Full Moon
by kat3411
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first fan-fic . . . better writing and enhanced story.  Bella comes to Jake to care for him after the fight with the newborns and is struggling with her new found feelings for him.  Will she stay or return to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a re-write of my first fan-fic. The writing was pretty rough, so I decided to clean it up and enhance it a little more. If you read it the first time around, please re-read it and let me know what you think. I've added some things to make the story a little richer. If you haven't read this story, well, read it and let me know what you think! I hated "Breaking Dawn," and I feel that Jake was treated horribly, especially with the whole imprinting thing. I mean, the whole baby storyline makes no sense! How on earth would Edward even have the sperm to make a baby? Anyway, this is my version . . . it begins right after the fight with the newborns. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns these wonderful characters. I am just playing with them a bit.

**Bella POV:**

As I sat on the hard, wooden chair that I had dragged into his room from the kitchen, I stared at Jacob, who was bandaged and lying in his bed, and I kept thinking, "_Why? Why? Why?"_ I closed my eyes and let the guilt wash over me . . . "_Why does it matter to you if something happens to me?"_ he had asked me before the fight. I told him because we were best friends. Then he insisted that it was possible to love two people at the same time, and later he made his point with . . . _the kiss_. Sitting here, looking at him, I finally knew that he was right. I did love him, too. Too much.

**Jacobs POV**:

_Pain_ . . . an intense, all-consuming pain gripped my body and held me hostage. I tried to force my eyes open, but my eyelids were so heavy. I could tell I was in my bed, but for the moment, I couldn't quite remember how I got here. I quickly ran through my mind the last things I could remember . . . _the night in the tent, holding Bella close to my body to keep her warm, hearing that fucking bloodsucker talk about marrying her, and then . . . the kiss._ I stopped there and relived that memory for a moment then tried to move on . . . _the fight with the newborns . . . Leah running after a leech alone and then . . . fuck. _The pain shot through my body again as I tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but finding none, I gave up. As I took in a quick breath, I picked up another heartbeat in the room and a scent . . . _strawberries . . . _

Just then, I felt someone run a cold, wet cloth across my forehead. "Jacob? Are you awake?"

I knew that voice. I cleared my throat and got out, "Bella?"

"Yes, I'm here." She reached down to squeeze my hand.

_Bella's here? Am I dreaming?_ I tried harder to open my eyes. I finally got them open enough to see her sitting beside me on a chair that she had pulled over to the bed. It was dark, but there was enough light in the room that I could see she had been crying, and worry was written all over her face. _Is that worry for me_? I tried to ask her, but I couldn't get the words out. I felt like I was in some kind of hazy fog . . .

Bella said softly, "It's OK, Jacob. Carlisle had to give you like four times the amount of morphine he would give a normal person to keep you still enough to reset your bones. Your high body temp is burning it off pretty fast, so just rest, OK? I'll be here."

_Bella was here, and she was staying_. "Love you" was all I could get out.

"I love you, too, Jake," she whispered and then I felt her lips brush my forehead.

I relaxed back into the pillows and slipped back into the blackness.

The next time I woke, I eased my eyes open to slits and noticed the light coming in through the window. _It must be late in the morning. How long had I been sleeping? _ I tried to sit up and found that the pain was still with me, especially in my leg, but less in my arm and ribs. As I moved around, I realized that I was no longer alone in my bed. I looked over to see Bella curled up on the bed next to me sound asleep. I smiled to myself and put my arm around her to pull her closer to my body. I gave in to the impulse I had and leaned down to kiss her softly on the top of her head.

Bella stirred and opened those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers to look up at me. She smiled as she sat up and ran a hand over her forehead to scrape the chestnut hair from her face. "Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, I woke up with a girl in my bed, so I'm feeling pretty good right now," I said grinning slowly. I was still a little groggy, and my throat was so dry.

Bella rewarded my with a shy smile. "Sorry about that. I tried to sleep on that chair, but I kept falling over. Plus it is freezing in this house at night!" I noticed she had grabbed an old hooded sweatshirt of mine and was wearing it over her jeans and t-shirt. "I guess I needed my own personal space heater."

"No problem. Glad I could help." Just then, my stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're hungry?" she asked. "How about I make you something to eat?" She eased herself off of the bed and started for the kitchen before I could object. I had so many questions running around in my head, but right now, it was difficult to focus. My eyes closed again and I dozed off, probably with the smile still stuck to my face. Bella was here . . . with me, and not with _him._ And she was cooking for me. Things were definitely looking up.

**Bella POV:**

I was standing in front of the old white refrigerator with the door open trying to find something to make Jacob for breakfast. There really wasn't much to choose from. I grabbed a carton of eggs, closed the door and looked in the cupboard for a skillet. As I cracked eggs into a bowl, that sound brought a vision of Victoria into my head. The horror of what took place hit me and I stopped what I was doing and leaned into the counter to keep from falling over. _Pictures flashed through my mind, and the sounds and smells . . . _

I caught a sob in my throat. "_NO! I won't give into this_," I thought. Not now. I pushed the thoughts from my head as I poured the eggs into the skillet and started stirring. Jake was finally awake and he was hungry. _Focus, Bella_.

"Morning, Bella," I heard behind me. I jumped as Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he stated with a grin that reminded her of his son.

"It's OK. I guess I'm just a little jumpy this morning," I answered with a weak smile. "Would you like some eggs?"

"Sure. How's Jacob? Is he still sleeping?" Billy asked.

"He just woke up. His stomach told me that he was hungry."

Billy chuckled. "Well, that's a good sign! I think I'll go look in on him." He spun around and wheeled out of the kitchen.

I went back to scrambling the eggs. I grabbed a loaf of bread and threw some in the toaster and then turned to the cupboard to find plates. I smiled as I remembered the summer I was here for a visit with Charlie, and Billy had him come out and help paint these cupboards this hideous shade of green. Charlie made fun of the color and Billy told him the paint was so ugly that the guy at the hardware store couldn't get rid of it, so he gave it to Billy for two bucks a can. Leave it to Billy to take advantage of a bargain, even if it meant staring at the ugly green cupboards for the rest of his life.

I went back to the fridge for the butter and again noticed the lack of food in there. "I guess I'll have to do some grocery shopping sometime today," I grumbled to myself. "_Men!_" I shut the door and put the butter on the table.

I jumped again for the second time this morning when the front door flew open as Embry and Quil made their way into the house. I heard Embry blurt out, "I smell food!" just before they came around the corner into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of me. "Bella?" Quil asked. "What the fu . . ." Embry silenced him with an elbow into his side.

I looked over at him and said, "I'm making breakfast for Jake. Want some?"

"Well, I never pass up free food!" Embry said with a big smile. "Is he awake?"

I nodded as I piled some eggs and toast onto a plate then held it out along with a tall glass of ice water to Embry. "You have to take this to Jake first then you can have some."

"Sure, I know where I rate!" Embry gave me his famous lop-sided grin. "No problem," he added as he took the plate and glass from me and headed back to Jake's room.

Quil stood there not sure what to say or do. "Sit down, Quil. " I placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table. "I'm here because I care about him."

"As much as your _bloodsucker_?" Quil stood there challenging me.

"Look, Quil, Jake is my best friend, I love him, and this is where I need to be. I'm not going anywhere. Got it?"

He gave a small smile and nodded. "Got it." He sat down at the table and dug into the food just like any other hungry werewolf. It was good to see that Jake had both Embry and Quil with him again. I knew how much it had hurt him that they all couldn't hang out like they used to.

Billy wheeled into the kitchen and up to the table. I placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "Coffee? I asked.

"Yes, please," Billy answered. "Jacob was snoozing again, but he woke up when I went in. He's healing pretty fast. He is inhaling his breakfast right now then Embry is going to help him into the bathroom to take a shower." He chuckled as he watched Quil. "It is amazing how you boys can inhale a plate of food."

Quil looked over at him sheepishly then shoveled the last bite of his eggs into his mouth with a grin. "I'll go help Embry with Jake," he said after he swallowed and scooted his chair back. He walked toward the hall, but stopped to say, "Thanks for breakfast, Bella."

I nodded with a small smile and he walked on down the hall.

Billy looked at me and raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "_What's that about_?" I shrugged and placed a cup of coffee in front of him then picked up Quil's empty plate to put into the sink. He took a bite of his breakfast and swallowed before saying, "Bella, you need to give Charlie a call sometime today. He knows you're here. I called last night and told him that Jacob had been in a motorcycle accident and that you wanted to stay and help me take care of him."

I panicked for a moment. _Oh God! Charlie! How could I forget to call my dad?_ I had come here straight from the fight . . . "Thanks, Billy. I'll call him in a little while." Then I smiled to myself as I thought about what Billy had told my dad. I could already hear the speech Jake was going to get from my dad about how dangerous motorcycles could be.

I cracked more eggs into a bowl, stirred them up then poured them into the pan. As I put more bread in the toaster, I thought, _cooking for all of these men is a lot of work. I wonder how Emily does it every day. _ I picked up the spatula to stir the eggs and smiled at my thought of Emily and remembered how I called her the "wolf girl" when she had called me the "vampire girl." _Vampire girl_. Why did that thought send a chill through me now? Wasn't that what I wanted?

"Hey, Bella? Hello? You OK?" Embry was standing beside me.

I jumped yet again. I was going to have to switch to de-caf. "Oh! Yeah. Just thinking."

"I got him back in bed. Now he wants some juice." Unexpectedly, Embry put his hand on my shoulder. "He's gonna be OK, Bella. Don't worry."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Embry. Want your eggs now?" I handed him the plate and then plopped a couple of pieces of toast on it. He grunted his thanks and had his mouth full before he even sat down at the table. I put some eggs on a plate for me, added some toast then poured a glass of orange juice. I picked up both and announced, "I'm taking this to Jacob."

Jake smiled at me as I entered the room, his white teeth standing out against his russet skin. His cropped hair was now slicked down, still wet from his shower, and he looked more like _my Jacob_. "I heard you wanted some juice?" I handed him the glass. "How do you feel after having breakfast and a shower?" I asked as I took a bite of my eggs.

"Better. I just had to get the blood, dirt and stink off of me." Jacob chugged the whole glass of juice. He set the glass on the chair still sitting by the bed, beside his empty plate then he patted the bed next to him. "Come here – sit with me."

I sat on the bed and Jacob put his good arm around me and hauled me up next to him. "No offense, Bells, but you look like hell."

I took another bite of eggs. With my mouth full I said, "Gee, thanks Jake. I feel like hell." He laughed at me then stole a piece of toast off my plate.

I settled against him and let him hold me while I finished my breakfast. I could feel myself melt into his side. _Why did this always feel so good? Why did it feel so natural? _I leaned over and set my empty plate on top of his on the chair.

"Bella?" I heard him say softly.

"Hmmm?" I answered as I leaned back into him. _He's so nice and warm._

He tightened his arm around me. "Why are you here with me, and not with . . . _him_?" he asked quietly. "Was he mad about . . . the kiss?"

I could hear the longing in his voice as he asked that question. I knew what he wanted me to say, but I wasn't ready to say it. I was still so confused about how I felt after all that had happened yesterday. The visions started to come to my head again, and I furiously pushed them away.

"I can't talk about it yet, Jake. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Why would he hurt me?"

"I know that he knows about the kiss, Bella. I figured he'd be pissed at me, but I didn't want him to take it out on you."

"He wasn't mad at all, actually, even though he should have been. Not at you or me. He told me he just wants me to be happy . . . "

"Well, _damn. _I was kind of counting on some kind of a reaction there." Jake shook his head and sighed. "He's better at this than I thought."

I stared at him for a second. "You think this is a game, Jake? Am I some prize to be won?"

That pissed him off. "No, it's just he knows how to play you, that's all. He's not as perfect as you think he is. He's been manipulating you from the start. I just wish you could see it."

I sighed and pulled away to look out the window. I closed my eyes and tried hard to force my anger away. Jake was hurt right now and needed to heal . . .

Then he turned slightly and touched my shoulder as he sighed. "Look, Bells, I kissed you to make you realize how you felt about me. I needed you to see that you loved me, too. I won't apologize for that. But I am sorry that I upset you just now. I guess I'm just a little confused to find you here and like always, I pushed you too hard. Forgive me?"

I turned to him and took in his crooked smile and his dark, shining eyes . . . _how can I stay mad at this guy?_ I rolled my eyes and smiled back. "Yes, I forgive you for being an ass. Just like I always do."

He laughed softly and hauled me back against his side. I let myself relax against him and let the heat from his body surround me. My eyes drifted shut and I found myself thinking back to that kiss, up on the mountain:

"_Kiss me and come back to me!" I had begged_. _He had turned and run to me and hauled me against his massive chest. His heart was beating as wildly as mine when our lips met. I fought against it for as long as I could then . . . he told me to just feel what I felt. How long had it been since I had just gone with a feeling instead of having to be careful? Something flipped inside and I couldn't hold back any longer. _T_he feeling of his lips on mine and his hands on my back, pushing me into him, closer, yet not close enough. The images in my mind of the life we could have: the little black-haired children running and playing in the forest. The intensity of that kiss – the heat and passion in just that one moment . . . something I had never felt with Edward._

My eyes flew open. The realization of that last thought hit me. But then, Edward had never allowed it to go that far.

I turned and looked up at Jacob as my hand reached out to touch his cheek. He looked into my eyes and somehow read what I was thinking. His head lowered slowly toward me and I did nothing to stop him. The love in his eyes was obvious as Jake never hid anything. He stopped just before our lips touched. "Bella," just a whisper, then he kissed me softly, lingering just a moment, and lifted his head to wipe a lone tear from my cheek with his thumb. "It's OK. I'm here. I'm always here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Jacob POV:**

Bella finally gave into the exhaustion she felt and fell asleep curled into my side. As I watched her sleep, I mentally kicked myself for pushing her like that. I just hated that she let _him_ play her like he did. But I had to learn to keep my mouth shut. It didn't help my cause to constantly whine about it. I needed to grow up and handle Bella like a man, not a kid. This wasn't some schoolboy crush I felt for this girl. I loved her and I knew I wanted a lifetime with her. I hoped that kiss I just gave her was proof to her of just that.

Finally I laid my head back into the pillows and let sleep wash over me again.

When I woke up, she was gone.

An incredible feeling of loneliness swept over me . . . the same feeling I always had when Bella wasn't with me. I struggled to sit up and put my legs over the side of the bed. I still felt a little woozy, but I couldn't stand being in bed any longer. I grabbed the chair by the bed with my good arm and pushed myself to a semi-standing position. My leg was in some sort of brace that was attached with Velcro, so I tried to take a step. _Fuck, that hurt! _I was a little shaky, but somehow I managed to make it to the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, Mister?" I looked up to see Bella standing there, hands on her hips, dressed in one of my t-shirts and an old pair of my basketball shorts, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. She scowled at me and ordered me, "Back to bed!"

The sight of Bella dressed in my clothes took my breath away for a second. They were huge on her, but somehow she still managed to make it look sexy. I quickly felt a stirring from below and decided maybe I should lay back down before I made a fool of myself.

"Don't stand there gawking at me! Back to bed!" Bella made her way toward me.

So what did I do? I whined like a little kid. "Aw, come on. I can't take laying there anymore!"

Her face softened as she rolled her eyes and then laughed at me. "OK, come on big boy. We'll go out to the living room." She came to my side and put my good arm over her shoulder to help me walk. That made _me_ laugh. Little tiny Bella helping _me_ walk? I was afraid if I fell on her, I would crush her.

I told her that, and she just snorted. "Why is it that everyone thinks I'm so fragile?"

"Oh, I don't know, Bells. Maybe it's the two file drawers they have on you at the ER?"

"Funny, Jake. Real funny!" She walked me to the couch and I ended up falling over on top of her.

"Ow! Geez, maybe you could crush me!" she squeaked out as she pathetically pushed against my huge body.

I sat up and pulled her over to me and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. "Sorry," I said giving her a big, cheesy smile.

She shoved me away and handed me the remote control. "Here, watch some TV. I'm going to throw the laundry in the dryer." She got up and walked past me to the laundry room. I was really enjoying this domestic bliss. I decided maybe it was worth getting my ass kicked by a fucking leech.

"Where is everyone?" I shouted to her.

"I found a note on the table that Sue Clearwater stopped by to take Billy grocery shopping," she shouted back.

_All alone with Bella, _I thought. I stretched and laid back into the couch. _Life was good._

She soon walked back into the room and sat down beside me. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes," she said with a shy smile.

_Are you kidding? I could feel the hormonal teenage werewolf coming out in me. _"Sure, sure," I answered, trying to sound cool about it.

"I couldn't take the thought of putting my dirty clothes back on after my shower, so I threw them in the washer with yours. I'll change back when they're dry."

_Hmmm . . . Bella changing her clothes . . . _

She looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" When I didn't answer, she looked over at me. "Jake? Hello?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Mmm, what?" _Get your mind out of the gutter, Jake. _I realized she had just asked me some sort of question. "I'm good."

She chuckled at that. _Must not have been the right answer. _"You OK? Do you need anything?" Bella asked.

_Just you. _"Nope. Just take a break and sit here with me." I reached down and took her hand to entwine her fingers with mine. We both just stared at the screen at some game show that neither of us obviously had any interest in. After awhile, I glanced over and could see that something was bothering Bella. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was busily chewing on her thumbnail, something she only did when she was upset.

"Are you OK, Bells?"

She closed her eyes and pulled in a very ragged breath. I could see she was trying very hard to push something out of her mind. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Come on, Bella, talk to me."

She shook her head and looked away. "I can't, Jake."

I gently took her face in my hands and made her look at me. "Bella, please? What happened yesterday? Embry and Quil tried to fill me in this morning, but I want to hear it from you. This is your best friend, Jake asking. Talk to me."

**Bella POV:**

As Jake sat there patiently waiting for me to tell him what was bothering me, I thought: _What did he want to hear? About the images that I couldn't get out of my head of the horrible violence I had witnessed? The fear I felt that all of the people I cared most about could have been killed? The guilt that I felt knowing that it was all my fault? How I panicked when I thought I might lose him? How I knew now how much I loved him and couldn't live without him? And yet, I didn't think I could live without Edward either?_

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Bella, it's OK. Just please talk to me," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. "I don't know how to start." I played with the wolf charm on the bracelet that Jake had given me. "It was like one of my nightmares. Victoria and Riley, that's the guy that was with her, found us. They followed Edward's scent . . . Seth went after Riley and Victoria . . . " my voice was shaking as I spoke, "Victoria knew that she was alone against Edward. They fought . . . and it was like it was in slow motion or something . . . and then Seth was hurt and Victoria had Edward and so I did the only thing I could think of. I quickly picked up a rock and cut my arm, like the Third Wife in the legend your dad told us." I heard his quick intake of air as he grabbed my arm and pushed up my sleeve to see where Carlisle had wrapped a bandage around it. "It's fine, don't worry," I told him. "Carlisle took care of it."

"God, Bella, I can't believe you did that! Do you know . . . "

"How dangerous that was?" I finished for him. "Yes, I've already had the lecture, OK?"

He nodded. "Yeah, OK. Go on."

"Victoria smelled the blood and it distracted her enough that she let Edward go, and then he caught her and leaned in toward her throat. For a weird moment I thought he was kissing her, but then, her head separated from the rest of her body and rolled onto the ground." I stopped talking as I relived the horror of it. Jake squeezed me gently.

"It was so surreal. There was her head, just lying in the green grass with her red hair spread out around it. Seth came out of the woods with parts of Riley's body in his mouth then Edward . . . " my voice caught. "Edward began tearing Victoria's limbs from her body." My voice was really quiet now. Jake held on. "The look on his face, was so, so, . . . _eerie_ . . . so calm. He was viciously tearing this body apart like he was doing an ordinary chore . . . like sorting laundry or something." I stopped and took a breath. "Then he told Seth to make sure they found all of the parts. They threw them in a pile and lit them on fire. The smell, oh God, the sweet, sickening smell," my voice trailed off. I took a deep breath to try and steady myself.

"I must have been in shock, I guess. I remember Edward coming up to me and telling me not to be afraid of him. That I was safe and he wouldn't hurt me. I must have nodded some agreement and we started walking away from the clearing. Then Seth let out this horrible howl and Edward stopped and listened. He said to Seth that it would be OK – then he sent him home." _Should I tell him the rest? About the Volturi? About Jane? I can't. Not now._

I went on, "He didn't tell me until much later that you . . . that he had heard then you had been hurt." She closed her eyes again and took a breath. "When he finally did tell me, I fainted . . . yeah, I passed out," I added when I saw a small smirk play at his lips. "When I came to, Carlisle was talking to Edward about you. They both tried to assure me that you were going to be fine. Carlisle said that Sam was taking care of you and they were trying to get you to phase back so that your bones could be set properly. Carlisle said he was leaving to go and help."

"I got up and said I was going too – I _had_ to see you. Edward started fussing over me like always, wanting me to lay down and rest, but I yelled at him to let me go. I told him that I had to see you for myself. I wanted to see you and know that you would be fine. He wasn't happy with me, but he let me go."

Another deep breath. "I took off in the truck and headed for La Push. All the way here I kept thinking, '_What if Jacob dies? What if Jacob dies?'_ I remembered the last time I saw you, before you left for the fight." I closed my eyes. Tears were falling faster now. "I thought of us kissing, really kissing, and the way it felt . . . suddenly seeing what kind of a life we could have . . . realizing how much I do love you . . . then knowing it was my fault that you were hurt!" I was crying so hard now I could barely speak. I looked up at him and finally got out, "I couldn't take it if anything ever happened to you," I finished with a sob.

Jacob pulled me to him and held me as I cried. "Bella, I'm right here," he said softly as he rubbed my back. "I'm OK."

**Jacob POV:**

I held her to me while the sobs wracked her body. I felt the rage building inside me for what she had been through. I wanted to scream at her that this was not her fault. It was that fucking _bloodsucker_! NONE of this would ever have happened if he would have left Bella alone in the first place. I wanted to rip him apart and to hell with our little truce. But I knew that was the last thing Bella needed right now. I took a few deep breaths and willed my body to calm down.

"It's OK, honey," I said as I held her tight. I dropped a kiss into her hair as she took a few breaths and her tears finally slowed to a stop. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet mine. I looked into her eyes, and before I could think, I was kissing her. I ran my tongue lightly along her lips, and was amazed that she opened them to me. She ran her hands over my chest and around my back. I was surprised when she deepened the kiss and twisted her hands into my hair, not holding anything back this time. I let my hands travel slowly up her back, pushing her shirt up then . . . _Shit! _ "Bella," I said against her lips as I pushed her away. "Bella! Dad's home."

Her eyes few open as she fumbled to pull her shirt down. She jumped off of the couch and mumbled something about having to use the bathroom as she ran from the room.

**Bella POV:**

I ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door then leaned against it. _What the hell I am doing? Why was I just making out with Jacob? Again? I'm engaged to Edward! _I hung my head and let the guilt wash over me, rippling through me and filling me with so much confusion. I moved to the sink and turned on the cold water. After I splashed some on my face and toweled it off, I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. The face looking back at me was a mess . . . my eyes were red from crying and my pale skin was even paler if that was possible. _What was I doing to everyone?_ _To myself? _ I loved Edward, but now I was having these intense feelings for Jacob. I loved him, too, I knew that now. There was no fighting it. I loved him as much as Edward, if not more. _If not more? Where had that come from?_

I couldn't keep hurting everyone the way I was. I can't be engaged to Edward, and make out with Jacob._ Didn't I still want to marry Edward? Didn't I still want to become a vampire? Why didn't I tell Jacob about the Volturi? _

I shook my head. This will stop. I had already made my decision. I was going to marry Edward. That's what I wanted. _Wasn't it? _

I walked to the laundry room and pulled the clothes out of the dryer then went into Jacob's room to change. When I was dressed, I folded Jacob's clean clothes and put them in the dresser for him. Looking into the mirror over his dresser, I sighed and pulled my hair back into a messy bun then decided that I was ready to go back out and face everyone. _Be strong for once, Bella._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Jacob POV:**

Sue Clearwater came through the front door pushing my dad's chair, as Seth followed behind carrying bags of groceries. "Hey, bro!" he hollered at me when he saw me sitting on the couch. I tried to catch my breath before he came into the room. _Be cool, dude. Don't let him see how freaked out you are right now from making out with Bella. _I pulled a pillow onto my lap so he wouldn't see how much I had enjoyed it.

Seth put the bags down in the kitchen, came over and plopped down in the chair next to me. "How ya doin?" Seth was dressed in a black t-shirt that had "Star Wars" on the front of it and a pair of jean cut-offs. It reminded me of how young he still is, even though now, he looked years older.

"Not bad, better. I hear you were the big hero of the night?" I reached over and mussed his hair.

He pulled his head back and smirked, "Yeah, someone had to do it."

I snorted then said, "Should have been me. But seriously, Seth, thanks. I'm glad you were there." That was tough for me to say. I always wanted to be Bella's hero. _Damnit, Leah! _If I hadn't had to rescue Leah from the leech she picked to fight alone, I could have been there to protect Bella.

He looked back at me a little shyly and said, "It's OK. No worries."

Bella came back into the room looking a little better. She had put some water on her face, and tied her hair back. She noticed Seth sitting with me. "Hey, Seth," she said as she moved to him and gave him a big hug. Seth looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a grin. "I'm so glad you're OK."

I scowled at him before she turned around.

She was dressed in her own clothes now. _Too bad, _I thought. "I'll go help put the groceries away," Bella said as turned and headed for the kitchen.

I heard Sue ask Bella about me, who reported I was doing better, and then Sue walked into the room announcing she needed to see for herself. Since my mom died when I was young, Sue had kind of taken the role of surrogate mother with me. I didn't really mind . . .she was a really good-hearted person, and a great mom. "Jacob! You do look better. Do you mind if I take a look at you?" Sue was a nurse at the hospital in Forks, and Embry told me that she was here with the _leech doctor_ when he patched me up.

"Sure, sure," I nodded. She picked up my wrist, looked down at her watch and took my pulse. Satisfied at that, she felt around my ribs. "Does that hurt?"

"Not really," I answered.

"How about your arm? Can you pick it up and move it?" I raised my arm and moved it around.

"It's a little stiff, especially in the wrist," I told her.

"Wow, you do heal quickly! You had three fractures in your arm." Sue took my hand, and said, "Squeeze my hand." I squeezed and she jumped. "OK, not so hard, sweetie!"

I grinned and let go. "Sorry."

"That's OK, Jacob. I'm glad! How about the leg?" Sue asked.

"I still can't move it – it hurts like hell," I answered.

"Well, your leg was a mess. It took Dr. Cullen quite a while to put it back together. He thought that even with your body's natural healing process it would probably take at least 2 or 3 days to heal. You need to take it easy on that leg until then."

"Yeah, whatever," I grunted. I still hated the thought that the _leech doctor _was the one to put me back together.

"Look, Jacob. I know you don't care for Dr. Cullen, and I understand why. But I don't think you would be sitting here if it weren't for him." Sue gave me that "Mom" look.

"Yeah, I know."

Sue stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "Alright, you look pretty good to me. Are you hungry? Wait, that was a stupid question," she laughed. "I'll bring you two some sandwiches." She touched Seth's shoulder as she walked away.

"Thanks, Sue," I called. Bella made her way back into the room and asked Seth, "Where's Leah?"

Seth grunted, "Home, I guess. She's still pretty pissed that Jake got hurt trying to 'protect' her. I guess she's not ready to face him yet."

Bella turned to me to ask, "That's how you got hurt? Protecting Leah? Why didn't you tell me that? Looks like we have two heroes here," Bella exclaimed. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes.

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, that's how Leah sees it," he said sarcastically.

Just then the phone rang. Bella looked up to see Billy head over to answer it then she turned her attention back to Jake and Seth. "You're all too hard on Leah. Give her a break," Bella said. "I can't imagine being the only girl wolf running with you guys."

"Bella?" Billy had wheeled into the room. That was Charlie on the phone. "He's coming out for supper. I guess he wants to check up on our boy, Jake, here." Billy grinned.

"You know he thinks you were in a motorcycle accident," Bella told me with a smile. "You are in for a lecture!"

I groaned. I loved Charlie, but I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture on motorcycle safety. But I did love seeing that smile on Bella's face.

**Bella POV:**

I was on salad duty in the kitchen helping Sue with dinner and was just about finished when I saw Charlie's cruiser pull up. "Dad's here," I told Sue. I put the salad bowl on the table, wiped my hands, and went to meet him.

"Hey Dad." I met Charlie as he came in the door. He was still dressed in his uniform so he must have come straight here from work. He surprised me by grabbing me in a fierce hug. "What's that for?" I asked as he let go.

After I pulled back, I realized what it was for. I could see the worry for me in his eyes. "I just missed you I guess," he answered gruffly. "Where's that idiotic boy that rides motorcycles?" he asked loudly.

"Dad, come on. Jake's been through enough. Do you really think he needs a lecture about motorcycles right now?"

"Bella, I'm just glad you weren't stupid enough to be riding with him. You know I hate those things." He paused, then looked at me and asked, "You _weren't_ riding with him, were you?"

"No, Dad, I wasn't." _No, I was too busy watching my boyfriend tear apart and burn another vampire_. I pushed that thought from my mind.

"It's OK, Bells. I'll be nice." I let him past me, and he walked into the living room, with me right behind him. "Hey Jake! How ya doin?"

I smiled at Jacob behind Dad then stuck my tongue out at him. He put his head down so Dad wouldn't see him laugh. Seth snorted behind the car magazine he was pretending to look at.

Jacob cleared his throat then looked up at Charlie and answered, "Good Charlie. I'm doing better."

"Well, it's good to see you sitting here instead of in the hospital. You know those things are dangerous. I hope you were at least wearing a helmet?" Charlie lectured.

"Dad, come on," I started when Sue saved the day by announcing that dinner was ready.

Charlie grinned and looked at Jake. "Saved by the dinner bell. Good thing I'm hungry, kid." Then he winked and turned to head to the kitchen.

Sue Clearwater lived up to her reputation as the best cook on the reservation. We all filled our plates, and the adults sat at the small kitchen table, while Jake, Seth and I sat in the living room in front of the TV. The boys, of course, inhaled two plates of food in the time it took me to eat one. While we were eating, Sam came by and brought four pies that Emily had made. I was lucky to grab a piece of blueberry before it was completely gone. That's one thing I had learned about eating with werewolves - you had to grab food as it tended to disappear quickly.

After we finished our pie, Sam asked Seth and Jacob to step out back for a minute to talk. I followed them as they made their way outside through the back door. They walked out to the fire pit, where there were several logs around the pit to sit on. Each one sat down, with Seth helping Jake, then Sam looked up at me and said gruffly, "Bella, this is business."

"Well, Sam, I'm sure it has to do with what happened yesterday, and since it was my fault it happened, I'm staying," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella, this was not your fault," Jacob started. "I'm sick of you taking the blame!"

"Look, Jacob, . . ."

"Alright you two, knock it off!" Sam said in his 'Alpha' voice. "You can stay, Bella. Sit down." Sam cleared his throat and began talking. "I already talked to the rest of the pack this afternoon, but I wanted to fill you in, Jake. After the head bloodsu . . . sorry, Bella,_ the doc, _finished patching you up last night, he called me aside to talk. He told me about the visit they had last night from the Vul . . . something . . . these vampires from Italy . . "

"The Volturi," I supplied quietly.

"Yeah, the Volturi. Well, Bella probably told you already, but I guess they may be coming back at some point and Cullen thought it fair that we know what was going on."

Jacob shot me a look. "What the hell is talking about, Bella?" All heads turned to look at me.

Before I could answer, Sam said "I guess she didn't tell you. Sorry, Jake." Sam gave me a look and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought maybe you guys had had a chance to talk by now."

"We did talk, but maybe you left something out?" Jacob looked at me angrily.

Sam interjected, again. "Look, maybe you two need to talk again. I just wanted you to know that everyone in the wolf pack is OK from the fight. Jake, you took the worst. I told Cullen that we would be ready to fight if needed. Bella, you need to know that you are safe here in La Push. We _will_ protect you as long as you . . . well, you know . . . stay human."

"Thanks, Sam," I said sincerely. I didn't deserve their protection, but I certainly appreciated it.

Sam looked at Seth. "Hey, come on. Let's go and let them fight it out."

"I don't know," Seth grinned. "I might want to stay and see who wins. My bet is on Bella."

Jacob looked at Seth with a look meant to kill, and a growl to go with it.

Seth threw his hands up in front of him. "OK, OK, I'm going!" I watched as he followed Sam out into the woods then I turned to Jake and prepared for his wrath.

**Jacob POV:**

I pushed myself up off of the log to stand up with my back to Bella and ran my hands through my hair. _Calm down, Jake. Take it easy._

I turned around with my hands on my hips and looked at her. "Bella, what the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell me everything?"

She stood up. "I'm sorry, Jake," Bella started. "I didn't tell you about their visit because I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? _Worry?_ Damnit, Bella, I have a right to know what is going on!" I put my hands on her shoulders. "Why won't you trust me? How can I protect you if I don't know what is going on?" I yelled at her.

She shrugged my hands off of her. "I'm not asking you to protect me, Jacob," Bella yelled back.

"Well, I love you, and I am sure as hell not going to let anything happen to you!" I roared back. "Now, start talking, and this time don't leave ANYTHING out."

She glared at me and spit out, "Fine. But sit down and shut up and don't say anything until I'm done." She closed her eyes for a second and sighed as she rubbed her forehead. I plopped back down onto the log then watched as she slowly sunk down across from me, took a deep breath and looked at me. "Edward sent Seth home then told me we had to go back to the clearing. The Volturi had heard about the newborns, and had come to see what kind of trouble they were causing. The Volturi's biggest rule is that humans do not know of the vampire's existence. The newborns were making that difficult, so they came to put a stop to it. Then they heard what was happening here. "

She took a breath and continued. "There was one newborn, she said her name was Bree. She stopped fighting and surrendered to Esme and Carlisle, so they let her live. She was so young . . . maybe Seth's age. They brought her to the clearing and asked Jasper to keep an eye on her. Carlisle told the Voluturi they would teach her the rules of being a vampire, since no one did this when she was changed. Carlisle hates injustice. But, Jane was not happy about this."

"Jane?" I asked.

"Jane is this nasty little girl, a part of the Volturi , that causes intense physical pain without even touching you," Bella explained. "She tortured Bree to make her tell her story about how Riley had changed them all to build an army to come here and kill the Cullens. Edward filled in the rest about killing Victoria and Riley. Then Jane, satisfied that everything was taken care of, told Felix, another Volturi, to take care of 'that' as she pointed at Bree. Carlisle tried to change her mind, but Jane told him coldly 'the Volturi don't give second chances.'" Bella stopped and was quiet. She had a very strange look on her face, and when she spoke again, it was very quietly. "Edward told me not to watch. I didn't have to – I knew too well what was going to happen. The horrible high-pitched screech, and the cracking and snapping of bones." Bella closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Sounds I will never forget."

I stood up and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "God, Bella, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"They are going to come back, Jacob. Because of me," Bella said into my chest.

I pulled her back and looked at her, "What? Why?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "Because, either I become a vampire, or they will kill me," she whispered.

I felt the rage building as I stood there and stared at her. I was shaking pretty hard and doing my best not to phase out. "That will NOT happen, Bella. I will kill each and every one of them!" I growled.

"Jake! Stop it! Calm down!" She yelled at me. Her eyes begged me to stay calm, to just talk to her. I panted, trying to breathe.

"Are you fucking serious? They want to kill you and you tell me to 'calm down?'" I turned away for a moment to try and do just that. I took a few deep breathes and reminded myself that she really need me to be calm right now. _I am so fucking sick and tired of bloodsuckers trying to kill the girl I loved! _When I felt I could handle it, I turned back and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Why, Bella, would they kill you if you don't become a vampire?" When she didn't answer right away, I shook her gently. "Talk to me, Bella. Why?"

Then we heard Charlie call from the back door, "Bella? You out there?"

I hung my head as Bella stepped back and called out, "Yeah, Dad. We'll be right in." She looked up at me and said softly, "We better go."

I glared at her then took her hand. As we were walking, I said quietly, but angrily, "We are NOT done talking yet."

We walked into the living room and Charlie said, "Bells, it's time to head home."

I tightened the grip on her hand. I couldn't let her go, not now. I still had to find out what the hell was going on.

"Would it be OK if I stayed one more night? I know Jake is doing better, but we have some things to talk about, and I would really like to stay." She looked at her dad, pleading with her eyes. "Please? You know I wouldn't ask if wasn't important."

Charlie didn't look too happy about it, but finally he looked away from Bella to my dad. "That OK with you?"

Billy answered, "Sure, Charlie. I have a cot that we use when we go camping. We'll set that up for Bella."

Charlie grunted, "Alright, I guess. Then he looked at me. "You might have a bum leg, but no funny business, got it?"

I noticed Bella huff and roll her eyes as I chuckled. _Funny business, huh?_ _Believe me, if I had a chance at that, a bum leg would not stop me._ As he walked out the door, I realized that I never really gave him an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Jacob POV:**

Bella was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I felt bad for yelling at her, although in my defense, I think I had a right to. None the less, I felt the urge to go and make her feel better. I hobbled into the kitchen and said, "Sam told me they are having a bonfire down at the beach. Want to go for awhile?" I asked her.

She set the glass down and turned around. "Sure. At least you won't yell at me in front of the pack," she answered.

"Don't be so sure of that," I said with a scowl.

We walked back into the living room. "Dad? We're going down to the bonfire on the beach for awhile."

Billy looked up from the TV. "Just take it easy on that leg."

"I'll drive him down in the truck," Bella answered. Billy nodded then went back to his program on TV.

"I need a sweatshirt. Can I use the black one I wore last night?" Bella asked me.

"Sure, sure." I started to go, but she stopped me. "I'll get it," she said as she headed back to my room. She was back in a few seconds and asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and Bella helped me hobble out to the truck. She started it up and as she pulled out onto the road, I turned to look at her. "Bella," I started. "I meant it when I said that you have to trust me. I can't stand the thought of you keeping something from me. I thought we were best friends."

Bella smiled at me then looked back at the road. "We are, Jake. And I do trust you. I guess, for once, _I_ was trying to protect _you_."

"Well, cut it out, will ya?" I said roughly. "I don't like it."

"Welcome to the club," she huffed. Then we looked at each other and laughed. Really laughed, like we hadn't laughed in a long time. It actually felt pretty good. I decided we should really try to do it more often.

**Bella POV:**

I pulled the truck into the beach parking lot and drove as close as I could to where everyone was gathered then parked. I got out and walked around the truck to help Jacob out. "I think it might be tough for you to walk through the sand. You can lean on me." He smiled down at me, put his arm around my shoulder, and we made our way slowly down to the bonfire. I could see most of the guys were running out in just shorts, as usual. Jake had worn a t-shirt for once, and so did Jared and Sam.

Embry came jogging over when he saw us. "Hey bro! Look at you hobbling around." He took Jake's other arm and put it around his shoulders to help him make it through the sand. "You guys hear about Quil? He imprinted!" Embry announced.

"What?" Jacob and I said at the same time. "Someone we know?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Emily's niece, Claire! Creeepy, huh?" Embry answered.

I saw Jake's eyes go wide in disbelief. "Claire? She's like 2. How is that even possible?"

"Sam talked to the elders about it. You know when you imprint, it is up to the girl to decide what she needs you to be. For the next few years, I guess Claire will have the best big brother any little girl could want," Embry explained. "Glad it was him and not me!" he added with his cheesy grin. I laughed at that. Embry was the true ladies' man. He always had a girl he was chasing.

We made our way down to where everyone was hanging out and sat Jacob down at the picnic table. He immediately picked up a handful of chips and began eating. Seth came over and picked me up in a big bear hug. "Put her down, you idiot," Jacob growled at Seth.

"Sorry, dude. Just saying hello," Seth answered as he set me back on the ground.

"Well, why don't you just wave next time."

I smacked him on the arm. "Cut it out, Jake." He reached out and pulled me down beside him.

Emily came over and gave Jake a hug. "Oh Jacob, I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried about you." She looked different to me somehow . . . she was happy . . . _very_ happy.

"Thanks, Em, I'm good," he said as she let go of him.

"Bella! It's good to see you again." She also hugged me, which was kind of weird and yet, kind of nice.

"Yeah, thanks, you too. I'm glad to be here," I told her honestly. I really did enjoy being with the pack.

"You need to come over and see the house. Sam and I are working on a room for the baby."

"Baby?" I exclaimed. I looked over at Jake. "Did you know about this and forget to tell me?"

He smacked my forehead. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Sam told us the other day, and with everything going on, I didn't have a chance to tell you."

I turned to Emily. "I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations!"

Emily smiled. "Thanks, Bella. Of course, this means we have moved up the wedding date. We are getting married next month. You'll come, won't you?"

_Next month, _I thought. _Would I still be human next month? _

"Sure, I'd like that," I answered. Which was the truth. I actually would like to be there.

Just then, Sam came up behind her and put his arms around her, settling his hands where their baby would be growing. "Me, a Dad. Can you imagine?" The smile on his face told me he was very excited about the prospect.

"Yeah, poor kid," teased Jacob.

I smacked him again. "Geez, Bella," Jacob whined. "I'm going to have bruises all over me by the time I get home."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, right. Tiny little me, giving you, a big, tough werewolf bruises? I broke my hand on your jaw, remember?"

He just grinned at me and said, "Oh yeah, I remember. It was worth it."

I rolled my eyes at him then turned back to Sam and Emily. I was taken aback at the love that radiated from them. It was truly amazing. She was _glowing!_ I had always heard that about pregnant women, but this is the first time I had actually seen it. _Poor Leah._ I knew this would be really hard for her to take. I looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. I would have to ask Seth about that later.

Sam and Emily moved on and Jacob looked at me and said, "Let's walk down the beach a bit."

"Are you sure? We just got here." He nodded and stood up. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked past everyone. Jared and Kim were sharing a roasted marshmallow; Emily sat down on Sam's lap and laid her head on his shoulder; Embry was showing off for a couple of giggly girls I didn't know; Seth and Quil were taking turns throwing things at Embry when he wasn't looking. Only Paul and Leah were missing. They must be on patrol tonight.

"I wonder how Leah took the news of Emily's pregnancy," I said. "Seeing them so happy has to be hard on her."

"I guess," muttered Jake as he slugged slowly through the sand.

"Do you think she'll ever get over Sam and move on?" I asked him.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe someday she will imprint on someone and she can be happy like that," I offered.

"Mmm hmm," Jake shrugged. OK, apparently Jake wasn't in the mood for conversation, unless it was yelling at me. I wondered why he hadn't brought it up yet.

We continued to move along the beach slowly in silence. It was a beautiful night for Washington, with a big moon reflected on the water and thousands of stars twinkling in the sky. "Jake, let's sit down over here," I suggested as I pulled him over to a large log that rested on the beach. He was having a hard time walking on his leg in the sand and I didn't want him to push it.

We sat there and listed to the waves lapping at the shore. I looked up at the stars and felt a slight breeze blow my hair. Jacob put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. For the first time in a very long time, I actually felt some peace.

**Jacob POV:**

Bella laid her head on my shoulder. It was so natural holding her in my arms. I kept thinking about what Embry told me about Quil. Sam, Jared, and now Quil – all imprinting. Why couldn't I have imprinted on Bella? I should have . . . she is the only girl I have ever loved. As we sat there, I thought back to the day I first fell in love with Bella. She was 10 and I was almost 9._ We were in the boat, out on the lake, fishing with Dad and Charlie. Bella felt a pull on her line and got so excited that she stood up to start reeling, and she fell backwards right into the water. I didn't even think – I just jumped right in after her. I grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up so her head was out of the water. Charlie reached down and plucked her out of the water and set her on the floor of the boat. Then he reached back and pulled me in too. _

"_What were you thinking, Jacob? You both could have drowned!" Charlie yelled at me. I told him that I didn't think – I just knew I had to get Bella. As we sat there in the boat, Bella leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and called me her hero._ _From that day on, that's all I ever wanted to be, Bella's hero._

"You're awful quiet, Jacob." Bella was looking at me. "You OK?"

I turned to her to answer, and was suddenly speechless. Looking at Bella, here in the moonlight . . ._God, she's so beautiful, _I thought asI stared into her big brown eyes. _I could get lost in those eyes. _I found myself leaning toward her . . . I wanted so badly to kiss her. I wasn't sure she would let me, but I didn't care. I touched my lips to hers . . . softly, gently, hovering over them until I pulled back and rested my forehead to hers and closed my eyes. "Bella? I love you. I know you don't want to hear it, but I can't help it. I am forever, hopelessly in love with you."

We sat there like that, with our foreheads touching, not saying a word for a minute. I waited for her to pull back, to insist she didn't feel that way about me, to tell me she was going to marry _him_. But instead, I heard her sigh and say quietly, "Jacob, I know now how much I do love you. And I know what we could have . . . but it scares the hell out of me."

_WHAT? Did she really just say . . . _I raised my head and put my hand under her chin to pull her face up to mine and smile. "I'm scared, too, Bells. But I know that I will never be happy living without you. Please, please, think about staying alive . . . for me?"

**Bella POV:**

_Staying alive . . . _I closed my eyes and for some reason, the first thing that came to mind was Emily talking about making a room for her baby. For a second, I let myself imagine being pregnant. Feeling strong arms around me and hands on my belly where our baby would be growing. But I was shocked to realize it wasn't Edward's arms I saw around me . . . it was Jacob's! I never thought much about being a mom, but here I was thinking about a baby . . . _Jacob's baby. _The vision I had during that kiss on the mountain top came clearly into view again . . . I could see those two little children running and playing . . . did I really want that? _Can I live out eternity with Edward without that regret?_

Which made me think of my mom. Seeing her in Florida and trying to say good bye to her . . . it suddenly made my heart ache. I missed her, like always, but now, thinking about the look on Emily's face as she talked about her baby . . . it made me realize what it would do to my mom, if I wasn't around any more. We lived apart, but at least we could see each other when we wanted to and talk and email . . .

And then there was Charlie. I finally had the relationship I had always wanted with my dad. _Can I really walk away from that? Can I be that selfish? _

"Bella? You're too quiet. What's going on?" Jacob tightened his arms around me. "Talk to me, honey."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _God, when did I turn into such a weepy woman?_ "Jake. . . I am just so damn sick and tired of hurting everyone!" The tears were falling now.

"Bells, look at me." He tipped my chin up. "Just tell me what you were thinking. Don't worry about who you hurt. What do YOU want?"

I sighed and wiped my face. "Don't laugh, but I was actually thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant," I started shyly, "with your baby." I watched his face and could see the shock there in his eyes at the mention of a baby. I hurried on, "I never really thought much about having kids, but seeing Sam and Emily tonight, it made me think - do I really want to give that up? Never knowing what it feels like to have a life growing inside of me? Of holding this tiny baby in my arms, or watching Charlie be a grandpa?" I laughed a little at that, and so did Jacob.

"I finally have the relationship I have always wanted with my dad, Jake. I don't know how I can walk away from that. I thought that I could . . . that I had made my decision, and . . . now, I don't know if I can."

"Then don't. It's that simple," Jacob said. "As much as it kills me to say it, you may love him, but, Bella, is that enough? To give up everything you are? Everyone you love? Think, Bella! What happens if you change for him, then realize what all you have given up? You can't take it back. Eternity is a really long time to never be with your family, to never eat pizza or chocolate ice cream, or have a baby, or feel your heart race when you kiss someone . . ."

To prove his point, Jacob pulled me roughly to him and crushed his lips on mine. His tongue parted my lips and I opened my mouth to him eagerly, wanting more. I brought my arms up around his neck and buried my hands in his hair. He deepened the kiss until I was clinging to him, trying to push myself closer to him. He didn't hold back. He didn't have to be careful. I kissed him back with more heat and passion than I had ever kissed anyone. I actually moaned against his lips. Then I forced myself to break away and stand up. I took a few steps away and looked out over the water, trying to catch my breath. He was right . . . my heart was racing.

But then the reality of the decision I had made hit me again. "It doesn't matter what I want now, Jake," I told him. "I made a deal with the Volturi, and it's not one I can just walk away from." I turned back to him. "When I went to Italy to save Edward, they were going to kill him. I made a deal with them to save his life. And if I don't keep my end of the bargain . . . "

Jacob came over to stand beside me. "I don't give a damn what the Volturi want, Bella. You are safe here in La Push. We WILL protect you. You heard Sam. You have to trust us . . . trust me." He turned me to face him. "Bella. If you choose me, I will NEVER, EVER let anyone take you away from me." I could see his love for me in his eyes, and I knew he meant every word he said. He would do anything to make sure I was safe. That's what terrified me . . . I knew I couldn't stand to lose him.

"Jake, you don't know them. They are more powerful than any other vampires! Aro, their leader, saw some special power in me. He reads minds like Edward, and he couldn't read mine, just like Edward can't. Apparently this is not really normal for humans or something. It's like I can 'shield' myself from their powers. He decided that Edward would turn me into a vampire, or he would. And if we refused, they would kill me. Alice convinced him that she saw me becoming a vampire in the future, and they let us go." As I finished I sunk down until I was sitting in the sand. All of a sudden I felt so weak . . . so tired. I let my head drop into my hands.

Jacob plopped down beside me. "I hate these _fucking bloodsuckers_, Bella. I won't let them take you. We will fight them if we have to."

I let the tears run down my cheeks as I played with the little wolf charm on my bracelet. I knew he meant what he said . . . he would give his life to save mine. I closed my eyes and wished that I could stop all of this . . . I loved them both, but I couldn't go on like this. I had to choose. "You know, it's not just the things I would miss . . . it's . . . it's the violence of being . . . one of them." I looked over at Jake. "Watching Edward after the fight, ripping Victoria into pieces" I stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm not so sure I want to be a part of that. Dealing with the Volturi . . . I thought I did, I thought I could handle all of that . . . for _him. _I love him, but . . ."

Jake reached over and gently brushed my tears from my cheek. "Bella, I know that you love him, but he's like a drug for you. You think you need him, but is he really what's best for you?"

He looked right into my eyes and at that moment, I finally understood what he had been trying to tell me for so long. He cupped my cheek with his hand and said softly, "I know that I am exactly right for you. It would be effortless with us . . . as easy as breathing. Please, just think about it. I think I could make you happy . . . if you would only give me the chance."

I looked up and stared into his dark eyes. This was _my Jacob_ . . . the one who wore his heart on his sleeve. He never held anything back with me . . . he never had and he probably never would. I had hurt him over and over and yet, here he was, offering me everything he had. I gave into the sudden impulse that rippled through me, and leaned over and kissed him. I locked my arms around his neck and really kissed him. I put all of the love I was feeling into that kiss, and felt him do the same. It was like we were connected by some force of nature. I was hanging on for dear life.

"Bella? What does this mean?" he said against my lips.

I pulled back a little and said, "I love you, Jake. I love you, and I don't want to live a life without you in it. That's all I know right now."

He smiled at me, that "Jacob smile" I loved so much. "That's enough for me." He leaned in and kissed me again, slower this time, and with more feeling. But, this time, I brushed my tongue along his lip and he opened to me. It was amazing kissing Jacob, being able to explore these new feelings without a sense of danger. He held me loosely and I ran my hand slowly up over his muscular bicep to his strong shoulder. We kissed over and over, until we were both breathless.

Finally he pulled away and said quietly, "Let's go home."

I smiled at him, and nodded. I stood up, brushed the sand from my butt then turned away from the water and took a few steps.

"Um, Bells?" I heard him call. "I need some help." I forgot about the brace on his leg, and he was struggling to stand up. I turned around to go back and help him, my foot hit a hole, and I ended up face down in the sand. I raised my face and spit out the sand that was in my mouth then said to Jacob, "Don't you dare laugh!"

Too late . . . he was already laughing, a good hard belly laugh. "Are you OK?" he choked out.

I pushed myself to stand and brushed the sand off. "Yes, I'm fine," I said as I limped toward him. I reached down and put his arm around my shoulders to help him up.

"This is great. The klutz helping the cripple. We make quite a pair," Jake laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him at that. It took us a couple of tries, but we finally got Jake up and we both limped back to the truck. I opened the door for him, and turned to help him get in. He leaned down and kissed me, a long, slow, lingering kiss. _Wow. I felt that all the way to my toes. _"Thanks, Bells," he said tenderly. "Thank you for staying and taking care of me."

I nodded and walked around the truck, my head in the clouds, and got in. Before I started the engine, I found myself scooting over toward Jacob and kissing him again, running my hands over his shoulders and chest. I secretly loved that he hardly ever wore a shirt. I could feel the heat from him surround me until finally, I had to pull away, gasping for air. I scooted back to the driver's side, started the truck and took off.

"Bella! Watch where you're going!" Jake yelled, as I almost took out a trash can.

"Sorry!" I shouted.

I looked over to see Jacob smiling at me. My heart did a flip flop. "Bella, pay attention. You were a little close to those mail boxes!" he shouted as he laughed.

I had no idea what was happening to me and why I was suddenly feeling so reckless . . . especially with Jake. It's like I was just so tired of _thinking_ . . . I wanted to shut my brain off and just stop time for awhile. I needed to take time to think about me and what I really wanted, but I just didn't want to do it right now. I was tired, so sick and tired of all of it.

I finally got us back to his house in one piece. The house was dark, so we crept in as quietly as we could then Jake took my hand to lead me to his bedroom. True to Billy's word, there was the cot, set up on the opposite side of the room from Jake's bed. He looked at me and grinned. "So what do you think Charlie would consider 'funny business?'"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Jacob POV:**

I closed the door then grabbed Bella and had her backed up against it in a flash. My lips were crushing down on hers as I ran my hands all over her body. Kissing her at the beach had turned me on way more than I thought it would, and I was rock solid all the way home. I pulled the zipper down on my sweatshirt she was wearing and pulled it off of her to land on the floor.

"Jake, you are so beautiful, "she murmured as she began putting kisses all over my chest. I leaned my head back and hoped that I wouldn't explode all over her. My hands found the hem of her t-shirt and I pulled up slowly then watched in amazement as she reached down and pulled it over her head to throw it on the floor. I groaned and pulled her close as I grabbed her ass to pull her up so she straddled me and she instantly wrapped her legs around me. Our lips met again as we devoured each other.

"Jake, your dad?" Bella whispered between kisses.

"With his room at the opposite end of the house, he won't hear anything," I answered as I moved my lips to her neck. I left a trail of hot, wet kisses there, ending with a nip from my teeth on her shoulder. She jumped and let out a gasp.

I quickly turned around and headed for the bed. I laid her down and then took in the sight of her laying on _my bed_. _Is this really happening? _I eased myself down to her and kissed her again, and again. It's like we couldn't get enough of each other. I leaned down to kiss her neck, her throat, then made a trail down her collar bone . . . "Jake, wait."

I stopped and looked up at her. _I knew it. I was rushing things. She wasn't ready for this. Was I ready for this? _The hardening in my groin reminded me that I was more than ready.

I watched her closely, seeing that she was trying hard to make up her mind. Then she unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down, leaving just her underwear. I was completely amazed.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I whispered. "Please tell me to stop if you . . ."

She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck to keep me there. Her fingers found their way into my hair and pulled. God, I loved that. Keeping my lips on hers, I reached around and tried to work the hooks on her bra. _Damnit! _I didn't have any experience in this and it was showing. "Um, Bella?"

"Mmm, yes Jake," she said with her lips on mine.

"I hate to ask, but I need a little help," I said still kissing her.

She sat up, reached around to unhook it then suddenly stopped. "Jake," she whispered, her eyes fixed on mine. "Maybe we are moving a little fast . . . I . . . um, have never done this before."

_Did I hear her right? Edtard had never . . . what a fucking weenie! _"You mean that you and . . . didn't . . . . you know . . . _he_ never touched you like this?" I uttered in disbelief.

She shook her head very slowly. "No. We make out, but he refuses go any farther because he's afraid he couldn't control himself, and . . . he would hurt me," Bella said softly.

I couldn't contain the grin that quickly spread on my face. "That makes me very happy, Bells." I leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you for telling me that." _She was still a virgin . . . but then so was I. I wanted so badly to be her first._

She smiled and put her hands on my chest. "When you kiss me, it makes me a little crazy. I'm finding it's too easy to get carried away with you."

I fell back on the bed. It was tough trying to calm down. I was actually throbbing from wanting her.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." Bella lay down and turned to face me. "The timing is off, you know?" She leaned over and kissed me then she said seriously, "I know you don't want to hear it, but . . . technically, I am still engaged."

"I know." I pulled her into my arms then turned to face her and kiss her gently on the lips. "I love you, Bella. I can wait," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Jacob," she whispered back.

I closed my eyes and tried to take in what had just happened. I wondered if I was dreaming, although in my dreams, we never stopped until I was buried inside her. _Yeah, Jake. That really helped get rid of your boner. Turn off your brain!_

"Um, Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. Top drawer."

She got up, pulled a t-shirt out of the drawer and slipped it over her head. As she climbed back into bed, she whispered, "Should I move to the cot?"

As an answer, I pulled the sheet up over us and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to lay down beside me. If we weren't going to go any further, I at least wanted to hold her all night.

We fell asleep like that until sometime in the night, Bella woke me when she started moving and mumbling in her sleep. "No, wait . . . stop! I don't . . . " She was sweating, her hair sticking to her forehead as she moved her head back and forth.

I shook her gently. "Bella! Bella, honey, it's just a dream. Wake up," I whispered.

She stopped and opened her eyes. She was gasping for air and I could see her trying to figure out where she was. She took a couple of deep breaths and then relaxed back against the pillow and scraped her hair from her face.

I gathered her against me. "It's OK, Bella. You're safe here with me. Go back to sleep." And she did.

When I woke again I glanced over at the clock to see it was only six in the morning. Bella was still asleep, and I was happy to see she was finally sleeping peacefully. I loved that she was wearing one of my t-shirts. _That is so fucking hot. OK, Jake, maybe you need to get away from her for a moment. _I had a feeling that I was going to be walking around with a constant hard-on now from thinking about what almost happened between us.

I eased out of bed, turned to make sure she was covered up, then went to use the bathroom. When I came back, I left the door open a crack and attempted to fold my huge body onto the tiny little cot. I thought we should at least make an appearance for Dad's sake. After trying and failing to fit onto the cot, I got up and folded the cot against the wall, laid the blanket on the floor, grabbed the pillow and stretched out. I was asleep in no time.

When I woke up again, Bella was gone. I looked over and saw her clothes were still lying on the floor where we threw them last night. _Last night. _I let that thought wash over me for a second. I was relieved to see them there. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. My heart was already heavy at the thought of not being with her.

She walked quietly into the room, still dressed in my t-shirt. A big smile crept onto my face. "Hey, beautiful. How are you this morning?" I held my hand out to her.

"Hey, "she said, returning my smile. She came over, took my hand and laid down beside me. "I'm good. How are you?" I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well, considering I just had the best night of my life, I would say I am great."

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked. "Did I keep you awake with my bad dreams?"

"No," I answered quickly. "I just thought we should at least try to keep up appearances for Dad, in case he looked in on us. Believe me, it was very hard to leave you in my bed – alone."

We lay there quiet for a few minutes.

"Bells? Are you OK with what _almost _happened last night? I mean, I know I am, but . . ." _God, I'm so pathetic._

She sat up and propped herself on her elbow, then looked down at me. "Jacob, what happened last night was like . . . a force of nature or something. I have never felt that way before. It was amazing! I'm surprised that we could stop when we did." She smiled and kissed me. She sat up and said seriously, "But, I need to talk to Edward."

_Here it comes. God, I hated that guy!_

"Jake, I'm going to see him today. I'm going to give him his ring back and tell him that I can't marry him."

I heard her say the words I had wanted so badly to hear, but I couldn't quite believe it. "Bella? . . ." I couldn't get any other words out.

"I know this is hard for you to hear, but I still love him. I will always love him. But, I can't marry him. Not now . . . not after realizing how many doubts I have about changing, and the things I might regret and . . . knowing how I feel about you." Then she fell quiet. I had no idea what to say. I was afraid to say anything.

"Jake?" Bella said softly as she looked into my eyes, "I want to apologize for all of the pain I've caused you. I put you through a lot, and I am so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face. "I am sick of hurting both of you. Neither one of you deserve it."

"It's OK, Bells." I reached up and put her hair behind her ear. "Maybe it all had to happen to bring us where we are," I told her.

She sat up and looked at me. "I'm not perfect, Jacob. You always act like no matter what I do, I'm never at fault. That's not true. I hurt you, Jake. _I_ did! I am taking responsibility for that and apologizing, so just shut up and let me!"

I threw my hands up in front of me. "OK, OK! I accept. Don't hurt me."

She smiled her beautiful smile then as she shook her head and smacked me on the chest. I was finding that she did that a lot. I actually kind of liked it. "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned and pulled her down to me and whispered, "I can think of a couple of things." I nuzzled her neck and put a couple of wet kisses there as she sighed.

"Your dad will be up soon," she reminded me as she pushed herself away. "I better go . . ."

I cut her off, "Not yet." I sat up and put my arms around her.

"No, Jake. I meant that – I'm _going_ to take a shower."

I tried to laugh it off. "Oh, sorry. Not like I'm pathetic or anything." She kissed me and said, "It's OK. I get it. Don't worry. I WILL come back." She picked up her clothes, stood up, and I watched her walk out the door and turn into the bathroom.

**Bella POV:**

I closed the bathroom door behind me then looked into the mirror. _Did last night really happen? Did Jake and I really almost . . ._ I couldn't keep looking at myself. I closed my eyes. _I can't believe that I almost made love to Jake while I am still engaged to Edward._ _How could I do that to him?_

I turned on the faucet to start the water for my shower and found myself thinking about being with Edward. All those times I threw myself at him. I _begged_ him to make love to me. He always stopped. He didn't trust himself, he could hurt me, he wanted to wait until we got married . . . all of his _reasons_ went parading through my mind. He never even kissed me the way that Jacob does. I always feel like I'm only getting a part of Edward. Never all of him.

I knew it wasn't fair to compare Edward to Jacob. They were two completely different people, at opposite ends of the spectrum. Fire and ice. Maybe that's why it was so difficult to choose between them . . . because I was a different person when I was with each of them. With Edward, I was cool, calm and never felt any need to make any decisions because they were all made for me. He smothered me by always wanting to protect me, but I knew it was because he was so afraid of losing me. His love was almost to the point of obsession.

But with Jake . . . I laughed and did dangerous things like riding motorcycles, and he was always challenging me to think for myself and make my own decisions. He was hot and passionate about everything . . . maybe that's why I found myself so passionate with him now . . . now that I knew I loved him, too.

_Jacob. _I let my new feelings for Jake wash over me as I stepped under the water. Jacob _never_ holds back. He loves me with everything he's got – all of the time. It was new to me, but suddenly I found myself wanting more.

**Jacob POV:**

As I laid there on the floor on my back with my arms folded behind my head, I thought about how much I hated what Bella was going to go through today. She was going to tell _him_ that she didn't want to marry him. _She wasn't going to marry him_! I wanted to jump up and shout it at the top of my lungs.

I wanted to go with her, but I knew she would refuse. This would be something she would want to do on her own. She was so stubborn. _One more thing I actually loved about her. _I just hoped he would stick to what he told me in the tent - that if Bella did choose me, he would let her go. If not, I was prepared to fight him for her.

Of course, what really terrified me was the thought that he might change her mind. I knew he had some kind of power over her . . . I really hated that. Being away from him, Bella had finally thought about what _she_ wanted. I didn't want her to forget all of that when she went to talk to him. But, I knew I had to be ready in case he did change her mind. I was damned sick and tired of having my heart broken over and over. This time, after last night, I was afraid it would probably kill me. I needed to man up and be ready to fight harder if that happened, and not just give up and die.

I finally got up, which wasn't easy with the brace on my leg, threw a pair of cutoffs over my boxers and went out to the kitchen. The coffee was on, so I poured a cup and sat down at the table. It wasn't long before Bella came into the kitchen and kissed me on top of the head as she walked by on her way to the coffee pot. I smiled and thought, _I could really get used to this._

"Got any cereal?" she asked as she looked through the cupboard.

"On top of the fridge, "I answered.

Bella looked up to the top of the refrigerator. "Yeah, right. Like I can reach that. Not everyone in the room is a giant werewolf, you know," she shot at me.

I laughed as I stood up to help. "Oh, I'm sorry, little munchkin. Here, let me get that for you." I grabbed both boxes of cereal and held them out to her. She grabbed them out of my hands with a huff and put them on the table.

"OK, smart ass, now you can get me a bowl, a spoon and the milk while you're up." She smiled oh-so-pretty at me then pulled out a chair and sat down.

I chuckled as I got two bowls, and a couple of spoons and grabbed the milk, then sat down beside her. "Here you go, sweetie-pie."

We looked at each other and laughed. "Which would you like? Cheerios, or my personal favorite, Cap'n Crunch?"

"Oh, Cap'n Crunch, of course," she answered holding out her bowl. I shook some cereal into the bowl then scooted the milk across the table toward her.

Just then, Dad wheeled into the kitchen. "What's all the racket out here? I can't believe that Jake is up before noon? What's up with that?" he asked as he reached the table.

"Well, I haven't been out on patrols, so I guess I'm getting caught up on my sleep," I answered.

Bella got up and got a cup of coffee for him. As she set the cup in front of him, she asked, "Do you want me to fix you some breakfast, Billy?"

"Naw, cereal is fine." Bella got a bowl and spoon, and put them on the table. Dad reached for his box of Cheerios and poured some into the bowl, then reached for the milk.

We ate breakfast in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Dad had turned on the TV on his way to the kitchen and was listening to the scores from the baseball games played the night before.

I looked over at Bella, quietly eating her breakfast beside me and thought, _I know I could get used to this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella POV:**

This is how life should be. Sitting here, eating breakfast. Quiet. _Normal._

_Normal._ I had been thinking a lot about that word lately. It's funny how you don't think about the normal things in life until you face giving them up. _Like breakfast. _How many times in my life had I been in too much of a hurry and skipped eating breakfast? Too many to count. Now, I am sitting here eating this bowl of Cap'n Crunch, and savoring every bite like it was my last.

I looked over at Jake who was pouring the rest of the cereal into his bowl. What was that? His third or fourth? I lost count. He gave me a cheesy grin, poured the milk, and dug in.

I was finally realizing what was really important to me. I had been so swept up in the romance of Edward; his perfect looks, his gentle smile, his elegant way of speaking. His promises of the way life could be so perfect for us. But life isn't supposed to be perfect. It's supposed to be messy, and complicated. That's what makes it worth living. Having the finer things in life, cars, money, traveling the world . . . all of that is great. But sitting here with my bowl of cereal is great too. _Can I really live the life that Edward lives? _I was feeling more and more like I just didn't fit in with him and his family, and I knew that I might change in looks after I was one of them, but I would still be the same Bella with the same feelings and . . .

Suddenly it hit me! I knew what I wanted. As much as I loved Edward, and his family, I knew that I didn't want to miss out on the normal, messy, complicated things of life. _A husband, kids, paying bills, grocery shopping, cooking . . ._

"Bells? Hello?"

I heard Jake calling me and I shook my head and turned to him. "What? Oh, sorry, just thinking."

"Yeah, I could see that," he said with a soft smile.

I looked over and noticed that Billy had left the table. "Where's your dad?" I asked as I got up and picked up the dishes on the table to put them in the sink.

"He went to get dressed. Bella? You OK? You were a million miles away there for a while." I could hear the concern in his voice.

I sat back down beside him and took his hand. I looked right into his eyes and smiled. "I am the best I have been in a long, long, time, Jacob. I was sitting here thinking how great it is to have Cap'n Crunch for breakfast. How life isn't supposed to be perfect . . . it's supposed to be messy and complicated. You know, everything that we talked about on the beach last night: babies, pizza and ice cream. I think I finally know what I want, Jake. I want a normal, messy, complicated life, and you want to know the best part? I think I might want to spend it with you."

I couldn't believe it when I saw tears spring into Jacob's eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, then reached over and took me in his arms, holding me tight. "That is the best fucking thing you have ever said to me, Bells," he whispered. "I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

When we pulled apart, there were tears in my eyes, too. Jake reached over and wiped them away then we laughed at each other.

"Life will be perfect, Bells," Jake said with a smile. "I promise."

"No, it won't, Jake. Don't promise that. There will be some good with the bad - it won't be perfect, but that's OK. Life will be good, because we'll be living it, and I want to make every second count, because we won't know how long it will last. It won't be eternity, but I hope it will be many, many years worth."

Jake smiled and stated, "I stand corrected - Life will be _good_."

I gave him a smiled and nodded. "Yes, life will be good." I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I loved him. _I love Jacob Black_. I just wish it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize it.

We left the kitchen and moved to the living room to settle in on the couch. He looked down, and picked up my arm to look at the bracelet he gave me. "Hey, wasn't there another charm on here? A rock or something?" He held the little wolf charm in his huge fingers and turned it over to look at it.

"Yes." I looked down at the little wolf charm. Edward was jealous of Jake's graduation gift to me so he hooked his heart charm - a diamond, of course – onto the bracelet. It was yet another huge difference between them. Jacob made the wolf charm with his own two hands and gave it to me. I knew his gift was right from the heart. Edward always had to go for the best and brightest. Even thought it had been his mother's, which was sweet, it still looked out of place on me. Just like the ring.

"You know, Jake, I realized the other day how horrible it was of me to allow Edward to put that charm on here. You made this gift for me. I decided to take the other charm off and I put it in my jewelry box. I figured I'd put it on a chain, or something. This gift is from you – just you. And that is the way it should be. I'm sorry I let him do that."

He smiled. "Thanks, Bells. That means a lot." He dropped the charm and then suddenly reached down to try and scratch his leg. He looked over at me and stated, "I have got to get this thing off of my leg! It itches and it's driving me crazy! Will you help me?"

I laughed at him, scratching like a monkey. "Are you sure? Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah, it's felt better since last night." _Last night. _Images started floating into my head . . . _OK Bella. Don't go there right now._

He could see exactly what I was thinking, and he gave me a big, "wolfy" grin. I smacked him on the arm. With a smile on my face, I said "Stop it!"

I reached over and undid the Velcro straps on the immobilizer. We took it off of his leg, and he slowly bent his knee back and forth a couple of times before he attacked it with both hands, scratching all up and down his leg.

"Well? How does it feel?" I asked.

"Not bad. Pain is mostly gone, but it's pretty stiff. I can walk that off," he answered. "I think I'll take a shower and let the hot water run over it for awhile. Then maybe we could take a walk?"

"Sure, sounds good. I think I'll do up the dishes, then throw in a load of laundry while you're in the shower. I think I'll strip the beds and wash sheets today." His eyes lit up and he smiled softly. "Jake, are you thinking about what we were doing on the sheets last night?"

"Maybe." He leaned over and kissed me gently, then licked at my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let my tongue touch his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss deepened until we heard, "Ahem, sorry to interrupt?"

We broke apart to see Billy wheeling into the living room. "Is there something we need to talk about?" he asked.

Jacob cleared his throat, and said, "Um, yeah, Dad. Bella and I talked quite a bit last night, and well . . . we . . . umm, we realized that . . ." he stuttered.

"We love each other," I finished as I looked over at him with a smile. The look on his face was . . . well, priceless. It was a look of love and gratefulness and surprise all wrapped into one.

"I see," Billy said. He pulled his brows together like he was thinking very hard what to say next. I wasn't sure how Billy was going to take the news. He was a tribal elder, the leader in fact, and with Jacob being the "heir to the throne" so-to-say, being the Alpha, I figured that he would want Jacob to marry a girl from the tribe. Billy and my dad had been best friends forever, and I knew that Billy liked me, but would he want me to be the mother of his grandchildren? _Grandchildren. Wow._

"I could see this coming. I wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out," Billy said with a smile.

"Are you OK with this, Dad?" Jake asked. "I mean, it won't change how I feel about Bella, but I guess I really want to know how you feel."

Billy looked at Jacob, then at me. "Kids, it doesn't matter how I feel about it. I can see that the two of you love each other very much. Like I said, I've known it for awhile. Bella, I've known you since the day you were born. Your dad is like a brother to me. I couldn't ask for a better girl for my son. But, it won't be easy. Jacob has some responsibilities that he has to accept and live up to. I hope, Bella, that you are willing to let him be who he has to be. And what about your promise to . . . "

"Edward," I finished for him. "I'm going to talk to him today. I love Jake. I've only just realized how much." I looked over at him as I said, "I am proud of Jacob. I know that he hasn't accepted the position of Alpha, but I hope he will someday. I will support him on that." I looked back at Billy and said, "I love him. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally realize how much. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused him. But now that I know how I feel, I want you to know that I will love him and support him for the rest of my life."

Jacob took my hand and squeezed it.

"Well, Bella, I can tell you now that I never wanted you to become one of them. It broke my heart for my son and my best friend . . . and myself." He stopped and smiled at both of us and then added, "I suppose you know this means no more sleepovers." He winked at us. "When are you going to tell Charlie?"

_Oh wow, Dad. He will be so excited. He's been pushing me at Jacob for how long now? _"Probably tonight, when he gets home from work," I told Billy. I looked over at Jacob. "I'm sure he'll approve. He has been trying to throw us together forever."

We all laughed. "Wow, Charlie and I will be grandpas together. Won't that be fun?" Billy asked.

"Whoa, Dad. Slow down a little! I don't think we're going to be popping out grandkids anytime soon. We're a little young for that, don't you think?" Jacob said.

"Well, all in good time, son. All in good time," Billy said. Then he turned his chair and wheeled into the kitchen.

Jake and I looked at each other and smiled. "That went pretty well," he said. He got up, tested his leg a little, and said, "I'm heading to the shower."

Billy came out of the kitchen with a glass of tea. "Is it OK if I strip your bed and wash your sheets for you?" I asked him.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. You're here as a guest, not our maid. Besides, I just washed them a couple of days ago. I'm good. I'm going back to my woodcarving. See you later," he said as he wheeled down the hall.

"OK," I said as I got up and walked to the kitchen. I plugged the sink, turned on the water, and added some dish soap. I heard Jacob come in behind me then he slid his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on the back of my neck. "I'll miss you," he whispered into my hair. I smiled. _That felt so good._

I turned and flicked some water from my hand onto him. "Go! Clean up!" I laughed at him.

"I'm going, I'm going. Geez, nag, nag, nag. Is this how it's going to be?" he said as he backed up a few steps. I picked up a plastic cup from the counter and threw it at him. He dodged it and limped down the hall, his laughter carrying into the kitchen. I went and picked up the cup and threw it into the dish water in the sink. I smiled as I washed it. _Life with Jake will be good._

**Jacob POV:**

I closed my eyes as I stood in the shower and let the hot water pour over me. _Bella . . . in my arms . . . in my bed . . ._ _damn she's so fucking hot. And she loves me. _I was going to have to turn the water to cold if I didn't get a grip. I couldn't believe that I had everything I ever wanted. I hoped it wasn't too good to be true. I had wanted Bella for so long. _Could it really be happening? Would she change her mind again and go back to him?_

I finished my shower, got out and threw on clean boxers and my pair of shorts. I brushed my teeth, and then opened the door. I made my way down the hall to the bedroom with my dirty boxers in my hand to throw in the basket and then stopped at the doorway . . . there was Bella, stripping the sheets off of the bed, humming some little song. _It was perfect . . . just perfect._

Bella glanced over and gave me a smile . . . one that lit up her whole face. I just stood there taking in the sight of her when a pillow hit me square in the nose. "What the . . .?"

I looked at Bella who was dissolving in laughter. "Oh, you're in for it now, girl," I said as I tackled her and we crashed onto the bed. I dug my fingers into her ribs and tickled her until she called out, "Can't breathe! Jake, stop!"

I stopped and looked down at her trying to catch her breath and wished that time would stop right now, at this moment. Her cheeks were flush, her brown eyes were shining . . . she had never looked more relaxed or more beautiful. She reached up and touched my cheek as I leaned toward her. "Kiss me, Jake," she whispered. I smiled and stopped just before our lips met and just hovered there until her hand snaked around the back of my neck and she pulled my face to hers. I laughed as I kissed her and she bit my bottom lip. We played at kissing each other until she dissolved in giggles.

"Oh my God, did I just giggle?" she said in horror.

"Yes, I think you did. It was kind of cute," I told her.

She shoved me off of her and sat up. "Jake, I'm hardly cute."

I sat up and looked at her. "What? You're adorable, really, maybe even bordering on, dare I say, precious?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the bed. I thought we were still teasing each other, but I could tell she was serious. "Bella?"

She turned and said, "Look, Jake, I know I'm not some beauty like Alice or Rosalie. I'm just plain and . . . "

I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you fucking serious? You have so much more beauty than they do. Just a minute ago, when you were laying there on the bed under me, your hair fanned out behind you, your cheeks flushed . . . I thought I had never seen you look more beautiful. Bella, you are beautiful. I mean that."

"Yeah, OK, if you say so," she said shyly.

"I do, and that's that. Period." I leaned forward and sealed it with a kiss. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Jake, you know what I have to do," she said seriously.

"But not yet, OK?" _God, I sound like a lovesick wimp. Oh yeah, I am._

She smiled. "OK. Let me finish here then we can do whatever you want." She turned back to the bed as I asked slyly, "Anything I want?" Bella shot me a look and I laughed. "Alright, I'll be good. I need to go for a walk and work the stiffness out of my leg. How about that?"

"Sure, sounds good." She scooped up the sheets and took them to the laundry room to thrown them into the washer while I sat down to put on my shoes and then grabbed a clean t-shirt from the drawer.

I was pulling the shirt down when Bella walked in and picked up her shoes. "Come on, woman! Let's get going."

Bella shot me a look and said evenly, "Really, Jake? Did you really just have the balls to call me 'woman?' "

I just grinned and pulled her from the room to call out to Dad that we were going on a walk.

Once outside, I took her hand with a smile and we walked toward the woods. The sky was gray, as usual, but at least it wasn't raining . . . yet. Bella was once again wearing my black sweatshirt, which I really liked.

We walked in silence for awhile, not really heading anywhere in particular. It was kind of nice for a change. But, I could see the wheels in Bella's head turning. "Bells? You wanna talk?"

She glanced at me then looked straight ahead. "Just thinking about what to say to Edward." I winced at his name. "I am not looking forward to talking to him. I . . . I want to be strong, Jake . . . "

I stopped and turned her to face me. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want? Do you want to be with me? To stay . . . _human?_"

She took a deep breath and I found I was holding mine, waiting for her answer. Finally, she looked at me and nodded. "Yes, Jake. I want to stay human. And," she smiled, "I love you. I really do."

I pulled her to me in relief and held her tight. I wondered if I would always have that fear in the back of my head that she would change her mind and leave me for him. _Is this how he's felt all along?_

I let her go and said, "Then, just hang onto that, and be strong. I'll go with you . . . "

"No, Jake. No. I need to do this on my own." _Ha, just like I thought. Do I know this girl or what?_

We started walking again and I found that we were actually on the path that would take us to Sam and Emily's house. "We're almost to Sam's. Do you mind if we stop in? I'd like to talk to Sam for a minute."

Bella smiled. "Sure."

It wasn't long until we climbed up the steps to Sam's front door. It was open, as usual, so I hollered out, "Hey! Anybody home?"

"Come on it," Emily answered back from the kitchen. She was just taking a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Alright, just in time," I told her and I grabbed a couple of cookies off of the counter and shoved one into my mouth.

Emily shook her head and said to Bella, "I knew it wouldn't be long until one of them showed up."

Bella smiled as I shoved the other cookie in my mouth. "Is Sam here?" I asked with my mouth full.

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked my arm. "Geez, Jake, swallow before you talk. You just spit crumbs everywhere." Then she looked at Emily and said, "Sorry about that. Werewolf, what are you going to do?"

Emily laughed at that as she put the tray she was holding in the sink. "You're telling me?" Then she looked at me and nodded down the hall. "He's back in the baby's room painting."

I nodded and grabbed another cookie and turned to go down the hall. I stopped and turned back to Bella. "You OK here with Em?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go," she answered. I dropped a quick kiss on her lips then grinned and walked down the hall to find Sam.

**Bella POV:**

I looked over to see Emily just standing there smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"So, you and Jake? When did that happen? I mean, I wondered when I saw you last night at the bonfire together, but, that kiss . . . " she said, waiting for me to confirm her suspicion.

I finally smiled back at her. "We talked a lot yesterday . . . I, um, I realized how much I really love Jake. And . . . how much I want to stay human."

A smile broke out on Emily's face as she said, "I'm so glad, Bella. Jake has been so miserable without you."

"Yeah, I really hate how I've hurt him. Just like now, I have to hurt Edward . . . " I stopped and plopped down into a chair at the table.

Emily poured some coffee into two cups and walked over to set one in front of me. "Milk or sugar?" I shook my head and she sat down beside me to take a sip of her coffee. "So, you haven't told him yet. Talk to me, Bella. Tell me what happened to change your mind. That is, if you don't mind? Maybe I could help."

I smiled and found myself pouring my heart out to Emily. Which was really weird, because I never talked to anyone like that except for Jake. When Edward left, and Jake and I first started hanging out, I was quiet. But Jake was just so trusting, I found myself talking to him more and more. Just like I was now with Emily.

When I finished, she sat there shook her head slowly. "Wow. Sucks to be you."

I had to laugh at that and she joined in. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Look, you know about me and Sam and . . . Leah, right?" I nodded. "I think it's very possible to love two people at the same time and be torn between them. Sam hates to talk about it, but at first, he was miserable. He felt such a strong love for me . . . a pull that he couldn't break. But, he couldn't just stop loving Leah."

I watched her in amazement that she could talk so frankly about this. "That's where you are. You love Jacob and feel pulled to be with him, but you can't just stop loving Edward."

I nodded. She did get it. "Yeah, so what do I do about it?"

She leaned toward me and said, "Well, some would say that Sam had no choice . . . that because he imprinted on me, he _had_ to be with me. But Sam and I know better." I gave her a curious look and she smiled slyly. "Sam and I are exactly right for each other. We balance each other out like he and Leah never could. They were both hotheads . . . they fought and tried to push each other to see their own way. They are both very passionate people. They loved each other, . . . but they weren't good for each other. They just couldn't see it."

I thought about that. Jake and I were like that . . . we just fit. It felt so natural to just be with him . . . to talk to him . . . to kiss him. With Edward, I felt like I needed him to breathe, but . . . it was always strained between us. There was always a sense of danger, and I was always so stressed out over his . . . _possession _of me.

Emily put her hand over mine. "Go with your heart, Bella. When you close your eyes, who do you see standing beside you? I can tell you who I think would be best for you, but all that really matters is what your heart is telling you."

I smiled warmly at Emily. "Thanks for the talk. I think it really helped."

"Good." She patted my hand as she stood up. "These boys will be getting hungry soon. Want to help me make some sandwiches?"

I stood up and scooted my chair in. "Sure."

**Jacob POV:**

"Sam?" I said as I stood in the doorway of the room. Sam was rolling a green color of paint onto the walls. He stopped when he heard me call him and turned toward me.

"Hey, Jake! You took the leg brace off already?"

"Yeah, the thing was driving me nuts."

He nodded as he put the paint roller back into the pan. "You OK?"

"A little stiff, but OK. I need to tell you something. Can we talk?"

Sam picked up a rag and wiped off his hands. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, it's about me . . . and Bella." Sam squinted his eyes and looked at me. "Right before the fight, when I was still on the mountain with Bella, I kissed her. Like, really kissed her. I forced her to feel what she really felt for me. I knew she loved me, too, if only she would admit it to herself, and well, she did. And after the fight, when she found out I was hurt, she came to me and she's been with me ever since. We talked a lot yesterday and last night, and this morning she told me that she's going to go to Edward and tell him that she doesn't want to marry him, or become . . . like him. She loves me and she wants to be . . . with me."

Sam smiled and then punched me in the shoulder. "Look at you, Jakey. You won the girl after all. Good for you!"

I smiled then asked, "So you're not pissed? I mean, Bella's like the enemy around here. She's switching sides, I guess, and I just want to know that the pack will support this."

"Well, I'm OK with it, as long as she _stays _on our side. Has she told _him_ yet?"

I shook my head. "No. She's planning on going there later today."

Sam nodded. "Think he'll accept that?"

I quickly told him about our conversation in the tent that night on the mountain. "He told me he'd walk away, that he only wants her to be happy. I hope he sticks to that. But I'm prepared to fight him if he doesn't."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. That's a personal thing between the two of you. According to the treaty . . . "

"I am well aware of what the treaty says, Sam. I won't do anything to compromise it if he doesn't."

"Good enough. You hungry?"

"You have to ask?"

Sam laughed and clapped me on the back. "Come on. Let's find something to eat."

We walked out to the kitchen to find Emily and Bella making sandwiches. Just then a loud racket hit the hallway as Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth came tumbling in.

"See, Bella? All you have to do is put food out, and here they come!" laughed Emily.

"Bella!" I looked to see Bella suddenly caught up in the middle of Seth and Embry in some kind of 'Bella' sandwich. "You still sticking around with this guy?" Embry said as he nodded his head toward me. Seth took off as soon as he saw the cookies.

"Back off Embry! That's my woman you're pawing," I growled. Embry put up his hands and walked off laughing to steal a cookie from Quil.

"What is with this 'woman' thing? I do have a name you know?" Bella huffed at me. I just laughed at her and tried to steal a sandwich. She slapped my hand and told me to go sit with the other rowdy wolf boys.

"Alright, you all. Settle down," Emily ordered. "Bella and I are making sandwiches for you, so behave." _She was going to be a good mom. She'd had enough practice mothering all of us._

I noticed Paul make his way over to the counter where Bella was making sandwiches to pick up a cookie. I moved closer to hear what he might say to her. He looked up at her and asked quietly, "What are you doing here with Jake? I thought you were with the bloodsuckers. Isn't that what that fight was all about?"

"Yeah, I was, Paul. But I realized during the fight, that that was not where I belong," Bella replied as she spread mayo on bread. "I belong with Jacob. I know that now. I love him."

"Hmph!" he snorted. "Yeah? For how long? Seems like you change your mind a lot."

"I don't see that this is any of your business, Paul." I said from behind him.

He whipped around to glare at me. "Sorry, Jake, but she's trouble. You get involved with her, we ALL get involved. That makes it MY business," Paul snarled.

Sam walked over to keep peace. "OK guys. I don't know what this is about, but I want you to knock it off. I don't want Emily upset right now, got it?"

Paul tried to stare me down the whole time Sam was talking. "Yeah, I got it." Paul turned and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should go," Bella said.

"No, Bella. You are always welcome here," Emily said from behind her.

I walked around the counter and put my arm around her shoulder then yelled, "Hold up, Paul! All right everyone. Look, I know you'll find out anyway so I'm going to tell you right now. Bella and I are together now. I mean, together, you know. So, I expect her to get the same respect and protection that you give to Emily, and Kim, and Claire. OK?"

I looked around the circle and waited to see if there were any objections. I really wanted to take Paul outside and kick his ass, but decided now was not the time. Everyone was quiet for a second, then Embry piped up, "So you like a little fur with your fangs, huh, Bella?"

Everyone cracked up at that. I rolled my eyes and said, "God, Embry, shut up!" then I had to join in the laughter. I looked over at Bella and said, "I'm sorry about him, Bells. He's my best friend. What can I do?"

"Come on, Jake! Give her a kiss and let her get back to work! We're hungry here!" Embry yelled. I gladly hauled her into my arms, dipped her and gave her a big kiss.

That brought out all of the wolf whistles and cat calls. I let her go and could see her cheeks burning in embarrassment. I looked around and noticed that Paul had gone, and Jared must have gone after him. I walked back to the table and took a seat beside Seth then looked at Bella and winked.

"Come on, Bella! We're hungry!" Seth shouted at her. She surprised him by picking up a piece of bread and throwing it at him. "That's all you're getting!" she shouted back at him with a grin. He plucked it right out of the air and wolfed it down. "Ah, come on, take pity on me. I'm a growing werewolf!"

I smacked him on the back of the head. "Maybe ask a little nicer next time, smart ass."

Seth cleared his throat. "Miss Swan? May I please have one of those delicious-looking sandwiches you are making?" Seth asked oh-so-politely.

Bella picked up a sandwich, put it on a plate and walked over to Seth. She placed it down in front of him, patted him on the head and said, "Here you go. Good Boy." That brought a roar of laughter from the all of the guys.

I pouted, "Hey, what about me?" She stepped over and sat on my lap and gave me a big, smoochy kiss.

Seth looked over and said, "Hey, not fair. All I got was a sandwich."

"And that's ALL you're getting!" I told him. "Eat up!" Another round of laughter. I looked around the table and was so happy that they all accepted Bella. It wouldn't have mattered . . . I wouldn't ever give her up. But it made life a whole lot easier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**Jacob POV:**

"Is it OK if I drive?" I asked Bella as we stepped off the Sam and Emily's porch. "Sure," she smiled and gave me the keys.

We hopped in the truck and I took off. "It feels good to be driving again. It feels good to do anything again," I told Bella. "I hated being laid up."

She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. _Is this the way life would always be? God, I hoped so._

"Where to?" I asked.

She was quiet. Then she lifted her head and looked at me. _Here it comes._ "Jake, I need to talk to Edward. I can't keep putting it off. It's not fair to him."

I knew she was right. I just didn't want her to go. "OK," I mumbled. She laid her head back onto my shoulder and we drove in silence back to my house.

The truck grinded to a halt on the gravel and I shut off the engine. Bella and I climbed out of the truck and headed for the house. Just inside the door, I pulled her into my arms. I just wanted to hold her for a little while longer. "Bella . . ." I sighed into her hair.

"I know, Jake. Me, too."

"That you, Jake?" we heard Dad call out.

"Yeah, Dad. We're home," I answered. I reluctantly let Bella go and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to get the laundry put into the dryer," Bella said. "Hi, Billy," she called out as she made her way through the room then turned to go down the hall to the laundry room.

"Hey, Bella," Billy called back. "So, son, what's new with Sam and Emily?" I handed him a bag of cookies.

"She sent you some cookies." Billy opened the bag, took one out and began eating. "Mmm, that girl sure can bake."

I plopped down onto the couch. "They were working on the baby's room. Sam is painting it green because they don't know if it's a boy or girl," I told him. "We stayed for lunch. Bella helped Emily make sandwiches for everyone. Of course, all of the guys smelled food and invaded the house."

"Mmm, hmm," Billy replied as he chewed his cookie.

"Dad? I've been wondering about something. Now that Bella and I are . . . you know, together, I'm wondering about . . . imprinting. Is there still a chance that I might imprint on someone?"

"Worried about a Sam and Emily repeat?"

I nodded. "I made Bella a promise a long time ago that I would never hurt her, and I will keep that promise. I won't leave her, no matter what."

Dad set the bag of cookies down and sealed it. I knew he was keeping his hands busy as he contemplated what to say to me. It was a habit of his. Finally he looked at me. "Jake, you know imprinting is complicated. But, from what I can tell by reading our written histories, the Alphas before you have made their own choices."

"But what about Sam?"

"He's not the true Alpha, son, you know that. But . . . "

"Why is there always a 'but' with you?" I asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "Just the way it works, I guess. Anyway, the other Alphas didn't make their choice in a mate until they were Alpha."

I stared at him and shook my head. "Aren't you clever? Now you think you have a sure way to make me step up, huh?" I asked him with a grin.

He met my grin with one of his own. "Well . . . you know that would make me happy, but I want you to be ready when you step up. I want you to be confident that you can handle the job. If you're not ready, you're not ready."

"So are you trying to tell me that I could still imprint if I don't step up and take Alpha?"

Dad just shrugged.

"Well, the laundry is in the dryer. Is there anything else I can do for you guys before I go?" Bella asked as she walked back into the room.

"Naw, Bella, we're fine. You don't have to do anything. Sit down," Billy told her.

"You know, Bella," I started, "when I was driving the truck home, I thought it was running a little rough. Mind if I pull it into the garage and take a look at it?" _Yes, it was a stall tactic. Would she fall for it?_

She gave me a look and said, "Really, Jake?" _Busted! She knew exactly what I was up to. But would she give in? _She smiled. "I suppose." _YES! Maybe she wasn't in a hurry to be away from me either._ "I'll grab us a couple of Pepsis from the fridge," she said as she headed for the kitchen. "Meet you in the garage."

I jumped off of the couch and headed out the door to the truck before she could change her mind. I crawled into the truck and pulled it around and into the garage. I got out just as Bella was walking in. She set the Pepsis down on the bench and came over to put her arms around me.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't cha?" She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" I bent down and dropped a kiss on her lips.

She took a step back and said, "Well, get to work!"

I laughed and walked over to the front of the truck. I popped open the hood and took a look at the engine. I didn't really lie. I knew the truck had been running a little rough, and I did want to take a look at it. "Hey, Bells! Hand me that wrench over there on the bench, will ya? And a rag?"

"Just like old times, huh?" I heard her say.

I looked over at her as she handed me the wrench and the rag. "Yep, but better. Because now I know that I can take a break and kiss you if I want to." I gave her a grin. "You have NO idea how many times I used to think about that when we were working on the bikes." I leaned over gave her a quick kiss.

She laughed at me. "You're incorrigible, Jacob Black."

"I'm not sure I know what that means, but if it means I like to kiss you, then, yeah, I'm incorrigible."

We spent the afternoon like that. Me working on the engine; Bella handing me tools. We joked with each other and laughed. It was the perfect afternoon.

"I'm going to go start dinner, Jake. It's getting late," I heard Bella say.

I poked my head out from under the hood of the truck. "Really? What time is it?" I asked her.

"After five," she answered. "I called Charlie when I went in to get the laundry out of the dryer. I told him that I was cooking you two supper, then I was going to stop and talk to Edward before I went home."

I looked down at the screwdriver in my hand. _Almost time to let her go._ "OK, Bells. I'll finish up here then I'll clean up and be right in."

She came over and kissed me on the cheek then she walked away.

**Bella POV:**

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a lasagna that Sue had left here yesterday. I took that out, put it on the counter, and set the oven. I opened the cupboard and took out two cans of green beans then walked back to the fridge and opened the freezer. _Yes!_ Still some chocolate ice cream in there. That would be dessert.

I set the table while the oven was preheating then I opened the oven and slid the lasagna inside, and set the timer.

I decided while supper was cooking, I would put the sheets back on Jake's bed. I walked back into the bedroom and picked up the fitted sheet. I shook it out over the bed and watched it settle down on the mattress. I stood there as images went through my mind of what we did there last night.

_His lips on mine, his hands running over my body . . ._

I closed my eyes and let those memories wash over me. Guilt mixed with my longing to do it again. Being with Jake like that was so freeing and so . . . _hot_. I sighed as I smoothed the sheet across the bed.

Talking to Emily had helped me today. I knew that Jake was right . . . I knew now that he was my natural path. He was exactly right for me. I had laughed and smiled more today than I had in the last few weeks put together. Since I realized my feelings for him, I was having a hard time leaving him. I had been trying to make myself leave all day, and yet, here I was . . . _still fantasizing about last night _. . .

"Honey, I'm home!" Jake sang out as he walked in through the back door. "Bella? Where are you?" he called out.

I jolted out of my little fantasy and hollered, "Back here!" I pulled one of the corners of the sheet over the mattress then went to pull the next one down.

I was bent over pulling the last corner down when Jake came in. He stopped short and just stood there. I had a feeling that those same fantasies were now playing in his head. I again threw a pillow and it hit him in the face.

"Hey! Is this a new habit of yours? Throwing pillows at me?"

"Here!" I threw the pillowcase at him. "Make yourself useful!"

"Oh, I could make myself useful," he said in his sexiest, werewolf voice. He walked up behind me and settled his hands on my hips then proceeded to put a trial of hot kissed along the back of my neck. "How's this for useful?" he said as his lips were running along my throat. I leaned back into him and answered, "That's very useful." The heat of those kisses sent a shot of arousal through me that shocked me. I wasn't used to that feeling, and I forced myself to step away from him and pick up the flat sheet.

I threw the sheet over the bed and let it land. Then I straightened it and tucked the bottom corners under. Jake had picked up the other pillow and put the case on it. He threw the pillows on the bed then he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows a couple of times, and nodded over to the bed.

I laughed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along behind me to the kitchen. "Awwww, man," he whined behind me.

I put the green beans on to heat up, and checked the timer on the oven. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes," I told Jake. "Why don't you go tell your dad?"

"Dad! Dinner in 20 minutes!" Jacob shouted. I smacked him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"I could have done that. I meant walk to the room he is in and tell him that dinner will be in 20 minutes." I gave him a little shove. "Go!" He went, his laughter ringing out as he walked down the hall.

The timer went off, and I took the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the table. As I was pouring the green beans into a bowl, I yelled out, "Dinner!" I set the bowl on the table, and went to the fridge to take out a pitcher of iced tea.

Billy wheeled into the kitchen with Jake behind him. We all sat down and I dished out the lasagna. We ate our dinner, and talked about our day. Jacob told Billy about what he did to the truck, and Billy shared a little about the wood carving he was working on. I just sat there and soaked up the moment.

"Bella, thanks for cooking dinner," Billy said as he backed his chair away from table. "Quil, Sr. is coming to pick me up in about 10 minutes. Elders are meeting tonight. Probably another discussion about when a certain Alpha will step up and accept his responsibility." He looked over at Jake.

"Geez, Dad, we just talked about this," Jake said. "I haven't even been phasing very long. Just give me a little more time, OK? It's not like Sam isn't doing a good job, you know. I didn't ask for this."

"I know, Jacob. Maybe if I tell them that you got your love life figured out, they'll back off," Billy replied with a smile. "I'm going to go get ready." He wheeled his chair off to his room.

Jake shook his head, and looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, stood up and took my dishes to the sink. Jake helped me clear the table then I started the dish water. A truck pulled in the driveway and honked. I could see Quil, Sr. and his father, Old Quil, in the truck. "I better help Dad out," Jake said.

Billy wheeled himself from his room. Jacob opened the door for him, and then wheeled him out to the truck. Once Jake helped him up into the cab, he folded the wheelchair and put it in the bed of the truck. "Bye, Dad. See ya later." He waved as they left. He came back in and picked up a dish towel to dry the dishes.

I looked over at him. "What?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

I smiled at him and said, "Nothing. You're a good son. That's all." _Another thing that makes him so hard to resist._

He smiled back at me. "Maybe someday I will be rewarded with a good son of my own," he said.

"Maybe," I agreed with a smile. _It was now a real possibility._

**Jacob POV:**

I put the last dish into the cupboard, and hung the towel over the edge of the sink to dry while Bella was wiping down the counters. I reached over and took the washrag from her hand and threw into the sink.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that," she said to me.

"Yes, you were." I put my hands on either side of her face, and brought her lips to meet mine. I kissed her slowly, longingly. I had been thinking all day about what almost happened last night, and now that we were alone, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her to feel as crazy for me as I was for her. I knew that I couldn't keep my hands off of her any longer. My lips moved over hers, and I used my tongue to coax her into opening her mouth and letting me in. She sighed into my mouth as our tongues danced together. We stood there in the kitchen kissing each other and letting our hands explore a little. I could feel the heat building between us. "Bella, I can't stop thinking about you . . . about this, about touching you . . . ." I ran my hands up her back under her shirt. _God, her skin feels so good._ _I want to feel more of it . . ._ I deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself into me. _I need to stop . . . I need to pull back._ My body wasn't listening to my brain. I knew, being this close, she could feel how much I wanted her.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Please stop me." I said against her neck.

"I can't." She put her lips back on mine.

I put my arms behind her legs and lifted her into my arms. I carried her back into my bedroom and closed the door with my foot then set her on her feet in front of the bed. While still kissing her, I unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it down her arms. She took a hold of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. We kept kissing, our mouths moving frantically. I could hear our hearts racing as I jerked her tank top over her head. _Shit! _I thought as I heard the rip. "Bella, I'm sorry," I told her as I handed her the tank top that was now ripped in two.

She grinned and threw it over her shoulder then pulled my lips back to hers. The rest of our clothes disappeared until we were covered only by our underwear. I gently laid Bella back onto the bed then lay beside her. I was trying so hard to hold back and not rush this. I had been waiting so long . . .

I kissed her over and over and let my hands explore. I grazed the side of her breast as my hand ran lightly down the side of her body. I found the skin on her stomach was so soft as I brushed back and forth lightly with my fingers. She clung to me and ran her hands over my shoulders and back, digging her nails in. _Oh God help me, I can't stop now!_

I rolled us to the side so I could reach behind her and try again to unhook her bra. It snapped open on the first try! I pulled back and looked at her and waited for her to stop me. This time, she didn't. She just smiled at me and I felt myself drowning in her eyes. _God, her eyes. _I kissed her cheeks, her nose, her lips, down her throat. I reached up and pulled her bra slowly down her arms then tossed it aside. "Bella," I breathed as my hand brushed the tip of her breast and she gasped. I ran my hand over and around and squeezed . . .

Suddenly, she pushed me over on to my back and leaned over me. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "I want a chance to . . . touch you." _Wow. _She let her hands graze my chest then she bent down and put soft kisses there and down toward my stomach, letting her hair trail over my skin as she moved. She stopped at the waistband of my boxers and looked up at me. "Can I?" I couldn't speak at this point, so I just nodded.

She carefully slid my boxers over my throbbing erection and down my legs then she sat back and just looked at . . . _it_. She didn't move, didn't say anything . . . she just stared. "Bells? Is something wrong?" I whispered.

She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen . . . um, I . . . God, I sound like such a fucking . . . _virgin_."

I chuckled and put my hand into her hair. "Maybe that's cause you are. It's OK, remember I am, too."

She smiled at that then she said shyly, "It's just . . . it's so . . . _big._"

"Well, thank you, thank you very much," I said in my best Elvis imitation.

She rolled her eyes and laid back beside me. "I mean, I know how this works, Jake. Since I've never had sex, I'll be tight, and I don't know how THAT is going to fit inside of me."

I tried hard not to laugh. I knew she was really concerned. I rolled on my side and put my hand on her cheek. "It will, I promise. Look, I haven't had any real experience at this, but I have seen enough in Sam, Jared and Paul's heads to know that it will work. Um, this kind of goes along with the whole wolf thing."

She smiled and put her hand over her eyes. "God, I'm so stupid. I kind of ruined the moment, didn't I?"

I pulled her hand away and kissed her. "No, you didn't. I'm kind of glad to know I'm not the only one here who doesn't know what they're doing."

She smiled and touched my cheek. Then she put her lips on mine and as we kissed, she reached over and boldly took me in hand. She moved her hand up and down and explored until I was afraid I would cum right then.

I reached down and let my hand rest on top of her panties. Suddenly, Bella's hand was on top of mine, and I thought she was going to remove mine, but instead, she guided it lower as she rolled to her back and opened her legs wider. Her hand was moving mine up and down over her in a steady rhythm . . . _oh, oh that's what she wants! _Her hand left mine and I kept up the rhythm, increasing the pressure a little until she arched her back and drug her mouth away from mine to cry out. I looked down at her and grinned. "Wow, that was . . . awesome."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was. Are you . . . maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh yeah, you should have." I dove at her lips and ravished her mouth. She had me really hot now. I gripped her hip hard and felt her wince. I pulled back, "Oh God, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to hurt you."

I saw anger flash in her eyes. "Don't say that. Don't you dare do that. Don't be careful with me, OK?" She buried her hand in my hair and yanked my head back down to her lips and then dug her nails into my shoulder as she pushed her core into me. I reached down and ripped her panties off of her then climbed on top of her.

"Bella . . . I love you . . . I need to . . . " I was really breathing heavy now.

"Yes, Jake, yes . . ."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, please, NOW . . . " she was running her lips on my shoulder and my neck and then she surprised me by biting into my shoulder.

I positioned myself and slid in slowly then stopped to let her adjust to me. It was killing me . . . all I wanted to do was drive into her and bury myself balls deep. Bella looked at me and whispered, "Just do it, Jake."

That's all I needed to hear. I pulled out just a little then with one thrust I broke through and was buried inside. I felt her gasp, and whisper, "Jake!" It was better than I ever imagined . . . she was so tight, and hot and I reveled in the feeling of being completely surrounded by her.

"Are you OK?" I asked her anxiously.

She nodded. "Yes," she panted, "give me just a couple of seconds." I kissed her lips and her cheek then she whispered, "I need to . . . move." _Oh God, me, too_. I started pumping in and out, slowly at first then she wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me on faster. _Oh no . . . not yet! _"I'm sorry . . . I don't think I can last much longer . . . " I felt like I could explode anytime, but I tried to hold back, to let Bella catch up to me.

"Oh, Jake . . . oh . . . yes, keep going . . . don't stop," Bella chanted in my ear until . . . "_Oh, Jake!_" and I felt this awesome sensation of her contracting around me and I lost it and collapsed on top of her, a very, very happy man.

**Bella POV:**

_Oh, Jacob. What have we done? _I lay there, panting to catch my breath, and I felt so warm and relaxed. It was so amazing. I had wanted to feel that for so long . . . to know what it felt like to let yourself go and . . . and yet I couldn't believe I let it happen. _Let it? I begged him! _But I was still engaged. What was I thinking?That's just it – I wasn't thinking. I was just feeling. For the first time in my life, I just let the feelings take me instead of thinking it to death first. I found it very liberating.

Jake rolled off of me and we lay wrapped in the sheets facing each other. "I love you, Bells." He kissed me.

"I love you, Jake." I kissed him.

"Stay with me, Bella." He kissed me.

"Jake, I have to go." I kissed him.

"I know." He kissed me. "But I wish you didn't."

We laid there a little longer just lightly kissing each other. _Get up, Bella . . . you have to go. _I knew it would take every ounce of willpower I had to get out of that bed. I could stay here wrapped up with Jake forever. That made me realize I was making the right decision. I finally moved, but didn't realize that the sheet was wrapped around my foot, so as I went to get up, I fell out of bed and hit the floor!

"Bella! Are you OK?" Jacob's head hung over the edge of the bed as he looked down at me with a big grin on his face.

"Real sexy, huh?" I untangled my foot, as Jake laughed, and began hunting for my clothes, putting them on as I found them. Jake leaned back and propped himself up against the pillows with his arms behind his head and watched me.

I brushed my hair with my hands as best I could, then put my shoes on. I walked back over to the bed and looked down at Jake. "Look at you. You look like the cat that ate the canary," I said with a smile.

He grinned back at me, his teeth so white in the fading light. "I can't help it, Bells. I'm a happy man!" I gave him a weak smile. "C'mere." I sat on the edge of the bed and he reached over and took my hand. "Listen, I know the timing wasn't the best, but I don't regret what happened. Do you?"

"I should say yes, but I can't," I said quietly. "It was amazing." He smiled at that. "But, I have to go, Jake."

He nodded. "Are you sure I can't come with you? I don't like the idea of you going alone."

"I'll be fine, Jake, really. I'll call you later tonight, OK?" He nodded again.

I stood up and made myself walk out of the bedroom. _Keep walking, Bella. Just keep walking._

Somehow I made it to the truck, climbed in and started the engine. _I'll be back, Jake. I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Bella POV: **

I didn't know how to feel as I drove away from Jacob's house. All of the emotion that had been building just came crashing down on me as the tears poured down my face. I couldn't believe what all had happened in the last two days! Deciding not to marry Edward and to stay human, realizing how much I loved Jake. _Jake_ . . . _I could still feel his lips, his hands, his . . . Whoa, Bella, pay attention to the road, _I thought as the truck veered toward the ditch. I gripped the wheel, wiped my face and willed myself to watch where I was going.

Then the guilt hit me. _I can't believe I let that happen, and yet, I couldn't stop it._ Those words, "force of nature" came back into my mind. That's how I felt with Jacob. It was a primal need to be with him, to touch him and feel close to him. _But how could I do this to Edward?_ _What is wrong with me?_

Before this Victoria/Newborn Army thing happened, I knew exactly what I wanted. I had my mind made up. I wanted Edward . . . forever . . . for eternity. I was sure of it. _But was I really?_ I think I always had doubts in the back of my mind, just like my feelings for Jake were there, but I was just afraid to let them out. _But what was I really afraid of? Losing Edward . . . again?_ Maybe, but I survived it once, and I knew I could survive it again. With Jacob by my side, I could survive anything.

I had to talk to Edward. It wasn't fair staying away from him for two days. I needed to be honest with him. And it needed to be now.

On the road back to Forks, I noticed a car fall in behind me as soon as I was off of the reservation. A silver Volvo._ Edward. _I should have expected this. I knew he was probably going crazy wondering why I hadn't called him. He blinked the lights at me to get my attention. _I need to get this over with. He deserves an explanation. _

I turned into the drive to the Cullen's house and pulled up outside the garage. I rested my head on the steering wheel for a moment and prayed I had the strength to do this. I did not want to hurt Edward, but I had to be honest with him. I got out of the truck to wait for him as he pulled the Volvo into the drive behind me. He opened the car door, got out, and walked at a human pace to meet me.

"Two days, Bella? You have been gone for two days and not one phone call!" he shouted as he walked toward me. "What were you thinking? I understood when you wanted to go and see for yourself that he was alright, even though you knew Carlisle was taking care of him and he would be fine. But two days?"

"Edward, I am so sorry. I should have called, I know, I left my cell at home," I started as I reached out to touch his arm. "Don't!" he spit out as he jerked his arm away from me.

He turned his back to me and stood there quiet for a second, like he was trying to get control. He turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry, love. I was just so worried," he said more calmly. "I almost broke the treaty this morning to come and find you." He stepped over, put his arms around me, then quickly pulled back and looked at me suspiciously. I could see the questions there in his eyes. _Oh, God, he knew. He could smell Jacob. Why didn't I at least shower before I left?_

He grabbed my arm and walked me inside the house, past Emmett, Jasper and Alice, who were sitting and talking in the living room, and up the stairs to his room. He shut the door then turned to look at me. This was not the face I was used to seeing. Edward's usually golden eyes were turning a darker shade of black. I could see all of the hurt and fear and anger looking back at me. "God, Bella, you smell awful!" He came closer to me and leaned in toward my face. "I can smell him all over you." He stopped and stared straight into my eyes. "I can smell him ALL over you."

"Edward," I started, "I am so sorry. I can explain! Please listen to me," I begged him. I wanted him to hear all of the reasons that I changed my mind. The reasons I wanted to remain human. I went over to him and again reached out to touch him. "Edward, it's not just Jacob, there are other reasons . . ."

He shoved me away from him with such force that I flew back onto the bed and hit my head hard onto the headboard. "Ow! Edward!" I reached up and rubbed the back of my head. I was scared now. This is not the Edward I knew and loved.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," he snarled at me.

Then suddenly, he was on top of me, crushing his hard lips onto mine, grinding them against my teeth. He hands were tangled into my hair, pulling hard. "Edward!" I screamed against his lips. "You're hurting me!"

"Isn't this what you've always wanted, Bella? Isn't this what you have been begging me to do for months? Every time I said that I was afraid to hurt you, you still wanted to try. So what, you gave up and went to the _dog_?" He snorted, "I should have done this a long time ago." I heard a rip as my shirt was torn away. He smashed his cold lips against mine again as he ran his icy hand down my side, reaching for my jeans.

He was right. Isn't this what I had wanted? I had been begging him to make love to me for months. I even tried to bargain with him the night before the fight. I had always wanted Edward, but not like this. This was not _my_ Edward.

"If all you want is sex, Bella, I can give you that." His hands found the zipper on my jeans. I reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Edward, stop," I begged yet again. "Not like this, please. I know you. You don't want to do this. Please, Edward, listen to me!"

I began crying, begging him over and over to stop. Finally, he let go of the zipper, and took a long, ragged breath. He looked at me and touched my cheek and I could see how much I had hurt him . . . "Bella, you were my whole world . . . how could you do this?"

I closed my eyes to keep me from seeing his pain, but I couldn't stop crying as I tried to tell him how I felt, "I'm so sorry . . . I . . . I shouldn't have . . . I love you, I do . . . but I love him, too, and I . . ." but he wasn't listening.

Quietly he said, "I should have turned you when you first asked me to instead of waiting. What a fool I was. I never thought the _dog_ would really succeed. . ." He looked down into my eyes and whispered, "I want you, Bella, and I'm not waiting any longer to make you mine." He bent his head down toward me and then . . . I felt his teeth sink into my neck. "Edward, stop!" I begged. "Nooooo!" Then I felt the poison as it spread just like when James bit me. The searing pain began and I screamed.

The door splintered as Emmett came plowing through, followed by Alice and Jasper. "Edward, stop! She's changed her mind . . . Edward!" Alice pleaded with him. "Emmett, Jasper, GET HIM OFF OF HER!"

With one on each side of him, they finally pulled him away from me. I looked frantically at Alice. "Get him out of here!" she yelled to them. I watched in horror as Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward away, my blood dripping from his mouth, then Alice ran to the door and screamed, "Carlisle!" She noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt, so she covered me with a blanket and whispered, "It's alright, Bella."

Within seconds, Carlisle was there. Alice quickly told him what had happened. "I'm going to suck the venom out, Bella," was all he said then I again felt teeth sink into me. I was writhing in pain, just wanting it to stop. Thankfully, I finally slipped away into the darkness.

When I came to, my head hurt, and I still felt so groggy. I had this searing pain in my neck. _Teeth biting into my flesh . . . Oh God! No!_

I could hear whispered voices . . . _Carlisle and . . . Alice_. "I saw her future disappear. I knew she had changed her mind. I should have said something to him, let him see what I saw . . ."

"Maybe he did see it, Alice, and that's why he was waiting for her. But I never saw this coming. For him to behave in this manner, is . . . unacceptable. He broke the treaty we have tried so hard to maintain for over a century," I heard Carlisle say in anger. "I will have to speak to Sam, and try to explain, but, he has every right to extend the punishment. This could cause Edward his life."

I finally forced my eyes open. "No," I whispered. I could barely speak, but I wanted them to know that I did not want them to tell Sam. I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob finding out before I could tell him. I frantically looked around and saw Alice sitting in a chair, but Carlisle was gone.

"Bella, it's alright. Don't move," she said softly. She came over, sat on the bed and took my hand. "Carlisle wants you stay still for awhile until we can be sure you will be alright."

My eyes darted around the room. _Edward's room!_ "He's not here. Emmett and Rosalie took him to Denali. He's gone, Bella," she finished quietly.

"Am I . . .?" _still human? _I couldn't get the words out.

"Changed? No, Bella. You're still human," Alice answered.

I closed my eyes. _Thank God! How did this happen? Stupidly, I never expected him to be that angry. _

I cleared my throat and asked Alice for a glass of water. My throat was burning and I needed to talk to them, make them understand. She got up and left. I closed my eyes and saw Edward's face. His eyes, so full of pain and anger. _Why was I always hurting someone I love? What was wrong with me?_

Alice returned with the water. She sat down on the bed and handed it to me. "Sip it slowly, Bella."

I sat up slowly, took the glass and took a few sips. "Thank you," I croaked. I relaxed back against the pillow and looked out the window. It was dark. I had no idea what time it was. Charlie would be worried. I looked over at Alice and told her, "I need to call Charlie."

"I already did," she answered. "I told him that you stopped by here to talk to Edward, and that you wanted me to call him and let him know that you would be home later. He seemed satisfied with that answer."

I closed my eyes. _Jacob! Oh God, what was I going to tell Jacob? _He would want to kill Edward for this. The whole pack would. _The treaty. _I really didn't want to start a vampire/werewolf war right now.

"Alice? I heard Carlisle say that he needed to talk to Sam. Did he yet?" I asked.

"No," she answered quietly.

"I need to tell Jacob first. Please tell Carlisle to wait," I begged.

She hesitated then finally she nodded. "I'll speak to him."

"I don't want this to start a war," I told her. Tears fell from my eyes, and slid down my cheeks. "I am so sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I can't help how I feel about Jacob. And it's not only my feelings for Jake – it' s how I feel about staying alive. It was horrible watching Edward tear Victoria into pieces. Seeing Jane inflict pain so easily, and Felix breaking Bree into tiny pieces like she was a toy." I had to stop. I was crying harder now. "I don't want to be a part of that world." I had never admitted that out loud. It had terrified me – more than even I realized until just now.

Alice took my hands and held them. "Bella, I understand. We didn't have a choice when we were turned. If I had, do you think I would have chosen this life? I have decided to make the best of it, and live it well. I have a family that I love, and a man I love and who loves me. I've made my peace with it. But, Bella, you can't choose this life if you are not 100% sure. You can't do it for Edward, no matter how much you love him. It had to be _your_ decision. You made the right decision for you. Edward will have to accept that, no matter how painful it is."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was so beautiful and loving toward me. "How can you be so nice to me after what I just did to your brother?" I asked. "I broke his heart."

I could see her surprise at my question. "Bella! I can't believe you can say that after what he just did to you? You didn't deserve that."

"I want to go home, now, Alice." I started to get up and put my legs over the side of the bed. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. "I can't go home like this."

"Stay there. I'll go get you something." She left the room.

I looked around the room and remembered the first time I came here with Edward. That seemed a lifetime ago. I had just found out what he was, and he brought me here to meet his family. I was so full of wonder at the time. I was never afraid of him, or any of the Cullens. _Until today._ I reached up to touch the bandage that was now on my neck. I hoped they could forgive me. I hoped that someday, Edward could forgive me.

Alice walked back into the room with a t-shirt for me. It obviously was one of Jasper's. All Alice had were designer clothes. "I hope you don't mind. I thought you might be more comfortable wearing this than something sparkly." She smiled at me holding out the faded brown t-shirt with _The Beatles_ written on the front.

I smiled back at her. "It's fine. Thanks." I put it on over my head and pulled it down into place. I stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything, Alice. I'm so sorry."

She returned the hug. "It's OK, Bella. Stop apologizing. I am sorry you won't be my sister. But, I do want you to be happy." She pulled back and reached up to touch the bandage on my throat. "Listen, Carlisle cleaned this and put a bandage on it, but he wants to see you later tomorrow to take a look at it. He said that you could call him and meet him in his office at the hospital if you would be more comfortable."

"OK," I mumbled. "What am I going to tell Charlie?" I tried to come up with some plausible story in my mind that sounded better than, _"Hey Dad. Just got bit by my ex-fiance who by-the-way is a vampire! But it's OK cause his dad sucked out the venom."_ Yeah, that would go over well.

"Well, your clumsiness could actually come in handy here, Bella," she smiled. "Just tell him that you tripped and fell into a glass table, and a piece of the broken glass cut you. Carlisle patched you up, and said you'll be fine," Alice finished.

"I guess that would work." I hated lying to Charlie all of the time. It was getting harder and harder to come up with lies that sounded even remotely believable.

She walked me downstairs. Jasper stood up as I came into the living room. "Thanks for the loan," I said as I tugged at the shirt. He pulled me close and held me for a moment and I felt some of my fear and worry disappear and I realized he was using his freaky vampire powers on me. I was actually thankful for them right now.

I stepped back and looked at him. "And thank you, too, for what you did upstairs . . . with Edw . ." I stopped. I couldn't get the words out.

He smiled his dazzling smile and said with his Southern charm, "It's alright, Bella. He won't hurt you again. I'm sorry we didn't get to him sooner."

I nodded and tried to give him a small smile.

Alice turned to Jasper and said, "I'm going to walk her out to her truck." She picked up my arm and tucked into hers. "Come on, Bella."

I waved goodbye to Jasper and let her lead me out though the garage. She walked me to the truck and opened the door for me. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll be alright." I was in a hurry now to leave. I wanted to be home, alone in my bed, to let go and sob. I hugged her and thanked her again, and climbed into the truck. I started it up and drove down the drive towards the road that would take me home.

I parked the truck in front of the house and looked in the rear-view mirror. _I look like hell. _I tried to wipe my face up as best I could with the edge of the blanket that I took from Jacob's the night of the bonfire. How was I supposed to look? I had lost my virginity to the man I now loved, and almost lost my life to the man I was supposed to marry all in the same night. _Good one, Bella. Only you could manage that._

Charlie was up watching TV as I walked in through the front door. "Hey Bella!" he called from the living room.

"Hi, Dad," I answered as I walked into the living room.

He turned away from the TV to look at me and of course noticed the big bandage on the side of my neck first thing. "Geez, Bella, what the hell happened to you?"

"You think you would be used to this by now, Dad, having a klutz like me for a daughter," I began the lie. I tried to keep my voice even as I sat down on the couch beside his chair. "I tripped at the Cullens and fell into one of their fancy glass tables. I cut my neck on some of the broken glass, I guess. Carlisle cleaned it out for me and bandaged it, and he wants me to come by the hospital and see him tomorrow so he can check it again."

"Well, I'm glad you're OK. I'm going to have to buy you a helmet or something, just to keep you from killing yourself," he chuckled. _If you only knew, Dad. _"Hey, Jake called while you were gone, twice, and told me to tell you to call him the minute you got back. He was pretty insistent. What's up with that, Bells?"

I hung my head for a minute. _Jake. Oh God. I have to talk to him. _One look at my neck and he was going to freak out. I wanted to put that off for as long as I could.

"Dad, you know how I said last night that Jake and I had a lot of talking to do?" I asked him.

"Mmm, hmm."

"Well, we talked, and I kind of . . . I decided. . . I'm breaking up with Edward, Dad. I went there tonight to tell him."

"And Jacob helped you make this decision?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him. _Just say it, Bella. _"Edward proposed to me, Dad, the other night, and I was all set to marry him, but, a lot happened over the last couple of days that made me realize that I can't marry Edward because . . . well, I'm in love with Jacob." I finally got out.

"Whoo hoo!" Charlie shouted. "That's the best news I've had in years!" He jumped up and pulled me up into a big hug. After a second or two, he pulled back and said, "Bella, you know I was never fond of this Edward guy. I tried for you, but I just couldn't see you riding around in his fancy car, going to fancy parties, living in that cold house. It just isn't you! But you and Jake. Well, I can see that pretty well." He hugged me again. "I just want you to be happy, Bells. That's all I have ever wanted for you." _Isn't that what everyone keeps telling me? Just be happy Bella!_

I stood there with my dad's arms around me and couldn't imagine never feeling this again. I knew I had made the right choice to stay human. "Thanks, Dad," I mumbled into his shirt.

He pulled back and said, "You better go call that boy before he drops dead from waiting."

"OK," I smiled. I started for the stairs, and I heard him say to himself, "Me and Billy as grandpas. Won't that be fun?" _What is it with him and Billy and grandkids?_ I smiled to myself as I walked upstairs and into my room.

I took some clean pajamas out of my drawer and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was careful not to get the bandage wet, which meant I couldn't wash my hair. I opened the bathroom door just as Charlie was heading for his bedroom. "Good night, Dad," I said to him.

"Night, Bells. Sleep tight." He went into his room and closed his door.

I did the same. I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry basket and sat down on the bed. I had been on an emotional roller coaster and I was exhausted. I stood up and pulled the purple cover back and got into bed. I reached for the light, but decided, like a baby, to leave it on.

_Jacob_. I needed to call him. I reached for my phone, and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring. "Bella?"

"Hi, Jake."

"You OK? It's been a long time."

I was trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Yes," I forced out. "I'm OK. I miss you." _I did. I really did._

"I'm coming over." Click. Dial tone. I really should have expected that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Jacob POV:**

I phased for the first time in days and took off for Bella's house. I had to take it slower than I wanted to at first because of the stiffness in my leg. Finally I got up to speed. _Man, this feels good! _I made it to Bella's and phased back at the edge of the woods to quickly pull on my shorts. I looked up to see she had left her window open, so I jumped up, caught the tree branch and swung myself inside.

Bella was curled up on her side, facing away from the window. I made my way quickly to the bed and lay down behind her to take her in my arms. I leaned down to kiss her and noticed this big white bandage . . . _on her neck!_

"Bella?" I turned her to look at me. "What the hell is this bandage doing . . . on your neck? What did that _fucking leech_ do to you?"

She was crying – it looked like she had been crying for awhile. "Bella! Talk to me right now, or so help me I will find him and tear that fuc . . ." She put her hand up to my mouth.

"Jake, please. Just hold me. I will tell you everything, I promise." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She was shaking.

"Bella. Talk to me. _Please._"

She took a deep breath and started by telling me how _he_ was waiting for her to leave the reservation, and she went to his house. "I was stupid not to realize how angry he would be. When he got close to me and realized how I smelled . . . Jake, _he knew_. He knew what we did! It crushed him." She hiccupped as she began crying again.

"We went inside and up to his room to talk. I tried to explain how I was feeling, but he didn't want to hear it. Jake, he was so . . . I mean, he wasn't . . . I can't explain. He just wasn't _my_ Edward! He was very angry and . . . " she stopped talking.

"Bella, what happened?" I said through clenched teeth. I hated to push her but I needed to know what that fucking _bloodsucke_r did to her.

"He thought that I went to you for sex because he wouldn't . . . then he told me that he shouldn't have waited to change me. That he was a fool, and he wasn't going to wait any longer." She was crying and it was hard for her to get the words out. "And then . . . he . . . bit me."

I felt the rage coming on. I jumped off of the bed and put my hands in my hair and pulled. _I will rip him apart! _"Damn him, Bella! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone! I shouldn't have trusted him!" I was shaking so hard, I thought I would phase any second.

"Jake, please, don't! I need you to stay calm." I looked to see her sit up as she begged me to calm down. She looked so vulnerable, so tired, so hurt.

_Calm, Jacob. Stay calm. Bella needs you. _I was pacing around Bella's room. My body was shaking. My blood was drumming in my ears.

She quickly climbed out of bed and came to me. She took my face in her hands and forced me look at her. "Jacob, listen to me. I don't want this to start a war, do you understand me? Yes, he bit me, but Emmett and Jasper came in and pulled him off of me. Alice got Carlisle, who sucked the venom out. I'm OK, Jake! It's over. Rosalie and Emmett took Edward to Denali. He's not coming back. OK? It's over!"

_I will kill him! I will kill all of them! _

"Jacob!" She was really crying now. "Please?"

_Calm down, Jacob, calm down. She said he's gone . . . you can't get to him. Bella needs you. Stay calm._ My body finally stopped shaking. My breathing evened out.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes . . . so red from crying. I reached out and gently touched the bandage as I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Bells," I said softly. I pulled her to me and held her tight against my chest. "I almost lost you. Oh my God, I almost lost you. That will NEVER happen again!"

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to her bed then crawled in beside her and held her. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm here for you, honey. Just rest, OK?"

Bella just nodded and buried her head into my shoulder as she curled into my body. "I'm sorry, Jake. I hate that this happened. I should have known, I should have realized. . . "

That pissed me off. "Stop it, Bella. Stop taking the blame. You know how much I hate it when you take the blame for everything that happens." I moved so I could look her in the eyes. "You did not go there and ask for this. HE did this. HE reacted this way. You had no idea he would do that. You got that? This is HIS fault."

"But I broke his heart . . . "

"How about when you broke my heart? Did I turn wolf and rip you apart? Did I go after him? NO. I loved you too much to hurt you. I would NEVER try and hurt you. He told me that night in the tent that if you chose me, he would let you go. _Fucking liar._ Damn him!" _Calm, Jake. Stay calm. Bella needs you. In and out, breathe in and out . . . _

"Look, honey, I'm sorry. You need to rest. Come here," I said as I pulled her into my side again. She snuggled against me and after awhile, I felt her relax into my side.

"I love you, Jacob," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bells."

Thankfully, she finally fell asleep in my arms.

I couldn't sleep at all. I was too worked up. I wanted to hunt down and kill Cullen for what he did to Bella. "_I almost lost you. I almost lost you," _rang through my head as I watched her sleep. The pain that shot through my body at that thought was so much worse than the shattered and broken bones I had just a couple of days ago. I should have trusted my instinct and followed her. It would have pissed her off, but at least maybe I could have protected her somehow.

I managed to doze a little through the night, but I would always wake with the same thought in my head: _I will kill Cullen for this_. The last time I woke, I noticed the sun would be up soon, and I was going to have to leave her. I didn't want Charlie to find me here.

I pulled my arm very slowly from under Bella and laid her down. _How can I leave her? Even for a few minutes?_ I kissed her very lightly on the cheek then went to the window. I turned and looked at her one more time. _God, I love her so much it makes my heart ache. I will NEVER let anyone hurt her again. _

I knew that I had some time before she woke up. The sun was barely up yet. I decided to go for a quick run, to try and get rid of some of this anger, so I headed toward the woods. Just inside, I phased and took off. _What I am going to do? Cullen broke the treaty when he bit Bella! But Bella was right. It would start a war. The whole pack would want to tear them all to shreds. _I thought back again to my conversation that night in the tent with Edward before the fight with the vampires. _What was with all that talk about 'stepping aside' if Bella chose me? What a fucking liar! Thank God Bella was going to all right. If he had changed her . . _. I couldn't even finish that thought. He had said he wouldn't kill me because of the pain it would bring Bella, but I was afraid right now, I couldn't be that damn noble. I wanted to kill him so fucking bad . . . I wanted to hear him scream as I ripped him apart.

I ran harder trying to get rid of the anger and the hate that was raging through me. I had a feeling I could run from Washington to Maine and back and still be angry enough to kill the fucking son of a bitch.

I finally stopped to look up. I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but the sun was getting higher. _I had better get back. She'll be awake soon. _I went back toward Bella's and sat at the edge of the woods to watch her house and wait for her to wake up.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up cold and alone. _Oh, God . . . no. Jacob, please don't do anything stupid. _I sat up and brushed the hair from my eyes and then I found the note on his pillow.

_Bella,_

_I didn't want to upset Charlie by being here when you woke up. (Sorry, but I really want to stay on Charlie's good side!) I'm sitting at the edge of the woods waiting for you to wake up. Don't make me wait long - I'm not good at it. _

_I love you, Jake_

I smiled. _You have to trust me, Bella._ He's right. I needed to learn to trust him.

I got out of bed and went to the window. I opened it wider and stuck my head out. "Jacob?" I called softly. I could barely make out the russet fur in the bushes, but I knew he heard me. I waited and watched as he walked out of the woods, wearing only a black pair of gym shorts.

"Hey," he called when he reached the window. "I thought you'd never wake up," he teased with a grin.

I smiled softly and called, "I'm getting dressed. Give me 10 minutes then come to the front door."

"Sure, sure," he answered.

I ran from the window and threw on clean underwear, a t-shirt and then shoved my legs into a clean pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom to throw some water on my face then I brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror at my hair. _Ugh! Bad hair day!_ I brushed it, and gathered it to make a pony tail. That's when I saw the bandage. _Guess I'll go for a headband instead. _

I ran down the stairs to open the front door. "Umph!" That's when I ran right into Jacob. "Sorry," he laughed as he caught me. "I used the hidden key. I couldn't wait any longer. Miss me?" he asked smugly.

"Well, I was going to say yes, but I don't want your head to get any bigger," I threw at him.

"It's OK. I know you did." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me soundly on the mouth.

"Well, now I see why Bella was in such a hurry to get downstairs. Good morning, Jake!" Charlie said as he came downstairs.

We pulled apart quickly. "Morning, Charlie," Jake called back.

"Sorry, Dad. I'll go start the coffee." I could feel my face burning from embarrassment and wanted to make as quick of an escape as I could. Of course, they followed me into the kitchen.

"So, Jake, what brings you by so early? Oh yeah, my daughter," Charlie chuckled. "Bella told me last night that you two are in love. That so?"

"Dad!" I spilled coffee grounds all over the counter. _Shit!_

"Yes, sir, I love Bella. That can't be a surprise to you," answered Jacob.

"Not really. I knew how _you_ felt. That was pretty obvious. I just wasn't sure about Bella. I mean, she was engaged to another man. That tends to complicate things," Charlie observed.

"Yes, it does," Jacob smiled. "But she isn't anymore. She loves me. I intend to keep it that way," Jacob told him seriously.

"Good. Glad to hear it, Son." Charlie stuck out his hand toward Jacob. "Welcome to the family, Jake."

Jacob shook his hand. "Thanks, Charlie," he said with a big smile.

"Well, if you two are done making the deal for me, would you like to sit down for breakfast?" I asked. "Or do you need to discuss my dowry? Two pigs and a cow?"

They both laughed, pulled out a chair from the table, and sat down. I got out three coffee cups and put them on the table. "Eggs or pancakes?" I asked.

"Eggs," they both said at the same time then they laughed again. _My, aren't we having fun this morning? _"Make mine over easy, please Bells," Charlie said.

"That's OK for me too, Bella. How 'bout I make the toast?" Jake offered. I smiled and nodded at him as I got the eggs out of the fridge.

I went to work making eggs, while Jacob pushed bread into the toaster and told Charlie what work he did on the truck yesterday. I grabbed the coffee pot, turned to put it on the table and coffee sloshed on the floor. "Shit! Sorry!" Charlie took it from me and poured coffee for all of us.

"I don't want you to get a burn to go with the cut on your neck," he winked at Jacob. "You know watching out for this girl is a full-time job? You ready for that?"

"More than ready. I'll protect her. Don't worry," Jacob said seriously as he wiped up the coffee on the floor. He stood to look right into my eyes and I knew exactly what he meant by that. I had hoped he had given up on hunting Edward down and killing him, but I knew better.

After breakfast, Charlie went to work, but not before he gave Jake another warning about any "funny business." _Oh, Dad, If you only knew you were a little late with that warning. _I smiled to myself as I put the dishes in the sink and told myself I would wash them later.

As soon as Charlie was gone, I turned to Jake and asked, "What about the treaty? Are you going to . . . I mean, I know that the punishment or whatever . . ."

Jake put his hands on my shoulders to stop me talking and said, "He deserves it, for what he did to you. He's just lucky he didn't succeed or he would be dead by now. You have to know that."

I nodded. "But . . . "

"No 'buts' Bella. He broke the treaty. I'm not sure how Sam and the elders will take that."

"They don't know yet?" I asked in disbelief. I was sure that Jake had told them already.

He slowly shook his head. "No. I haven't told anyone yet." He let his hands drop to his side as he took a few steps away and hung his head. "I'm trying hard to stay calm and think this through." He turned back to me to say, "I know you don't want him killed. I know what that would do to you. But you have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back and let him live."

I could see how hard he was trying . . . for me. "I know, Jake. I know you're doing it for me and I . . . thank you."

He closed the gap between us put his hands on my hips. "He's a lucky bastard. He doesn't deserve your devotion, Bella. He tried to kill you . . . to make you a monster like him. His actions were purely selfish. I'll always hate him for that. You have to know that he can never show his face around here again . . . especially around you."

I nodded. I could live with that . . . to keep him alive.

Jake's eyes grew soft as he reached out and gently touched the bandage on my neck. "Are you going to have Dr. Fang take a look at this? Does it hurt?"

"No. Not much now," I answered. "I guess I'll call the hospital and see when Carlisle might be able to see me."

He nodded then pulled me close and held me for a moment. I loved being held in his strong arms. It made me feel so safe. He kissed me softly on the lips before letting me go.

I picked up the phone and dialed the hospital. _Is it bad that I know the number by heart?_ "Yes, I need to speak to Dr. Cullen please? Bella Swan. Thank you."

I waited for a few seconds then heard, "Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle answered on the second ring.

"Good. Better. I was wondering what time you might be able to see me today. I'd like to come to the hospital, if that's alright?"

"Of course. How about ten this morning? Is that convenient?" Carlisle asked.

"That would be great, thanks."

"See you then, Bella." Click.

I turned to Jacob. "He said ten would be 'convenient.' He's so polite." I smiled a small smile. I looked at the clock. It was only 8:45. "I think I should call my mom. I, uh, need to tell her about . . . me and . . . "

Jake nodded. "It's OK. I get it. Do you mind if I run up and take a shower while you're on the phone? I phased while I waited for you to wake up. I needed to run off some my anger and frustration, and I feel like I need to clean up." Jacob stepped over and put his arms around me. "Unless you want to join me?" He put his lips on mine and moved them ever so gently. Then his tongue slipped inside and . . .

I broke the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder for a second. Then I looked up at him. "Very, very tempting, but I really need to talk to my mom. Rain check?"

Jake laughed. "Rain check – definitely!" He bounded up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

This was not a call I really wanted to make, but I knew that I had to. This wasn't something I should tell her in an email.

I picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number. "Bella? Honey, how are you?"

"Good. OK. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, but you're not. It's awful early out there – not even nine yet. You wouldn't call me this early if something wasn't bothering you. Talk, Bella. Tell me what's going on."

_Damn. She knows me too well. OK, here goes._

"Uh, I wanted you to know that, um, that Edward and I . . . broke up."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you need me to come? I can get on a . . ."

"Mom!" I cut her off. "I'm fine! OK? Really. I'm the one that broke up with him."

"Oh. What happened?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain, Mom. Let's just say that we didn't want the same things." _I decided I really didn't want to live forever and drink blood. You know, that kind of thing._ "We were too different, I guess."

"I know, Bella. Your dad and I actually had that conversation at graduation. He was worried about it. He said he couldn't see you living in that cold house, with the fancy cars, wearing those clothes that Alice buys you," Renee said. "I told him that you would be OK, because I could see how much Edward loved you. But, honey, you have to be true to who you are. You can't change for someone else, no matter how much you love each other." _If she only knew how big of a change I came so close to making for him._

"Yeah, Dad told me that, too, when I told him last night. I think that was right after he jumped up and shouted 'Whoo hoo!'" I added.

Renee laughed at that. "Well, I suppose you know your dad wasn't real fond of Edward. But he tried because he loves you so much."

"I know, Mom." Just then, Jake came down the stairs, dressed only in his shorts, his black hair wet, small droplets of water running down his chest . . . then he smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak. _God, he is amazingly beautiful. "_Plus, there's someone else," I said slowly. "It's Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Oh really? Billy's boy? I haven't seen him in years. Tell me about him," Renee asked excitedly.

Jake came over kissed me on the cheek. "Mom, I can't right now. I have a doctor's appointment I have to get to."

"Doctor? Bella, what's wrong? What did you do now?"

Jacob was now kissing the back of my neck as his arms snaked around my waist. It was very distracting.

"Oh, you know me, Mom," I turned and smacked Jacob, which of course, made him laugh. "I fell and got a cut. Just a scrape. I'm fine. Ummm, I gotta go. I'll call you later with more details, OK?" Jacob put his arms around me again and was nuzzling my neck, and licking at my earlobe. _God, that feels so good!_

"Alright. I miss you, honey. Maybe you could come down and see me again this summer?"

I managed to twist away from Jake and tried hard to answer Mom. "Umm, sure. Maybe. I really have to go, Mom. Bye!"

"Bye, honey. I love you!"

"Love you, too. Bye." I threw the phone on the couch and turned on Jacob. "That was mean, Jacob Black," I yelled, smacking him again on the arm.

He was laughing pretty hard now. "Come here and I'll make it up to you," he said as he pulled me close. He leaned down and stopped just short of my lips. "Kiss me, Bella." I gladly put my lips on his. _I could kiss you forever, Jake. _

He pushed me down onto the couch, and propped himself on top of me. He kissed me until I could barely breathe. I loved his kisses. The heat and passion that pulsated from Jacob was intoxicating. "Mmmmmm, Jake . . . I love kissing you," I murmured against his lips.

"That's good . . . because I love . . . kissing you, too," he said between kisses.

"Mmmmm, OK, Jake. We have to stop this." I pulled back before it got too out of control. "I have to go. I need to meet Carlisle."

Jake put his forehead to mine. Then he lifted his head and said, "OK, let me run up and get my shirt and shoes," Jacob said as he rolled off of the couch. "You didn't think you were going without me, did you?" he asked as he ran upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, but you have to behave," I called after him. "Do you hear me, Jacob? Carlisle saved my life – and yours!"

He came back downstairs with his shirt on and his shoes in his hand. He plopped on the couch to put them on.

"You have to be nice. Promise me, Jacob." I told him.

"Cross my heart, Bella. I'll be good," Jake said as he stood up and stepped over in front of me. He took me in his arms and added seriously, "It won't be easy, but I will try." Then he smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's go." I handed him the keys to the truck and turned towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Bella POV:**

I knocked on the door and heard Carlisle call out, "Come in." I opened the door slowly and stepped inside his office. This is the first time I had been here. It certainly was a lot different than his home office. This one was very clinical, and not very personal. A few certificates hung on the wall, along with a couple of very nice painted landscapes. A beautifully framed picture of Esme sat on his massive desk, which held some office supplies, a phone, and a stack of file folders. One folder was open, and he was reading it when we walked in. He stood up and greeted us warmly. "Hello Bella. And Jacob! Please come in."

Jake followed me and closed the door behind him. He came to stand beside me and put his arm around me. _Very subtle, Jake. _

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Tired, but OK, I guess." _How is one supposed to feel after being bitten by a vampire for the second time? _

Carlisle nodded. "Why don't you have a seat over here and let me take a look," he said as he pointed to the other side of the room where there was a small examination table. I walked over and sat on the table. Carlisle opened a drawer on the cabinet beside the table and pulled out a few supplies. I moved my hair to the side so he could get to the bandage. He peeled it back carefully and removed it.

I heard Jacob pull in a hiss of air as I looked at him with a warning. I could see the anger flash in his eyes. I had not seen it yet, but I was sure it looked bad. I looked down at the scar on my wrist from the bite I got from James and remembered how awful it looked at first.

"It looks like it is healing well, Bella. There will be a scar. I'm sorry, I can't do anything about that I'm afraid," Carlisle observed. "But it is far enough back and high enough that your hair should cover it just fine. I'm going to clean it again thoroughly, then put a smaller bandage on it. This one will be more waterproof so you can shower and wash your hair and not worry about getting it wet. You can remove it all together in a couple of days." He reached over and got the supplies he needed then proceeded to clean and bandage it.

"I also have written out a couple of prescriptions for you," he said as he worked. "One is for an anti-biotic that I want you to take for one week, just to make sure there is no infection at the wound site. The other is for an iron tablet that I want you to take once a day for a month. You lost quite a bit of blood and you will probably be somewhat anemic for a short time. Try to get a little more iron in your diet through red meat, too."

Again I could see the anger growing in Jacob. I pleaded with my eyes, "_Please, Jacob. Stay calm."_

"OK," I said to Carlisle.

"There that should do it," he said as he finished. He turned to Jacob. "Jacob, it's good to see you walking on that leg already. Would you mind very much if I took a look at you? I am surprised at how fast your body has healed."

I looked at Jake, and mouthed, "_Please?"_

"Sure, sure," he said and walked over to the table. He held out his hand and helped me down, then took my place there.

Carlisle picked up his arm, felt around the shoulder, the elbow, then ran a hand down his arm and held his wrist. "Amazing," he said quietly. "Could you squeeze my hand, please?"

Jacob did as he asked. "Very good. Now, scoot back on the table and put you leg straight out." Jacob scooted back and put his leg up. Carlisle started at the knee, feeling all around, then down his leg to his ankle. "Any pain at all?" he asked Jake.

"Nope. Feels fine."

"Have you phased yet?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Yeah, last night, then again early this morning I went for a run. It was stiff at first, but once I got going, it felt fine," Jacob answered.

Carlisle put his leg down. "Jacob, your body's healing process is amazing! Your leg was very hard to repair. I was worried it not would heal properly without surgery. But it has, and more quickly than I had anticipated. Thank you for letting me have a look. "

Jacob cleared his throat. "Umm, Dr. Fa . . . I mean, Dr. Cullen. Thank you for what you did for me . . . and especially for Bella. Thank you for saving her." His voice broke a little on that last part.

Carlisle put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. He smiled at him and said, "I'm just glad I could help."

Jacob stood up and came to my side again. This time he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Here are your prescriptions, Bella. I think you'll be just fine," he said as he handed them to me with a smile.

"Thank you, Carlisle. For everything," I said. Jacob turned toward the door. I put my hand on his arm and said to him, "Can you give me just a minute with Carlisle? I'll be right out."

"No, Bella. I'm pretty sure I know what you want to ask, and I think I deserve to know the answer, don't you?" he answered, looking me right in the eye.

I put my head down and took a deep breath. I looked back at him and nodded. I walked back toward Carlisle who was throwing away the old bandage and supplies he had used.

_First things first._ I reached into my pocket and pulled out Edward's ring. "Carlisle? Could you please make sure Edward gets this?" I held the ring out to him and he took it and nodded silently. Then I asked, "What about the Volturi? They want me to be a vampire. What do we do now?" I asked quietly.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Bella, when and if the time comes, I will personally go to Italy to talk to Aro. I am hoping that he will listen to reason when he hears what has transpired. Actually Bella, you may not realize this, but you were bitten twice, and even though the venom was removed quickly, you still never changed at all. This is not always the case. Sometimes it only takes a small amount of venom. I am wondering if your 'shielding' capability is keeping that from happening. Once I have shared this with Aro, I am hoping he will rethink things. I also think once he knows that you are with Jacob, being what he is and all, things will be different. In any case, please don't worry. In the meantime, I trust the pack will protect you. But if something goes wrong, and you need to contact me, you have my cell number and you can call me anytime. I will always be available for you, Bella."

"Thank you," I said, very relieved. "Umm, how is Edward?" I asked. I really needed to know that he was alright.

He looked at me, trying to hide the concern from showing. "You already know that Rosalie and Emmett took him to Denali last night. Alice and Jasper went there this morning. He is going to stay there for awhile, and we will decide where to go from there. They will take good care of him." He stopped, as if he were trying whether he wanted to say more. Finally he said, "I am very disappointed in Edward's behavior. Edward was hurt, Bella, but Rose told me on the phone this morning that he is very much ashamed at what happened. He never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, I bet," muttered Jake. I glared at him then turned back to Carlisle.

"I know that Carlisle. I wish that I could have . . ." I started, but Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, it wasn't your fault. Please know that. He knew there may be a chance that you would choose Jacob. Alice had sensed you wavering. He thought he could handle it. I'm sorry that he couldn't."

"You know that he can never come back here," Jacob said. I started to talk, and he put his hand up. "Bella, it has to be said." He looked at Carlisle. "You know that _technically_ he broke the treaty when he b . . . he did what he did to Bella. If he stays away, I think the pack will accept that. But if he shows up here again, I can't promise anything. You know the penalty."

Carlisle nodded. "I am sorry, Jacob. It was never his intention to change Bella unless he was sure that she was ready. We were going to do it away from here to avoid this situation. This is most unfortunate, and Edward is truly suffering for what he has done. I understand that by this proposal you are saving his life, and I am thankful for that. Do I have your word?"

"You have my word as Alpha of the pack," Jake answered. I looked over at him. _Alpha? When did he decide that?_

"Jake?" I looked at him, and asked. "Bella, it's OK," he answered.

Carlisle looked between us. "So, Jacob, heir of Ephraim Black, you've taken your rightful place? I wasn't aware. . . "

"Just now," Jacob explained. "Like I said, you have my word." Jacob held out his hand. Carlisle nodded and shook it. "I will speak with the pack, and with my dad and the elders."

"Thank you, Jacob. I know this is very hard for you, but I do so thank you."

Jacob just nodded.

Carlisle then stepped over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. "Please know that Edward has his family around him and that we will take good care of him. We all just want you to be happy, Bella. I mean that. We all care for you very much and will always think of you as family."

I just nodded as I felt my throat tighten and tears form in my eyes. They had been my family . . . I still cared for them all very much.

Jacob was standing in front of the door, his head down. I went to him and took his hand. He looked up and I smiled at him. As he opened the door, I turned and said to Carlisle, "Thanks again. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Bella, Jacob." He gave me a small wave.

I walked out into the hall, and Jake closed the door behind him as I wiped my eyes. I looked up at him, my tall handsome hero. "Jacob Black, you do realize what you've just done?"

He shrugged and said, "I had to do it sooner or later. Now seemed like a good time." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "At least it'll make my dad happy."

I smiled back. "Let's go home."

"Best thing I've heard all day," Jake said as he slung his arm over my shoulder and started walking to the door.

**Jacob POV:**

"I guess that Dr. Fa . . . OK, _Carlisle_, isn't such a bad guy," I admitted as I drove us through town.

Bella laughed. "Wow. That was hard to spit out, wasn't it?

"No, not really. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here with me right now." I reached over and took her hand. "I owe him a lot."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as we passed the street to her house.

"You said, 'let's go home.' So, I'm going home – to La Push."

The drive home to La Push was a nice one. It was a rare sunny, warm day for Washington, and we had the windows down as we drove. Bella's hair was flying all over, and she let it. She said that it felt good to be "windblown." I thought about taking her for a ride on the motorcycle later. It was a good day for a ride.

Instead of parking in front of the house, I pulled the truck around to the garage. I had picked up the spark plugs I needed for the truck while Bella was in the drug store filling her prescriptions, and I wanted to take some time to put them in.

"I'm going to go in and make us some sandwiches for lunch. Be out in a sec, OK?" Bella leaned over and kissed me, then got out of the truck and went into the house. It was good to see her feeling better.

I got out and popped the hood of the truck then turned around to grab my tools. "Shit! Geez, Sam! You scared the piss out of me!" Sam had come into the garage so quietly I hadn't heard him, and was standing there glaring at me.

"What the hell, Jacob? When were you going to tell me? How long did you think you could hide this from me?" I could see that Sam was furious. I just wasn't sure what had pissed him off.

He came over and shoved me into the truck. "Do you hear me, Jacob? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Hey! Knock it off, Sam! Why don't you just tell me what the hell you are so pissed about?" I yelled at him.

"Seriously, Jake?" Sam put his head down. When he looked up, he said evenly, "The treaty, Jake. He broke the damned treaty!"

"What? How . . . who told you?" _How did he find out? How in the hell did he find out?_

"That's all you have to say? You want to know who told me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam, I want to know!" I shouted at him.

"Apparently you took a run this morning. Jared and Paul were on patrol." he replied.

"Damnit!" I turned away from him and ran my hands through my hair. _I thought I was alone. I was so wrapped up in my own head, I didn't hear anyone else. And of course that fucking brown noser, Paul, would turn and run right to Sam. _I turned around and looked at him.

"Paul had no right to run to you," I said as I put my finger in his chest. He shoved it away, and took a step back. "I thought about coming to you. But this is personal between Bella and Edw . . . _him._ And he's gone. His family has taken care of it. They have taken him away and he is not coming back, OK?" I walked to the bench and picked up a wrench, turning in my hand just trying to calm down.

Sam just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Silent, seething.

I turned around and said, "Look, Bella is fine. She told me he lost control when she was telling him that she didn't want to marry him. It was stopped in time, and Carlisle sucked the venom out. He saved her life." I had to stop. I still couldn't believe how close I had come to losing her. I took a deep breath then said to Sam, "She does not want to start a war over this. Don't you think I wanted to kill the son of a bitch for what he did to her? I wanted to rip him apart. I still do! But Bella begged me not to. She wanted me to understand what it would do to all of us. There may be a time when we need them." I stopped there, walked over to Sam and stood tall in front of him so I could look him right in the eye. "Carlisle assured me that he would take care of it on his side. I agreed to take care of it on mine. It was my decision, and I agreed. Period. End of story."

That's when he exploded. "Are you fucking kidding me? You decide to pull the Alpha-shit now?" He put his hands on my chest and shoved me. "Huh? NOW you want to make the decisions? FINE! GOOD! Take it, Jacob. TAKE IT! It's about fucking time! I am so sick and tired of dealing with this shit! With ALL of it! I'm out of here." Sam turned and took off at a run.

Before I knew what I was doing, I took the wrench that was in my hand and heaved it with all of the rage I was feeling. It went right through the garage wall and out into the yard. "DAMNIT!"

That's when I looked over to see Bella standing in the doorway, staring at me like I was a monster or something. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. _Well, shit._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Bella POV:**

I walked to the back door to head out to the garage. I had some sandwiches, a couple of apples, and a couple of cans of Pepsi with me on a tray. I loved spending time with Jake in the garage. Talking with him, watching him work . . . _with his shirt off . . . _

I balanced the tray and opened the back door, went through and closed it. That's when I heard the fighting. _Who is that? Sam?_

I had never heard Jacob fight with Sam - or any other members of the pack. Well, except Paul. Paul was always fighting with someone. But not like this. This was different. I made my way to the garage and stopped in the doorway.

I heard Jacob telling him what had happened between me and Edward. _Why? Why are you telling him this? _Then he explained how he and Carlisle had taken care of it. Sam screamed at Jacob about being the Alpha, took off, and then Jacob threw a wrench right through the garage wall and screamed, "DAMNIT!"

He looked over and saw me then closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. I could see his hands shaking from his rage. He hung his head then said, "God, Bella. I'm sorry." He turned around and went over to the bench where his tools were then put his hands on the bench and leaned into it. He just stood there with his head down.

I set the tray down, not sure what to do. "Jake? I asked quietly.

"Just give me a minute to calm down."

I stood there hurting for him. I knew he wanted more time. He didn't ask to be a werewolf, let alone the Alpha of the pack. He never really wanted any of this. And now, because of me . . .

He turned around and leaned back against the bench. I walked over and put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He hesitated, then put his arms around me and leaned down to put his face against my hair. We stood there for a while, just being with each other. His breathing calmed and the shaking finally stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I know you wanted more time to make the decision about being Alpha," I said.

"Bella, don't. What's done is done. We'll deal with it, OK?"

Then his stomach growled. I smiled, pulled back and looked up at him. "I do have sandwiches. Want one?"

He leaned down and kissed me. "I want more than a sandwich, but I guess that will have to do for now," he said as he let me go with a grin.

"Is that all you ever think about?" I asked as I walked over to get the lunch tray.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm a guy, Bells. Food and sex are pretty much all we think about."

"Well, here's your food," I said as I handed him a sandwich. "As for the other, I'll see what I can do about that . . . later." I looked at him and smiled.

He took a big bite out of the sandwich and grinned.

**Jacob POV:**

Later that day, I was sitting out in back of the house on a log by the firepit. After I had finished the work on the truck, Bella and I took a ride on the motorcycle. It felt great flying down the roads of La Push with Bella's arms wrapped around me and her body pressed close to mine.

We just got back, and I found myself walking out here to sit and think. I kept thinking about the fight with Sam. I couldn't shake it. I knew he was right. I should have gone to him right away. _I thought I could handle it. I'm not ready to be the Alpha. What was I thinking?_ At the time, in Cullen's office, I was just thinking about keeping Bella safe. I would do _anything_ to make sure she was safe.

"Hey, there you are. You OK?" Bella came up behind me, put her arms around my neck, and rested her chin on my shoulder. "I came out of the bathroom, and you were gone."

"Just thinking about the fight with Sam," I answered.

"Oh. I thought maybe that was the case. Want me to go so you can think?" she asked as she stood up and started rubbing my shoulders.

"Not if you're going to do that. That feels great." I rolled my head to release some of the tension. I sat there quietly for awhile just enjoying the feeling of Bella's hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know what to do, Bella. I handled everything wrong. I think that proves I'm not ready for this yet. Do you think I'm ready? Does it matter that I feel this way? Maybe I should just quit being a whiny-ass baby and step up and do my job. Ahhhhh!" I shouted as I dropped my head into my hands. "I'm sick of thinking about this already. Why can't I make up my fucking mind?"

Bella came around and kneeled in front of me. "Jacob, I know this sounds corny, but this is your destiny. You didn't have a choice, you were born into it. You CAN do it, but you have to believe in yourself. Look, Sam was doing a great job, and I think he will keep doing it if that is what you want. Maybe you could ask him to, I don't know, to 'train' you or something. You will figure it out. And I will be here to support you either way." She took my face in her hands and kissed me softly.

"Thanks. But I don't think it's that easy. Sam is really pissed at me, and he should be. I don't know if he'll even talk to me."

"You'll never know until you try," she said. _She was right. I hated that._

I decided while I had a little courage built up, I would head over and talk to Sam. Bella told me this was something I had to do on my own, so she got in the truck and headed home, telling me to call her later to let her know how it went. She was right. I should do this on my own. So, I went to Embry's, told him what was going on, and asked him to come with me. _Chicken shit. _Of course he agreed. He was hoping to see Sam kick my ass. _Some best friend._

We phased and ran to Sam's. On the way, we "talked" about me being Alpha. I wanted to be able to step up and take the responsibility for my dad. I knew it was expected of me, and it would make him proud. But I still felt that I was not ready to lead.

"_Look, bro, you know I'm with you. I think you can do it. Just quit being such a chicken shit about it."_

_"Funny, that's just what I called myself when I decided to make you come with me to talk to Sam."_

_"Yeah, I know you too well."_

He was right. He did know me too well. I thought that Seth, Quil and Leah would be OK with it too. But Paul and Jared would side with Sam. I really did not want to see a split in the pack.

We phased back into human form when we were near Sam's. We pulled our shorts on, and headed for the house from the back. Sam was outside, splitting wood. "He's armed with an ax. Great time for a chat, dude," Embry said with a laugh.

I shot a look at him. "Yeah, great."

Sam looked up and saw us. _CRACK!_ He slammed the ax down onto a log and it split in two. "That wasn't dramatic at all," Embry commented.

Sam slammed the ax into a log and left it there as he wiped the sweat from his face with his t-shirt. He looked up as we got closer and said, "To what do I owe the honor of your visit, O Great One."

Embry started to laugh until I elbowed him in the side. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Look, Sam. We need to talk."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, fine. Talk." _This was going to be fun._

I put my hands on my hips, and looked down. I had no idea how to start. Embry finally whispered, "Hey, Jake. I think he's waiting for you to start."

I glared at Embry then I turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam. I was way out of line. I should have come and talked to you first about what happened. I should never have told Dr. Cullen that I was the Alpha. I was trying to protect Bella, and I just did it without thinking it through."

Sam just stood there. Still as a stone. _Is he even listening?_

I went on. "I know that it is my 'destiny' or whatever to be the Alpha, but . . . I don't know that I'm ready. I think I showed that by being such an asshole."

Sam snorted. _OK, that's some kind of reaction. I guess he is listening._

"I don't ever want there to be a split in the pack, with two wolves trying to lead, making the rest choose who to follow. That's not right." I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm here to ask you to remain as Alpha and help me learn how to be the leader that I need to be," I finished. _Whew!_

"So, let me get this right," Sam started. "You decided to stand up and take Alpha, but you got scared and now you come running to me to bail you out. That about it?" _I think it sounded better the way I put it. _

"Well . . . um I . . ." I stammered like an idiot. Then I looked at him and saw the big grin on his face.

"You are an asshole, but you're lucky I like you," he said. "Yeah, you fucked up. Big time, Jake. Not so much by 'taking' the position, but by not talking to me right away when this happened. You can't keep things from me. I can't lead and make decisions if I don't know what is going on. But you are right about one thing. Being the Alpha is YOUR destiny, not mine. I'm just doing it until you are ready. I have always known that. But, man, we have to talk. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," I said quietly.

"If you want to step up, fine. But you can't be whining around like a baby wondering if you're ready or not. You may never be ready. You think I was ready for this? Hell, no! But you just do it. It's like being a dad. You think when Emily told me we were having a baby, I thought, "_Oh good, I'm ready_!" Shit! I don't know if I will ever BE ready. But I WILL do it. I will do it for Emily and this baby, because I love them, and I will do anything for them."

I nodded. "I get it, Sam." I took a deep breath. "I need to do this. Dad's been on my back long enough . . . it's time. You'll help me out, if I fuck up, won't you? I mean, isn't that the Beta's job?"

Sam laughed at that. "Yeah, sure, I got your back. There won't be a fight over this, Jake. It's yours. It always has been."

I looked him in the eye and said, "So, we good?" I put out my hand.

"We're good." He smiled as he took my hand and shook it then pulled me in for quick bro hug.

"Come on, guys. You're gonna make me cry here," Embry was saying as he was fake-crying.

"You had to bring him, didn't you?" Sam smiled as he shoved Embry, who was now cackling with laughter. Then he turned back to me and said, "OK Jake. Let's sit down and talk about patrols, and what we are going to do if those fucking blooksuckers from Italy decide to show their ugly faces around here."

I felt much better after my talk with Sam and couldn't wait to tell Bella. Of course, I had to tell Dad first. I walked through the door at home and hollered for him. "Here," he called back. He was in his den, carving.

I walked to the door and stood there for a moment taking in the smell of sawdust. When I was a kid, I loved that smell. I spent a lot of time in here with him, learning to carve. Of course, I wasn't as good as he was. I just didn't have the patience he did. "Hey, Dad."

He turned to me and smiled. "Come on in, son," he invited. I walked over and sat down on the extra stool and picked up a small scrap of wood that was laying on his work bench. He glanced over at me and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Well, I think I just did something that will make you very happy, old man."

He put down the wood he was carving, and looked at me suspiciously. "What would that be?"

I grinned. "You are looking at the Alpha male of the pack, Dad. I did it. Sam and I just talked."

His smile could have lit up a whole baseball stadium. It made me feel some pride to know that I could make him that happy.

Then I sobered as I said, "Yeah, but now I have to tell you why I did it." I told him the whole story, from what happened to Bella, to the conversation with Carlisle. "I know I didn't handle things right, and that's what I told Sam. He was pretty pissed at me, but after we talked, he agreed it was my 'destiny' or whatever and it was time for me to step up. He also promised he'd help me out and keep me in line."

Dad held out his hand to me and I took it. "I am proud of you, son. I know this isn't what you want, but it is yours by birthright. You were born for greatness, Jacob Ephraim Black, and I know you will do right by your people."

I just nodded because I was speechless due to the huge lump in my throat. I was terrified at the prospect of being the Alpha, but I knew now that I would do my best not only for the pack and the tribe, but for my dad.

**Bella POV:**

I was in the kitchen finishing up the supper dishes when I saw Jake drive in. I quickly wiped my hands as he knocked at the door. I whipped open the door and threw myself into his arms. I had been thinking about . . . well, our night together while I was washing dishes. I really wanted to feel his arms around me.

"Hey, baby, miss me?" he asked as he walked us through the door and closed it behind him.

I smiled and kissed him as my answer. "How did it go with Sam?"

"Good. Better than I expected really. I am the Alpha, but he promised he'd help me out when I fuck up. Which I'm sure will probably be sooner than later."

I smiled as I drew him down onto the couch beside me. "Come on, have a little faith in yourself."

"I do," he told me as he hauled me up next to him. "You should have seen Dad's face when I told him. Geez. At least I made one person happy." He told me all about what Billy had said, and how proud he actually felt to carry on the heritage.

"I'm proud of you, Chief," I said with a smile.

He rolled my eyes then asked, "Yeah? You ever make out with a Chief?"

I shook my head slowly as he leaned toward me. He stopped right before he touched my lips and asked, "Where's Charlie?"

I whispered, "County Council meeting. Until at least nine."

Jacob smiled and pulled back to look at the clock on the wall_. _I glanced, too, and saw it was only seven. I looked at him curiously as he took my hand and stood up. Then he surprised me by pulling me up and over his shoulder, fireman-style, and heading for the stairs.

"Jake!" I called out as he took the stairs two at a time.

He hurried to my bedroom and closed the door then deposited me on the bed. I grinned at him and sat up to unbutton my blouse as he ripped his t-shirt off over his head. The rest of our clothes quickly made a pile on the floor until we were both naked on my bed.

I reached up and ran my hand through his hair. "I have been thinking so much about this . . . kiss me, Jake," I commanded. His lips captured mine and I melted into his arms. Our lips moved and our tongues tangled as the heat built quickly between us. There was no taking it slow this time . . . we were both on fire and needed each other too much.

Jacob's hands found my breasts and he played with my nipple, rolling it and pinching it. I felt a shot of arousal go straight to my core. I bravely reached over and took him into my hand and heard him gasp as I stroked him and cupped him. I was so curious about how that felt for him, and what would really please him. But there wasn't time for that now. I needed him. I wanted him.

His lips had left mine and he was leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down my throat over my collar bone, to my chest and finally . . . _yes. _His tongue rolled over and around until he finally took the peak into his mouth. I bucked my hips involuntarily against him, trying to get closer to him. He played with one then the other until I was in a frenzy.

He finally got the hint and rolled on top of me. "Bella," he whispered as he stopped my entrance.

"Jake, now," I begged.

His lips ravished mine as he drove into me. _Oh yes . . . . _He picked up my leg and put it over his shoulder so he could go deeper and he pushed faster . . . _it was sooo goood. _

"Yes, baby," he whispered as I moved with him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

"Faster," I called. ''Faster . . . " He obliged and we picked up the pace until we were both panting for air. The pressure was building and building until finally . . . . I peaked and cried out. I felt him jerk as he hissed, "Oh yesssss . . . " and then we were spent.

We lay there together, trying to catch our breath when suddenly, Jake looked up and said, "God, Bella, I didn't think. Shit!" He rolled off of me.

I turned to him and asked quickly, "What? Jake? What's wrong?"

"I had condoms . . . in my wallet. God, I'm so stupid!" He smacked his forehead in anger. "Last time, I wasn't ready . . . I didn't expect it . . . "

I smiled and took his hand away from his face. "Jacob, look at me." I pulled his face toward me. "It's OK. There was this doctor in Phoenix, Renee took me and wanted me to go on the pill before I moved here." I saw his look and added, "Yeah, I don't know why. Her motherly duty, I guess. Anyway, he did an exam and told me I have some weird kind of uterus or something. He thinks . . . well, he told me that it would be difficult for me to get pregnant. Not impossible . . . just difficult. So I left without the pill, realizing I didn't really need it."

I could see the concern on his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know you talked the other night . . . like maybe you might want to have kids someday."

I gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I think I would like that. But when the time comes, we can see some fertility doctor or something and figure it out, OK?"

He pulled me down to settle on his shoulder and his hand wound into my hair. "Yeah, definitely."

We lay there together for awhile, just enjoying being together so intimately. The last time, I had rushed away too soon and . . . well, I shoved that from my mind as the scar on my neck started to burn.

After awhile, I leaned over and put a kiss onto his chest and ran my hand gently over his stomach. I noticed him grow a little larger as my fingers swept over him. It wasn't long until he was fully erect, and I reached out curiously. I touched the tip and noticed it was so soft. I ran my finger around the tip and down the length of his shaft and heard him hiss at my touch.

I continued my exploration and enjoyed the feeling of being able to arouse him like he did me. I was still new to this, and I wanted to know everything. His hand tightened in my hair and he tugged as I held him in my hand and pulled. "Bella," he growled a warning.

I smiled and pulled again and again until I found myself flat on my back with Jake heaving over me. "You are playing with fire, little girl."

I grinned, "Do I look scared?"

He smiled and crushed his lips on mine as he drove into me. I was wet and ready and it felt so good. I was starting to feel like such a slut. Who knew I would like this so much? I moaned as he moved faster and faster until . . . _sweet bliss_. "Oh my God. Jake," I panted, "I'm such a slut."

He laughed as he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at me. "Why would you call yourself a slut?"

"Because, Jake, I like this. A LOT."

He chuckled and said, "Really? Good to know, because I plan on doing this . . . A LOT." We both laughed as he rolled over and took me with him. I couldn't imagine anything better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Bella POV:**

We actually settled into somewhat of a routine after that, and I have to admit, it was pretty nice. It had been a long time since I had any semblance of a "normal" life.

School was out, and the summer tour season was in full swing, which meant that business at Newton's Sporting Goods was picking up again. I was working 4 or 5 days a week now selling tents and hiking boots and backpacks to people wanting to scout around the area. I knew I had college options to think about, but I put it off. I didn't have the need to go away to school anymore, so I picked up some information at the local community college in Port Angeles, and thought maybe in the fall I would take a couple of classes there.

Word was getting out about Jake's mad mechanic skills, and people started showing up at his garage with cars and trucks that needed repaired, actually offering to pay him for his services. (Thanks to Charlie and Billy, I suspected.) So, while I was working at Newton's, Jake spent time working in the garage, when he wasn't with Sam and his dad learning how to be the great, almighty Alpha.

I would cook dinner for Dad, Jake and I at home, or we would head down to La Push and I would fix a meal for all of us and Billy too. After dinner, Charlie and Billy would either watch a ballgame on TV, or they might get out on the lake for some fishing before it got too dark. Jacob and I would go for walks on the beach or hang out with the guys, watch TV with our dads, or sit in the garage and talk. Or make-out. OK, we made out more than we talked.

Being with Jake was . . . as easy as breathing, just like he predicted. He made me laugh, something I had really missed. I felt goofy with him and wild and sexy and loved and silly and safe . . . so safe. He was exactly right for me.

We spent a lot of evenings on the beach around a bonfire with the pack. Jake really wanted me to get to know them all a little better. I was feeling a lot closer to Emily, who had drafted Kim and I to help with her wedding, but I had never known Kim at all. She and Jared had just gotten engaged, so she was pretty happy most of the time. I found she was really funny, and good at imitating people. She did a great Paris Hilton that had us all dying with laughter.

I also really enjoyed watching Quil with Claire. They would play in the sand, and when she would get sleepy, she would curl up in his lap and go to sleep. She looked so comfortable there, like she felt so safe. I knew that feeling, too, because that's how I felt when Jacob would hold me in his arms.

We celebrated Jacob's 18th birthday at a bonfire. The whole pack was there, including our dads and Sue Clearwater. I baked him a cake, and gave him a new tool box as a gift, which he really loved, while Charlie gave him a motorcycle helmet. Everyone enjoyed a laugh at that one, except Dad who wasn't in on the joke.

After Jacob opened all his gifts, Embry and Quil reminded him they had one more gift for him. They caught him before he could run and picked him up by the arms and legs, taking him into the water and throwing him in! Seth told me it was some sort of tradition they started when they were kids. I quickly decided that I would not tell them when my birthday was.

The day of Sam and Emily's wedding finally arrived and it was beautiful. They had a small ceremony in their back yard with their closest family and friends. There were flowers everywhere, and little white lights hung in the trees and bushes. Claire was the flower girl, and she loved every minute of the attention she received.

Leah came to the ceremony, but refused Emily's offer to be a bridesmaid, which I had to agree with. I knew Emily meant well, but that was asking too much. Jake took Leah's hand and led her over to sit with us, and as soon as the ceremony was over, she bolted for the door. I was proud that she came at all, knowing how hurt she still was.

There was a small reception following the wedding. Emily's mom and Sue Clearwater made the food, including the wedding cake, and everything was delicious, of course. We congratulated the happy couple - Jacob gathered Emily up in a hug, and when he released her, I gave her a hug and told her how beautiful she looked. She wore a simple pastel yellow dress with a few flowers in her hair. If you looked closely, you could see her small baby bump showing. _She was glowing . . . positively glowing_.

The party went on into the night. Jared and Paul rigged up a sound system and everyone danced, drank a little too much, and had a great time. Jake even managed to get me up to dance with him. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around me and held our joined hands over his heart. I have no idea what song was playing . . . all I could hear were our hearts beating as I stared into his eyes. When it was over he leaned close and kissed me, then whispered it was time to leave . . . _now_. I didn't hesitate. I knew exactly what was on his mind.

Life was everything I hoped it would be, and yet, sometimes at night, when I was trying to sleep, I still got scared when I thought how quickly it could all disappear. I had experienced that before and I had no desire to live through it again.

I found myself home alone on a Friday afternoon when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." Jake. He had taken to calling me 'babe,' which I still wasn't sure I liked, but he was cute, so I let him.

"Hey."

"Any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. I actually have a Friday night off." I had been working a lot of hours, but Mrs. Newton was pretty fair about giving us a Friday night off every couple of weeks.

"Good. I'm picking you up at 6:30. Be ready. Love you." And then he hung up. _What if I had said no?_ I guess he knew me too well - he knew I wouldn't say no.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was only five. I picked up my bottle of water and headed upstairs to shower and find something to wear. I had no idea where we were going, so I wasn't sure how to dress. I finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, with a purple v-neck t-shirt and plaid western style shirt with snaps over it. I smiled as I thought how Alice would be appalled at my outfit. I did still have a few of the designer clothes she bought for me, but I felt so silly wearing them in downtown Forks.

I hadn't thought about Alice for quite awhile. I really missed her.

I showered and dressed then made my way to the kitchen to reheat some of last night's lasagna for Dad. I told him that apparently I was going on a date, and I didn't want to cook and have to clean up again.

"A date, huh? I guess it's about time he took you on a date," Charlie commented.

I had to smile at that. We had sex, but we had never been on a date. _Hmmm._

At 6:30 on the dot, Jake knocked at the door. I opened it and smiled. He was dressed all in black . . . he knew how hot I thought he looked in black. I took in the tight t-shirt over his muscular frame, and the jeans that hugged his hips . . . _wow. _

He grinned at me. "Like what you see?" He asked as he walked past me into the house. _God, he was so arrogant. But, yes, I did like what I had seen . . . very much._

"Hey, Jake," my dad called out from his usual spot in front of the TV.

"Hey, Charlie," Jake answered.

"Taking my little girl out on an official date?"

"Yeah. I figured it was about time," he said as he looked at me with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes as he took my hand. "We won't be out too late."

"Oh, that's alright. She's with you. I know you'll take good care of her. You kids have fun," he replied.

I stared at my dad and wondered, _Who is this man, and where is my father? _When I used to go out with . . . well, he always had a time to be home, but then, he hated Edward.

"We will," Jake answered then he looked at me. "We should get going. Ready?"

I nodded and waved at Dad as I turned to follow Jake to the door. "Do I need a jacket?" I asked him.

"No, it's warm out. You won't need one."

I followed him to the Rabbit, and he opened the car door for me. "Wow, thank you." He just grinned and made his way around the car to climb behind the wheel. "So? Where are we going? I'm dying of curiosity, you know."

Jake turned to me and said, "There is something I have always regretted and wished we could do over. So, that is what we are doing tonight." Then he started the engine and backed onto the street.

I waited for more of an explanation, but as Jake drove, I realized that was all I was getting. We didn't go far. He drove into town and parked on the street across from the movie theater. _The movies . . . the only time we had gone to a movie was that horrible night with Mike. He got sick and we had to take him home, and then . . . Jake turned into a werewolf and I didn't see him for like two weeks._

Jake looked at me and could see I was remembering that night. "You know how much I wanted to be alone with you that night . . . I guess I didn't hide how much I hated Mike. Sorry." I just smiled and shook my head at him. "So, come on. Let's do this."

I nodded and climbed out of the car. He took my hand and we crossed the street to stand in line at the ticket booth. "I'm buying your ticket tonight," he told me.

I looked up to see what was playing. No R-rated movie tonight. I had to buy Jake's ticket last time because he wasn't old enough to see an R-rated movie. I was so stupid to pick that movie - it was awful. Tonight, I noticed we were seeing a romantic comedy. "Really, Jake? A romantic comedy?"

He smiled and bent to whisper in my ear, "Maybe it will put you in the mood."

"Yeah, like I need a movie for that." He laughed heartily at that answer and then told the kid behind the counter we needed two tickets. Once he paid for them, we bought a huge bucket of popcorn and two drinks then headed into the theater to sit down.

"You're not going to sit here all night with your hand on the armrest, just begging me to hold it, are you?" I asked him.

"Hell, no. I plan on doing the stretch move, where I put my arms out and stretch then rest it on your shoulder."

"Oh, yeah, that's a lot smoother."

He laughed and then said, "Maybe I should watch out for you. You might be the one planning the move."

"I might at that." I grabbed the popcorn from him and began eating as the previews started.

The movie was actually pretty good, and I found myself relaxing and enjoying it. Once the popcorn was gone, Jake put his arm around me and I settled into his side like always. When it was over, I turned to him and smiled. "I enjoyed that. Thanks."

"Me, too," he said as he picked up our empty popcorn bucket and drink cups to throw into the trash.

"Really? You liked the movie?"

He shrugged as we stood to go. "It wasn't bad. No car chases or ninjas, but not bad." I rolled my eyes as he laughed and we made our way to the lobby.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike Newton. I turned to see he was with Jessica, who just stepped into the restroom. Jake saw him, too, and he started to grin. Mike looked over and saw us and waved then he saw Jake raise his empty popcorn bucket in salute to his vomiting episode in the car on the way home that horrible night. It was a good thing Jake had grabbed an empty bucket to hand to Mike before we left or Jake would have had a mess to clean up in the Rabbit.

I could see by the look on Mike's face he knew just what Jake was referring to, and he quickly turned to enter the rest room. Jake turned to me and laughed, really hard. I smacked him on the arm and took the bucket from him to put into the trash can. "You are awful," I told him as I walked to the door, trying to contain my own laughter.

Once we were outside, Jake slung his arm around me and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You have to admit, that night was awful. How ironic we would see him there tonight."

I let out the laughter I was holding back and he joined me. It was ironic, although, I'm sure Mike didn't see it that way. "I'm hungry," Jake stated.

"When aren't you?"

"I know, right? Anyway, let's go to the diner for a burger."

"Sure."

We went into the diner and found a booth in the back. Jake ordered two cheeseburgers, fries, a coke and a two pieces of peach pie then he looked at me. I smiled and ordered a coke and a piece of peach pie and the waitress looked at Jake, shook her head and walked away.

"What? I said I was hungry."

We talked a little about the movie until the waitress brought our food. Jake inhaled both burgers in record time and then actually offered to share his fries with me. Which meant I got like five fries, and he ate the rest. But it was the thought that counts.

After the diner, Jake drove me home and walked me to the door. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Jake. I really enjoyed our date."

"Yeah? Me, too. Want to do it again sometime?"

"Yes."

He smiled and took me in his arms. "Do I get a kiss good night?"

"Mmm, I suppose," I said coyly. He bent his head toward me and I felt the little butterflies in my stomach like always when I waited for Jake's lips to touch mine. When they did, I melted into him and locked my arms around his neck. I loved how his lips moved over mine, just begging me to join in. I pressed myself closer to him and licked at his bottom lip with my tongue. After we made out for awhile, he lifted his head and whispered, "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

"See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and he turned to jog back to his car. I opened the door to walk inside then heard Jake call out, "Thanks, Bells."

"For what?"

"For making me a happy man," he called back.

I smiled at him as he climbed into the car and then drove away. It amazed me at how much I loved him. I was a lucky girl . . . _very lucky._

**Jacob POV:**

_"Geez, Jake. Can you tone down the happy a notch or two? It's fucking nauseating."_

_"Sorry, Paul, I can't. I have everything I ever wanted. I am feeling fine." _I was on patrol with Paul and Jared. I switched with Sam so he could go to the doctor with Emily. She was scheduled for a sonogram this morning.

_"Come on, Jake, you gotta give Paul a break. He hasn't gotten laid in, what, at least a week?" _Jared kicked in.

_"Shut up, Jared, unless you want a chunk taken out of you."_

_"Ooh, touchy. There's gotta be a girl somewhere on the rez that you haven't hit yet."_

_"Jared, I swear to God, you need to shut it, NOW."_

_"Alright guys, knock it off," _I growled. I still wasn't used to this Alpha shit, but I knew I had to exert my authority or the guys would never respect me. They both quieted down and we got down to business. _"Let's do one more lap around and then head to Sam's. He said they would be home by eleven."_

We finished the lap and walked into Sam's yard just as they pulled in. "Hey, how did it go?" I asked as Sam helped Emily out of the car.

"Looks like we're having a girl, bro," Sam said proudly.

Emily dug the picture out of her purse and held it out to me. I took it and tried to figure which way was up when Emily turned it and pointed out where the baby was. "Wow, Em. This is your baby?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, isn't that amazing?"

As I looked at it, I was amazed. Maybe someday, Bella and I would be holding a picture like this. I handed it back to Emily as Sam put his arm around her. They were both beaming as they looked at the picture and talked to each other like I wasn't even there. There was such a bond between them, but I didn't think it really had anything to do with imprinting. It was love, pure and simple. Love and commitment. Suddenly, I had this longing to have that with Bella.

"I gotta go, guys. See ya," I called out to them as I headed for the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Jacob POV:**

Tonight, Bella and I were cooking for the old men at my house. It was an especially warm summer evening for Forks, so Charlie had brought steaks for me to put on the grill. Bella was putting together a salad, and had potatoes in the oven baking.

I walked in the back door and into the kitchen. "You ready for me to put the steaks on? Charcoal is ready," I told Bella as I stopped beside her and dropped a kiss on her head before reaching into the salad bowl to pull out a piece of cucumber and pop it into my mouth. _Such domestic bliss. _

"Yeah, they're on a tray on the table. Remember I like mine pink in the middle," she replied as she chopped.

"Yes, dear," I called out as I left the kitchen with the tray in my hands and a smile on my face. _Just like an old married couple._

After dinner, I pushed my chair back from the table. "Man, that was good. Thanks, Charlie for bringing the steaks."

"Sure, Jake. You did a great job grilling," Charlie replied then he turned to my dad. "Billy, game's about to start." It was summer, so their plans always revolved around baseball and the Mariners.

"Just what I was thinking, Charlie. Grab a couple of beers out of the fridge, will you?" Billy asked as he wheeled away from the table.

"Yep. Got it." Charlie put his dishes in the sink, and said, "Thanks for dinner, Jake. You two are quite a team." He patted my shoulder and winked at me then got the beer out of the fridge and went in to join Dad in front of the TV. I looked at Bella and laughed.

"You know sometimes I think he loves you more than he loves me," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Bella and I did the dishes, which didn't take long as they weren't many since I grilled. When we finished, I turned to her and smiled. "Bells? I have somewhere I want to show you. Let's go." I smiled at her like I had a secret. Which I did.

She looked at me warily and said slowly, "OK. I'm game, I guess."

I stopped in the living room to let our dads know we'd be gone for awhile. They both grunted so I assumed they heard me then I turned back to Bella and took her hand to lead her outside.

We took the truck toward the beach then I turned off onto a small lane. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "_You sure you know where you're going?"_ We went as far as we could in the truck, then I parked it and turned the engine off. "We have to walk the rest of the way."

"Is it far?" she asked.

"Not really. It's a little path that winds uphill. The end is worth it – trust me," I told her.

I took her hand and we headed uphill on a path through the woods. It was a well-worn path that wound through the trees. I remembered skipping up this path with my mom when I was a little boy. I was always so excited to get to the top.

At the end of the path, we came to a stop. "Jake, it's beautiful!" Bella exclaimed as she looked out at the view. We were high on a hill that looked out over the ocean. The sun was setting and a full moon was coming up over the water. _Perfect. . . just what I pictured._

I went up behind her and put my arms around her. "My mom and dad used to bring us here for picnics when I was little," I said quietly. "My mom loved it up here."

Bella leaned back into me. "You never talk about your mom, Jake. I know you miss her. Tell me something about her," I asked.

"I was so little when she died. I was eight and the girls were almost twelve. Sometimes it's really hard to remember things about her, you know? Like how she smelled, or what her voice sounded like." His voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat and went on, "She was very loving . . . a good mom. She was tall, and thin, and had long, black hair. She wanted to cut it once and Dad threw a fit! She kept it back during the day, but sometimes at night, she would let Dad brush it and braid it for her." I closed my eyes and could see my mom smile and laugh as she and Dad would talk while he brushed her hair. "I remember coming here one time, and Mom and Dad told us the story of how he proposed to her."

She turned to me. "Tell me, Jake. I would really love to hear it."

I led her a couple of steps across the mossy ground to a log that was big enough we could both sit on. I pulled her down beside me and began telling the story. "Well, Billy met my mom, her name was Sarah, when they were in school. Apparently it was love at first sight for my dad, but it took a little longer for Mom. Even though he was the heir of '_the Great Ephraim Black'_ she wasn't going to make it so easy for him." Bella smiled at that.

"He pursued her relentlessly, according to her. He left notes in her locker, called her at home, tried to talk her girlfriends into helping his cause. She finally gave in and went out with him. I guess he must have gotten to her because she said she found herself falling hopelessly in love with him. He proposed to her one day while they were hanging out at the beach with their friends by saying, "Hey Sarah. We love each other. Why don't we just get married?"

Bella snorted. "Are you kidding me?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's what she thought. She told him in no uncertain terms that he would have to do better than that with a proposal for her to even consider it." I laughed. "Can you just imagine my dad's face? He's the heir to, as Mom said, '_the Great Ephraim Black.' _I'm sure he didn't think even for a second that she would turn him down."

"So," I went on, "he went to his buddy, Quil, Sr., our Quil's dad, and told him what had happened. Quil asked him if he had a ring. He figured that was where Dad messed up – not having a ring. There was a tribal elder at that time who was known for making really beautiful jewelry. Dad didn't have a lot of money, but he decided if he could get her a beautiful ring made by the elder, that would impress her. So, he and Quil went to see this elder and told him what had happened. The elder asked my dad a few questions about my mom and how he felt about her. While Dad talked, the elder began sketching on paper. After Dad was done talking, he held up his hand, and said, "Enough. Go. Come back in one week with $50."

"Dad and Quil, Sr. go back in a week. My dad gives him the $50, and the elder pulls out this small leather pouch and hands it to my dad. He opened the pouch and poured the ring into his hand. Dad was stunned! He couldn't wait to try proposing again."

"What did it look like?" Bella asked. I could tell she was enraptured by the story.

"Be patient, I'm getting to that," I told her with a smile. "He called Mom on a warm, summer evening, and arranged to pick her up. He brought her up here, to this spot." I was getting so excited. _Calm down, Jake. Don't give it away too soon._

"He brought her here because it was her favorite spot on the reservation. She loved to come up here and look out over the water and dream about places far away. He took her hand and got down on one knee, and told her all that was in his heart. Then he took the pouch out of his pocket, opened her hand, and poured the ring onto her palm." I looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom said she couldn't speak. She picked up the ring and looked at it. The ring was made of white gold, and the elder had formed a delicate wolf form intersecting with a heart. Inside the heart was a diamond to represent the wolf's heart inside that of the woman he loved. My dad looked at my mom and said, 'Que Quowle" (k-we k-WOW-le). It means, '_stay with me forever.' _Then he asked her again to marry him. This time she said yes."

Tears were falling down Bella's cheeks. "That's a beautiful story, Jake." She wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "Wait, isn't that what you said to me that day I jumped off the cliff? We were in the kitchen and you said it before you _almost_ kissed me. I always wondered what it meant."

_This is it Jacob. Don't blow it!_

"Yes, Bella, I did. I'm really glad you remembered that," I said quietly. I slid off of the log, and got down on one knee then took her hand. "Bella, I have loved you since that day you fell out of the boat when you were 10, and I jumped in after you. You called me your 'hero' that day, and I have been trying to be just that ever since." She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"The night we first made love was the happiest in my life. I had dreamed of it over and over, but when it really happened, it was better than any of my dreams. I was terrified when I almost lost you." I had to stop for a second. I took a deep breath and went on, "I love everything about you, Bella. You are beautiful, inside and out. I love the way you take care of your dad, and mine. I even love that you're a klutz, although it scares me to death sometimes." She laughed at that. "I love that you are stubborn and you take chances . . . I never know what's going to come next with you, but I can't wait to find out. Bella, I don't want to live a single day of my life without you." I reached into my pocket and took out a small leather pouch. I heard Bella gasp. I opened the pouch and took her hand. I poured the ring onto her open palm. _THE ring. That same ring._ She looked at the ring then looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please say you will marry me," I asked through my own tears.

She nodded. "Yes, Jake," she whispered. "_Yes!_" She said louder this time.

I picked up the ring, and slid it onto her finger. _A perfect fit. Just like us._

**Bella POV:**

I sat there staring at the ring on my finger. It was so different than the last ring that I had worn there. This one was perfect. Like it was made just for us. I looked at Jake and saw the tears in his eyes. I couldn't believe the love that swelled up inside of me just then. I slid off of the log and into Jacob's arms. He held me close, then laid me back onto the grass and lay down beside me. I reached up with both hands and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me so softly and gently, whispering things in Quileute that I couldn't understand, but sounded so beautiful. I kissed him with everything I felt in my heart, and he did the same. After awhile, he pulled my tank top off over my head then did away with my bra. The rest of our clothing came off quickly.

We made love to each other slowly, lovingly . . . Jake knew just how to bring me to the edge, and pull back to keep me wanting him. Finally, he slid into me and I caught my breath. We moved together in perfect unison, each of us riding the feeling that would take us to the breaking point then . . . I tumbled over the edge taking Jake with me. It was so quiet . . . the only sound we could hear was our hearts racing.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered. "Thank you for loving me so much and saving me . . . from myself."

He smiled and brushed the hair from my eyes. "I love you, Bells. Thank you for choosing life . . . and me."

Later, we laid there in the grass – Jake on his back, and me on my stomach next to him. I held out my hand and looked at the ring there. "I can't wait to see it in the light," I said. "Jake, thank you. Thank you for bringing me here and telling me that story. It was beautiful." I leaned over and kissed his chest. "It was the perfect proposal."

"I was a little worried, Bells. I was afraid that it might be too soon," he admitted.

"No. I'm ready to be engaged, Jake. I love you. I will always love you." I really meant that. I did love him. I knew that I wanted to be with him the rest of my life. "Now, the wedding, though. Is it OK if we wait a little for that?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," he answered. "As long as I know you want to marry me, I can wait." He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand to look at me. "But I will say that I am looking forward to us sharing the same bed – every night. I don't know how long I can hold out for that."

"Me, too. I sleep so much better in your arms."

Jake smiled slyly and ran his hand lightly across my back. "Yeah, I wasn't really thinking about sleeping . . . "

**Jacob POV:**

We finally got dressed and walked hand in hand down the path back to the truck. I couldn't believe she actually said yes. Although she had said yes to the lee . . . _in the past, Jake. Let it go._ I drove us back to my house and parked the truck in the driveway. I turned to her and smiled as I reached over and pulled some dead grass out of her hair. "Oops!" she said as she looked quickly into the rearview mirror.

I laughed, and kissed her cheek. "It's OK – we're engaged now."

"I don't know that Charlie will see it that way," she said as she pulled another piece of grass from her hair. "I think he may still have some rules about 'funny business.' "

"Come on. Let's go in and tell them," I said as I got out of the truck. Bella climbed out and came around the truck to take my hand. "Well, I'm sure that Billy already knows, since he gave you the ring," she said.

I stopped at the door, put my hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "Bella, he gave me that ring when I was 15. He told me to put it in a safe place and keep it for the girl I would marry. I put it in a box that I keep on the top shelf in my closet. I already knew then I was keeping it for you."

I could see Bella's face crumple as she said, "Stop it! You'll make me cry again. God, I must look awful."

I smiled and shook my head. "You look beautiful." I leaned down and kissed her soundly then nodded toward the house and said, "Let's go make the old men happy." She smiled and took my hand then followed me into the house.

We walked into the living room to find both of them asleep in front of the TV. Bella shook her head in disgust and looked at me. "Exciting game, huh?" She walked over to Charlie and touched him on the shoulder. "Hey, Dad. Wake up."

He jumped and his eyes flew open. "Huh? What's wrong?" he said quickly.

Bella kept her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "It's OK, Dad. You fell asleep watching the game with Billy."

Dad heard Charlie, and opened his eyes. "We weren't sleeping, we were resting our eyes between innings," Billy retorted.

"Yeah, OK," I said to him with a smile. "Hey, since you old guys are awake now, we would like to talk to you for a sec." I pulled Bella down beside me on the couch.

"Uh oh, sounds serious," Charlie said as he looked over at us. Bella held out her left hand. "Jake proposed, and I accepted. It's official, Dad. You now have Jake as a son."

"YES! Way to go, Jake!" Charlie jumped up and pulled Bella up into a big hug. "Oh Bells, this is great. Really great. I couldn't be happier for you." He let her go and reached over and grabbed my hand to shake it. Then he pulled me up into a "man hug," patting me on the back. "I couldn't be happier for both of you."

Bella walked over and kneeled down in front of Billy. "Jacob took me to the spot where you proposed to Sarah and told me the story. Thank you for saving this ring and giving it to Jake. It is perfect – I love it." She reached up and gave him a hug. He held her for a moment then Bella pulled back and held her left hand out to him. I thought I saw a hint of tears in his eyes and he took her hand and looked at the ring that my mother had worn the few short years they were married. He looked at me, then said to Bella, "I hope you both will be as happy as Jake's mom and I were."

"We will. Thank you." Bella said as she stood up.

I stood up and put my arm around Bella' shoulder and thought how I was the happiest man in the world. I had everything I had ever wanted. I had Bella, and I would never let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Bella POV:**

As I stood there with Jake's arm around me and his mom's ring on my finger, surrounded by the men in my life, I remembered that Jake had promised me that life would be good. He was right. At that moment, life was good. _Very good_.

I followed Charlie home in my truck, as he drove out to Billy's in the cruiser after work. At home, we walked into the house, and Charlie stopped at the stairs to turn and look at me. "Bella, I have a confession to make. I knew Jake was going to propose. I didn't know it would be tonight, but he came to me a couple of days ago to, uh, ask for your hand, as they used to say."

"He did? And you kept it a secret?" I asked in disbelief.

He grinned. "Surprised? I can do it if I have to, you know. You should have seen him. He was pretty nervous. He told me that he loved you very much, that he had since you were kids. That he would do everything in his power to make sure you were happy and safe. How could I say no to that?" Charlie smiled.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. "Thanks, Dad." I pulled back to look at him. "Besides you were thrilled to finally get Jake as an 'official' son. You don't fool me."

He laughed. "Well, I've always liked the kid. It's hard not to. Anyway, I'm happy for both of you. You know, you better call your mom. She'll be all excited about planning a wedding I suppose. How soon will that happen?"

"I asked Jake if we could wait a little while for that. We need to figure out how we will support ourselves, where we'll live, you know. We're still pretty young." I answered.

"Well, you are both more than welcome to move in here for awhile after you get married until you can save some money for a place of your own," Charlie offered.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad. That's really sweet."

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone else that. I need to keep my reputation as the mean sheriff in town, you know," he huffed.

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I know it's really because you'll miss my cooking."

He chuckled at that then his eyes softened as he admitted, "Well, I will miss that, but . . . I've kind of gotten kind of used to having you around."

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, me, too." We shared a quiet moment there on the stairs, knowing just how much we meant to each other. Finally I said, "Alright, I'm going to bed. It's been quite a night. I'll try to call mom before I go to sleep." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm really glad I moved to Forks, Dad. Good night."

His eyes told me how glad he was too as he replied quietly, "Good night, Bells."

I walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door then took my phone from my pocket to call Mom and tell her about the proposal. She was literally weeping on the phone. "Oh honey, he's a keeper. What a sweetheart." She stopped talking and I heard her blow her nose. "When's the wedding? Soon? I'd love to help you plan it."

"Not too soon. We have some things to figure out yet. I'll let you know, I promise. I'm really exhausted, Mom. I need to get some sleep. Talk to you again, soon, OK?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'm happy for you, Bella. I really am. Good night."

"Night, Mom." I hung up, smiled and sunk down into the pillows. I held out my hand and looked at the ring for at least the hundredth time as I smiled to myself. For someone who never thought she would get married, I found myself wearing a second engagement ring in so many weeks. I sobered at that thought. I thought about the night Edward proposed . . . how it was more like a bargain than a proposal. And his mother's ring was . . . just so . . . just too much. It was flashy and just not me.

This engagement was different. This one felt so right, so perfect. Yes, life was good.

Until the nightmares returned. I hadn't had one for weeks, and I had hoped they were gone for good.

_I was in the clearing in the woods. The one where the big battle with the newborns had taken place. Felix was holding Jacob while Jane tortured him. Jacob was too proud to cry out, even though I could see he wanted to. I was screaming at her to stop, "Take me. I'm the one you want. Leave him alone!" The rest of the Volturi were there watching. Aro stepped up and ran a hand down my cheek, his eyes so red they almost glowed. "You're right, Bella. We do want you. But I can't help wondering . . ." he said as he stepped over to stand in front of Jacob. He was slumped against Felix who was holding him up. Aro picked up Jacob's arm, and sunk his teeth into it and I screamed . . . _

I woke up screaming and panting for air. Charlie came running in and sat down on the bed to put his arms around me. "Bella, it's OK, honey. It's just a dream." He held me, talking quietly to me, trying to get me to calm down. "Bella, this is the third time this week. Are you OK? I thought you were over this."

"Yeah, Dad. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm having nightmares again." I sat there trying to catch my breath and pushed the hair away from my face. "Could you get me a drink of water, please?"

"Sure, honey. I'll be right back." Charlie got up and went to the bathroom as I sat there trying to figure out what the dream was about. _Jacob was a werewolf . . . I wasn't sure how vampire venom would affect him. Would it hurt him or was he immune?_ I needed to find out. I needed to figure out why was I having this same dream over and over. "Here, Bella."

Dad came in and held out a small cup of water for me. "Thanks." I drank it and set the cup down on the nightstand. "I'm better now."

"OK. I'll leave the door open in case you need me for anything," Charlie said as he was leaving the room. "Try to get some sleep."

I nodded and reached for the lamp on the nightstand then pulled my hand back, deciding to leave it on. I settled back into the pillows and closed my eyes, praying the dreams were not a warning of some kind.

The next morning, Jake surprised me by stopping in just as I was pouring myself yet another cup of coffee to help me stay awake. I had to be at work in a couple of hours. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I was a little embarrassed to be caught in the tank top and shorts that I slept in.

He smiled as he leaned in to give me a quick kiss. "Had to come to town for some parts. No offense, babe, but you look like hell. Do you feel OK?"

"Thanks, _babe,_" I answered sarcastically. "I haven't slept well the last couple of nights."

His eyebrows drew together in worry as he asked, "Are you having nightmares again?"

I sighed and set my coffee cup on the counter. I hadn't told him that I had been having them again because I didn't want him to worry. But I guess now, the cat was out of the bag. "Yes, for about three weeks now. I don't know why they've started again. Things are great for me right now, so . . . "

"Come here," he said softly as he drew me close. I melted into his strong arms. "I'm sorry, Bells. Do you want to tell me what they're about?"

I shook my head. I really did not want to talk about them at all. Especially since they had to do with him.

"OK. When you do, I'm here, got that?"

"Yes, I know. And I'm very glad."

He let me go and I smiled up at him. "So why are you really here?" I asked suspiciously. "Since you only think about two things, it has to be food or sex. Which one did you come looking for?"

I loved watching the grin spread across his face. "Why, Isabella Swan, you know me too well." He put those strong arms around me once again and nibbled at my ear as he said, "How about both?"

I laughed at that and replied, "OK, but not at the same time."

He nipped my ear and then captured my lips in a long, sensual kiss that made my knees go weak. His hand crept up under my tank top and fingered my nipple and I let a sigh escape into his mouth. His other hand rested on my hip as he pushed me back against the counter and leaned into me so I could feel just how badly he wanted me. He rubbed his erection against me as I pulled at his t-shirt, trying to move it as my hands craved to touch his skin. He pulled away long enough to whip the shirt over his head and I quickly set my hands to running over his chest and shoulders while my mouth left a trail of hot kisses over him.

"Do you want to move this upstairs?" I whispered.

"No, I can't wait that long," he said as he yanked my shorts down and dipped his fingers inside as I gasped.

"Oh, Jake," is all I could get out as his thumb was making me crazy. My hands fumbled with the button on his jeans and then the zipper, but that was as far as I could go because I was quickly losing it.

"Jake, please, please, your pants, oh God . . . "

He removed his hand from me and pulled his jeans down and then turned me around. "Bend over and hold onto the table," he whispered into my ear then he drove into me from behind and I thought I would come undone right there.

"Oh yes, Jake . . . yes," I cried as I held onto the counter and reveled in the new sensation this was creating in me.

He too was mumbling as he drove into me, "Yeah, baby, yeah, this is good, fuck, this is . . ."

Then I lost it and screamed his name just as Jake gripped my hips and I felt him shudder with his climax.

We both relaxed and tried to catch our breath and then Jake pulled out and turned me around. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I laughed and nodded. He was always so scared he was going to hurt me, or disgust me. Hardly. I told him once I felt like a slut because I liked this so much, but he still treated me like his little virgin. "Oh, I am more than alright. Jake that was . . . that was fucking awesome."

I could the shock in his eyes at my description. I wasn't one to use the "F" bomb like he and guys did, unless I was really angry. But, it just popped out!

After his initial shock wore off, he laughed, a good hard laugh. "Oh man, I couldn't have said it better." He hugged me and then in typical Jake fashion asked, "So, what's for lunch?"

Later that night, I had just turned out the light when I heard a light tapping at the window. I had left it open a little to get some air. It kind of freaked me out for a minute, until I heard Jake call out my name. I got out of bed and went to the window. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I saw him drop a handful of small pebbles from the driveway. _Oh, that's what was hitting the window._

"Just open the window, will ya?"

I opened and stood back as he jumped up and climbed through. "I was watching for your light to go out. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, but why are you outside, watching my window?" I panicked for a second, wondering he knew something I didn't.

He smiled and drew me over to the bed. "I wanted to hold you tonight so you could get some sleep."

I felt myself melt into a puddle right there. This had to be the sweetest guy on earth. He drew back the covers and ordered me to lay down. I crawled in and he crawled in after me. "Come here, honey," he said softly. I curled up next to him and he pulled me close to his body. "How's that?"

"Heavenly," I sighed.

I felt him kiss me on top of my head and he whispered, "Night, Bells. Sleep tight."

I smiled and then followed orders. Best sleep I'd had in three weeks.

I had worked a later shift the next night at Newton's, not getting home until after nine. Jacob came over and we were watching TV with Dad. Around ten-thirty, Dad stood up and stretched then announced, "Well, kids, I have an early meeting in the morning, so I think I'll head upstairs to bed. Good night."

"Night!" we both called to him as he went up the stairs.

"I should probably be going too, Bella. It is getting pretty late," Jacob said, knowing that Charlie could still hear him. We heard Charlie close his bedroom door then Jake grinned and said, "But I still have some time for this." He hauled me to him, and kissed me, moving his lips slowly, deliberately, knowing that it drives me crazy.

Suddenly he stopped and looked around and was very still. I knew that look. "Jake?" I asked quietly.

He put his finger over my lips to let me know I should be quiet. He stood up and went quietly to peek out the front window. Of course, I followed him. He turned around with a look of disgust on his face. "It's one of _them._ The female with the short hair."

"Alice?" I went running to the door and opened it just as she was coming up the front steps. I threw myself at her and hugged her. "Alice! I have missed you!" As usual, she looked just like she stepped out of a magazine. Tonight she was wearing tight designer jeans with 3-inch heels, and a silvery, billowy blouse, that was belted.

She hugged back. "I've missed you, too, Bella." I pulled her into the house and shut the door. Jake was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, trying his best to look like my chief protector.

He looked at her and muttered, "_Leech_."

She answered by saying, "Bella, could you put the dog out so we can talk. It's important."

Jacob moved so he was beside me. He put his arm around me and said, "No. Absolutely not."

"Jake," I started. "It's Alice. I will be fine." I tried to move away from him, and he tightened his grip.

"NO. The last time I left you alone with one of _them_, I almost lost you. That will NOT happen again," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Alice muttered. "Can I at least sit down?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. Come on in," I said as I shook Jake's arm from my shoulder, took her hand and led her to the couch. I sat down beside her, which forced Jacob to sit in the chair. He glared at me. I glared back.

"Alice, what is it? You're not here just for a visit, are you?"

She slowly shook her head back and forth. "No, I'm not." Alice looked at me. I knew.

"The Volturi," I said quietly.

"Yes. They sent a summons requesting that you and Edward appear before them in Italy."

"NO! No way," Jacob growled.

"Jake, please . . . let her talk." I reached over and grabbed his hand to let him know I wanted him here, but I needed him to be quiet.

Alice gave Jacob a smug look then she looked back at me. "Carlisle answered the summons by going to Italy alone to talk to Aro. He told them that you and Edward weren't together anymore. That you had chosen to be with someone else. He told them about Jacob, and that you would not reveal anything about us or them. Aro wants to see you. He wants you and Edward and Jacob to appear before them."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That will NEVER happen," Jacob said. I could see the anger building. I didn't want him to phase and hurt Alice.

I turned and looked at him. I took both of his hands. "Jacob. I need you to stay calm. We need to talk about this, but I need you to stay calm or you will have to leave. Do you understand?"

He huffed and then finally nodded.

I turned back to Alice. "Go on."

Alice looked at me, ignoring Jacob's glares. "Carlisle told them that would not happen. That Jacob would never agree to that." She tilted her head and looked right at Jacob.

"Well, he got that right," Jake mumbled. I whipped around to yell at him and he put his hands up, "I know . . . shut up, Jake!"

"Look, Bella. You know that Aro does NOT like it when he doesn't get his way. Carlisle just left Italy a little while ago, and he is sure that the Volturi will turn up here. He called me to come here and warn you," Alice finished.

"What have you seen? Do you know what will happen? Is that why you are here?" I asked.

"That's the problem, Bella. As long as you are around _him_, I can't see anything. I can't see the wolves, and when he's with you, I can't see you. I need to be with you - alone."

"No!" Jake started, "Look . . ."

"Jacob, listen to me. Alice is right. She has a gift of seeing things and we need that right now. Plus, I think that Sam, and the rest of the pack, needs to know what is coming. You need to talk to them. Please, Jacob."

"Jasper is here with me," Alice told us. "He is watching the outside perimeter. I'll stay inside with Bella. We will stay here until you return. Will that satisfy you?" Alice asked.

"Please, Jake," I took his hands and squeezed them. "I'll be alright. I promise."

He finally relented with a curt nod then leaned over and kissed me. "I'll go and see Sam. You're right, Bella. I do need to talk to him about this. You are sure that you will be alright?" I could see how scared he was to leave me.

I kissed him. "Yes. I'll stay right here. I promise I'll be OK."

Jacob looked at Alice. "If there is so much as one scratch anywhere on her when I get back . . . "

Alice interrupted him, "Yes, mutt, I understand. She'll be fine," Alice told him. I knew she was in a hurry to get him out of here.

Jacob stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

He finally let me go and walked out the front door. It wasn't long after I heard him take off in the Rabbit.

"Sorry about that. He's a little overprotective," I smiled at Alice.

"I can see that he loves you very much, Bella. And you love him. I can't lie . . . I wish that things could have been different, but I am glad that you are happy," Alice admitted with a smile. "Alright, just sit here and relax. Give me your hand. Oh!" She picked up my hand and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful. Very unique." She looked into my eyes and said quietly, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I replied. "I do love him – very much."

"Alright, just sit back and relax." Alice closed her eyes. We sat there quietly, but it was hard to relax. I felt like my nightmares were coming true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Jacob POV:**

It took everything I had to drive away from Bella's. _If she is hurt at all, I will kill them. She is my whole world_.

I sped down the road to La Push way too fast and drove right to Sam's. I got out of the car, bounded onto the porch and began pounding on the door. "Sam, it's Jake. I need to talk to you RIGHT NOW! Sam!"

The door whipped open. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jacob? Emily just got to sleep . . ."

"Look Sam, I'm sorry. I know, it's late. But I really need to talk to you. It's the vampires. The ones from Italy. They're coming here, Sam. They are fucking coming here and I am terrified that they will take Bella!"

Sam stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "OK, Jake, calm down. Tell me what's going on." He stood beside me and crossed his arms over his chest.

I told him what Alice had told us. "She's at the house right now with Bella trying to get some kind of 'sight' on what's coming. Her _leech_ boyfriend is watching the outside of the house, but, I gotta get back there. I can't leave her alone with them. Can you get the pack together and let them know what is going on? As soon as I know anything else, I will let you know, OK? I'll be at Bella's."

"Jake," he started as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Look, I know you're worried, but for God's sake calm down. You're no good to her this wired. You know the pack is behind you 100%. Take a breath, OK?" He let his hands fall to his side as I took a step backward.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. He was right. I needed to calm the fuck down. "Yeah, I know. I am just so damned sick and tired of those fucking leeches always trying to take her away from me! How many times are we going to have to go through this?"

He shook his head. "I don' know, dude. Look, I'll go out back and call a meeting, let everyone know what's going on."

I nodded. "Thanks. Hey, is it OK if I leave the Rabbit here? I could get to Bella's faster if I phase."

"Yep. Be careful," said Sam.

I nodded and took off into the wood to phase and get back to Bella. I would do anything I had to do to make sure she was safe. She was mine now, and I would kill anyone who tried to take her from me.

**Bella POV:**

Alice kept her eyes closed for some time while she still held my hand. Suddenly, I felt her hand tense, and I looked up and knew she was seeing something. Finally her eyes opened.

"What did you see? Alice, please tell me," I asked.

"It's still not very clear. But I see them coming here, Bella. Soon. Aro is coming and he is bringing an entourage with him. I just can't see an outcome yet. I'm not sure why. And . . ." she hesitated. I knew she was trying to decide what to tell me next.

"Alice, just tell me!" I gripped her hand.

"Carlisle is almost home. He asked the rest of the family to come here and meet him at the house. Edward . . . is insisting on coming with them," she finished.

"Oh!" was all I could get out. _Edward. Coming here. Jacob . . . the treaty. Great._

"He still cares about you, Bella. He is devastated at what he did to you, but he knows that he needs to be here when the Volturi arrive. I think he's right about that." Alice said.

"I know, but the agreement was that he never come here again. Jacob wants to kill him for what he did to me," I explained anxiously.

"He knows that, Bella." She closed her eyes for a second, then looked at me and said, "That is exactly what he wants. He feels that he deserves it for what he did to you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "What? Are you serious? What the hell is he thinking? Does he have any clue what that would do to me?" _Why were men so dramatic . . . and stupid?_

"Listen, Bella, I will talk to him. In the meantime, you need to warn Jacob that he is coming. Please try to get him to understand that we need him here to help with the Volturi?" Alice asked. I nodded my agreement then she asked quietly, "Do you mind, Bella, if . . . could you show me the scar?"

I moved my hair back to show her. She reached up and very gently ran a finger along the scar. "Oh Bella," she whispered. She put her hand down, and drew me into a hug.

The door opened and Jacob came stalking inside. "Everything OK?" he asked as he made his way over to me. I stood up and let him take me into his arms. _Will everything EVER be OK? God, I hope so. And soon._

Alice got up and walked toward the door. "We will be at the house. I will be in touch later when I know more. Good night, Bella," she said as she closed the door.

"Did she see anything?" Jacob asked.

"She said that it is still unclear, but that the Volturi are coming and they will be here soon," I answered. _And that Edward is on his way. _I knew I should tell him, but I couldn't get the words out. Just then, I yawned.

"C'mon. Let's get you up to bed. You look exhausted," Jacob said as he turned out the lights. He came back and scooped me up to carry me upstairs.

"I can walk, you know," I said.

"Yeah, but this is more fun, and this way there are only one set of steps going up the stairs. You know, just in case Charlie is listening," he whispered.

"You're so sneaky . . . I think I like that," I whispered back.

He carried me into my room and set me down just inside the door. He turned and quietly closed the door as I turned on the small lamp on the nightstand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm staying tonight. It's worth pissing Charlie off to make sure that you are safe," Jacob said quietly. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. "You know, Bella, when we do get married, the first thing we are buying is a big, king-sized bed. I would really like to be able to put my whole body on the bed."

I laughed at that. He was right. When he stretched out, his legs hung over the end of the bed. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I took off my jeans, and slowly pulled the shorts on. I pulled my shirt off, then unhooked my bra, and slid the tank top on over my head. I turned around to see if Jake had been watching me and found . . . he was sound asleep.

I laughed softly. _So much for trying to be sexy._ I walked over to the bed, turned off the lamp, then slid in under the covers to lay next to Jacob. It felt so good to lay there with him. I let the heat from his body surround me, and I felt myself relax. I always felt so safe with Jake. I slept – with no nightmares.

In the morning, I woke up sweating. _Why is so hot in here?_ I opened my eyes to see Jacob laying beside me. I smiled. _Oh, yeah. My own personal space heater. _He looked so young when he was asleep. His hair had grown out so that he had just enough to fall over his eyes. I reached up and gently pushed it aside. He stirred then opened his eyes. "G'morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning," I smiled. I leaned over and put a kiss on his cheek. "I just heard Charlie go downstairs. It's still early. Why don't you stay here and sleep a little longer?"

He smiled, nodded and said something that sounded like, "Mmm, kay, love you." Then he rolled over onto his stomach.

I got up, went to the dresser and took out some clean underwear, a bra and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was finally warm here in Forks, and I loved being able to wear some of my "Phoenix" clothes. I went to the bathroom to shower. As I dried off and began getting dressed, I caught a glimpse in the mirror of my scar. I moved closer to the mirror and took a good look at it. It was healed now, the redness was gone and it looked just like the one on my wrist. I ran a finger over it. I had noticed that Jacob never touched it – _ever._ I knew he was trying to ignore it – trying to forget that it was there. Edward had marked me, and that was something I'm sure hurt Jacob very much. I made a mental note to talk to Jake about it sometime. _But not now._

I went downstairs to see if Charlie wanted breakfast before he left. He was in the kitchen just putting his coffee cup into the sink. "Morning, Bella!"

"Hey, I came down to see if you wanted breakfast, but am I too late?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I gotta get to this meeting. Do you work today?" he asked as he picked up his car keys from the table.

"Nope. I 'm off for a couple of days," I answered.

"OK. Well, see you later tonight," Charlie said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Bye," I called. I walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it then leaned against the counter as I took a sip. _How am I going to tell Jake about Edward coming here? God help me, this is not going to be fun._

I grabbed a muffin from the tub on the counter. Emily was always baking something and sending it with Jake. I sat down at the table and took a bite. _What will it be like seeing Edward again? _Without thinking, I reached up and ran my fingers over the scar on my neck again. I hated that he wanted to die for what he did. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. I hurt him terribly, and he just reacted_. I have to make Jacob see it that way somehow. _

I took a bite of the muffin and wondered how long Jacob would sleep. I didn't want to wake him. He really did need to rest. Especially since we didn't know exactly what we would be facing. I really needed to talk to Alice. It was killing me not knowing when they would get here. I reached over and picked up the morning paper where Charlie had left it and began reading while I ate my breakfast.

"Hey, did you leave any of those muffins for me?" Jake asked me as he shuffled into the kitchen. He was dressed in just a pair of basketball shorts, and his hair was sticking out all over. _God, he is gorgeous, _I thought. He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee.

"On the counter," I answered.

He grabbed the tub and brought it with him to the table. He sat down, leaned over and kissed me. "Good morning."

"Morning," I smiled. "I was hoping you would sleep longer. You need your rest."

"Naw, I'm good. I missed you." He smiled at me and bit into his muffin, then reached over and took the sports page and began looking for the baseball scores.

I smiled at that. "Look at us. We're like an old married couple . . . drinking coffee, reading the morning paper. I kind of like it."

"Me, too," he said. He smiled as he reached over, picked up my left hand, and put a kiss on top of the ring that he had put there.

I got up and put my coffee cup in the sink. _You have to tell him. Just get it over with. Quit being a chicken._

I stood at the sink, with my back to Jacob and said, "Um, Jake? Alice told me something last night, and . . . you need to know. But, I just don't know how to tell you."

"What? Bella, just tell me. Trust me, OK?"

I turned around and looked at him. _I do need to trust him._ I took a deep breath, walked over to the table and sat down to take his hand. "OK, but please stay calm and listen. Promise?"

He nodded. "She told me that Carlisle asked the whole family to come back and meet him at the house." I looked him in the eye. "Jake, Edward is coming with them." I saw anger flash in his eyes, and he tried to pull his hand away, but I held on tighter. Before he could say anything, I went on, "Listen! He needs to be here to face the Volturi. They want him too. He knows that he's not supposed to come here, and he knows that you want to kill him for what he did to me. But Alice said that he hopes that's what . . . " I looked down. I could feel tears coming and I wanted to get this out. "He hopes you kill him because it is what he deserves for what he did to me."

Jacob pulled his hand away and stood up so fast it knocked the chair over. "Damn right it is! God, Bella, he almost fucking KILLED YOU! Don't you get that? I could have lost you forever!" He stood at the counter looking out the kitchen window. "I will NOT take that chance again. No fucking way."

I stood up and went to him. "But I'm right here, Jacob. I'm right here." I put my arms around him. "I chose you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. WITH YOU! Even though I didn't marry Edward, it doesn't mean that a small piece of my heart won't always belong to him. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth. Even though I'm not in love with him, doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to him."

I made him turn to look at me. "Do you have any clue what it would do to me if you killed him? Do you? I don't think I could ever forgive you for that, Jacob." Tears were running down my face now. He reached out and wiped them away with one finger. Then he pulled me close.

"Listen, Bella. I'm not going to kill him. I've done a lot of thinking about this, and even though I would love to rip him apart for what he did, I know what it would do to you. I would never hurt you like that. But I will not allow you to be alone with him. Not for one second." He pulled me away to look me in the face. "You do understand that, don't you? You can't ask me that." I nodded. "I understand why he needs to be here, and I will talk to the pack, OK?"

"Thank you, Jacob." We stood holding each other in the kitchen trying hard not to think about what was to come.

**Jacob POV:**

I showered and dressed. I had brought some of my clothes over here and Bella kept them in a dresser drawer for me, along with an extra pair of shoes to keep in her closet. It was easier if I phased and didn't have a shirt or shoes when I got here. She also kept a toothbrush here for me. Maybe she was hoping that I would stay over more. I really wouldn't mind that at all, but I think Charlie would if he found out.

I needed to go to La Push to talk to the pack, so I headed downstairs and found Bella in the living room folding laundry. I walked over and plopped down on the couch beside her. "Hey, Babe."

She gave me a small smile. "Hey, back."

"I need to talk to Sam and the pack. You about ready to go?" I asked her. She looked over at me like she was going to protest, so before she could get the words out, I said, "Don't even go there, Bella. You know I am not letting you out of my sight, so if I have to go to La Push, so do you."

"So you're the Boss now, huh? Is this how it's going to be when we get married? You say 'jump' and I say 'how high?' Is that what you think, mister?" She took the towel she had just folded and threw it at me.

"Oooo kaaaay. I see. Little woman needs to be put in her place, huh?" I lunged for her, and she jumped up with a little scream and ran. I shot up and took off after her. I chased her a couple of times around the house, then I caught her and began tickling her. "What do you think of that? Huh?"

She was laughing uncontrollably now. "Jake, stop! I can't breathe. Stop!" she screamed at me.

So I stopped. I pulled her close to me and put my lips on hers, kissing her until she clung to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I like this better," she said against my lips.

"Me, too," I said as I picked her up and had her straddle me. She wrapped her legs around me as I carried her upstairs to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way.

I laid her down on the bed. "So, do I have to show you who's boss?" I said as I kissed her throat.

"Yes, please," she purred.

So I did.

We finally made it to La Push and I called a pack meeting at Sam's. Once they were all there, I explained to them who the Volturi were and why they were coming. "The leech said they are coming soon, but she didn't know exactly when. She'll contact us when she knows. So, I need you all to be ready. There is no way they will take Bella. Period. I will stay with her the whole time, in human form. I will not leave her for any reason. Seth will stay with us in wolf form to help me stay in contact with the pack."

Jake went on to lay out the plans as I slipped inside to sit with Emily. I closed my eyes as I settled into the couch cushions. _Why? When would this end?_ I hated always putting everyone I loved in danger.

"It's alright, Bella. They will protect you," Emily said quietly.

I opened my eyes to look at her. "Yeah, I know. But who will protect them?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Bella POV:**

Alice called later that day, and informed us the Volturi were close. We needed to go to the clearing now. Jake phased and informed the pack it was "go" time. Then he met me at the truck.

I was sitting next to Jacob with his arm around me while he drove. He hadn't stopped touching me since we left Sam's. I knew he was nervous. He was so scared of losing me. I was scared, too.

We got as close to the clearing as we could in the truck then Jake stopped and turned off the engine. Neither one of us moved. Finally he turned and pulled me into arms. "I wish I could convince you to stay home while we take care of this," he said into my hair.

"I know you do. But you know I won't," I answered.

He gave a small laugh. "If there is anything that I have learned about you Bella, it is that you are stubborn. I'm not even going to try."

"Good. Just hold me a couple of minutes longer, OK?" I tried to get even closer, which was impossible. Jacob was shirtless, of course, and my face was on his skin. I inhaled and enjoyed the smell of him. He smelled like the woods on a sunny summer day. I wanted to stay here in his arms forever.

He pulled my face up and kissed me. Slowly, longingly. Like he was trying to savor it. "I love you so much, Bells," he murmured. "I WILL protect you. Trust me."

I nodded. My throat was tight. I couldn't get any words out.

He kissed me again, softly, lingering over my lips then he whispered, "We need to go."

We climbed out of the truck and Jake took my hand. We waited just a few minutes for Seth to join us in wolf form, and then we made our way to the clearing. I reached out and rested my other hand on the side of Seth's strong, furry body as we walked.

When we arrived, Alice was beside me in an instant. I had forgotten how fast they could move! She hugged me then looked at Jacob. "We have about 30 minutes."

_Thirty minutes_. Fear gripped me with those words. I squeezed Jacob's hand as he looked over at Seth, who nodded his huge head letting Jake know that he had relayed the message.

We walked a little ways and met up with Carlisle and Esme. "Bella, it's so good to see you," she said as she held me close. I looked behind her and saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and . . . _Edward._ Esme let me go and Jacob again took my hand. I felt him stiffen. I knew that he saw Edward. Alice left us and walked over to talk to Jasper.

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke to Jacob. "Alice thinks we have about 30 minutes until they arrive. I'm not sure what Aro is thinking. I told him everything that had transpired here, including Edward trying to change Bella, even though she had changed her mind. I will reason again with him, but I am hoping that he just wants to see with his own eyes that Bella is with you. I have to tell you that he is intrigued with werewolves. I'm not sure what he will want from you."

"As long he leaves Bella alone, I don't care," Jacob stated. I had a flash in my mind from my dream. . . . _Aro's teeth sinking into Jacob's arm . . . _I shivered.

"Bella?" Jacob was looking at me. "Are you cold?" It was like 85 degrees out, even I wasn't cold.

I shook my head and asked, "Jake, you are immune to vampire venom, right? Please say that you are."

"Well, we don't become vampires, if that's what you want to know."

"What does it do to you?"

"Bella, why are asking me this? What's wrong?" Jacob had reached over and taken my face in his hands.

"What does it do to you?" I shouted.

He glanced at Carlisle then he said, "I'm not sure . . . we've never been bitten. Now tell me why want to know."

"My nightmare. This is what was in my nightmare. We were standing here in the clearing. Before the Volturi. Felix was holding you while Jane tortured you. Then, Aro . . . he said he wondered . . . then he picked up your arm and sunk his teeth into it." I was visibly shaking now.

Jacob pulled me to him. "Bella! Why didn't you tell me that was what your nightmare was about?" I tried hard to let his warmth calm me.

"Bella, real werewolves are immune to vampire venom," Carlisle stated. "But . . ."

I pulled away from Jacob and looked at Carlisle. "But what?" I said.

"Well, Jacob and his tribe are not really true werewolves. They are more like 'shape-shifters,' a human turning into a wolf form. It is genetic in the tribe – they pass this down to one another, where a true werewolf must bite it's victim to make another, like a vampire. It's a little complicated to go into right now, but there are many true werewolf characteristics that Jacob and his tribe do not show."

Jacob glared at Carlisle. I knew he didn't want me anymore upset that I already was.

Jacob turned to me and said, "Look, Bella. We've have been in how many vampire fights? We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Just to be clear, Jacob. You need to know that the Volturi are not your ordinary vampires. They are not like Victoria, or the newborns. They are very powerful, and you need to respect that. All of you do. Jane can cause excruciating pain just by looking at you, so can her brother Alec, although his is slower to act. I am sure that Aro will bring Renata with him – she is his personal shield, so he will be thoroughly protected. Felix is stronger than any other vampire I have come across in all my years, and Demetri can hunt down anyone, anywhere. They don't fight fair. "

Jacob and the rest of the pack were so cocky when it came to fighting vampires. I knew they weren't taking into account that the Volturi would be the most powerful vampires they had ever faced.

"He's right, Jacob. Please warn the rest of the pack that the Volturi are different, and much more powerful."

"OK. If it will make you feel better." He whistled at Seth. Seth was standing by Edward. I knew that didn't make Jacob happy, but I was glad that Seth was showing Edward some compassion. He looked up at Jacob's whistle and came running. Jacob went to meet him.

I looked over at Edward. He was standing with Alice and Jasper. He looked at me and our eyes locked. I could feel his pain . . . it cut through me like a knife. I had to talk to him. Now, before . . . I walked over to Jacob.

"Jacob? I know you are not going to like this, but I am going over to talk to Edward. I know you won't _allow_ me to go without you, so you can come with me, but you will stand to the side, you will keep your temper, and you will be quiet. Understand?" I didn't wait for an answer. I started walking toward Edward. Jacob followed me, just like I knew he would.

Jacob caught up to me just before I reached Edward. He grabbed my arm to stop me and said, "Listen, Bella. You need to talk to him, I get that. But so do I." He let go of me and made his way over to Edward. _Oh God, what is he going to do? _I ran after him.

Jacob stalked up to Edward, grabbed his shirt and got right in his face to let him have it. "You _son of a bitch_! You almost KILLED her! That would be the ultimate revenge, huh? I slept with her . . . I gave her something that you couldn't, or wouldn't, give her, so you take her away from me FOREVER. Is that what you thought? What was all that bullshit you gave me that night in the tent when we had our little 'talk?' I ASKED you what if I was what was best for Bella? Remember that? And you said that you would 'let her go.' You didn't _fucking_ mean that, did you!" Jacob shook him then looked Edward in the eye. "I would like nothing more right now than to rip you apart piece by piece, but I won't do that to Bella. I won't hurt her anymore than she's already been hurt. You need to be here today, I get that. But as soon as this is over, you are gone. Got it?" Jacob let go and gave Edward a shove.

Edward just took it and let Jacob have his say. Finally, he looked at Jacob and said, "Yes, Jacob. I understand. And I cannot express how sorry I am for what happened. When we had our 'talk', I was secure in the knowledge that Bella was mine. She was wearing my ring, and I guess I thought I would never have to face her choosing you. But if that did happen, I wanted to think that I would be able to do the noble thing and step aside. I . . . lost control. I was so angry. I . . . " he put his head down for a second, then looked back at Jacob. "You have every right to want to kill me Jacob. I would expect no less. I deserve it. I will be leaving here today, and I won't come back."

"Jacob," I pulled at his arm. "You've had your say. Please, step back and let me talk? OK? I don't know how much time we have left," I said anxiously. He nodded and folded his arms over his chest. I could tell his anger and rage were still running wild, even though he was doing everything he could to stay calm. I touched his arm before I turned and walked toward Edward.

I stopped a few feet in front of him. "Edward." _What should I say? How should I start? _"Thank you for coming," I said. _Thank you for coming? What is this? A tea party? Come on, Bella!_

He smiled then said, "Hello Bella."

I wanted to reach out to him. To touch him in some way, but I knew that I couldn't. Not because Jacob would jump in, but because of the pain it would cause Edward. He looked so tortured. I took a couple of steps so that I was standing directly in front of him. "Edward," I began, "I want you to know that I forgive you for what happened." He started to say something, but I put my hand up and went on, "I hurt you, badly. I didn't mean to, I just . . . I didn't handle things right. When I came to you that night, I wanted to tell you about all of the things that I been thinking about – all of the reasons that I wanted to stay alive. My relationship with my dad, my mom, eating cereal, having babies, all of those things. It wasn't just Jacob. We should never have . . . I handled it wrong, and I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like that. But I did. Just . . . please, please forgive me?"

He had watched me say every word. He cleared his throat and said, "Bella. Of course I forgive you. I am the one that always tried to talk you into staying alive, remember?" He smiled. "Why do you think I kept putting you off when you tried to talk me into changing you? I suppose when you agreed to marry me, I let myself finally hope that we could be together forever. And when that didn't happen . . . " his voice trailed off and he put his head down.

"Edward . . ." I reached out toward him. He put his hand up.

"Bella, please . . ." he said. He raised his head and looked at me. "I am completely ashamed of my behavior that night. I still cannot believe that I lost control like that. I have had to relive that night over and over and over . . . " He stopped talking. "I am finding it very difficult to live with myself." He snorted. "If you can call what I do 'living.' "

"Edward. Listen to me." I looked him straight in the eyes. "Alice told me that you hoped Jacob would kill you if you came back here. Do you have ANY idea what that would do to me? DO YOU? Jacob just told you that he won't do it. Jacob would not hurt me that way, and neither should you. Edward, you need to find some way to forgive yourself for this and move on. I forgive you, Edward. I forgive you." Tears were falling now. I couldn't stop them.

"Bella," he said softly. He looked behind me at Jacob. "I know I have absolutely no right to ask, Jacob, but I remember giving you permission at one time. Now the tables are turned and I must ask you. Can I please hold her, just once?"

I turned and looked at Jacob. I knew this would kill him. "It's OK, Jake. You're right here. I'll be OK," I said to him as the tears were coming faster now.

He had such a tortured look on his face, but he nodded.

Edward moved forward and took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and let him hold me. "Bella," he whispered in my hair. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I wish that things were different. That I could hold you like this forever." We stood there just holding each other for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

He pulled back, kissed me on the forehead, and let go of me. He reached out and took my left hand. "This is a very unique ring. It's beautiful." He looked at me. "I do want you to be happy, Bella. Alice tells me that you are happy with Jacob," he said quietly.

"Edward . . ." I didn't know what to say.

"It's alright, Bella. It's alright for you to be happy with him," he said with a smile. He let go of my hand and stepped back. He looked behind me again. "Thank you, Jacob." Jacob moved up and put his arm around me. I knew that he stayed away from me long enough.

All of a sudden Alice went still and closed her eyes. She opened them and announced, "They are coming . . . from the east! We have about 3 minutes!"

Jacob moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I let myself lean into him. I looked over at Edward and took a deep breath. "Bella" he said. "We will do everything in our power to make Aro understand. The Volturi are powerful, but I doubt they have ever been up against seven vampires AND seven werewolves." He smiled. "This should at least be interesting." _Interesting? Yeah, that's how I would describe the terror I am feeling._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Bella POV:**

They appeared to come out of nowhere. The guards in front, of course, then behind them, cloaks billowing around shady forms. Felix and Demetri, just as intimidating as I remembered them. I felt a shudder go through me and Jacob tightened his arms around me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I WILL protect you, Bella. Trust me." _But who will protect you, Jake? _I couldn't make myself say the words.

Jane and Alec, of course, were together beside Aro and Cauis. Renata, Aro's personal shield, was on the other side of Aro. It was here. The moment I had been dreading for so long was here. I wished I had the cockiness of the wolves right now instead of being completely terrified.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward stood in front of us, with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Esme making a tight semi-circle around Jake and I. Seth had run for the woods right before they arrived. The wolves would wait there for a signal from Jacob.

The Volturi all stopped in unison. It was almost like there was a line drawn on the ground and they all knew exactly when and where to stop. The guards parted, and Aro floated forward, Caius staying just behind him. I had remembered Caius' papery skin, how it was almost translucent. As soon as I could see Aro's red eyes, I felt like I was living in my nightmare. I reached up and put my hands on Jacob's arms, as if to shield him from Aro.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Aro, Caius, my old friends. It is good to see you again so soon. Welcome to our lands."

"Carlisle. I see you have been expecting us. Edward, it is good to see you here. I was disappointed when you did not accompany Carlisle to Italy. You and your quite lovely, should I say, mate? Or is what Carlisle tells me true?"

Edward stepped forward. "It is true. See for yourself," he said as he extended his hand. Alice was standing very close to Jacob and I. Alice very quietly said, "Aro can read minds as Edward can, but he must have contact." I felt Jacob move slightly, as if he nodded. "He will see everything."

Aro held Edward's hand, for a minute or so then a smile crept onto his lips. "I see. How unfortunate for you. I can't recall ever feeling such pain, Edward. I am sorry you were interrupted, as it were." He moved his head so that his eyes were staring straight into mine. I felt as if they were shooting directly through me. It was a very violating feeling.

"So, Bella, you have chosen another mate. Interesting. When we first met in my home, you were quite taken with young Edward here. You offered your life for his. It was forseen that you would choose our way. Was that all a lie?" Aro asked as his eyes bore into me. I glanced at Jane who looked as if she could barely stand another second of waiting to hear me scream in agony.

"No, it wasn't a lie. I did love Edward, I still care for him very much, and at the time I wanted to become one of y . . . a vampire. Alice's vision was right, at that time. But, I had come to realize all that I would be giving up as a human. And, I wasn't ready to do that. And, then I . . . um . . . well, then there was Jacob," my voice trailed away. I couldn't go on.

"I see," Aro said. "And this is Jacob, who is so tightly wound around you?"

"Yes," Jacob answered as he squeezed me even tighter. I was having trouble breathing, but I didn't dare move.

Emmett and Jasper had closed ranks and were standing as close as possible. I could feel Emmett beside me doing everything he could to stay still.

"Carlisle, would you mind kindly asking your _children_ to part, as it were, to allow me to talk to Jacob," Aro requested. "I find it very interesting that she would choose to leave poor Edward here to be with his greatest enemy."

Carlisle turned and said quietly to Emmett and Jasper, "Step away, but not too far." They took a tiny step or two to the side.

"Jacob, you are very young. Is this right?" Aro asked.

"I'm 18," Jake answered strongly. His cockiness was in check, but he wasn't going to show any fear.

"Oh, 18. A baby!" he cackled. "I see. And are there more of you? You are not the only one, I am sure."

"There are."

"Not very talkative, hmm? I am very interested in you, young one." Aro looked at Jacob as if he were a prize to be won. I was shaking now. _Not the dream, not the dream! _Aro moved his arm as if to reach out to touch Jacob.

"No, Aro!" Edward shouted. He had come to stand behind Aro, and obviously read something that he didn't like. "They are not like that. They are different. They are not full werewolves, Children of the Moon. They are shape-shifters. Theirs is genetic, passed along though generations. They are humans who take a wolf form. A very powerful wolf form. They are here to protect their tribe and the humans here from vampires. They allow us to stay here as we don't feed on humans."

"I see. Still an interesting thought, though, don't you think?" he said as he looked at Edward. Edward said nothing, so he turned back to look at me.

Caius finally spoke up. "Aro, quit playing with her pet. We came here for a reason. Get on with it!"

Aro looked back at me. "Bella, you have given your word, and I see it was worth nothing. I still see a great gift in you. You would make a brilliant vampire. I had hoped that you and Edward would come to see that you would be a great addition to the Volturi one day. As would our beautiful, Alice here. I believe you should take a moment to reconsider."

Again his eyes bore through me. Edward moved to my side. I put my arm down to my side, and he reached over and took my hand. "I . . . can't. I'm sorry."

"Alas, I guess it is not to be," Aro said.

"No, it is not," Jacob said. I jumped when he spoke.

Aro looked at him. I could see that he was still contemplating whatever it was that Edward had seen. Aro stepped backwards slowly until he was in line with the other Volturi.

Carlisle moved his head slightly and the rest of the Cullens closed rank around us again.

Carlisle spoke up, "Aro, surely you can see that Bella has chosen to stay human. We are at peace with her decision. We know that our secret is safe with her. As she is with Jacob now, she must keep his secret, too. I know that you are disappointed, but sometimes we must accept disappointment."

"I am sorry." I finally found my voice. "I never meant to do this intentionally. I . . . just didn't think it through, and when I did, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I would never tell anyone about you. I have known the Cullens for quite some time. I have kept the secret from everyone, even my family."

Edward said, "You saw this, Aro. You know she is telling the truth."

Caius spoke again, "Aro, this is boring me. We have better things to do than stand around this field and spar with children and their pet dogs."

Aro ignored him. "Yes, Edward, the truth. But still that little matter of giving me her word . . . what to do, what to do?" Aro muttered. I saw him glance at Jane who smiled her creepy smile and looked like a child who just got her wish. I knew what that wish was.

Edward tensed and squeezed my hand. _Oh God, here it comes!_ I closed my eyes and willed myself to stay strong, no matter what. _Stay strong, Bella, stay strong, just stay strong . . . _I kept saying it over and over.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. "I'm fine, Edward. Just scared, why?" I whispered back. He looked over at Jane. I followed his gaze and could see that she was furious! "Was Jane . . ."

"Yes, Bella. You didn't feel anything?"

"No," I answered. Could it be that I _could_ shield myself? _I could use that power without becoming a vampire? Jacob! _

"Jake? Are you OK?" I asked anxiously. I couldn't turn to look at him as his hold was still as fierce.

"I'm fine, Bella," he said gruffly. He was having a hard time keeping his temper. He was shaking, and the heat he was giving off was making me sweat profusely. I noticed that Edward had left my side. _Edward!_

I frantically looked around. Emmett had made a move toward Jane, and Felix cut him off. They went at each other, snarling with Carlisle commanding Emmett to stop. All of this happened in a manner of a few seconds, but I felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. Jacob took one hand from around me, and held it up. Just for a couple of seconds, then he put it back around me. Aro looked at him with a puzzled look.

All of the wolf pack came bounding out of the woods at the same time, from each direction, growling and snarling as they ran to our spot. They stopped as they got to us, and made a semi-circle around us. Caius' expression was one of anger, mixed with shear terror! I found out later from Carlisle that he hated werewolves. But these animals were on all four legs, not two like the werewolves he knew . . . I'm sure he didn't know what to expect from these fierce, giant creatures!

Paul was the first to reach Emmett and Felix. He was on Felix, his huge teeth barred, biting into his throat. I closed my eyes. _Oh God, not again. I can't watch as people I love get hurt. _I gripped Jacob's arms and looked again for Edward. He had gone forward and was engaged in a battle with Demetri, as he, too, apparently had tried to get to Jane. Seth ran to help Edward and was snarling and biting as he headed for Jane. Suddenly, Seth was laying on the ground, whimpering and writhing. I looked up and saw Jane staring at him with that demented smile of hers. Demetri had Edward in a hold, then Edward flipped him and I heard a "crunch" of bone breaking. Jasper and Embry at the same time went for Alec and Jane.

All of a sudden, Aro roared, "STOP! NOW!" Renata, who was as close as she could get to Aro to shield him, flinched slightly at the loudness of Aro's roar.

Demetri stopped and backed away from Edward. Seth lay still, and Edward turned to go to him. Jasper stopped and had to pull Embry from Alec. Emmett and Paul were still fighting with Felix. The other wolves were snarling, I knew just itching to get into the fight. Carlisle and Rosalie ran over and grabbed Emmett as Sam barked sharply at Paul, who reluctantly gave up and backed off. Felix lay there like a broken doll. I didn't believe he was dead. I had seen too many other vampires get up and walk away from worse.

"ENOUGH!" Aro once again roared. He looked at Carlisle. "I see you have some sort of pact with these, _animals_," he said with disgust. "I can see that they will protect you, although I find it hard to comprehend. We will go. I am finding it distasteful to stay." He looked straight at me. "We will be watching you." He turned with all of the fury I am sure he was feeling, and the others fell in line behind him. Demetri went over to Felix, and heaved him over his shoulder, then went to join the others.

I watched in amazement as they walked away into the trees. I was still standing there, with Jacob's arms around me. He had wrapped his body around me and never flinched, once. He protected me with all he had, just like everything he does. He finally loosened his grip enough so I could turn and wrap my arms around him. I could feel the tears running down my face. I'm sure he could feel them on his bare chest.

He put his head down on mine and whispered, "It's over, Bella."

**Bella POV:**

I lifted my head and smiled at Jacob. He leaned down and kissed me soundly then finally let me step outside of his hold. I looked around to see everyone I cared about, all standing around talking. Seth was up and walking off the pain he had endured. I went to him and looked him in the eyes. "Seth, are you alright? Thank you for going to help Edward." He nodded his head up and down a few times, rubbed his head against me, then took off for the woods.

The other wolves had phased into human form, put some clothes on and were standing around talking to Paul. _Poor wolves._ Paul and Seth were the only ones that actually saw any action. Paul had a few scrapes and bruises to show for it, so he was happy. Emmett was there, too, excitedly talking about the fight. I'm sure he was a little disappointed though that he didn't get to kick more ass. Emmett and Paul were two of a kind. Seth jogged out of the woods, and joined the little group. The pack gave him a hero's welcome, with good natured hair tousling, and elbowing.

I looked over at Edward. He was standing close, talking to Alice and Jasper. I looked up at Jacob. "I want to say good-bye. Please?" I asked.

He nodded.

I walked over to Edward. Alice and Jasper moved away to give me a chance to talk to Edward. He looked at me and smiled. "That was amazing, Bella! I can't believe you held off Jane like that."

"Well, you know, I work out," I said stupidly. Then I rolled my eyes. _Did I really just say that?_

Edward laughed, then he turned serious and said, "Aro was amazed,too, Bella. He really covets you and your power. I hope that he forgets, but he seldom does."

"Are you saying that he will come back for me?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I'm not saying that . . . but I wouldn't rule it out entirely. I'm sure he was embarrassed by what happened here today. He doesn't like to lose. But we will watch and we will know. I think he saw today that you are well protected here, Bella. Jacob never wavered. Not once," Edward said. "I must commend him for that."

I smiled. "It was pretty cool seeing Jane so furious! Did I shield Jacob too? He didn't flinch at all."

"You must have. She was focused on you, but he should have felt it too, and he didn't that I could see," he answered.

"Hmmm. Thank you, Edward, for what you did today. Going after Jane . . ." He put his hand up to stop me.

"Bella, please don't thank me. You know I would do anything for you," he said softly.

We were quiet. Both of us not wanting to say it. _Good-bye._

"Bella. I just . . . be happy. Live life to the fullest. Don't waste a single day." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "I will always love you, Bella."

"I will always love you, too. I'm so sorr . . ."

He put his finger on my lips. "No more apologies, Bella." He smiled.

I smiled back.

Jacob came up behind me and put his hand on my back. He cleared his throat and said, "What was he thinking? What did he want to do with me that you told him not to?"

Edward looked at Jacob and said, "He has always been curious about breeding between werewolves and vampires. His theory is that they would be very powerful creatures."

"He wanted me . . . for breeding?" Jacob asked in disbelief and disgust.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, he was contemplating it. He saw that you were young and strong, and felt that there might be some way for him to 'use' you to get what he wanted. I don't know how it would work. A female vampire could not carry a baby. It would all have to be done in a lab, I suppose."

Jacob looked shocked. He looked over to Edward and said, "Thank you for convincing him it wouldn't work. Huh." Jacob stopped and shook his head. Edward smiled at me.

After a minute, Jacob finally cleared his throat and said to Edward, "Look, I appreciate what you did today for Bella . . . and me. I can't say I'm not still pissed at you, but Sam and I just talked and we decided to lift the ban. You are free to come here. BUT, I cannot allow you to be alone with Bella. I'm sorry. I just can't take the risk. She is everything to me, and I am asking you to respect that. I think you can understand that."

He nodded. "I can," he said as he looked into my eyes. He looked up at Jacob and said, "And I will. Thank you very much, Jacob. I don't deserve your consideration, but I do appreciate it. I will be leaving today. I have made plans to go back east and study medicine . . . again. But I would like to visit my family from time-to-time, and I thank you for the opportunity to do that." He held his hand out to Jacob. He stepped up and took it and gave it a good shake.

"Good-bye, Bella. Jacob," Edward said, then he turned and walked away. I watched him walk over to Carlisle and say something. Carlisle nodded, then Edward blurred as took off into the woods.

I wiped the tears away that were falling down my cheeks. Edward would be alright. I could feel it.

I turned to Jacob. "Take me home, Jake. Please?"

He grinned. "Absolutely!"

**Jacob POV:**

I took Bella home . . . to La Push. I drove to the beach, parked the truck and turned to Bella. "How about a walk on the beach?" She smiled and nodded.

I really needed to relax and clear my head and I felt that Bella probably needed to do the same. I knew how much she loved to walk on the beach, so this seemed like a good idea.

As we walked hand in hand, Bella asked, "Do you remember walking down this beach with me on that cold, wet day? The day you first told me about the wolves and the 'cold ones?' "

I turned my head and looked down at her. "Yeah, I remember. You had goose bumps."

"I did. I had no idea then, Jake. No idea." I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulders as we kept walking.

After awhile, she stopped, turned and looked out at the water, then sat down in the sand. I plopped down next to her. It was very late in the afternoon. There were still a few people on the beach, trying to milk the last few minutes from the sun before it was gone for the day.

"Jacob, I can't tell you how terrified I was today. When I felt Aro's eyes . . . it's like they were boring right through me. I kept trying to wake up – it was so like my nightmare." She put her head down, and I saw her shudder. Then she turned her head and looked at me. "But, with you standing behind me with your arms around me, I just knew that I would be fine. I could feel you protecting me and keeping me safe. I knew that you would give everything you have to make sure they wouldn't hurt me. But I was so afraid for you! That's what my nightmare was about, Jake. I couldn't bear losing you. When Jane . . ." she stopped for a second, then went on, "when Jane tried to torture me, I felt Edward tense and I knew that something was coming, so I told myself _'Stay strong, Bella. Just stay strong.'_ I kept saying it over and over. Then I opened my eyes when Edward asked me if I was OK. I didn't understand for a second why he was asking me. Then when I looked at Jane and I saw her fury, I realized that she had tried to hurt me. Jake, it was amazing! Not only did she not hurt me, but you didn't feel it either. I had no idea that I could do that. I mean, as a vampire, Edward thought I could develop that power, but . . ." She stopped, looked straight at me and with a surprised expression on face said slowly, "For once, I protected you."

I laughed at that. "OK, Bella. Don't go all 'super-hero' on me now. You got lucky, I'll admit, but . . ."

"But nothing, Jake. I protected your ass today!" she exclaimed as she shoved me. "Come on, admit it, wolf boy. Me, a tiny, little, puny, klutzy GIRL, saved your hairy ass!"

I was laughing hard now, and so was she. I turned and took her in my arms and pushed her back into the sand and said, "OK, so now I guess you want a reward?" I leaned in very, very slowly. She was watching my lips as they got closer. I stopped right at her lips then said, "I'll wash the dishes tonight, and YOU can dry." Then I dropped her and sat up.

"Jake, you are SO MEAN!" she yelled at me as she smacked me.

I got up and took off running. She got up and followed me. We ran down the beach until I turned and noticed that Bella wasn't behind me anymore. I wasn't even running fast. "Bella?"

"Shut up, Jake! You know that I tripped and fell, as usual. Come here and help me," she shouted.

I laughed as I jogged back to her. I squatted down to help her up, when she surprised me by pushing me backward into the sand to climb on top of me. "Look, Jacob Black. You will NEVER do that to me again, do you HEAR me?" She put her face down to mine, hesitated, then crushed her lips to mine in a long, very thorough kiss. She sat up and said, "Take that!" then pushed herself off of me and started walking as I lay there laughing. _I am so going to love being married to this woman._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**:

**Bella POV:**

I was busy enjoying my normal, complicated, messy life. The last few months had flown by in such a rush. As I drove home from school, I thought back about all that had happened.

I talked to Mrs. Newton and told her I would like to keep my job, but I also wanted to go to school part-time. She agreed I should go to school and told me it would be no problem to work around my school schedule. So, I went to the community college in Port Angeles and signed up for three classes: a writing class, a psych class and Accounting 101. The accounting class I took thinking that one day, if Jacob and Embry actually started the auto repair shop they were saving for, they would need someone to run the office end of things. The psychology and writing classes were all for me. I enjoyed writing, and I felt like it would be good for me to have some sort of creative outlet.

Jake and Embry stayed very busy working on cars, trucks, motorcycles, whatever anyone brought them. Jake had decided that he didn't want to go back to the reservation school for his senior year. He was 18, and ready to move on with his life. So, he took some night classes and got his GED. Embry decided to stay in school, so he worked after in the garage. He said he was in it "for the chicks" of course. Jake couldn't wait for him to imprint.

On that subject, Paul finally imprinted. On Rachel . . . Jacob's sister! She moved home from college and went to a bonfire one night with Jake and I. Paul was sitting at the fire, and the next thing you know, he is right in front of us, asking Rachel all about college. They sat and talked for quite awhile, then disappeared for a walk on the beach. All of this has been quite disturbing for Jake . . . especially when we walk into his house and find them making out (rather indecently) on the couch. I keep telling him he has to get used to it for his sister's sake. But it was _Paul_ . . . Jake had seen too much inside his head to be comfortable knowing he was now doing those things with his sister.

Sam and Emily's baby was born in January. They named her Lily Anne, and she is _beautiful. _Sam is the proud, overprotective dad and Emily is the loving, nurturing mom we all knew she would be. I have found myself going over to visit just to hold the baby. I love to hold her close to my face so I can breathe in her sweet, baby scent. I am amazed at the maternal feelings she brings out in me, and it makes me glad once again that I stayed human. _I want this someday . . . I really do_.

For my birthday last September Jacob gave me a car. I was furious! I told him in no uncertain terms that I was never giving up my truck. I loved my truck! He explained that he really needed the truck for business, and he would let me drive it anytime I wanted. But the truck was getting old, and it wasn't as reliable as it used to be. He wanted me to have a safe vehicle to get to work and school. So, he made a deal with a guy that supplied him with parts for this car that was sitting outside his shop. It was an older Toyota Celica that needed a new engine. So, Jacob rebuilt an engine and fixed the car up for me in what little spare time he had. I couldn't believe it! I promised him I would try to get attached to the new car, and I had to admit, it was growing on me.

I remembered how much I used to hate my birthday, and was terrified of growing older when I was with Edward. _Edward. _I still thought of him now and again. I saw Alice regularly, and she kept me updated. Edward was attending med school out east. He was trying to do something meaningful. I was very proud of him for that.

The best thing happened 3 months ago. A little house on the reservation had just opened up. Billy, being an elder, worked it out so Jacob, as the Alpha, could have it. He was so excited when he told me! But, the downside was, it needed quite a bit of work. So, on weekends, we went over there and worked on it. I actually enjoyed ripping off old wallpaper, tearing out old carpet and tile. Of course, we had help. Sam was a big help – he was great with repairing the plumbing and things like that. The guys pitched in with the painting. We had just finished painting the last room when Dad insisted on paying for the new carpet and tile. Billy's friends were going to lay it through the house this next weekend.

I finally arrived at home and pulled up to the house to notice that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive. He had been working long hours lately. As I walked into the kitchen, I put my book bag on the kitchen table and went to the fridge to see what I had to make for dinner. I stood there looking through the fridge thinking maybe I should have stopped at the grocery store. There wasn't much to pick from. I closed the door, and there was my answer: a menu from _Tasty Pizza_ under a magnet on the fridge door. _Pizza it is. Problem solved._

I wondered what time Jake and Dad would be done with work. You never knew with either of them. I called Dad at the office. "Sheriff Swan," he answered.

"Hey, Dad. Any idea what time you might be home for dinner? I just decided that it is pizza night," I told him. I took the menu off the fridge and looked it over.

"Bella, I just got a call from Mike, the new deputy I hired. He's having trouble with some of the paperwork, and I told him I'd stay late and help him out. Plus, I'm still working on my month-end reports, and those are due tomorrow. So, I guess you should go ahead and eat without me, but save me a slice or two. I'll warm it up when I get home," he answered. He sounded tired.

"You work too hard, Dad. Maybe you should start slacking off," I teased. _Like that would ever happen._

He laughed at that. "Maybe I will someday, but not today. Sorry, kiddo."

"That's OK," I sighed. "I guess I'll just have to call the other man in my life and see if I can persuade him to eat pizza with me."

"I'm pretty sure that won't be a hard sell. You and pizza are probably the two most important things in Jake's life," he said with a laugh. "You might want to buy two pizzas so you don't starve."

I laughed at that. He was right . . . he knew Jake pretty well. "OK, Dad. I'll see you later. Don't be too hard on the new guy," I told him sternly.

"I'll try to be nice, Bells. Bye." He hung up and I dialed Jake's number. He had just gotten a cell phone. He decided he needed one so that people could contact him about business. "This is Jake," he answered.

"This is your girlfriend," I said happily.

"Rita?" Jacob asked.

"What? Who's Rita?"

"Julie? Bambi? You gotta help me out here," he said, barely containing his laughter.

"Jacob Black, you are so bad," I said in mock anger.

"Hey, Bells, honey. Still love me?" Jacob asked sweetly.

"Yes, God help me, I do. I actually called because I have decided to declare tonight 'pizza night' but Charlie has to work late, so I was hoping you could come over and keep me from eating a whole pizza myself. When will you be done with work?"

"What time do you want me there?" he asked.

"I don't care. As soon as you can."

"How about now?" I heard him say as he walked in the front door.

I hung up the phone, ran out of the kitchen and into his arms. He caught me and pulled me up into a big hug. "So now is good?" he asked.

"Yes, now is good," I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me senseless. I was clinging to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and winding my fingers into his hair. _I could never get enough of him._

He pulled back to ask, "So, where's the pizza?"

"The pizza can wait," I said, as I took his hand and dragged him upstairs. We went into the bedroom, and Jake shut the door. We took turns taking each other's clothes off then I laid back on the bed and pulled him down with me. He kissed me slowly, his tongue teasing mine. His lips left mine as he put light kisses on my cheek, then down my throat, my neck, then he stopped. It took me a second to realize what he was doing. _The scar. _His finger was lightly tracing the outline of the mark that Edward had left there. He had never touched it before. We never ever talked about it. "Jake?" I whispered.

He very slowly put his lips on the scar and kissed it gently, tenderly. Then he lifted his head and kissed me softly on the lips. This was an amazing man I was in love with. He was so loving, so forgiving. I felt incredibly lucky to have him love me like he did.

We took our time to kiss and to touch . . . every time we were together, we found something new, and I loved discovering another way to make Jake shiver with desire. I rolled him to his back and crawled on top to take him inside me and he smiled at me. "Oh, Jake," I moaned as I moved. I loved the way we fit together. So perfect. Jake had taught me so much about feeling the passion that was between us and not being afraid of it. I loved him so much for that.

I moved faster and faster until I found the pleasure I was seeking and collapsed on top of Jake. "Oh, God . . . Jake, that was . . . so good."

"Oh yeah?" he said as he rolled me to my back. "Mmm, I think I want some of that." He drove into me and moved oh, so slowly at first, then he captured my lips as he moved, increasing his speed until I felt him explode and shudder with his release. "Yeah, you were right. This is good," he panted.

We lay there in the afterglow, lightly kissing each other until our hearts regained their normal rate. I smiled at him and said, what do you think about summer weddings? I know, summer wedding, so cliché, but I would be out of school . . ."

Jake cut me off with, "Bella, are you talking about our wedding? You and me?"

"Yes, Jake. Who else would I be talking about?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned. "It's about fucking time!" I laughed at that. "Hell yeah! I would love a summer wedding. I would love any wedding. I would marry you tomorrow!"

"Well, funny you should say that, because I was thinking three weeks from this Saturday," I said.

"Three weeks? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't go back to school until the fall, and the house is almost ready to move into. Why wait?" I smiled at him. "I'm thinking about something very simple – maybe out on the beach, you know? Just our family and friends. Then maybe a small party after."

Jake leaned over and kissed me. "It sounds perfect to me."

A stomach growl interrupted us. Jacob laughed. "That wasn't me, for once. How about that pizza?"

**Jacob POV:**

Three weeks. In just three weeks, Bella would be my wife. _My wife. _All of a sudden, three weeks seemed a long time to wait.

I was at the new house and Quil and I were re-hanging the cupboard doors in the kitchen. We had taken them off to paint them. "Man, in three weeks you will be an old married man," Quil said.

"Yea. Weird, huh?"

"At least you only have to wait three weeks. I got years to wait."

"That's gotta suck, man," I told him as I picked up the last door to hang.

"Na, it's OK. Did I tell you what Claire said to me yesterday?" Quil was always sharing "Claire" stories. She was pretty cute, so I didn't mind. "She asked Emily why she was hiding Lily under a blanket. Emily was breast-feeding her, and you know she always puts that blanket over her. So, Emily tells her because she's eating and she doesn't like to have people watch her when she eats. Then Claire says, 'Oh, she must be messy like Embry.' I about died!" Quil and I both cracked up. "She is so funny," Quil said as he put the screwdriver back in the toolbox. "Well, that finishes that. Anything else you want done tonight?"

"Nope. This is it. I'm beat. I'm going to head home. Thanks a lot for coming over and helping," I said.

"No problem. Catch ya later," Quil said as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

I picked up my tools then looked around. The house was looking good! The kitchen was now a nice soft yellow, with white cabinets and a new tile floor. Bella was bringing curtains to put up tomorrow.

I walked through the living room on my way to the bathroom. It was small, but functional. We didn't have any furniture yet, so I guess it didn't matter how small it was. I walked down the short hall to use the bathroom and wash my hands. It too was small, but we painted it a pale turquoise color, and Bella had put in nice shower curtain and some towels, so it already felt a little like home.

I flipped off the light when I left the bathroom then stopped at the bedroom. Bella had such a hard time picking a color for the bedroom. She kept saying she didn't want it be too "girly" because it was my room too. We finally settled on blue, and I liked it. Dad's friends had laid the new carpet yesterday through the house, and I decided it really made a big difference. As I stood there, I again tried to figure out how we were going to get a king-sized bed in there. I didn't care if it took up the whole room. I was getting one and I would make it fit.

I walked back to the living room, flipped off all of the lights, locked the front door, and walked outside, closing it behind me. While standing there on the front porch, I decided what I would get Bella as a wedding gift . . . a porch swing. She would love it! I could picture us out here in the evening, sitting on the swing, watching the kids play in the yard. _Whoa, one thing at time, Jake. How about you get married first then think about kids._ _Damnit, Quil._ All that talk about Claire had me thinking about kids, I guess.

I shook my head as I stepped off of the porch then climbed into the truck and headed home.

**Bella POV:**

Everyone thought I was crazy for throwing a wedding in three weeks. What's the big deal? My mother almost had a heart attack when I called her. "Three weeks! Bella, are you crazy? You can't plan a wedding in three weeks!"

"Mom, I just want a very, simple wedding. I already have a dress, and I bought Jake this great white button down shirt for him to wear with black pants. He looks gorgeous in white. We booked the beach, and Sue is throwing the party at her house. Everything will be fine. All I need you to do is make plane reservations for you and Phil, and come here. OK?"

"OK, I can do that. I can't wait, Bella. It sounds like you. Simple and beautiful," she said lovingly.

"Thanks, Mom."

We hung up and I looked at the calendar and counted. Three weeks. _I hope that's soon enough._

The weeks flew by too quickly. There was more to do than I thought. Kim helped me with the invitations . . . we did those first thing and got them out. I sent one to the Cullens even though I knew they could never attend. Getting married in La Push took care of that. I still cared for them very much and wanted them to feel included, especially Alice. She had stopped by earlier this week and brought me a beautiful silver heart necklace to wear on my wedding day. It had two small diamonds hung in the middle of the heart to represent the two men that had held my heart. Of course it made me cry.

Emily insisted on baking the wedding cake, so she had tons of pictures for me to go through. Billy was working on some special secret project that I could know nothing about. Charlie would go out in the evenings and help him. The suspense was killing me! I couldn't wait to see what it was.

Jake and I spent as much time at the house as we could so it would be ready to move into after the wedding. I found an old wooden kitchen table and chairs at a flea market, so on this Saturday afternoon before the wedding, we were out in the back yard painting it white to match the cupboards.

"Hey, I boxed up more of my stuff and brought it with me in the truck," Jake said as he set his paint brush down. "Sue also gave us some more stuff – a set of dishes she decided she didn't need, and a crock pot. While this dries, I'm going to go out and carry it in, OK?"

"Sure," I answered. He kissed me as he walked by and it made me smile. I finished the chair I was painting, and put the brush down. It actually looked pretty good. I thought it would fit into our kitchen perfectly. By tomorrow, we should be able to move it in.

I went out and helped Jake carry in the boxes. I had already brought some of my stuff over, too. "You know, we should think about finding some furniture," I told him. I had already secretly bought the king-size bed that Jacob wanted so badly. I knew that was Jake's ONE request. It was being delivered this afternoon. I could hardly hide my excitement.

"Yeah, I guess," he said as he set down the last box. "Man, it's hot today. I'm gonna get a drink of water. Be right back," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Just then, I heard the furniture delivery truck pull up outside. _Yes . . . perfect timing. _I ran out to the living room to open the door for them. I felt like a little kid at Christmas! "Jake, can you come here and help me with something?" I called out to him.

"Sure, sure," he said as he walked into the living room. "What do you ne. . ." he stopped as he saw the delivery van out front. There were two guys pulling the box springs out of the truck. "Bella?" He turned to me in shock and awe.

I just grinned at him.

"No way! You didn't?"

"Happy Wedding!" I sang out.

He picked me up and twirled me around. "This is fucking AWESOME!" He put me down, kissed me, and hurried out to help the guys get the box springs into the house. I had scrimped and saved every penny I could for months, but it was so worth it.

The three of them had fun trying to get that huge thing set up in our tiny little bedroom. I wished I had a video camera. It took up most of the room, but that was OK. I wanted Jake to be able sleep comfortably.

I walked the delivery guys out, and then went back to find Jacob completely laid out on his back on the bed. I couldn't afford a headboard, so the box springs and mattress sat on a metal frame, against the wall. I stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Bella, this is the greatest present EVER! I LOVE THIS BED!" Jake shouted.

"I don't suppose there is room for me, is there?" I asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Get your ass over here right now," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." I walked in and climbed onto the huge bed and laid on my back beside Jake. He looked over at me. "Bella. I know this must have cost . . ."

"Stop," I interrupted him. "I have been saving for a long time. Don't worry about it. It's paid for and it's yours. Well, and mine, too, I guess," I told him.

He rolled to his side and propped himself on his elbow. "Thank you very much. I love it, and I love you." He looked down at me_. I knew that look. _"So, you wanna break in the new mattress?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "What do you say?"

I laughed. "What do you think, baby?" I sat up and pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor.

"I think," he said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor with mine, "That you are going to be the perfect wife for me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Bella POV:**

It was Friday night, the night before the wedding. Mom had flown in earlier today and had insisted on renting a car and driving herself here from Seattle. Mom told me Phil couldn't make it. He was coaching a high school baseball team now, and they were close to making the State finals. She told me he felt just terrible about missing the wedding, and I told her it was fine, I understood.

Mom was actually staying at the house with me and Charlie. I thought it would be very uncomfortable, but Charlie and Renee had both mellowed over the years, and they actually got along better now than they ever did. Charlie let Mom take his room and he said that he would bunk on the couch. It was only for the one night, because tomorrow I would be moved into my new house, with my new husband, and Mom could sleep in my room. _One more night as a single girl._

I had packed everything up and moved it to the new house, so my room was pretty bare. My bed was there, and the small bedside lamp was plugged in, but it sat on the floor. I put my pajamas on and then looked around thinking of all that had taken place in this room over the last few years. _Coming here as a little kid, being scared to be away from my mom. Moving here, and being so unsure of how to relate to my dad._ I smiled at that. Now I can't imagine not being with him.

I sat down on the bed and thought about all of those nights that Edward stayed here with me and watched me sleep. It seemed so surreal now. I got up and walked to the window and looked out at the woods. I smiled as I remembered the night that Jacob came here and wanted so badly for me to remember the story he had told me that day on the beach because he couldn't tell me about becoming a werewolf.

I sighed and turned from the window to go climb into my bed for the last time. Tomorrow I would become Mrs. Jacob Black. I smiled as I closed my eyes. Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of my life . . . and it would be perfect.

**Jacob POV:**

I was hanging out with the guys at the beach. They wanted to throw me a bachelor party, so here we were, on the night before the wedding, drinking beer around the bonfire. Everyone was laughing, and sharing stories.

I plopped down on the sand by Sam. "So, this time tomorrow you'll be an old married man like me," Sam said as he took a swig of beer. "You ready for this, Jake?"

"Hell, yeah. I feel like I've been waiting a lifetime already," I answered him.

"I have to admit it, bro, I do like being married. Beautiful wife, adorable baby . . . "

"Look at you," I said with a grin. "What happened to big, bad Sam, Alpha werewolf, barking orders at all of us? You're a pushover now," I teased as I shoved him.

"Oh, I'm still big and bad. I can kick your puny ass," he answered with a big grin. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah, right. I show up at my wedding with a black eye, Bella will kick my ass. I'm more afraid of her than I am of you," I told him.

"You should be. Always be a little afraid of your wife, Jake. Makes you a better husband," Sam advised. I laughed at that as he reached over and handed me a beer. "Come on, bro, drink up! Tomorrow will be one of the best days of your life. But it's not here yet."

I took a drink of beer and looked over at Embry. He was trying to tell every embarrassing story he could think of from our childhood. I couldn't believe how many there were. Me and Embry had been together our whole lives. Quil, joined us when we went to school. I loved these guys like brothers.

I set the beer down, got up and walked over as Embry was saying, "And then he puked all over her! I swear it was the funniest thing I had ever seen!" All the guys were having a good laugh at my expense.

"OK, thanks Embry for the trip down 'Jake's Embarrassing Lane'," I said as I sat down beside Embry. "Let's hear some Embry stories, shall we?"

"YES! Go for it, Jake!" Seth hollered.

"We were in the 10th grade," I started. "Embry sees this girl – yeah, I know, it's Embry. Of course it's about a girl. So, anyway, he leans over to me in the lunch room, nods over toward this babe and says, 'Five bucks says I kiss that girl before lunch is over.' I told him, 'You're on.' So, he stands up, glides over to her with his 'God's Gift to Women' swagger, and whispers something in her ear. She looks at him, slaps him in the face, and pours her milk over his head." Everyone laughed. "THEN, he grabs her, plants a wet kiss on her cheek, and comes back and says I owe him five bucks! Dumb ass," I reached over and shoved Embry.

"You never paid me that five bucks. I was right . . . I did kiss her," Embry argued.

We went on like that until it got pretty late. "I gotta go, guys. I'm getting married tomorrow. I gotta get my beauty sleep," I told them with a yawn.

"Yeah, well you don't have enough time left for that. You're pretty ugly, bro!" Quil yelled out at me. More laughter.

"Ten years ought to do it. Then maybe you could be as hot as me," Embry added.

Seth punched Embry in the arm and said, "Yeah right. Who'd want to be as ugly as you?"

Embry grabbed Seth and had him in headlock as they hit the sand.

"Look, Best Man. Just don't be late, and don't forget the wedding ring. You show up without and I'm kicking your ass, got it?"

Embry laughed as he let Seth go and stood up. "I got it, dude, chill. Come on, give me a ride home." Embry put his arm over my shoulder and we walked back to the truck.

As I drove, Embry said, "Man, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. To Bella! I don't know you pulled that one off," he chuckled. He got quiet for a minute or two, then he looked over at me and said, "All your dreams are coming true tomorrow. Good for you, bro. You deserve it. I mean that."

"Thanks, man. I'm pretty happy about it," I answered him.

"I really hope I find that someday, you know? I mean, I love the ladies, don't get me wrong, but, someday, I want what you got. I really do." Embry turned his head and looked out the window.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I stopped the truck in front of his house, and he opened the door and climbed out. "Don't forget that ring," I hollered at him.

He didn't look back, but he put his hand up in the air as he walked up to the door of his house so I would know that he heard me. I smiled and shook my head as I drove away. _Embry, my best friend. I'd be lost without him._

**Bella POV:**

The day was finally here . . . my wedding day. I couldn't believe that the Washington weather was actually cooperating, and it was sunny and warm. A perfect day for a wedding on the beach.

I slipped into my dress and was standing in front of the mirror. I turned sideways. It felt a little tighter than when I bought it. I hope it looked alright. It was a very simple white dress with an empire waist and a sheared bodice that fell to my knees. I decided I didn't want a long dress to walk through the sand . . . knowing me I'd trip in it.

I left my hair down for the wedding, and Kim had added some spiral curls to it, and I had to admit, I really liked it. Emily brought me the hair clip that had a couple of small white flowers wired onto it that she had worn at her wedding. She combed one side of my hair back, and clipped them in. _Perfect._

I put the silver heart necklace that Alice had given me around my neck, and then I fastened the bracelet with the little wolf charm that Jacob had given me around my wrist. I looked down at the small blue velvet box Alice had given to me when she gave me the necklace. I opened it and again marveled at how beautiful the earrings were. They matched the necklace – they were little silver hearts with two diamonds inside the heart, and they dangled from a wire that went through my ear. They were a wedding gift from Edward. I put them on and looked in the mirror. _Thank you, Edward._

Let's see. I had my engagement ring that had belonged to Jacob's mother - that was my something old. I had the necklace and earrings from Alice and Edward - those were my something new. Emily loaned me the clip for my hair, so I guess that was something borrowed. What about the something blue?

I was getting ready at Sue's house because that is where the party would be after the ceremony. I walked out of the bathroom into Sue's bedroom and asked, "Well, how do I look?" My mom was there, with Emily, Kim, and Rachel, who were standing up with me. They were all busy adding final touches to their hair and make-up. Emily was trying to get Claire to stand still so she could zip up her dress.

"Oh, Bella. You look beautiful," Mom said. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Mom, we talked about this. You can't spend all day crying," I told her.

"I know, I know." She wiped her eyes for the hundredth time that day already. "I don't even know why I bothered with make-up today."

"Hey, I was just thinking, what about my 'something blue?' I have everything else," I told them all.

Rachel said, "Oh, we took care of that." She walked over to pick up her purse. She opened it and pulled out a blue garter. She put it on her finger, pulled back and let it fly. I reached out and caught it while everyone laughed.

I sat down on the bed and slid the garter up my leg. I stood up with my skirt pulled up, wiggled my hips and said, "How's that?"

"OK, Bella. I really don't want a mental picture of my little brother pulling that down your leg with his teeth or anything, so could you put the skirt down?" Rachel said covering her eyes. We all laughed again.

Emily stood up and came over to me. "Bella, you do make a beautiful bride." She reached up and adjusted the flowers in my hair. Then she looked over and said, "Claire! Get out of there, honey!" Claire had found Sue's jewelry box and was putting as much of it on her as she could.

"I look pwetty!" she said as she put another necklace over her head. I smiled. She was too cute for her own good. I could see that she would always keep Quil on his toes.

I walked over to her, kneeled down in front of her and said, "Claire you look beautiful, but I think that's a lot of necklaces. Why don't you pick out the one you like the best, then we'll ask Sue if you can borrow it to wear in the wedding, OK?" She nodded as I helped her take off all of the necklaces.

"Bella, where is your bouquet? I want to get a picture of you with it," Mom asked.

"It's in the fridge," Emily told her as she was putting the last of the necklaces back into the jewelry box. Claire had finally chosen her favorite and was happily looking in the mirror at it.

Kim stood up and said, "I'll get it, Emily." She opened the door of the bedroom, and before she could shut the door after her, we heard: "Emily! Lily is crying and I can't find the diaper bag," Sam was hollering from the living room.

"I better go," she smiled. "Oh, I hope she doesn't puke on my dress." I smiled as she went out the door, Claire following her.

"We better get going. You don't want to keep your groom waiting," Mom said.

I smiled. _No, I don't. _

I walked out into the living room. The house smelled so good. Sue had been cooking for two days already to make sure we had enough food for the party, and she was still in the kitchen. There was Sam, walking back and forth with a crying Lily, waiting for Emily. I smiled at him. He was such a good dad. I found Charlie there, sitting in a chair, reading the sports section of the newspaper. He looked so handsome all dressed up in his black suit and purple tie. "Hey, Dad," I said.

He looked up from the paper and I saw his eyes soften as he said, "Bella. How did you grow up so fast?" He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Baby, you look beautiful. I am so proud to be your dad today," he whispered. I felt tears spring into my eyes. _Oh great. Now I'm going start balling just like Mom._

Emily came in with the diaper bag, and took Lily from Sam. "OK, let's change your diaper, sweetie." She laid Lily down on the couch.

Sam said, "I'll do it. You go ahead. You got a job to do. Make sure Bella heads the right way down the aisle." He winked at me then he sat down on the couch and began changing Lily's diaper.

Kim came in and handed me the bouquet of white roses. "Here you go, Bella. Are you ready to do this?" she asked me.

"Yes, definitely," I said full of excitement.

"Bella, stand there with your dad. I want a picture of the two of you," Mom said as she grabbed her camera. We posed and smiled.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get you married," Charlie smiled as he tucked my arm into his.

**Jacob POV**:

I stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror, making a mental inspection. I had Rachel trim my hair last night, and it didn't look too bad. I had just showered, shaved and brushed my teeth. I smiled at myself. _You are getting married today, dude. By tonight, you and Bella will be husband and wife. All alone in that giant bed . . ._ OK, better get to the wedding first.

I walked down the hall in my boxers and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Rachel had ironed my clothes last night and they were laid on my bed. Bella had bought me a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt that was straight across the bottom. She told me she did that so I could leave it untucked and be more comfortable. I smiled at that. She said 'It's a beach wedding, not a cathedral wedding. This way we can both be comfortable and not be someone we're not.' I loved her for that . . . for not worrying about what other people wanted or what they thought. This was our day, and I was glad that we would have it our way.

I put the pants on then sat down to put on black socks and the black shoes I had borrowed from Sam. I stood up and slid the shirt on. I buttoned it, but left a few buttons undone at the top. I wanted to look hot for Bella, but I also wanted to be comfortable. _OK, ready to go._

I walked into the living room. "Woooooo, look at you!" Embry whistled. "Dude, you clean up good." Quil and Seth were there too. They gave out a wolf whistle. Embry was also wearing a white shirt and black pants, as was Quil and Seth. They were all standing up with me.

"Yeah, you're all jealous, I know," I told them with a grin. I looked at Embry and said, "I'm just glad that you showed up on time. Where's the ring? Come on, show it to me."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Chill, I got it, OK? Look, we better get going. You don't want to give her a chance to wise up and run off." Embry came over and smacked me on the back. "Let's go!"

Seth stopped me before we walked out the door. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah, Seth. What's up?" I asked.

"I, um, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you guys. Bella is great, and I know how hard it was for you when she was . . . with Edward, you know? I remember being there that day, when you kissed her before the fight. I was really hoping that she would change her mind. I'm just really glad she did. That's all," he finished.

I smiled and tousled his hair. "Thanks, little brother. I'm glad she did too. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll stand up for you at your wedding someday. Any prospects yet?" I always thought of Seth as my little brother.

"Not yet," Seth smiled shyly. "I'm looking."

"Good. Just don't take any lessons from Embry," I warned him with a chuckle. He just smiled and shook his head.

Just then Embry honked the horn of the truck.

"Come on, bro. Embry's right. I don't want to give her a chance to change her mind. Let's go!"

We all piled into my truck and Quil's truck and headed to the beach.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Bella POV:**

I finally got to see the project that Billy and Charlie had been working on for the last few weeks. We arrived at the beach, but stayed back to stay out of sight until the ceremony. I took a look down to the end of the white runner that was rolled out on top of the sand and saw a beautifully carved wooden canopy, with a white, gauzy veil blowing from the top of it. I looked over to Dad and asked, "Is that what you and Billy have been working on?"

"Yep, that's it. Billy did the carving on the poles then I sanded and stained them, and helped him put it together. What do you think?" he asked anxiously.

I smiled and felt tears prick my eyes. "It's perfect, Dad. I love it. Thank you so much," I told him sincerely then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Bells." He grinned and I could see he was very happy that I was so pleased with it.

I looked back at the canopy. The tribal eIder that was to marry us was standing under it. I couldn't wait to get closer and get a better look. All of the people that I cared most about in the world were standing there, on both sides of the runner, watching, waiting for me to walk down that aisle to marry the man I love. I could hardly believe it was finally happening! I looked over at Dad and he winked at me.

Then, I looked back down the aisle and caught my breath as Jacob walked over and stood beneath the canopy, followed by Embry, Quil and Seth. He looked amazing, like I knew he would in that white shirt. Tears sprang to my eyes yet again. I felt like running down the aisle and throwing myself into his arms. I willed myself to calm down as I wiped my eyes delicately so as not to ruin the make-up I was wearing.

One of Billy's friends was providing the music for us by playing the guitar. He began playing, and Emily gave Claire her little basket of flower petals and started her down the aisle. She had done this at Sam and Emily's wedding, so she was an old pro, gently tossing the petals as she walked. Kim walked after her, then Rachel. Emily reached over and squeezed my arm, then smiled at me. "Here we go!" she said excitedly. She gave me a quick hug then turned to take her turn walking down the aisle. Then, it was my turn.

"Ready, honey?" Dad asked. I smiled and nodded as we stepped up to the end of the runner.

I looked down the aisle, and smiled at Jacob. Dad started us walking, and I matched his stride. I locked my eyes on Jake as we walked slowly toward him. When we finally reached the canopy, I turned to Dad and he bent to kiss me on the cheek. "Love you, Bells," he said quietly. Then he took my hand and Jacob's hand, and joined them. He clapped Jacob on the back, and took a few steps back to stand beside Mom.

"Hi," I mouthed to Jake. He smiled and mouthed "Hi" back then the elder began talking. I don't remember anything that was said. Some of it was said in Quileute, which I would have to ask Jacob later what it meant. I was just so mesmerized by Jacob's eyes looking into mine. I think I remembered to say, "I do," at the appropriate time, and I remember Jake putting this beautiful wedding band on my finger, then we finally reached the moment where Jacob was given permission to, "kiss the bride." He smiled that "Jacob" smile at me, then gently took my face into his hands and bent his head toward mine and kissed me. _My husband, Jacob. Perfect._

"I am now happy to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" We turned and faced our closest family and friends. They were cheering and clapping. Jacob raised our clasped hands and shouted, "FINALLY!" We all laughed at that, but I had to agree with him. It had been a long and winding road to get to this day.

He then surprised me by picking me up into a bear hug and twirling me around. "Jake!" I squealed. He laughed as he set me down and then he kissed me again. Everyone cheered again. Then, Embry came over and said, "Hey bro, give someone else a turn to kiss the bride." Embry pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the mouth. "Welcome to the family, Sis."

"That's the only time you'll get away with that," Jacob growled. Of course, Embry just laughed and winked at me as he walked away.

Quil hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey Bella, I'm sorry I was tough on you at first. I'm glad you and Jake worked things out."

"Thank you, Quil. That means a lot." I smiled at him. "Oh, and make sure you compliment Claire on her choice of necklace today. Emily will tell you all about it." He smiled and walked on. Seth was next.

"I'm really happy for you guys, Bella. Thanks for choosing Jake. I couldn't stand the thought of you . . . well, doing what you were going to, you know after you married Edward," Seth said to me quietly.

"Thank you, Seth. Me, too." I said as I hugged him. I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. I'm pretty sure he blushed . . . _he's so cute!_

Rachel gave me a hug and said, "Who would have thought when we were thrown together by our dads as kids that we would be standing here today. I'm glad to have another sister, Bella. Rebecca was so sorry that they couldn't be here today, but she wanted to tell you the same."

"Thank you, Rachel. That means a lot to me," I told her. "I've never had a sister, now I have two."

I finally got a chance to look at the wood carving on the canopy. It was so intricate. Trees carved into the top of each pole, then down the pole there were leaves, and then wolves. On all four poles. Billy was sitting there watching Jacob and I running our hands over the carving. "Charlie and I will bring it over to your house and put it up in the backyard for you. It's yours to keep," Billy said quietly.

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Billy." He nodded. Jacob leaned down and gave him a big hug. He couldn't say anything. I could see the tears that he wiped away as he stood up.

Next came Mom, Dad, Sue, Sam, and the rest of the wolf pack, including Leah and her new man, Evan. She had been keeping a pretty low profile since Emily had the baby, only coming around when she had to. Now we knew why.

Sue stepped up and hollered out, "Party at the Clearwaters!" Everyone cheered and took off for Sue's.

**Jacob POV:**

It was finally time for the ceremony to begin. I was shaking like a leaf for some reason. I took a deep breath, walked up to the canopy, stopped and turned to look up the aisle. Claire was so cute in her little fluffy purple dress, throwing petals out of a basket. She stopped to wave at Quil and he smiled and waved back. Then came Kim, and my sister Rachel, who looked so much like my mom, it made me smile. Emily was next then my heart stopped. There she was, standing with Charlie who looked so proud I thought he would burst. _She is absolutely beautiful._ I felt tears sting my eyes. I loved this girl so much. I couldn't believe this dream was actually coming true.

She made her way slowly down the aisle, and Charlie put her hand in mine. She stepped under the canopy and said a small little "Hi." We said our vows, I think, I don't know. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I remember Embry elbowing me and handing me the ring to put on Bella's finger. Then came the moment I had been waiting all day for, ". . .kiss the bride." I took her beautiful face between my hands and kissed her. Then it was done. Bella was my wife – forever! I couldn't help it. I raised our hands and cried out, "FINALLY!"

Suddenly there was this mob of people who all wanted to congratulate us. There were hugs and kisses from everyone. Rachel came over to me and hugged me then said, "Jacob, I know that Mom is watching today, and she would be so proud of you. You have grown up to be a good man. It's hard for me to believe that . . . you're a man!" Tears ran down her cheek. "I love you, little brother." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "Rebecca told me to give you a kiss from her, too." She kissed me on the other cheek. "Be happy, Jake."

He said, "I am, Sis. Thanks," he answered. I gathered up into a big bear hug, then let go.

Renee had hired a photographer for the wedding, so we posed for a few pictures, just Bella and I, then the whole wedding party and our families.

Bella and I checked out the cool canopy that Dad carved for us and Charlie helped put together. It was amazing. I couldn't believe that he had taken the time to do something like this. I hugged him, but I couldn't speak. There was so much I wanted to say. I finally got out, "Love you, Dad."

Billy hugged me back and said, "Love you, too, son. I'm proud of you." That meant the world to me.

Then Sue hollered out that the party was at her house. Everyone walked us up to where the truck was parked. It was decorated with crepe paper all over it and "Just Married" was written on the back window. I looked over at Embry, who shrugged and said, "Wasn't me. Really! It wasn't!"

Rachel and Paul came over and she said, "It was us! Actually, I had orders from Rebecca. She said it was to get you back for doing it to her at her wedding. Have fun, little brother!" I laughed at that as I remember how Embry and I had really decked out their car. I guess I did deserve a little payback.

I opened the door and helped Bella inside, then walked around and got in the driver's side. I started the engine and we drove off. I looked over at her, and she scooted over to sit beside me. I put my arm around her and said, "Hello, Mrs. Black."

"Mrs. Black. Bella Black. Isabella Black. I like it," she said as she held her hand out to look at the two rings there now. The wedding band was white gold to match the engagement ring.

"You know it has an inscription," I said to her.

"It does?" She took both rings off and looked inside the wedding band. _Stay with me forever._ "Oh, Jake. I love it!" She slid both rings back onto her finger then she laid her head on my shoulder. "Life is good, Jake. Life is so good."

**Bella POV:**

We arrived at Sue's and were welcomed in by everyone. The food was out, people were eating, drinking, laughing. It was a great party. We cut the gorgeous cake that Emily had made, and we fed each other a small piece as the photographer took more pictures. I felt like I was going blind from all the flashes.

There were so many people packed into Sue's house. I loved them all, but I needed a break. I was feeling a little nauseous, and decided I needed some air. I told Jake that I would be back, kissed him, then walked outside onto the deck. It was so much cooler out here. There were a few people scattered through the back yard, eating and talking. My stomach was still flip-flopping. I stayed there for a few minutes alone thinking about the day, and looking forward to the night ahead. I felt strong arms come around me and pull me close. I leaned back into Jake and let him hold me. I moved his hands to rest on my belly. _I want to tell him so badly. I've kept it a secret for too long. But not yet. Tonight, when we're alone._

"You OK, Bells?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, just too warm in there. I needed to get some air. I love everyone here, but you know how I feel about being the center of attention," I said.

I could feel his body shake as he chuckled. "Yeah, I know you love it. Are you ready to go and start the 'Wedding Night?' Cause you know I am ready to start that anytime you are." He put his lips on my neck and started kissing me. _Mmm, yes, I am definitely ready for that._

Suddenly, pain ripped through my middle and I bent forward and leaned against the deck railing to try to catch my breath. _Oh God, no!_ Another pain, this one worse. I put my hands on my belly. I felt dizzy, like I was going to pass out.

"Bella? Honey, what's wrong? Bella? Oh my God . . . _you're bleeding_!" Jake cried.

I looked down at the blood running down my legs, making a puddle at my feet. "No! Please, no!" _The baby!_

"HELP SOMEONE!" Jacob yelled as he scooped me up into his arms.

Seth was in the backyard and came running. "Jake? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"It's Bella. . . she's bleeding! I'm taking her to the hospital!" Jake took off at a run toward the truck. I reached out and opened the door, and Jake set me on the seat. He ran around and jumped into the driver's seat. He started the engine and spit gravel as he sped off. Crepe paper was flying everywhere. He reached out the window and pulled a piece off and let it fly away. As we sped down the road as fast as the truck would go, Jake said, "Bella, what's wrong? What's happening?"

I was crying so hard I could barely get out, "The baby, Jake. Our baby. I need to save our baby. Please, help me save our baby."

"What? Baby? Bella, what baby?" Jacob looked at me. "What are you talking about?" Jake swerved.

"Jake! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Bella why didn't you tell me? Oh God, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for tonight . . . NO!" I bent forward as the pain ripped through me again.

"Bella, it's OK. I'll get you to the hospital, I promise. Just hold on, OK?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Jacob POV:**

_Baby? Our baby! She said, "Our baby!"_ _Oh God, no!_

I drove like a mad man and pulled up to the ER door. I slammed it into park, got out and ran to the other door. I yanked it open and carefully picked up Bella. She had blacked out about two minutes before we got here and I noticed the large pool of blood as I picked her up off of the seat. I left the truck door open and ran inside the ER screaming, "Help me! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME NOW!"

A nurse came running to me and pointed to a room. I ran into the room and laid her on the exam table. The nurse started shooting questions at me. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk. I looked down and saw Bella's blood smeared all over my white shirt. I finally got out, "The baby . . . she's afraid she's losing the baby!"

"Jacob?" I heard someone say my name, then, "Bella? Jacob, what happened?" I looked up and saw Carlisle. He hurried over to the table, and started shouting orders to the two nurses in the room. Then he turned to me and said calmly, "Jacob, talk to me. What happened?"

"A baby. She's pregnant, and she started bleeding. She just told me as we were driving here. I didn't know. She said she was waiting until tonight to tell me," I finished. I stood there shaking and trying so hard to keep it together. I quickly ran my hand through my hair and took a few deep breaths.

Carlisle talked to the nurses as they worked on Bella. They were hooking her up to monitors and . . . her dress. The nurses were cutting Bella's dress off of her. _Her wedding dress. _I watched as it fell in pieces to the floor.

I just stood there watching, wishing I could wake up from this nightmare.

"Jacob? Jacob!"

"Oh, what?" I realized Carlisle was trying to ask me something. All I could do is stare at Bella.

"Do you have any idea how far along she is?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "Um, she just told me. We just got married . . . today." I remembered the day she asked me about having the wedding – she wanted it in 3 weeks. "She wanted a quick wedding, so I guess she already suspected she might be pregnant. So, I guess a couple of months or so." I noticed the flowers that Bella had clipped in her hair so carefully were now just laying on the floor beside her dress.

"Good. Is there anything else? How long ago did she show any symptoms? When did this start?"

"Uh, we were at the party after the wedding. She said she needed some air, so she went outside. I went out to find her, we were talking about leaving, and all of sudden she had a pain and she bent over. Then I looked down and saw the blood running down her leg . . ." my voice trailed off. I took a deep breath to go on, "I picked her up, ran to the truck, and came here." They were putting an IV in her arm. She was lying there in just her underwear. _God, she looks so lifeless, so pale._ Her underwear was soaked with blood, and it was dried all over her legs. One of the nurses finally pulled out a hospital gown and was putting it on her.

Carlisle took my arm and pulled me away from the exam table. "Jacob, listen to me. I'm going to run some tests right away and we need to do an ultrasound to see what's happening with the baby. I know this will be difficult for you, but I need you to step out into the waiting room. I will come and get you as soon as I know anything. I promise. Do you have anyone else with you? Bella's parents?"

"No, I didn't . . . I just came here as fast as I could. I guess I should go call them," I said. I couldn't move. I just stood there staring at the scene that was playing out before me. There were bright red blood drips on the white tile floor from where I carried her in and put her on the table. Bella laid there so white and lifeless, with all kinds of wires and tubes hooked to her. Her dress, her beautiful wedding dress, now laid in a heap on the floor, along with her shoes. I felt the tears roll down my face. Why couldn't I do anything to stop this? I could protect her from vampires, but I could do nothing here! _Nothing! _I felt so helpless.

Carlisle came back over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Jacob, listen to me. I will do everything I can to save Bella and the baby. Do you understand?"

I couldn't talk, so I just nodded.

"Alright, I need you to leave now. We are going to take her upstairs," he said as he gently guided me to the door.

"Wait," I said to Carlisle. I walked over to the exam table, leaned down to Bella and kissed her on the forehead. I left my forehead touching hers and said softly, "Bella, honey, I'll be right back. I have to go and call Charlie and Renee, OK? Carlisle promised me he will take good care of you and the baby. Please be OK, Bells. Please don't leave me." I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Jacob? Come on, let us get to work," Carlisle said gently.

I nodded and forced myself out of the room. I got out into the hallway and leaned against the wall so I wouldn't fall. I felt so weak, so tired. So empty. I stood there with my head down just letting the tears fall. _Why didn't she tell me? Why did this have to happen?_

"Jacob?" _I knew that voice. _I looked up.

"What? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I put my hand up and wiped the tears off of my face.

Edward stood in front of me and said quickly, "I have a break from school, so I came home to visit the family. I was here in the ER to see Carlisle. What happened? You are covered in blood . . . where's Bella? Jacob, what happened to Bella?

He was quiet and didn't ask me any more questions, so I knew he was looking in my head to find what he wanted to know. I know it was mean, but I replayed the wedding in my mind for him: Bella, so beautiful walking down the aisle . . . how she stared at me during the ceremony with so much love showing in her eyes . . . our kiss. The ride in the truck to the party – she was so happy about being Mrs. Jacob Black. Then, at the party, her doubled over in pain, begging me to save our baby, the blood, the ride to the hospital. I looked up and saw the pain on his face.

"A baby . . ." he said sadly. "How bad is it? Is she going to make it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. They have her hooked up to monitors and IV's . . . Carlisle told me he would do everything he could to save her . . . and the baby," I answered.

He put his head down. "I need to see her," he said quietly.

Instantly, anger shot through me. "NO! There is blood everywhere in there. There is no way in hell I will take that chance." I said trying to keep my voice even. "Look, I am doing everything I can right now not to freak out here, OK? You are the LAST fucking thing I need to deal with!"

"I understand. But Jacob, I want you to think about something. _Really _think about it." He moved so that he was standing directly in front of me and he looked me in the eye and said quietly, "If she . . . if Carlisle knows for sure that she won't make it, I can save her. Carlisle and I can save her. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I looked at him, squinted my eyes and thought about what he just said. The realization then hit. _Oh my God, he wants to make her a FUCKING VAMPIRE!_

"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't waste any time did you? Bella is in there fighting for her life, and OUR BABY'S life, and you have the fucking nerve to come in here and try to steal her away from me? ON OUR WEDDING DAY?" I knew I was getting loud, but I couldn't help it. I pulled my fist back to plant it in his face, when I felt someone grab my arm. I jerked around to see Carlisle holding onto me.

"Jacob, Edward, may I have a word with you two?" he said as he ushered us into an empty exam room, then closed the door.

"This is not the time or the place for an argument. We need to focus on Bella here. Do you both understand?" Carlisle said sternly.

Edward nodded obediently, but I lost it. "He wants to turn her into a fucking vampire! God, I can't deal with this shit right now!" I turned my back to them and ran my hands through my hair._ I just want to hit something!_ It took every ounce of strength I had left to try and calm myself.

That's when Edward spoke up to defend himself. "I was just trying to get him to think about another way of saving her. If she dies, she is gone! Do you get that, Jacob! She is gone to all of us! If we save her, then at least she is here. I know that she is married to you. I'm not trying to steal her away from you. I just don't want . . . to lose her forever."

"Alright, Edward, that's enough," Carlisle said. He walked over to me and said gently, "Jacob, as much as you don't want to hear it, Edward does have a point. Something for you to consider. I don't know it will come to that. Bella is strong, and she is a fighter. But she has lost a lot of blood. I just ordered a transfusion for her. Jacob, I know it is horrifying for you to think about, but it is an option."

I turned around and looked at him. I knew he was right. I looked over at Edward. I just didn't know how Bella and I could make it with her being a . . . I couldn't even think it. But at least she would be here. And not . . . _gone._

I looked at Carlisle and slowly nodded. "But you have to promise me that you will come to me first. I need to have the chance to say g . . ." I couldn't finish.

Carlisle nodded. "I promise Jacob. I would never make that decision without consulting you. I'm taking Bella upstairs now. We'll be closer to the OR if we need it. Please, call Bella's parents. They should be here. I'll find you when I know something." He turned and left.

I looked over at Edward. He looked at me. I knew we both loved her. And right now, as much as I hated to admit it, he was the only one of us that could save her.

**Jacob POV:**

Somehow I found my way out to the waiting room. I pushed open the double doors and as soon as I walked through the door, Charlie and Renee came running up to me. "Jake, where is she? What happened? Is she OK?" Charlie asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Charlie. They just took her for tests. Carlisle is taking care of her," I answered.

Renee touched me on the arm, "Jacob? What happened? Why is there blood all over you, honey?"

I closed my eyes and hung my head. The tears were close again. "A baby. She is pregnant, and she might be losing the baby."

"Oh my God! Why didn't she say anything? Did you know she was pregnant?" Renee asked me.

I shook my head. "She said she was waiting until tonight. She wanted to surprise me."

"Oh honey, come here," Renee pulled me into a tight hug and held me for a moment. I could hear her crying as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"When we will know something?" Charlie asked.

I pulled away from Renee, wiped my face and said, "I don't know. Carlisle said he would come and get me when he knew something." I paused and sighed. "This was the happiest day of our lives. Why is this happening? What will I do if she . . . " Charlie put his hands on my shoulders.

"Jacob, look at me. We are not going to think like that, OK? Bella is a fighter. She'll be OK. And this baby . . . well, it's part of both of you. It'll be a fighter, too. OK?" Charlie said sternly. I nodded and took a deep breath to stop the tears. I felt so damned helpless, and it was killing me!

He walked us over to some chairs by the door and he made me sit down. Billy came wheeling around the corner, Embry walking beside him. He wheeled his chair over to stop in front of me. He reached out and took my hands. "Son, what's going on?"

I filled him in on what I knew. He held both of my hands while I talked. It was all so surreal. He nodded as I finished.

"OK then. We will wait." He was quiet for a second then added, "Your sister stayed behind to help Sue clean up. She wanted me to call her. I'll go do that then I'll be back, OK?" I nodded. He rolled his chair over to the pay phone.

Embry sat down in the chair beside me. "I parked your truck, bro. Here's your keys. You left them in the ignition. I also brought you one my t-shirts. I thought you might want to change," he said quietly. He held them to out to me.

I looked down at my shirt and my hands. "Yeah, maybe I better clean up a little," I said. "Thanks." I took the shirt and keys from him.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I unbuttoned my bloody shirt and let it fall to the floor. _Just like Bella's dress. _I turned the water on, and while it was running, I looked up into the mirror. My eyes were red and I had some of Bella's blood on my neck. I looked like hell, which is exactly where I felt I was. _How could the happiest day of my life turn into the worst in a matter of seconds?_

I cleaned up as best I could at the little sink, then put the shirt that Embry had given me over my head and pulled it down. I bent over and picked my shirt off of the floor and looked at the blood. _She lost so much blood. _I stood there and put my head down. _God, please, please let her live. I can't live without her. And I don't know if I can live with her if she's a . . . _I couldn't even imagine it.

I walked back out into the waiting room, carrying my shirt. Renee said, "Here, honey, I'll take that," she said as she took it from my hand.

I sunk down into the chair beside Embry. He looked over and me and said, "She'll be OK, bro."

"I hope so Em, I hope so. I can't live without her."

**Bella POV:**

I opened my eyes and tried to focus. _Where am I? _I looked around. _Hospital?_ _The baby . . . I was bleeding. _I slowly moved my hands onto my belly. _Are you still there, little one_? _Why can't I focus?_

I could hear some sort of machine beeping, and I had tubes in my arm, something on my face. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Then I saw a face. _Who is it? Carlisle?_

"Bella, stay still. You are in the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood, so I ordered a transfusion for you. I need you to be still for the baby. Do you understand? Don't speak, just move your head."

I nodded slightly. He smiled.

"Bella?" _Edward? Edward is here?_

Edward leaned over the bed so I could see his face. He smiled at me. "I'm here, Bella."

My eyes closed. All of a sudden a horrible beeping sounded.

"Her blood pressure is dropping! Get Jacob – now!" Carlisle ordered.

**Jacob POV**:

We all just sat there. Everyone was so quiet . . . even Embry. There was nothing we could say or do. It was hell. I needed to get up and go find out what was going on. I couldn't stand just sitting here, waiting. _Carlisle said he would come and get me. Why hasn't he done that?_

"Jacob Black?" I put my head up and saw a nurse standing at the double doors. I stood up, "I'm here," I said as I hurried over to her.

"Hurry, come with me!" was all she said.

We ran to an elevator and got in. "What's happening? Is she OK?" I asked.

"I was just told to come and get you. I'm sorry. I don't know anything else," she said sympathetically.

The doors opened and she led me down the hall. I saw Edward standing there. _Oh God, no, please. I can't make this decision . . . I'm not ready!_

The nurse pointed down the hall toward Edward, then walked away. I ran toward him and stopped in front of him.

"What is it? Is she OK? What's . . ."

Edward interrupted, "Jacob, her blood pressure dropped. They brought in a crash cart to stand by if needed," Edward explained. "Are her parents here?"

I nodded. "I want to see her. NOW," I said to Edward as I pushed past him into the room. Carlisle was reading a machine, and a nurse was covering Bella with a blanket.

"Carlisle? Is she . . ."

He looked up and walked over to me. "Jacob, her blood pressure dropped, then steadied. Right now, she is stable, but still critical."

I nodded. "The baby?" I asked.

"The baby is still there. She hasn't lost it yet. But again, it's critical. She's fighting, Jacob, but she is getting weaker, I'm afraid."

I walked over to the bed and looked down at Bella. God, she was so pale . . . even more than usual for her. They had taken the oxygen mask off of her, and she had a clear tube across her face and up her nose. Her lips had a blue tint to them. I leaned down and put a kiss on her lips. They were so cold. I reached out and took her hand gently in mine. "Bella? I'm here, honey. It's Jake. I'm here. Keep fighting, OK? I need you, Bells. Come back to me, OK?" A tear fell from my eye and landed on her face. I took a finger and wiped it away.

Suddenly some alarm went off and the beeping from the monitor turned into one long beep . . . it was like something out of the movies.

"Jacob, MOVE! She's crashing!" Carlisle yelled. Another nurse came running in. They moved this machine over to the bed. I heard Carlisle barking out orders, then he yelled, "CLEAR!" and I saw Bella's body jump. _Oh God! Save her! Save her!_

Edward had come in and was standing next to me. "Jacob, please, let me save her!" He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye and yelled, "Jacob! Please!"

"CLEAR!" Carlisle shouted again. Again Bella's body jumped. The long beep continued.

"NO! WAIT!" I yelled back at Edward. "Bella, fight, baby! PLEASE BELLA FIGHT FOR ME!" I screamed at her.

"Damnit Jacob! Her heart has stopped. We CAN'T WAIT!" Edward was screaming at me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Jacob it has to be NOW!"

I shrugged his hand off of me. "Just give her a chance, will you?" Then I turned back to the bed. BELLA, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! FIGHT FOR ME!" I yelled again. _Please Bella . . . please don't leave me._

"JACOB!" Edward turned me to look at him. "LET ME SAVE HER!"

"CLEAR!" Again Bella's body jumped. Beep! Beep! Beep! I looked over at the monitor. It was beeping again!

"We have a rhythm!" I heard one of the nurses call out. The other one started calling out numbers.

I looked over at Edward. He put his head down and brought his hand up to his eyes. I moved closer to Bella. "Bella, I'm here . . . it's Jake. Honey, I'm here. Keep fighting, baby, please keep fighting."

Carlisle came over to me. "That was very close. We have her stabilized for the moment. We'll keep monitoring her. Give us a minute or two then you can talk to her, OK?"

I nodded and moved back out of the way. I looked over to where Edward had been standing. He was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Bella POV:**

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I could hear a monitor beeping. _Hospital. I'm still in the hospital. The baby!_

I tried to speak, but my mouth was so dry. I licked my lips and tried again, "My baby?" I heard myself croak out.

"Bella? Oh thank God, Bella." _Jacob? _I tried again to force my eyes open. They fluttered and finally opened.

"Jake. Tell me. Please?" was all I could get out.

Jacob took my hand and held it. "The baby is still there. We almost lost both of you." He put his forehead on mine. "God, Bella. I almost lost you, again," he whispered.

He finally pulled back and said, "Carlisle says that it is critical for the next 24 hours. He said that if the baby survives that long, then chances are good that it will be OK. Do you understand?" he said quietly. I nodded. He went on, "You have to stay very still, for the baby. He is giving you some medication through your IV that is supposed to help. You've also had a blood transfusion because you lost so much blood. How do you feel right now? Do you feel any pain?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "I feel groggy, but no pain."

"That's good." He smiled at me. "I love you, honey. Thank you for fighting so hard. Thank you for not leaving me," he said. I could see tears in his eyes. He leaned down and placed a very soft kiss on my lips and I smiled.

Then my eyes closed and sleep took me again.

_What is that? Snoring? _I opened my eyes. I was still in the hospital. A monitor was beeping. I looked over to see Jacob sitting in a chair that he had pulled next to the bed. His head was laid back and he was sleeping. And snoring! I smiled at him. He looked exhausted. I looked around for a clock and found one on the wall – it said 6:10. I didn't have any idea if that was AM or PM. I looked at the window, but the blinds were closed.

I put my hands over my stomach and hoped that the baby was alright. I wanted to ask Jake, but I hated to wake him. Just then a nurse came in. She saw that I was awake so she said softly, "Hello. I'm Jackie. How are you feeling?"

I tried to answer, but my throat and mouth were so dry. I cleared my throat and tried again, "OK. Water?"

"Sure, honey. I'll bring you some ice water. Here, put this under your tongue," she said as she stuck the thermometer in my mouth. "I just need to check your vitals first." She pulled it out, threw away the liner, and wrote something down on the chart.

"My baby. Is it . . ." I couldn't get the words out. I looked down at my hands. It was like I was trying so hard to hold it in there.

She smiled. "Yes, your baby is still there." She continued to check the monitors and jot things down. "OK, I'll be right back with your water. Anything else I can get you?" I shook my head, and she walked out.

I looked over at Jacob. He had his eyes open and he was looking at me. He sat up and stretched then he leaned over and said with a smile, "Good morning, Mrs. Black."

I smiled back at him. "I like the sound of that."

He stood up and leaned over the bedrail and kissed me on the lips. "I've been waiting a very long time to say that."

Nurse Jackie walked back in with my ice water. "Here we go," she said as she pulled a little table on wheels over to the bed and put the water on it for me. She looked at Jacob. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Jacob said.

"If you need anything, push the call button on your bed, OK?" Nurse Jackie said. "I'm right outside." Then she left.

We sat there listening to the IV machine and the monitor beeping. Jake held the cup of water for me and I took a few sips. He looked so tired and worried. _What all has he been through tonight?_

I took a few more sips of water then Jake set the cup on the table. "Jake? I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I should have." I stopped and cleared by throat. "I thought it would be a beautiful surprise. To tell you on our wedding night. While we were alone, in our big bed, in our own house." Tears were spilling out and rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella, it's OK. I understand. I would have loved that," he said tenderly. He leaned toward me and took my hand. "How long have you known?

"Do you remember when I asked you about having a summer wedding?" he nodded, so I went on slowly, "Well, I had suspected I might be pregnant, so a couple of days before that, I went to see a doctor in Port Angeles. He examined me and took a test and told me he thought I was at least 8 weeks along. That's why I wanted to get married so soon." I took the cup and sipped more water. I wanted to get this out while I could. I went on, "I wanted to wear the dress I had already bought, and I thought that would be enough time before I started to show. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Jake. I really didn't even think about getting pregnant, which was stupid, I know. Remember when I told you about the doctor in Phoenix who told me that I would probably have trouble getting pregnant? I guess he was an idiot, huh?" I smiled then went on, "I wanted to tell you so many times. But, I was also a little scared. I was afraid you might be upset."

"Upset? Why would you think that?" he asked. "Bella, I love you so much. Don't you think that I would love our baby just the same?"

"Yes, yes I knew you would. But the timing . . ."

Just then the door opened and Carlisle came walking in. "Bella! It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He picked up the chart and looked over it.

"Um, OK. A little groggy, tired. No pain," I told him.

"Mmm, hmm. Good," he said as flipped papers in the chart. "Your test results look good." He put the chart down and came over to stand beside the bed. "You gave us a good scare, Bella. You blood pressure dropped and I had to shock your heart back into rhythm. You aren't quite out of the woods yet. I need you to lay here and stay still, alright? Your baby is still fighting, but I need you to fight, too. You need to rest. Very little movement. If you need anything, you call the nurse. You are not to get out of this bed for any reason, do you understand?"

"Yes." I answered.

"You can roll to your side, but please do it slowly. Notify the nurse immediately if you feel any pain or notice any bleeding." He smiled at me. "If you have any questions at all, or you need to talk to me, you call me at this number, day or night, alright?" He handed me a card. "You, too, Jacob."

"Thank you, Carlisle. For everything," Jacob said.

He smiled. "I just finished speaking to your parents a few moments ago and told them what is happening. I told them that Jacob would come and get them when you were ready to see them. But I cautioned them not to stay long. You need your rest." He reached down and took my hand. "I need to go. Rest, Bella. I'll be by again soon." Carlisle squeezed my hand, then let go and walked out.

"Do you want me to go get your parents? Are you ready to see them?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded. "OK. I'll be right back." He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Bells," he said softly. "Thank you for not leaving me." He kissed me again then turned to leave.

"Jake, wait. Is it still night? Is it still our wedding night?" I asked.

He smiled and walked back over to the bed. "Bella it's after six in the morning. You were out for quite awhile."

"Jake, our wedding night. This was supposed to be our wedding night. I'm so sorry," I said, my voice wavering as tears sprang to my eyes.

He reached down and gently took my hand. "Bella, I promise as soon as you and the baby are better, we will have our wedding night, OK?"

I nodded as Jacob leaned down and put his lips on mine. He kissed me very softly and tenderly then walked out of the room.

_Please little baby. Please fight! _I had gotten used to talking to the baby for the last few weeks. While I felt awful for keeping it a secret from Jake, I had enjoyed it being just the two of us for awhile– just me and the baby. Every night, before I went to sleep, I would talk to the baby and tell it all about the things I wanted us to do together someday.

Just then, Mom came in the room and hurried over to the bed. "Bella, honey," she said as she leaned down to hug me. "Are you OK?" I nodded. She sat down on the little stool by the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting to tell Jake, tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise. Stupid, huh?" I said.

"No, it's not stupid. You were trying to be romantic. That's sweet," she said with a smile.

"Bells?" Dad walked in, and behind him, Jacob pushed Billy's chair into the room. Dad walked around to the other side of the bed and bent down and kissed me on the forehead. He pulled back, smiled and said, "How ya doing, kiddo?"

"Not so good, Dad," I whispered. I could feel the tears coming again. What was about my dad that could make me feel like a little girl again?

"Aw, honey. It's gonna be OK," he said as he smoothed my hair off of my forehead. "You're a fighter, Bells, so this baby will be a fighter. You just rest and take care of the both of you, huh?" He reached down then and took my small hand into his large one and gave it a squeeze.

I smiled at him. He was trying to put on a brave front, but I could see in his eyes how scared he was. "I'm trying, Dad."

He kissed me on the forehead again and moved back so Billy could see me. He wheeled closer. "Hello, Bella," he said quietly.

"Hi, Billy."

"You gave us a pretty good scare. You know we all care about you, and we'll take care of things for you. You just get better, OK?" he said with a small smile.

I nodded. "OK."

He took my hand and said, "I called Rachel and she let everyone know what was happening. I hope that's OK? Seth had come into the house when you left and told everyone that you were bleeding and that Jacob was rushing you to the hospital. Everyone loves you both so much. They were worried sick! They all send their love."

"That's fine, Billy. Thanks. I love them all too." I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks again. I was so lucky to have so many people that cared about me and Jake . . . and the baby.

"Alright, we're gonna get out of here so you can get some sleep. We'll go home, get some rest, clean up and be back later today, OK?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," I answered.

"Bella, do you need anything? Do you want me to bring you any of your things?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I can't think real clearly right now," I told her.

"Alright. I'll put some of your things in a bag to bring you later. If you think of anything special, you call me," she said with a smile. She stood up, bent down and gave me a hug. "I love you, Bella. Be strong."

"I'm trying," I told her. I was. I really was.

Charlie kissed me again then went over to Jake. He pulled him into a hug, patted him on the back then went to stand behind Billy's wheelchair. Billy waved at me as Charlie pushed him out the door. I looked over at Jacob. He was a mess.

He sat down in the chair and scooted it as close as he could to the bed then he lowered the bedrail and said quietly, "Come here." I scooted very carefully to the side of the bed to have him put his arm around me and lay his head down beside mine. "I love you so much, Bella. I was so afraid of losing you."

"I love you, too, Jake. So much."

It was still technically our wedding night. We fell asleep together, but certainly not the way either one of us had imagined.

**Jacob POV:**

_I can't feel my arm. _I opened my eyes. Bella's head was laying on my arm and she was sleeping. _She is so beautiful._ I laid there just looking at her. Her eyelids fluttered then opened and I smiled and said, "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey back."

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I hate to ask, but I really need to move my arm. I can't feel it . . . it's asleep."

She laughed softly and raised her head. I pulled my arm out and tried to shake it a little to get the blood flow going again.

She rolled slowly to her back, and stretched a little. She brought her hands up and put them protectively over her belly. I reached over and put my hand on top of hers. She looked up at me and smiled. "I was thinking, if it's a girl, maybe we could name her Sarah, after your mom," she said quietly.

I looked into her eyes and felt such a rush of emotion. I had to compose myself before I could answer her. "Yeah, I'd like that, a lot," I finally got out. I hadn't allowed myself to think of this baby as a _person. _I was too afraid to get attached to it. Now, all of a sudden, I realized, this was OUR baby. A baby to name, and to love. I felt a rush of love for this tiny little being. _God, please let this baby live. _

"Hello, you two. I hope you both got some rest?" Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, we just woke up," Bella answered. I stood up and stretched.

"Jacob, I hate to ask, but could you please step out for a few minutes? I need to examine Bella," Carlisle asked as he took his stethoscope from around his neck.

"Sure, sure. I'll walk down to the bathroom." He leaned down and kissed me on the head. "I'll be back, Bells." She nodded and smiled at me as I left the room.

I walked down the hall and found and used the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face to help me wake up a little. _I better find some coffee somewhere, _I thought as I wiped my face. I left the bathroom and stopped at the nurse's station to ask about coffee. She told they had some at the end of the hall in the waiting area. I thanked her and made my way there to find the coffee, pour a cup and take a drink. _Ew. Maybe I should have asked where the GOOD coffee was._ I took another sip. At least it was caffeine. I moved over to look out the window. It was gray and rainy . . . _how appropriate_, I thought as I forced myself to sip more coffee.

_God, what a night. _I closed my eyes and saw Bella on that table. _So white, her lips blue_. I opened my eyes and shook my head. I could hear Edward yelling at me _"JACOB! LET ME SAVE HER!"_ Thank God, it didn't come to that. I wondered where Edward was now. Did he go back to the house? Or was he lurking around here somewhere? I drank more coffee then tossed the rest in the trash. Suddenly I felt I had better get back to Bella's room. I headed back down the hallway and stopped at the door. Carlisle was sitting on the stool by the bed jotting notes in her chart. "Can I come back in, now?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, Jacob. Come in," Carlisle answered.

I went around the bed and sat down in the chair. Bella looked at me and smiled. I took her hand and smiled back.

"Bella is stable. Her vitals are improving, and she even has a little more color in her cheeks," Carlisle said with a smile he looked at Bella. "I still want you to lay here and be still, OK? I want to do another ultrasound this afternoon to look at the baby. Then we'll take it from there. Any questions?" he asked.

"No, not right now," Bella said.

"Jacob?" he looked at me.

I shook my head.

Carlisle smiled. "I will check on you later today after I take a look at the ultrasound. See you then." He got up and left.

"Oh, I just thought of something. I'll be right back," I said to Bella as I hurried out of the room. I looked down the hall and saw him at the nurse's station. I walked over to him and tapped him on the arm.

He looked up. "Yes, Jacob. Did you think of a question?" he asked.

"Yes. Where's Edward? Is he still here?" I asked him.

He gave the chart he was writing on to the nurse, and then turned and gently pushed me over to the end of the hall where no one could hear us. He said, "He went home – to our house. Why? Are you worried that Edward will do something to harm Bella? He won't Jacob. Whether you think so or not, he was here last night to help. He still cares about Bella very much. He also knows how much you love her. He won't do anything you don't want him to do. Do you understand what I am saying?" Carlisle looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I understand. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. He lost it once out of anger and bit her. He almost took her away from me forever . . . there is no way in hell I will allow that again," I said angrily, looking him straight in the eye. Then I realized all Carlisle had done last night to save Bella . . . "Look, I'm sorry. Last night was . . . well it was pretty intense, to say the least."

"Yes, it was. But I promised you that I would do everything I could to save Bella, and I did. You do trust me, don't you?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked him in the eye and said, "Yes! Yes, Carlisle, I trust you. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't. I can't tell you how relieved I was when you walked into that room last night when I brought Bella in here."

He smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad I was here, too." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, your main concern now is Bella. Make sure she rests, and she isn't upset. Her blood pressure is still a little unstable right now. Please know that Edward will not do anything to harm Bella . . . I give you my word on that. He understands that I won't allow what happened before to happen again."

I could tell by the look in his eye that he meant that . . . every word.

Then he added, "And get some rest yourself. You look exhausted. And eat something! Doctor's orders."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I will."

"Alright. See you later." He turned and walked back to the nurse's station.

I sighed and tried to calm down as I walked back to Bella's room. She looked up as I walked in. "Everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled at her. "He gave me orders to get some sleep and to eat something," I told her. "I guess I don't look too good."

"You look exhausted, Jake. Like you've been through hell. I'm so sorry I put you through that," she said quietly.

"Like you did it on purpose? Come on, Bells. Don't apologize." I sat down in the chair and took her hand. "I'll be alright. Let's just worry about this one, OK?" I said as I put my hand on her belly.

She nodded.

We were sitting like that when a few minutes later, Renee came to the door. "Hey, mind if I come in?"

Bella looked over and said, "No, come on in."

She had a couple of bags with her. I recognized one of them as mine. I got up and walked over to take them from her. "What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, Billy packed a bag of clean clothes and things for you, like a toothbrush, deodorant, you know. He sent it with Embry this morning, who dropped it off at the house. I packed one for Bella, too," she explained.

"Wow, that was nice of him. I guess should call him." I looked at Bella. "Bells? While your mom's here, I think I'll clean up and change clothes, then call my dad. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes, of course. And get something to eat. I don't want you to waste away," she said with a smile. "I like that body too much to see it go away."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, if you're going to put it like that . . ." I walked to the bed, bent down and kissed Bella then rested my forehead to hers and whispered, "It's hard to be away from you. Even for a few minutes. I love you, Bells."

"I hate being away from you, too. I love you," she whispered back.

I pulled back and looked at her. She smiled at me. "Go. Mom is here, and I'm surrounded by at least a hundred doctors and nurses. I'll be fine."

I smiled. "OK, OK. Not even married for a whole day and she's bossing me around," I teased.

"You haven't seen anything yet, mister," she teased back.

I kissed her one more time. "Alright, I'm going. But I'll be back. Be good," I ordered as I made my way to the door, bag in hand.

"You, too," she returned with a mean look. I smiled as I walked into the hall.

I went to the nurse's station and asked if they had anywhere I could shower. Nurse Jackie smiled and walked me down the hall and pointed me to a door that said "MEN'S SHOWER." I thanked her, walked inside, turned on the light and locked the door. I turned the water on in the shower, quickly took of my clothes and stepped under the water. I stood there for a moment and let the hot water slide over my tired, aching body then I leaned against the back wall and felt myself slide down until I was sitting on the floor. All of the emotion that had been building for the past 17 hours came to the surface, and for the first time since my mom died, I sobbed uncontrollably.

**Bella POV:**

"So, how do you feel this morning? What did the doctor say?" Mom asked, her eyes full of concern.

I filled her in on what Carlisle had just told us. "I guess we just have to wait now."

Mom brushed her hand gently down my cheek and smiled. I had a feeling she was seeing me as her little girl right now instead of a grown, married woman. "Well, I have a good feeling, Bella. If this baby is as stubborn as it's mommy, it will be just fine."

I smiled at her as she leaned back. "I'm glad you're not . . . I don't know, disappointed in me. Was Dad?"

"Disappointed? Why?"

"For being pregnant on my wedding day. Not really the conventional way to do things."

She let out a small laugh. "Oh, honey. First of all, when have you ever been conventional?" I rolled my eyes at her, but I did have to agree with her. "And second of all, of course we weren't disappointed in you. I hate to break the news to you, honey, but I'm pretty sure you are not the first bride to walk down the aisle pregnant on her wedding day."

"I know that, but . . . Dad . . . "

She leaned up and took my hand. "Bella, your dad loves you so much . . . he thinks you hung the moon. I'm sure he would have liked to see you married first and baby second, but I know how much he loves that husband of yours, so no, I know he's not disappointed in either of you."

I smiled as I told her, "I think sometimes he loves Jake more than me."

She laughed at that. "Well, he always hoped we'd have a son someday. I'm glad now, he has one."

"Me, too."

Just then, Jake walked back into the room. His black hair glistened from his shower, his tight white t-shirt hugged his muscular torso, and his jeans fit across his ass just right. I smiled as I realized I was one lucky woman. I looked over at Mom who mouthed to me, "He is hot!"

I cracked up and had to hold my hands over the baby as my belly shook from laughter. She laughed, too, as Jake turned to look at us, hands on his hips. "What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

Before I could say anything, Dad came into the room. "Hey, can anyone join this party?"

"Sure, Charlie. These women are up to something, but they won't tell me what it is," Jake told him.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't surprise me. They are two of a kind, you know."

"Dad? Will you do me a favor?" I asked.

He walked over to the bed. "Sure, Bells. What do you need?"

"I need you to take Jake down to the cafeteria and make him eat something. Carlisle ordered him to eat, and I figure he'll go if the Sheriff in town makes him."

Jake looked at me and started to protest. "Stop! Don't even try it, mister. Go, eat."

Charlie looked at Jake with a grin. "You know how stubborn she is. You won't win this one."

Jake finally rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "Fine, I'll go eat. Will that make you happy?"

I smiled and batted my eyelashes at him. "Yes, that will make me happy." Then I reached out to pull him close so I could whisper, "Try and sneak me some ice cream, will ya?"

He chuckled and whispered, "I'll see what I can do." Then he kissed me on the lips, lingering just a little before he stood up. "I'll be back in a little while. I have my cell phone . . . Dad put it in my bag. Call me if you need, me OK? Promise?"

"Yes, yes, I promise. Now go."

Dad winked at me as he put his arm around Jake's shoulder to lead him out of the room. Mom sat down again beside me and said, "You are a lucky girl. That's quite a husband you have there."

_Husband. I really liked the sound of that._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Jacob POV:**

We were in a tiny room, the lights were dimmed and we were looking at a computer screen. "Here is your baby," said the technician who was conducting the ultrasound. "This is a good profile - here is the head, of course, you can see the nose. Little arms and legs forming. And the little heart beating strong - a very good sign. Looking at the measurements we have on here, I would say you're about 13 weeks. You should be due sometime around the end of November or beginning of December."

I was mesmerized by what I saw on that screen. _Our baby. That is our baby!_ I was holding Bella's hand while we watched the screen. She looked over at me and said, "Isn't it amazing?"

I couldn't speak. I just nodded. I squeezed her hand. _Our baby._

"Would you like me to print out a picture for you?" she asked. "'I'm sure there are grandparents who will want to see this."

"Yes, please. I would love to have a picture," Bella said excitedly.

"OK, here you go," she said as she handed Bella a print out of the screen. As she looked at it, she took her finger and drew it lightly over the picture. Then she looked up at me, and held the picture out for me to take. I took it and just stared at the tiny image. I just couldn't believe it. It _was_ amazing. _This baby is real . . . a part of me and a part of Bella._

I guess I was too quiet. I looked up to see Bella looking at me. "What do you think?" she asked.

I looked at Bella and smiled. "Looks just like me."

She laughed. "Jake, you're an idiot."

I laughed and returned, "Yeah, but you love me."

"I do. I'm actually pretty lucky," she said softly as she touched my cheek.

"Me, too," I said.

**Bella POV**:

"Oh my gosh, look how tiny!" Mom gushed when I showed her the picture. "Look, Charlie. Isn't it amazing?"

Dad came over and took the picture. "Wow," was all he could say.

They stayed and waited with us. They wanted to hear what Carlisle had to say about the ultrasound.

Finally, about 3:30 that afternoon, Carlisle walked in. Charlie and Jake were watching a Mariner's game on the TV. "Hello, everyone. Bella, how are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes, actually. I feel stiff from laying here so long, but I haven't had any more pain," I answered.

"Good, good. Well I just took a look at the ultrasound, and the baby looks fine. Your test results are good, so I am keeping you here one more night then maybe you can go home tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you so much for being here and taking such good care of me. I really appreciate it," I told him.

"I'm glad I could help," he said as he walked over to the bed. He listened to my heart and asked me a few more questions. He took the chart, looked it over, and jotted some things down.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled at me then said to all of us, "You all have a good evening." Then he left the room.

"I think we should head on home and let these two get some more rest," Charlie said to Renee. He came over to the bed and leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "You hang in there, kiddo. You're doing good."

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

Mom leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. "Love you, honey."

"Love you, too. Thanks for being here you guys."

"Bye, Jake. You call us if you need anything, OK?" Charlie said.

"Yep, I will," Jake answered.

Then it was quiet. Jake had flipped off the TV when Carlisle had come in. It was finally just the two of us. He was sitting in the chair that was scooted close to the bed. I looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked when I just kept smiling, but didn't say anything.

"My mom thinks you're hot," I told him with a grin.

"What? Is that what was so funny when I came back after my shower?" he asked me. I nodded and told him the whole story of what my mom and I had talked about. "I can't believe you thought she would be disappointed in you for being pregnant. You know, Bella, I should have been more responsible, too. You didn't get pregnant all by yourself. Your mom sounds like she was cool about it. Now Charlie, that's a different story," he said.

"Did Dad say something to you? When you went to eat? I asked.

Jake chuckled. "He said that he realized I might not have understood what he meant by 'funny business.' That maybe he should have drawn a picture for me."

"Oh geez. That's not embarrassing," I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"No, Bella. It's OK. He's cool. He told me that he knew how much we loved each other, and that 'it was bound to happen.' I'm sure he meant because I'm so 'hot' you could never resist me," he said with a smile.

"I guess I'd better keep an eye on my mom then, huh?" I laughed as he turned red.

"You know, Bella, I'm never going to be able to look your mom in the eye again . . . ever!"

"No, we were just teasing! I'm sorry, Jacob. Come here, I'll make it up to you," I said.

He leaned in so his face was close. I put my hands on his face and pulled it to mine then kissed him softly on the lips. Then I kissed him again and put my tongue on his lips and teased him a little. He smiled as he put his lips back on mine and teased me a little with his tongue until I opened my mouth and let him in. We were kissing like this when we heard:

"Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take your vitals," the nurse said as she walked in.

Jake laughed and said, "Sorry. Newlyweds."

"I heard that . . . congratulations!" she said as she stuck a thermometer in my mouth. She checked the monitors, wrote everything down, told us with a wink to "carry-on" then she walked out.

So, we did. We kissed for a little bit, then Jake put his arm out around me so I could lay my head on his shoulder. We talked a little about the wedding. I entertained him with the story of Claire and Sue's jewelry box. _Was that just yesterday? Seemed like a lifetime ago._

"It was so cute when she was walking down the aisle with her little flower basket. She stopped right in the middle of the aisle and waved to Quil. He waved back and said, 'Keep going, Claire.' " We both chuckled at that. He was quiet for a minute then he said, "I'd like to have a little girl."

I smiled at him. "You'd be worse than Sam! Lily has him completely wrapped around his little finger and she's only 6 months old."

"I know, I told him that Friday night at the bonfire. I told him he was a pushover, and he told me he could still kick my ass."

It was good to talk and laugh. It was good to not be so afraid for awhile. We were quiet again then Jacob said he needed to stretch a little. He stood up and went to look out the window. I looked at his strong back and shoulders and wished that I could walk over and put my arms around his waist. "Jake? You OK?"

He turned and looked at me. "I need to tell you something, Bella."

"What? Is it about the baby? Something Carlisle didn't want me to know?"

"No," he said quickly. "You know everything I know about the baby. It's about what happened last night." He walked over to sit down in the chair. He reached out for my hand and held it. He took a deep breath. "Edward was here."

_Edward _"I remember seeing his face, just once. I thought I was dreaming or something. I couldn't figure out why he would be there," I told him.

"He told me he was home from school visiting his family. He was in the ER with Carlisle when I brought you in." Jake stopped. He put his head down for a second, then looked up and said, "I had just come out of the exam room. Carlisle asked me to leave so he could work on you. I was standing outside in the hall and Edward walked up. He wanted to know what had happened to you. I let him look in my head. I couldn't talk any more. I let him see the wedding, maybe that was mean, but I wanted him to know that you were my wife. Then he saw what happened . . . after. He asked how bad it was. Then he said that if you . . . if you weren't going to make it, he wanted me to let him . . . 's_ave_' you."

"Oh no, Jake!"

"Let me finish, OK?" he asked. I nodded and he went on, "I told him there was no way in hell I would let that happen, and we started to get a little loud. Carlisle came out and grabbed my arm just as I was about to plant my fist in Edward's face. He took us next door into an empty room and told us we needed to cut it out and concentrate on you. But when Edward told him what he was asking me, Carlisle wanted me to think of it as an '_option_.' Edward said that at least you would still be here with us, and if you . . . died, you would be gone forever. As much as it disgusted me to think about, I had to agree with them, it was an option. I told them I would think about it."

I started to say something, but he held up his hand, so I let him go on. "Bella, I felt so damned helpless! At that moment I realized that Edward could do something to save you, and I couldn't. That just _killed_ me. But Carlisle promised he wouldn't do anything like that without me there. So I went out to talk to our parents and Embry. Then a nurse came and got me and told me to hurry. She took me upstairs where you were, and Edward was already there outside the room, waiting for me. I ran inside and got to talk to you right before you . . . crashed. Your heart stopped, Bella. It just stopped. Carlisle hit you with those paddles and your whole body came off of the table." Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he talked. "It didn't work. That's when Edward got in my face and begged me to let him save you. I couldn't, Bella. I just couldn't do it. I kept yelling at you to keep fighting, to come back to me, then Carlisle tried again, and nothing. By this time, Edward was screaming at me to let him save you. But I couldn't do it, Bella. I just couldn't let him do that to you. Carlisle tried again, and this time, your heart started. Bella, you were dead. You were dead, and I couldn't do anything to save you!" His head fell into his hand and I could see his shoulders shake with his sob.

I was crying, too. "Jacob. Jacob! Please look at me," I pulled on his hair.

He looked up at me, tears still wet on his face as he sniffed and tried quickly to wipe them away. "Jacob, you did save me. I know this sounds strange, but I remember seeing Edward's face, then I must have blacked out for awhile. It was like a dream, but not. I didn't even remember really until you just told me about what happened. I don't know how to describe it." I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "I felt like I was floating, up right off of the bed. I looked down and I could see you and Edward. I could see that both of you were yelling, but I only heard you. I kept trying to make out what Edward was saying, but I only heard you shouting at me to fight and to come back to you. You told me you loved me, and to fight. So, I did. I did, Jacob, because I love you and I don't ever want to be without you." I couldn't speak any more . . . I was crying too hard. _Would we ever stop crying?_

He moved up to gently take me in his arms and I hiccupped as I tried to stop crying. "Jacob, thank you for not letting Edward change me," I got out. "I wouldn't have had the chance . . . to have this baby if he had. I would have . . . lost you. I wouldn't have wanted to live like that."

He held me like that for several minutes, both of us trying to get control of our emotions. He finally laid me back down very gently. He smiled at me then laughed. He handed me a Kleenex as he said, "Man, we really have to stop this."

"Yeah, I know." I wiped my eyes then I blew my nose.

"How about more ice cream?" Jacob asked with a smile. He had kept his promise earlier and when he came back from lunch with my dad, he brought me a small cup of chocolate ice cream.

"Yes, please," I said.

"OK. I want to call Dad and tell that him we may be home tomorrow. I need to stretch my legs a little. I think I'll use the bathroom and call Dad then I'll go down to the cafeteria and get us some ice cream. That sound good?"

"Yes, sounds good."

He leaned forward and kissed me, softly. "Be good," he said.

I just smiled. He stood up then walked out of the room.

He was only gone a couple of minutes when I heard someone say, "May I come in?"

I looked over to the door and said, "Alice! Yes, please come in."

She walked in wearing her usual designer outfit, and carrying a cute little designer bag. She also had a vase of beautiful white flowers. She set them down on the table then pulled the little stool that was in the room over to the bed. She sat down and said, "How are you, Bella? How's the baby?" her voice full of concern.

"I'm much better and the baby is doing well. Carlisle told me a little while ago that I might get to go home tomorrow."

"Great! I've been so worried about you," Alice said. "You look like you've been crying."

"Yes, I have. Can't you see . . . I mean, can you see if the baby will be OK?" I asked. I had thought of calling her before, but I was too nervous about what she might tell me.

"You know I can't see anything when Jacob is with you. Where is he now?" she asked.

"He just went downstairs to call his dad and get me some ice cream. He probably won't be gone very long. Can you try now?" I knew I didn't have a right to ask, but I really wanted to know if my baby was going to be alright.

She shook her head and said, "Bella, this baby is part Jacob. Unfortunately, I can't see it either. That's why it was such a shock to me when Carlisle told me you were pregnant! I didn't see that at all."

"Oh, I should have thought of that," I said sheepishly.

She smiled and asked about the wedding. I told her all about it then included what happened here. I hesitated then asked, "Is Edward still here, Alice? Jacob just told me what happened last night between them."

"Yes. He's here. In fact, he's outside. He would like to see you. Is that alright?" she asked hesitantly.

_Did I want to see him? What would Jacob do if he came back and found him here? _I finally decided that I needed to see him. "Yes," I said quietly.

He appeared as if by magic. I knew that he was "listening in" to what we were saying through Alice. "Hello, Bella," he said at the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Edward," I answered.

Alice stood up and went over to move the flowers to the windowsill. I'm sure she just wanted to give Edward her seat. He smiled at me as he sat down on the stool. "How are you feeling? You look much better," he said.

"I feel better. I hope to go home tomorrow," I said, realizing that he already knew that.

He sat there quiet, looking at me. As usual, it was hard not to look into his golden eyes. The color was very striking, and they just drew you in. He finally said, "Jacob told you about what happened last night. I'm sorry, Bella. You know I will always love you. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you forever. But you have to believe me, I wasn't trying to steal you from Jacob. I respect your marriage, Bella. I would never do that to you or Jacob. I don't think he sees it that way. I was actually hoping he would be here. I owe him an apology."

"No, Edward. You did what you thought you should. I appreciate that. I know how much you love me." I smiled. "I will always love you, too. But, Jacob was right to wait. I would not have wanted you to change me. I don't think I could have lived without the chance to have this baby . . . or be a normal human wife to Jake. I'm so sorry if that hurts you, but it's how I feel," I told him gently.

Just then, Jacob walked in carrying a small bag. I looked up at him trying to read the emotion on his face. I couldn't. Edward sat there looking at me for a second then he stood up and faced Jacob. Jacob set the bag with the ice cream in it down on the table then turned to Edward.

"I heard what you said to Bella. Thank you for saying that you respect our marriage. That means a lot. I know that you will always love her, but I am glad to know that you understand where her heart lies, and that's with me," he looked over at me and added, "and our baby." Jake moved to the bed to take my hand. "And now, I would ask that you also respect my wishes and leave. Last night was just too intense . . . and I can't . . . "

"I understand," Edward said softly as he stood up to go. "I just needed to see with my own eyes that she is going to be alright. I wish you both well." He nodded to both of us then left the room.

Alice came over to the bed and bent down to hug me. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. A baby! Maybe we could shop for maternity clothes? That's something I have never had a chance to buy. Oh, that would be so much fun, please Bella?"

I laughed. She was practically jumping up and down like Claire does when she gets excited. "OK, OK, we can shop for maternity clothes," I told her with a smile.

"Yes! I can't wait." She picked up her purse and said, "Call me soon, alright?"

I promised I would and she floated from the room.

Jacob stood there for a second looking out the door. He shook his head, picked up the bag with the ice cream, and came over to sit in the chair by the bed. He took out a small carton of chocolate ice cream, took off the lid and handed to me. Then he dug in the bag and handed me a plastic spoon. He looked at me and smiled as I took a big bite of ice cream. Then he took out another carton, removed the lid and dug in with his spoon. We sat there quietly, eating. Finally, I looked at him and said, "I love you, Jacob Black. You're a good man."

He smiled at that. He swallowed his ice cream and said, "You make me a good man."

_Life will be good again._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Jacob POV:**

I slept another night in the chair next to Bella's bed. _Man I can't wait to get home and sleep in our new big bed._ I stretched out my aching muscles and rolled my head to work out the kinks in my neck. I looked over at Bella to see she was still asleep.

I needed to use the bathroom, so I stood up and walked out of the room as quietly as I could. I told the nurse where I was going then headed down the hall. I used the bathroom, washed up a little, then decided to walk to stretch my legs out a little. I ended up in the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and a couple of donuts. The coffee wasn't a whole lot better than what was in the waiting area, but it was hotter. I took the stairs back up to the fourth floor, where Bella's room was, eating a donut as I went along. Before I got to the room, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Embry. "Hey Embry, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Jake! You surprised me, I didn't expect you to answer. I was just going to leave a voice mail. Just wanted to call and see how you're doing. How's Bella?"

"Better. The ultrasound looked good and her vitals keep improving so we might be able to come home today," I told him.

"Awesome! I wanted to let you know that your dad gave me a key to your house, so Quil and Seth and me took all of your wedding presents over there. We weren't sure where to put them, so we put them in the living room. Is that OK?" Embry asked.

"Sure, sure. Thanks, Embry," I said.

"Sue wrapped up the leftovers from the party, and we put some in your fridge so you guys have food to eat when you get there. And Emily bought a few groceries that she thought you would want and put them away. Is there anything else you need for us to do?"

"No, God . . . thanks. You've all done a lot . . . I really appreciate it. Will you tell them all thank you for us?"

"No problem, bro. Hey! Seth really wants to come by and see Bella, but he's afraid to bother you guys. Is it OK if we stop by, just for a minute, so he'll quit bugging me?" I laughed. I could hear Seth in the background yelling at Embry. I suspected it was really Embry who wanted to come and was using Seth as an excuse.

"Yes, bring him," I said with a laugh. "I know that Bella would love for you guys to visit. And quit picking on him, will ya?"

Embry laughed at that. "Can't do that, bro. If I quit picking on him, he'll get cocky like me. We'll see you later, OK?"

"Yeah, OK. Bye." I hung up and smiled at the phone. I really missed those guys.

I walked into the room to find Bella awake. "Hey, where have you been?" she asked me with a smile.

"I woke up and had to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to wake you, so I went down to the cafeteria to pick up a cup of this very tasty coffee," I said as I held up the cup.

She smiled. "It's got to be better than Charlie's." I chuckled as I remembered that Charlie's coffee was like mud. You had to be really desperate to drink it. "Were you on the phone? I thought I heard you talking to someone," she asked.

I nodded as I set my cup on the table beside the bed. "Embry. He said that Seth has been bugging him to bring him here to see you, so they are going to stop by in a little bit. Is that OK?"

"I don't mind. Of course, I look awful. I just made the mistake of looking in the mirror that is tucked inside this table. Ugh!" Bella made a face.

I laughed. "No you don't. But your mom did bring you some stuff. Let's see what's in the bag." I reached over and picked it up and set it on the chair. I unzipped the bag and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, pony tail rubber band, and some deodorant. There were also clean clothes and shoes for her to wear home. "I'll ask the nurse if you can clean up a little, OK?"

I went out and talked to the nurse, and she agreed to come in and help Bella clean up. She still couldn't get out of bed, but the nurse helped her clean up with a sponge bath. While the nurse was helping her, I stepped into the tiny bathroom in Bella's room and brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant and a clean shirt.

The nurse had put some dry shampoo stuff in Bella's hair that you brush out. Bella was trying to do just that when I came back in the room.

"Here, Bells, let me do that for you," I said as I took the brush from her. She scooted up, and I sat on the edge of the bed behind her. I took a section of hair and brushed it.

"That feels really good, Jake," Bella said softly. She closed her eyes and leaned back against me.

I kept brushing until her hair was all tangle free. "How's that? Better?" I asked.

"Mmm, hmm. Thanks. I think I'll put it back in a pony tail."

I got up off the bed and handed her the brush and the pony tail holder. She brushed it up and fastened it with the holder.

I sat back down in the chair. "Don't you look pretty? Do you feel better?" I asked her.

"Yes, I really do. Do I look good enough to kiss?" she asked with a smile.

I leaned over and said, "You _always_ look good enough to kiss, baby." And so I did - more than once.

"Man, don't you guys ever take a break?" we heard as we were kissing.

I smiled as I reluctantly pulled away from Bella's lips. "Not if I can help it," I said to Embry.

"Hi, guys!" Bella called out. Seth came over and handed Bella a very small teddy bear. "Oh, Seth . . . thank you," Bella said sweetly. "This is the baby's first gift. I love it. Give me a hug," she ordered. Seth, whose cheeks were now bright red, leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Awwww, isn't that cute?" Embry teased.

"Shut up, Embry. Get over here. You're next," Bella barked at him.

He laughed as he moved to the bed. "A hug from a hot girl? Well, I won't turn that down!" He bent down and hugged her then stood up to say, "You look good for what you've just been through. You had our boy, Jake, here pretty worried."

Seth looked at Bella and asked, "How are you, Bella? Is . . . everything OK?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm feeling much better and the baby is good," Bella said with a smile. "Here, look at this." She handed Seth the picture of the ultrasound.

"Wow, Bella. This is the baby? Awesome," Seth said. "Look at this, Embry."

He handed it to Embry, who turned it around and around until Jake put it the right way. "Whoa, cool. Looks just like you, dude," he said to Jake.

"See, Bella, I told you," I said smugly then we all laughed.

Seth got Embry and I to tell some of the funny stories we told at the bachelor party. Bella made us stop because it hurt to laugh anymore. It was so good to see her laugh, though.

The nurse came in and said that all of the boys in the room had to leave. She had to take Bella's vitals, and Carlisle had told her that she could take the catheter out. "YES!" Bella shouted.

Embry, Seth and I left the room and walked down to the waiting area. "Thanks for coming, guys. I think it did Bella some good," I told them.

"No problem," Seth said. "I hope it was OK I gave her the teddy bear. I just thought maybe she would like something to look at that would make her smile."

"Yeah, it's OK. I just wish I had thought of it. Way to make me look bad, bro," I told him with a punch in the arm.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to buy a bigger one," he returned with a punch.

Then we all grew quiet. I went over and stood in front of the window to see it was again gray and raining, typical Washington weather. One sunny day to a week of rain. Embry came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "You OK, bro?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah, I am now. Last night was hell, Embry." We sat down and I told Embry and Seth about what had happened. They freaked when I told them about Edward being there.

"Damn, Jake! You never for a minute really thought about letting him do that, did you?" Embry asked.

"Embry, if she would have died, she would have been gone forever! Of course I did! At least for a minute. You think I want to think about living a single day without her here, in some way? But when it came right down to it, I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand the thought of her being a . . ." I looked around and lowered my voice to say, "A _bloodsucker._ I know now that I made the right decision to hold out and trust Carlisle, but I didn't know that then." I stopped and sighed. "She told me after I told her all of this that she would not have wanted to live that way. Without the baby, or without me. So, I guess I make the right decision in the end, either way. It was just so fucking hard to know that he could do something and I . . . couldn't do anything."

Seth just sat there very quietly. Then he looked at me and said, "I think Edward was only trying to help, Jacob. In a weird way, he had a point."

Embry jumped up out his chair shot him a look. "Are you fucking kidding me, Seth? I know you have this sick friendship with the dude, but you are dead wrong. She's one of us now. She stays that way. No matter what!"

Seth stood up and shot back, "Hell yeah, I know she's one of us! I care about her, too, Embry . . . a lot! But if he had changed her, I would have found a way to _still_ care about her. I wouldn't have written her off because she was one of _them._ It's not always black and white, Embry! Sometimes there's a gray area."

I stood up and got between them. "Look guys, cut it out. It's over now, and Bella is going to be OK." I looked at Embry and said, "Seth is a good kid. He has a good heart." I smiled and shoved Seth. "Sometimes, too good." Then I looked at him seriously and said, "Seth, I really wanted to think that too. That I could somehow still love her if she was . . . well, you know. And . . . I just didn't know. It scared the hell out of me. I'm ashamed of myself. I just couldn't take that chance. I thank God it didn't come to that." I looked down.

Seth came over and put his arm on my shoulders. We just stood there for a second. Then Embry came over to stand on the other side of me and put his arm on my shoulders over Seth's. "Enough of this chick shit, man. I gotta take a leak. Where's the bathroom?"

I looked at Seth and shook my head and we laughed. Leave it to Embry to know how to break the tension. I pointed down the hall and he slapped me on the back and walked toward the bathroom.

The guys left after that and I went back into the room with Bella to find her watching some cooking show on TV. The nurse had Bella sitting on the edge of the bed, and then said, "Dr. Cullen would like you to sit in a chair for awhile."

I smiled and said, "I can help with that." I picked her up out of bed and gently set her down on the chair. The nurse covered her lap with a blanket and handed her a can of Sprite with a straw in it.

"Well, it helps to have a nice, strong man around, doesn't it?" she asked Bella with a wink.

Bella snorted as she looked at me. "Yeah, he comes in handy once in awhile."

Renee stuck her head in the door, "OK if I come in?"

"Yes, look at me. I'm finally out of bed," Bella said happily.

The nurse warned Bella to not overdue it then she left the room.

"You look like you feel so much better, too, honey," Renee told her as she set her purse down on the floor by the bed. "What did the doctor say? Can you go home yet?"

"He's supposed to be here soon then we'll know. Where's Dad? "Bella asked.

"I talked him into going to work. He was worried about something going on down there, cause you know he thinks the place will fall apart if he's not there, so I made him to go. I told him I would call him with an update," Renee answered.

The nurse brought Bella a tray for lunch, so Renee went to the cafeteria to pick up something for her and me, and we spent the time eating together and watching TV until Carlisle came in around 12:30.

"Hello! Bella, you look much better today," Carlisle stated. "I like the color in your cheeks."

"I feel much better," she answered.

"Well, I went over your chart and your vitals look very good, and so does the baby. I think we'll get you up a little bit this afternoon, then you can go home. How does that sound?" Carlisle asked while putting Bella's chart back on the table.

"That sounds great. Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. I will unhook the monitors then I will send the nurse in to take out the IV. Jacob, I want you to let her stand in front of the chair for a few minutes. As long as she is not light-headed, hold on to her and let her take a few steps around the room. Sit and rest, then in a half hour, do it again. I want you to move very slowly, Bella. As long as there is no spotting, and you don't feel faint, you can go home. When I send you home, you will be on partial bed rest for awhile. I will send a list of instructions home with you. I will probably have you come in for a check-up then in a couple of weeks. Any questions?" he finished.

"What about work? I'm off this week, but can I go back next week? I'm on my feet a lot at work," Bella asked.

"I think you should be off of work for at least 2 weeks, then when you come in for your check-up, we will re-evaluate," he answered.

She nodded. "I'll call Mrs. Newton and let her know."

Carlisle unhooked the monitor from Bella then left to get the nurse and soon she came in and removed the IV. I stood Bella up in front of the chair, but kept my arms around her. She felt a little woozy, so she leaned against me. It felt so good to hold her against me again. She looked up at me and smiled and my heart skipped a beat. _Soon, we'll be home._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Bella POV:**

The nurse took me downstairs in a wheelchair and we waited for Jacob to pull up in the truck. He parked, got out and came around to open the door for me. I noticed that he had thrown the old blanket that we keep in the truck to take to the beach over the seat to hide the blood. I appreciated that. I hoped we could clean the truck eventually and get the stains out. The back window still said, "Just Married," but the crepe paper was gone. _Just married . . . hard to believe my wedding was just a couple of days ago._

We drove home to La Push, both of us rather quiet. I was nervous about the baby and hoping we wouldn't have to make a return visit to the hospital anytime too soon. Jake pulled up the house and I felt excited to finally be here. Then I noticed Jacob's wedding gift . . . there was a swing hanging on the front porch with a big white bow around it. "Jacob! I love it!" I looked over at him. "Thank you."

He smiled at me as he parked the truck. "You're very welcome. It's funny – the night I got the idea to buy you the swing, Quil had just told me one of his 'Claire' stories. I was standing on the front porch and thought about us sitting on a swing, watching the kids play in the front yard. I figured that Quil had put that thought in my head because of Claire. I had no idea then that it would really be happening so soon." He reached over and gently placed his hand on my belly. Then he leaned in and kissed me and I melted. He was so sweet . . . I couldn't wait to swing my baby on the porch.

Jacob got out of the truck, came around and opened the door. He scooped me up into his arms, pushed the door closed, then carried me up the walk and onto the porch. I really wanted to try out the swing, but Jake told me maybe tomorrow if I was a good girl. He put his key in the lock and opened the door then whispered into my ear, "Welcome home, Mrs. Black." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

Jake stepped inside then stopped. Our living room had furniture in it - a couch, an end table and lamp, and a chair. And a new TV! I looked at Jake and asked him, "Where did this come from?"

He shook his head, and said, "I don't know, but I see a note." He set me down gently on the couch, then picked up the note and read, "Surprise! Love, Charlie and Renee."

"Oh my gosh! They didn't have to do that . . . but I'm really glad they did," Bella gushed. "Hand me the phone. I am going to call her right now."

**Jacob POV:**

I handed her the cell phone, and while she talked with her mom, I went back out to the truck to get our bags, and the vase of flowers that Alice had brought for Bella. I walked back into the house and set the flowers on the kitchen table then went down the hall to the bedroom to drop off our bags. I pulled back the covers back on the bed and fluffed the pillows. I stood there for a moment wishing we had had the wedding night we both had planned. I remembered back to last week when the bed was delivered. _Now that was a fun night! _I smiled. Hopefully, we will have years ahead of us to have more nights like that.

I went back out to the living room just as Bella hung up the phone. "She said she was glad we everything. I see our wedding gifts are here, too," she said to me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. Embry, Quil and Seth brought them yesterday, along with leftovers from the party. Emily added some groceries too," I finished.

"I can't believe that everyone would do that for us," she said.

"Bella, they're family. That's how family is," I told her. "You better get used to it."

"Wow," was all she could say.

"I'm hungry. I'll go look and see what we've got to eat. You OK here?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Be right back," I said as I turned and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out several plastic containers. There was potato salad, chicken, ham, green beans, pasta salad, and more. I opened the cupboard and took out a couple of plates and put some food on each plate. I put one in the microwave and started it to heat the food. Then I took a couple of glasses out, put ice in them and filled them with water. I set them on the table, along with silverware. I finished heating the food then set the plates on the table.

"Dinner's ready," I said as I walked into the living room. "Bella? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Why are you crying?" I rushed over to kneel in front of her as soon as I noticed her crying.

"Oh Jake," she sniffed. "I just read the instructions they sent home with me from the hospital. Do you know that we can't have sex for two weeks? I'm supposed to wait until my check-up."

I laughed softly and said, "God Bells, you scared me to death!" I pulled her into my arms. "Honey, it's OK. We can wait. Why are you crying?"

"We have been married for almost three days and we haven't even slept together. And now we can't have our wedding night for two more weeks," she wailed. Then she looked at me and saw me laughing. "And it's NOT funny. Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Bells. You don't need to be so upset. We are going to sleep together in our big bed tonight, and I'll kiss you and hold you. Believe me, that will an improvement over the last couple of nights," I told her as kissed her on the head.

"I know. You're right," she said as she sat up. She wiped her eyes with her hand, looked at me and said, "I just wanted to be with you, you know, as your wife."

I put my hand on her neck and brought her close to me then kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back and said, "Bella, believe me, I want nothing more than to be with you as your husband. You know that, right?" She nodded. "But we have lots of years ahead of us. Waiting a couple of weeks is nothing."

She smiled. "I know, I'm being stupid."

I hugged her close. "Yes, but I love you anyway." She smacked me on the arm, of course.

"Come on. I made you dinner," I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. "You want to walk?" She nodded, so we walked very slowly to the kitchen with my arm around her. I pulled out a chair and helped her sit down.

"Our first dinner in our new house, sitting at the table we painted together. This is really nice . . . thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, now, eat. You're eating for two now, you know," I said with a smile.

"I know I am, but how many are you eating for?" she asked as she looked at my plate heaped with food. "I hope this baby doesn't come with an appetite like that."

We both laughed then started eating. I looked over at her and thought, "_This is like a dream." _We were finally here, in our house, at our table, sharing dinner. I was afraid I would wake up and it would all be gone.

**Bella POV:**

We were sitting in the living room after dinner when we decided to open our wedding gifts. Jacob got me a notepad and pencil so I could make a list of who gave us what, so I could write thank you notes. _That's one thing I can do this week sitting down._

It was so much fun. I would open one then he would open one. Our family and friends had been way too generous: the wedding, the party, the food, the furniture . . . and now all of these fun gifts for the house. We got kitchen appliances, sheets, blankets, towels, picture frames, candles . . . all kinds of things.

"Wow. I can't believe all of this. I feel like I won the lottery or something," I told Jacob after we opened the last one.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, but now we have to put it all away. I'll go get a garbage bag for all of this wrapping paper."

As he went to the kitchen, I sat there and looked around and felt like crying – again. _Geez, I have to stop crying so much. _But this was just amazing.

Jacob came back and cleaned up all of the trash. "Let's just leave this here until tomorrow. I'm beat," he said as he plopped down on the couch next to me. We decided to try the TV. I handed him the remote and told him as the "Man of the House," he could have the honor.

He grinned at me and said, "Damn right!" Then he pointed the remote at the TV, and began flicking channels.

We watched a little TV then I turned to him and said, "Jake? I feel so gross, I really would like to clean up before we go to bed. Do you think that you could help me take a shower? The instructions say that I can shower, but I need to make sure someone is with me in the bathroom so I don't fall."

"I would _love_ to help you take a shower," Jacob said with a grin. He stood up and helped me up off the couch. Then he scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom. He set me down, and asked, "Where are the bath towels?"

"Under the sink," I answered as I turned on the water in the shower. He put two bath towels out. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, how am I going to make sure that you don't slip and fall if I'm not in the shower with you?" Jacob answered, trying to sound so serious.

_I laughed. Yeah, I should have seen that one coming._

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. Then I pulled my sweatpants and underwear down and sat down on the toilet to pull them off. I pulled off my socks, reached around to unhook my bra and stood up again. I looked over to see Jake standing there just watching me. He had pulled his shirt off and was just standing there with it in his hand, staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He dropped his shirt and moved to stand in front of me. He reached out and put his hands on my hips then he looked down at me and smiled a slow smile. "I am standing here in the bathroom with my beautiful wife, and she's naked. This is just going to take a little getting used to." He bent down and kissed me, long and slow. He raised his head and said, "You'll run out of hot water if you don't get in soon."

How could I move? _This man is so sexy. There is no way I am going to be able to resist him for two whole weeks._

I smiled at him and forced myself to let him help me into the shower. I tilted my head back and let the water run over my head. Jake stepped in and pulled the curtain closed. I grabbed the shampoo, dumped some in my hand, and put it my hair. I felt his hands in my hair, rubbing my scalp so I let my hands fall to my side. _Oh. My. God. This feels so good._ He massaged my scalp for a time then he told me to rinse. I leaned my head back and let the water rinse my hair. I put my head back up and opened my eyes to smile at him. He held up the conditioner. I held out my hand and he squirted some onto my palm. I put it in my hair, ran it through then rinsed it out. Jake was so intensely quiet. He had his hands resting on my hips to make sure I stayed steady. "Is this too much for you?" I asked as I glanced down to see his huge erection.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said somewhat shyly, which made me smile.

"You're not." I picked up the soap, rubbed it in my hands to get them good and soapy then instead of washing myself, I rubbed my hands across Jake's chest, up around his neck and over his shoulders. Jake had closed his eyes and tilted his head back. After my second pass over his chest, he opened his eyes and looked into my eyes. Then he bent his head and put his lips on mine, groaning a little as my tongue invaded his mouth. While we were kissing, I let my hands slide farther down until suddenly, Jake's hands left my hips and grabbed my wrists to stop me. He pulled away and looked down at me and said, "Bella. I'm not quite as strong as I thought I was." He gave me a small smile. I looked down and could see what he was talking about.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

He brought my hands back up to his chest. "Believe me, Bella, I was _loving_ it. And I totally plan to do this again when we don't have to be careful. You have _no_ idea how many times I played this fantasy in my head." He bent down and kissed me again, this time more chaste. "But for now, I think you better wash up so we can get out and get you to bed."

I picked up the soap and washed quickly. Jacob helped me out of the tub and I picked up a towel and started drying off. I heard Jake give a little _yelp_, which I assumed meant he turned the water to cold. _Poor Jake!_ I had finished drying, so I wrapped the towel around me and sat down on the toilet to wait for Jacob. I was feeling a little light headed. I wasn't sure if that was from standing too long, or from the kissing, but either way, I didn't want to fall on the way to the bedroom. The water stopped, Jacob slid the curtain back and I handed him a towel. He stepped out and began drying himself. I couldn't help but watch. I loved Jacob's body . . . it was strong and so . . .

I looked up to see he noticed I was watching. He grinned at me then wrapped his towel around his waist. I stood up and he again scooped me into his arms to walk into the bedroom.

"You know, I could get used to this," I told him. "Being carried everywhere in your big, strong arms."

"Yeah? I saw you checking me out in there. I know you think I'm hot."

"Yeah, me and my mom," I said with a grin. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help myself.

He groaned as he set me gently on the bed. "Stop it," he scolded lightly as I snickered. "I don't know where your pajamas are, so" he reached over and picked up one of his clean t-shirts out of a box and handed it to me, "Why don't you just wear this for tonight? I'll try to do some unpacking tomorrow."

I nodded and put the t-shirt over my head. I took the towel from around me then put my arms into the sleeves and pulled it down. Jacob let his towel fall to the floor then he picked up a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on. He picked up his towel and took mine from me and walked back to the bathroom. I saw my bag from the hospital on the floor beside me. I knew there was another pair of clean underwear in there, so I reached down, found them and slipped them on. I reached back into the bag and took out my hair brush and started brushing the tangles out of my hair.

Jacob walked in and said, "Do you want me to do that for you again?

I smiled and said, "Not tonight. I'm finished brushing and I'm tired." I handed him the hair brush and he put it on the bedside table.

He turned off the light, and said, "Alright, into bed." I scooted carefully back and laid down on the bed. He climbed in behind me, laid down then reached for me. He pulled me into his arms and I felt myself melt against his body. This is what I had been waiting for . . . just the two of us, laying in this big bed together. I sighed.

"Me, too, Bells. This feels good."

"Jake? I'm sorry you had to finish your shower with cold water. Forgive me?"

He rolled to his side to face me. It had taken a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark, and now I could see his face. He smiled and said, "Of course I forgive you. But . . . watch out for payback someday."

I smiled back. "I will look forward to it."

He leaned in and kissed me, gently and hesitantly. He deepened the kiss for a little bit then suddenly pulled back. His hands found the hem of my t-shirt up and he pulled on it just so that my belly was showing. He leaned down and kissed it softly and I heard him whisper, "I love you, little one." Then he pulled my shirt back down and pulled the sheet over me. "Bella, I know the timing isn't the best, but I want you to know that I want to be the best husband and father that I can be. I will do anything and everything to make you and this baby happy."

"I know that, Jacob." I put my hand on his face and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, both of you, so much." He pulled me into his arms again. I felt the heat of his body surround me and relax me like it always did. Finally, for the first time in a very long time, we both slept peacefully.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter** **26:**

**Bella POV:**

That first week went by very quickly. We both had taken time off of work for our "honeymoon." We hadn't planned a trip like most newlyweds. We were going to stay home and unpack and get things put where we wanted them in the house. And we had planned on spending a lot of time in our new giant bed. Unfortunately, I spent time in bed, but not the way I had planned. I was on "partial bed-rest," which according to the instructions I had from the hospital, meant that I was to be "laying, reclining or sitting most of the time." I could move around a little at a time, but "no steps, no lifting, no quick movement, and no sexual activity." Yeah, the last one was the hardest.

So, while Jacob unpacked boxes, I would sit on the couch and tell him where I thought things should go. Or I reclined in bed against the pillows telling him in which drawer my underwear and socks should go. _Poor Jake._ He was doing all the work. I felt horribly guilty, but he got me back by making me write all of the thank you notes. I felt like my right hand would be cramped forever. And licking all of those envelopes – _yuck!_

We did take a break every now and then to sit on the new porch swing. I loved it! I thanked Jake over and over for getting it for me. We sat there in the evenings, his arm around my shoulders, and watched the lightning bugs come out. It was perfect.

We ate all our meals at our little table, which I loved. We watched TV, we talked, and we cuddled in the big bed. We made out, too, like we used to when we knew that Billy and Charlie were around. We were kissing on the couch one night, and Jacob actually got up and told me it was late, and he should probably get home. I burst out laughing then he realized what he had just said.

Sam graciously offered to take over Alpha duties for awhile so Jake could spend time with me. He was very relieved and grateful for that. But, after the first week, Jake started feeling guilty about it, so he called a pack meeting at our house. Jake felt like he had been ignoring the pack, and he needed to get back in touch with what was going on with them. We had been wrapped up in our own little world with the wedding, and . . . well, it had been awhile.

Seth came early and sat on the porch swing with me. I never had a little brother, so I kind of thought of Seth that way. We sat there and talked a little about the baby then I asked him what was going on with him.

"Well, I have been thinking about maybe going to college someday . . . and being a doctor. What do you think about that?" he asked me shyly.

"Seth! I think that is a great idea!" I said excitedly.

He smiled then said seriously. "I started thinking about it when Jake got hurt. I watched Dr. Cullen set his bones, and I thought that maybe the pack should have a doctor like that. Then, at the party, when Jake picked you up and started running, and there was all that blood . . . " he stopped for a second then went on, "I remember wishing there was something that I could have done."

I put my hand on his arm and looked at him. "Seth, I think you would make a great doctor. You have such a big heart, and I know that you would be really good at taking care of people. But, can you go to college? I mean, I know as a member of the pack, you can only go so far from the reservation."

"Yeah, I don't know, I guess I should find out about that, huh? Anyway, I have to finish school here first before I think that far ahead," he said with a smile. "You know, you're the first person I've actually talked to about this."

I smiled. "Really?" He nodded. "Thanks, Seth. That means a lot." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh-oh! Does Jake know that you're trying to steal his woman?" Embry called out as he came up the walk.

I think Seth turned every shade of red. "Don't let him get to you, Seth. He's just jealous," I said with a grin.

Embry walked up on the porch, Quil behind him. He looked at me and said with a smile, "I am actually. Jake's got it pretty good." He walked behind the swing, bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Then he nodded at Quil, and they walked into the house. I looked over at Seth, stunned and he burst out laughing.

My mom spent some time visiting each day that week. I was actually glad to have her around. She helped put things away in the kitchen, and she helped with laundry. She washed our new sheets and towels before we used them. Our house came with a washing machine, but no dryer. We had a clothes line out back, so for now, we were drying outside. We hoped we could find a good used dryer before it got cold. She would hang the laundry to dry then bring it in so I could help fold.

I was doing just that towards the end of that first week and we were talking. She opened up to me that things were not going well with Phil. Apparently, they had not been good for a long while. "That's really why he didn't come here with me for the wedding, Bella. He brought up the subject of a divorce right before I left," Renee said.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me before this? What happened?" I asked her.

"Oh Bella, I don't know. I didn't want to worry you," she started." I guess we didn't know each other very well when we got married, you know? He traveled so much with the team when we first got married. We never really took the time to spend together until we settled down in Jacksonville and he quit playing baseball to coach. Somewhere along the line, we realized that we didn't like being around each other as much as we thought we did when we were dating. He always wanted to hang out with his old baseball buddies. They would be out until 3 or 4 in the morning, drinking and doing . . . well, I didn't want to know what else. I just couldn't take it anymore. I told him that it would have to be them or me. I guess he chose them." Tears were falling fast now. "I just feel like such a fool, Bella."

I put my arm around her. "Mom, you're not the fool. He is." I let her cry it out, and kept handing her Kleenexes. Jacob came in from outside where he had been mowing the lawn to find us like this. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows as if to ask, _"What's going on?"_ I mouthed to him, "_Tell you later"_ and he nodded and walked into the kitchen. I heard him put ice in a glass and run the water.

Mom had heard Jacob come in, so she sat up and blew her nose. He walked into the living room, held up his glass of water then went back outside, letting the screen door slam behind him.

"Does Dad know any of this?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Yes. Unfortunately for him, he walked in on a phone call I had with Phil the other night. I hung up and poured the whole story out to him. He sat there across from me at the kitchen table and listened to every word without interrupting once. Then he reached out and put his hand on top of mine and said, _'Honey, I'm sorry. Phil's an ass_.' "

I chuckled at that and said, "Yep, that's my dad."

"Your dad has been very sweet to me. He even told me I could stay as long as I needed to," she said. I could hear something in her voice. Something else she wasn't saying.

I looked at her. "Mom? Are you and Dad . . ." I couldn't finish the question.

She smiled a small smile through her tears. "What are you asking me Bella? Are you asking me if your dad and I are friends? Yes. Are we anything else? I don't know . . . yet."

"But could you be?" I asked her. They had been divorced for a very long time, but I knew that Charlie had never really gotten over her. Billy told me that Dad had tried to date a couple of women over the years, but he always said he was too busy with work. After a while, he didn't even try. I let myself get a little excited at the thought of my parents being together, but again, I would never want to see Charlie hurt like that again.

"I don't know, Bella. It's way too soon to tell. I haven't even divorced Phil yet," She sighed. "I'm leaving on Friday to go back to Jacksonville. I need to talk to Phil and work out the details of the divorce."

"Are you going to stay in Jacksonville or will you move back to Phoenix?" I asked her.

"I know I don't want to stay in Florida. And I don't really know anyone back in Phoenix anymore. I was actually thinking about . . . moving here. What would you think about that?" She looked at me and tried to read my expression.

I thought about that. Mom and Dad both here. It would be great, especially for the baby. To have all of its grandparents here in one place. "I would love it, Mom, especially with the baby coming. But you hated living here when you were married to Dad. You couldn't wait to get out of here. Could you really be happy living here? The sun doesn't shine here like it does in Arizona and Florida."

"Oh Bella. I was so young when I married your dad and had you. I wasn't nearly as mature as you are now. I always felt tied down here. Like I would never go anywhere or see anything. I felt like I was missing something. I took you and moved to Phoenix, and I think we were happy for awhile, weren't we?" I nodded and she went on, "But I felt so guilty shuttling you back and forth. I know that was hard on you. But now, I am much older . . . yuck, and I hope a little wiser . . . and I realized I wasn't missing anything. I've actually only now realized what I missed out on by moving away. I always felt bad for what I did to your father. I know that it tore him up pretty badly. I would like to think, if I did move here, that maybe your dad and I could find a way to at least be friends. We'll just have to wait and see how it goes." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I know it was hard on you, but I think the best thing I ever did was move here to Forks to live with Dad. It was very awkward at first, but now I can't imagine not being with him. I love him very much, and I know he loves me. We have a great relationship. But, Mom, I couldn't stand to see him hurt like that again. So be careful, OK?"

She smiled and put her hand on my knee. "Bella, it's good to see you so protective of your dad. He feels the same about you. We are going to take time to get to know each other again, that's all. OK? Now, let's get this laundry folded and put away, shall we?"

Later that evening, as we sat out on the porch swing, I shared with Jacob everything that Mom had told me. "Whoa. Your mom and dad might get back together? You know, Bella, they are staying all alone in that house together. Maybe I should have a talk with Charlie about 'funny business.'" We both burst out laughing.

Then I said, "Ooh, Jake, gross! I don't want to think about my parents doing that!" I smacked him on the arm.

"OK, how about thinking about you and me doing that?" he asked me as he put his arm around me.

"Mmm, I think about that way too much," I admitted.

He laughed. "God, me, too. When is that doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Not until next Friday," I groaned.

He pulled me close and said, "One more week, babe. One more week. Then watch out."

**Jacob POV:**

Monday came around and I hated to leave Bella and go back to work. Embry had been working extra hours all week to keep up while I was gone. He even had Quil come in a couple of days to help him, but I needed to get back. We were trying hard to save up to buy a shop in town. We had really outgrown my dad's garage and we needed more space. We were close to making a deal with the guy, but we needed to finish all of the work we had lined up and collect the money to try and make the deal.

"Jake, I will be fine," Bella was saying. "I haven't had any pain or spotting at all this week. I have been eating, and I promise that I will NOT over do it. I won't lift anything, I won't go up or down any steps. I won't take a shower until tonight when you are home. Emily is coming over today with Lily, so I will be fine. Now GO," Bella said, practically pushing me out the door.

"OK, OK! How about one more kiss?" _Ha! I knew she couldn't pass that up._ I put my arms around her, bent down and kissed her. "Mmm, maybe one more." I kissed her again, this time slower and longer.

"Jake, you better go now, or not at all," she said with her lips on mine.

I pulled back and smiled at her. "OK, I'm out of here." I turned and went to the door, opened it, then turned back and said, "Be good!"

"GO!" she yelled at me with a smile.

So I did. I pulled up to the garage and Embry was already there working on a truck. I walked in with a bag of donuts and two coffees. Embry pulled his head out from under the hood and said, "I smell coffee."

"Hey, bro." I handed him his cup of coffee and set the donuts on the bench. "Where are you on this truck?" I asked as I took a bite out of a donut.

He took a sip of coffee and started digging around in the donut bag. "No chocolate frosted?"

"Sorry, dude, they were out."

"Shit," he said as he took out a glazed donut and bit into it. "Almost done with this one," he said with his mouth full. "I just put the new alternator in and was getting ready to start it up."

We stood there and talked about the work we had to do yet then he said, "Hey, old man Collins called this morning and wants to talk to us today. He's ready to make a deal on the shop, but he wants to talk terms. We are going to need a co-signer. There's no way around it. We're only 19."

I nodded my head and finished my donut. "OK. I'll call Charlie and ask him to meet us there." That day Charlie and I had lunch in the hospital, I was telling him about Embry and I saving to buy this auto repair shop. It was older, and small, but in pretty sound shape. And it was in a good location, too. Charlie had asked how Embry and I were going to buy it because we were only 19, and there was no bank that would lend two 19-year old boys that kind of money. So, he offered to co-sign for us. I couldn't believe it! I told him there was no way I would let him do that. We wanted to do it on our own. But it would take forever to save the money to buy it outright, even though Mr. Collins was making us a really good offer since he liked us so much. I had known him for a long time and he had taught me a lot about cars over the years. Whenever I was stuck on something, I always went to him and he would teach me how to fix it.

Charlie insisted, saying that I was his son, too, now and family helps family. That meant a lot. Plus he figured he might as well "_through his weight around as the sheriff in this town. It ought to be good for something!"_ he had said.

"You sure he'll do it for us?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, he really wants to. I just feel bad we have to have him do it. I wish there was a way to do it on our own," I said as I took another drink of coffee.

"Well, there isn't. Sorry, dude! I'm going to start this baby up and hope it's fixed," he said as he headed back to the truck.

"OK. I'll step outside and call Charlie." I walked out of the garage and heard the truck start up on the first try.

**Bella POV:**

Emily came over for lunch and brought Lily. She was so cute and was crawling everywhere now. We ate our lunch in the living room, so Lily could play on the floor. Emily spread a bunch of her toys out, and she was busy playing.

"So, before long, Lily will have a playmate," Emily said excitedly.

I smiled. "Not until November. Seems like a long way away to me."

"It will go fast. Once the morning sickness is gone, you feel really good until the last few weeks when you just want someone to open you up and get that thing out of you." We shared a laugh over that. I remember Emily saying that during the last couple weeks before Lily was born.

"I haven't had much morning sickness. I guess I'm pretty lucky. I did in the beginning, and that's how I knew something was up. But I haven't had any at all for the last couple of weeks," I told her.

I looked down at Lily and smiled at her. She gave me a cute baby grin. She had two bottom teeth now and it looked so cute when she smiled.

"I'm a little worried at how I am going to handle everything. I mean, I need to keep working because we need the money, and I would like to keep going to school. I guess I will have to drop that for now," I told her.

"Oh Bella. You can still take classes, but now you have to be more creative. Like, take a class at night while Jacob is home to watch the baby, or maybe online classes. And I can help you out too. I would be glad to babysit for you while you work or go to school," she offered with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure! I love being home with Lily. Sam and I keep talking about having another baby. Babysitting your baby would be good practice for me." Just then, she looked down and saw Lily scrambling toward the kitchen. "Lily! Come back here you little stinker!" Emily got up and chased Lily.

I picked up our dishes and walked into the kitchen. Emily was holding Lily and talking softly to her. I stood and watched for a second then Emily looked over at me and smiled. _Very soon, that will be me. I will be a mom. Wow._

I smiled back and set the dishes down by the sink. "Emily, I hope that I can be a good mom, like you."

"Oh Bella." She came over and hugged me, squishing Lily between us. She pulled away and Lily grabbed my hair. "You will be, don't worry. And I will be here to help on those days when the baby has been crying for what seems like hours, it's 2 in the afternoon and you haven't had a shower yet, the house is a mess, and you think you just can't take it anymore. You will call me, and I will come over and help, and everything will be wonderful again."

I laughed and tried to get my hair out of Lily's hand. I had so much to look forward to . . . and I would love every minute knowing that I had the choice to do this. Again, I was so glad that I had changed my mind to stay human.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**Jacob POV:**

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted when I walked through the front door.

"Kitchen," she shouted back.

"Hey, what's up?"

Bella was sitting at the table cutting up vegetables on a cutting board and throwing them in a salad bowl. I walked over and kissed her. "See? I am being a good girl, and SITTING here to chop vegetables instead of standing up, aren't you proud?"

"Yes, I am," I said with a smile. I sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of cucumber and popped it in my mouth. "Aren't you supposed to ask me about my day?"

"Oh, I am so sorry! _Hi Honey, how was your day?_ How's that?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Good, good. My day was great, thanks to your dad," I answered.

She looked up at me and asked, "Dad? What did he do?"

"Well, he co-signed the papers for Embry and me so we could buy the shop from Mr. Collins. Your husband is now officially a business owner!" I said excitedly.

She dropped her knife and just stared at me. "Bells? Did you hear me?"

_Uh-oh. I could see the anger building. _"YOU WHAT? You went and bought a business without even discussing it with me? I mean, I knew that you and Embry were saving money for it, but I didn't have any idea you were actually ready to buy it! You couldn't have possibly saved up that much money yet. What the hell, Jake? I'm your wife! You should have talked to me about this! And getting my dad involved?"

"Now wait! I didn't 'get your dad involved.' I told him that day we had lunch at the hospital that Embry and I were saving up for that shop, and that Mr. Collins had given us a price that was hard to refuse. HE'S the one that offered to co-sign. I told him I didn't want him to, that we wanted to do it on our own. But we're only 19, Bella! No one would have lent us the money. Your dad is the one that pointed that out and he was right. I hate that he had to do it, but I didn't want to wait!" I shouted. I stopped and took a deep breath then said, "Look, I have a family to support now. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. You're right, I should have. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I hate surprises!" she yelled at me.

"Well I know that now!" I yelled at her.

We sat there quietly. Then I said to her, "This is our first fight as a married couple." I smiled at her.

She smiled back then sighed. "I'm sorry, Jake. I _am_ very proud of you. I know you didn't do this out of the blue. I know that you have been thinking about it, and if I know you like I think I do, you have probably been running the numbers over and over for weeks, trying to figure out a way to do this, and driving Embry crazy." He nodded and smiled. "But, Jake, now that we are married, I want to be included in your decisions. I want us to talk about things, OK? That's what married people do."

"You're right, babe. I'm sorry. I promise I will talk to you about all major decisions. Embry will be glad that I have someone else to talk to instead of him. And I have been talking to you – you knew what we wanted to do. I just should have told you about your dad co-signing. It happened kind of fast. Mr. Collins really wanted to make the deal now. His wife is bugging him to move to Florida before it gets cold again."

Bella picked up the knife and began slicing the cucumber again. I got up and walked over and squatted down in front of her. "Bells? Can we make up now?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Can you put down the knife first?" I asked her.

She laughed then turned toward me. She leaned over and kissed me. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said into her ear.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like an old hag when you walked in all excited," she said back. Then she pulled back and kissed me again, this time slower and longer.

"Mmmm, I think I like this making up," I said against her lips.

"Me, too."

Just then, the timer on the oven went off. She pulled back and said, "Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"

I smiled. "I'm hungry, all right. But I guess food will have to do for now."

She laughed and said, "It's good to see that some things haven't changed."

**Bella POV:**

The night before my mom left for Florida, I invited both her and Dad over for dinner. Jacob came home early so that he could cook on the grill. He did a great job grilling the chicken, and I threw together some fresh green beans that Emily had brought me from their garden, some baked potatoes, and strawberry shortcake for dessert.

We all sat around our little kitchen table and ate and talked. It was so much fun hosting our first dinner guests. I noticed how Mom and Dad were interacting with each other. They were laughing, teasing each other and finishing each other's sentences. It was very weird.

Jacob talked to Dad a little more about the shop. Dad met Jake and Embry at the shop that day before they went to the bank, and Mr. Collins gave them a tour. Dad said he was impressed with the shop. Mr. Collins was even leaving some equipment and tools there for them, so it was a pretty sweet deal. Jake told us that he and Embry were planning on moving in next week after everything was final at the bank. They were trying to decide on a name for the shop. They were thinking about _J & E Auto Repair. _

After dinner, Jacob cleared the table, but Mom insisted on washing the dishes, so Jacob dried and put away. Dad and I went out onto the porch to enjoy my new swing.

"Dad? Thanks for co-signing for Jake and Embry. That was really nice of you," I said.

"Oh, it was nothing. The boys are good for it. They're hard workers and they do a good job. They'll pay that loan off in no time," he said. I knew he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. That's just the way he is.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I know. But they wouldn't have had the chance without you. For once just take the credit, OK?"

He chuckled and said, "OK. You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you," I answered.

We swung back and forth slowly, just enjoying the moment.

Finally, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to look at him and asked, "Dad? What's up with you and Mom?"

He looked over at me and said, "Why? What have you heard?"

"Dad! Come on. Mom told me about the divorce. She also told me that you two were friends, but is it more than that? Have you two been behaving yourselves, all alone, in that house . . ."

"I don't believe that is any of your business, daughter," he answered gruffly.

"Well, I want you to know that as much as I would love for you two to get back together, it scares me a little. I told her I couldn't stand to see you get hurt again."

He turned to look at me. "Look, Bella. I'm a big boy. You don't have to worry about me. Although, it's kind of nice to know that you do." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I don't know where this thing with your mom is headed. It's too soon. She's going back to Florida to do what she has to do then she wants to come back here to Forks to see if there is anything between us. That's the plan right now, and that's all I really know."

I nodded. "I'm glad you are taking it slow. That's good." I looked over at him and said, "But I'm just warning you. Jake said he thought he ought to have a talk with you about no 'funny business' while Mom is staying there with you, all alone."

He laughed loud at that one and I joined in. That's when Mom opened the screen door and said, "Sounds like you two are having a good time out here."

Dad put his arm around me and squeezed. "Yep. This girl of ours is something else." Then he leaned over and kissed me on the head.

Mom looked at us and smiled. "She certainly is."

It was harder than I thought it would be to say good-bye to Mom. She promised to call me the minute she landed in Florida, and said she would keep me updated on what was going on. She hoped to be back in Forks before Thanksgiving. "I will definitely be back before this baby gets here," she promised.

I hoped so. I had a feeling I would need her around.

**Jacob POV:**

I took the afternoon off to go with Bella to see Carlisle. We were sitting outside his office waiting for him to see us. I reached down and took her hand and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. I still had a hard time sometimes believing that she was really mine.

She looked at me and said, "What are thinking? You look pretty happy all of a sudden."

"Just thinking about you. That always makes me happy," I said with a smile.

Just then, Carlisle came around the corner and saw us sitting there. "Hello Bella, Jacob! Sorry to keep you waiting." He opened the office door, and said, "Please, come in."

We walked inside and I instantly remembered the last time I was here with Bella. _After Edward . . _. I shook my head and tried to shut that memory away.

Carlisle shut the door then said to Bella, "Why don't you have a seat on the exam table and I will take a quick look at you."

I helped Bella up onto the table then stepped to the side. Carlisle listened to her heart, took her blood pressure and her pulse. The he opened a drawer, took something out and said, "Now let's listen to the baby's heart, shall we?" He had Bella lay back then he slipped Bella's shirt up a little and held this thing on her stomach, then turned on this little box. All of a sudden, we heard a very fast thumping. I looked at Bella and took her hand. Her eyes were big as she listened.

"Hear that? That is a good, strong heartbeat," Carlisle said with a smile. "This baby is a fighter." We all listened for another minute, then he turned it off. He felt around her stomach with his hands and asked her a few questions about pain or spotting. Then he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Bella, you and the baby went through quite a trauma, but I am happy to say that it looks like you both came through with flying colors." He smiled. "Just like I knew you would," he added. "I think you can resume all of your normal activities, but I would caution you to still take it somewhat easy. We don't really know what caused this in the first place, so I can't really rule out something happening again." He must have seen the worried look on our faces because he smiled and said, "I don't mean to scare you into thinking it WILL happen again, alright? I am just being cautious. Just don't go bungee jumping, or run any marathons. Use common sense, and I am sure you will be fine," he said then smiled.

"What about work? I am on my feet quite a bit," Bella asked.

"I think it should be fine. Just try to take a few more breaks to sit, and if you can, get someone else to do the heavy lifting. And the farther along you are, the more breaks you may need. Just listen to your body. It will tell you if you are doing too much," he answered. "I am also going to recommend you to an obstetrician. This isn't really my field of expertise, so to say, and I would feel better with you seeing someone who specializes in delivering babies." He walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed to Bella. "Dr. Bailey is the best here in this hospital. I think you will like her," he said with a smile. "Any questions?"

I shook my head, and looked at Bella. "How soon should I see Dr. Bailey?" she asked.

"I think you should call and make an appointment right away to get acquainted. I have sent her a copy of your records, so she will be expecting you," he answered.

"OK," Bella said. "Carlisle, I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done. You saved my life . . . and my baby's life."

He smiled. "That what I do, Bella. That's why I love being a doctor. It makes being . . . well, what I am, a little easier."

Bella walked over to Carlisle and put her arms around him and hugged him and I noticed how he held her. He sincerely still cared about her like family. She pulled away and said quietly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We walked out of the office and down the hall. I opened the door for her and reached down and took her hand as we walked across the parking lot to the truck. I opened the door for her, and before she could get in, I grabbed her into a hug. Then I pulled back and bent my head to put a kiss on her lips.

She smiled at me and said, "What was that for?"

"I love you, Mrs. Black. And I can't wait to get you home so I can show you just how much."

**Bella POV:**

The ride home from the hospital seemed so long. Suddenly we were both in a big hurry to get home.

Jake parked in front of the house and we both jumped out of the truck, and made our way to the front door. Jacob unlocked the door then turned to me. "We are going to do this the way we should have after the wedding." He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me, slowly and gently. Then he opened the door, walked through and closed it and locked it. He looked into my eyes and said softly, "Welcome home, Mrs. Black."

I smiled and kissed him. "I am so glad to be home, Mr. Black," I said as I kicked off my shoes and heard them hit the floor. He took a moment to step out of his shoes.

He walked down the hall to the bedroom and set me on my feet. He took my face in his hands and said, "Bella, I want to try to take this slow, but it won't be easy. I've taken way too many cold showers these last two weeks."

I smiled and knew exactly what he meant. I just wanted to rip his clothes off and attack him! But he was right. I nodded and said, "Me, too."

He bent his head and put his lips on mine and kissed me oh, so slowly, moving his lips over mine, then he teased me with his tongue and I opened to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into him. His warm hands traveled to rest on my hips, then slid them around behind me and up under my shirt. I loved the feeling of his hands on my skin.. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, and I buried mine in his hair.

He finally broke the kiss and pulled my shirt up and over my head. I shook out my hair, and he put his hands into my hair and combed through with his fingers. "I love your long hair, Bella," he said softly. He kissed me with his hands wrapped in my hair. I loved the feeling of his lips . . . his tongue gently caressing mine. It was intoxicating.

I finally broke away and pulled his shirt over his head. "I want to feel your skin," I said as I leaned forward to kiss him slowly on his chest, and run my hands over across his shoulders and down his arms. His hands were back on my hips and he leaned down and kissed my cheek, then made a trail of kisses down my throat. I could feel goose bumps pop up on my arms. I pushed myself closer to him, as he kissed my neck, nipping me with his teeth. As he reached around and unhooked my bra, a memory of that very first time popped into my head, of him trying so hard to work the hooks on my bra, but he was shaking so badly, he needed help. I smiled. I realized he didn't need my help any longer, as my bra slid down my arms until it fell to the floor.

I reached for his pants and pushed them down over his hips until they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. He did the same for me. We stood there, completely naked. Nothing between us. There was nothing to hold us back any longer. He claimed my lips again, this time more urgently. My heart was beating faster, and I could feel the heat building between us. He gently pushed me back toward the bed and I quickly sat down and moved back so I was laying in the middle of the bed. He crawled toward me and hovered over me. I couldn't stand him being away from me, even for a second. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, his hands on my body . . . so I hooked my hand around his neck and pulled him down to me.

We kissed and touched and re-discovered each other. It felt like it had been so long, but it also felt brand new. We were man and wife now. We belonged only to each other for the rest of our lives. Every time he touched me, I was filled with new sensations. I was filled with excitement when I touched Jake and he would catch his breath and whisper my name. We finally hit that place where we found it hard to stay in control. I whispered to him, "Please, Jake, now!" He rolled me over onto my back and slid inside with such force I thought I would explode. We rode this new feeling of ecstasy until we both cried out and my body shook from my climax. As we lay there, clinging to each other, trying to catch our breath, Jacob whispered in my ear, "Happy Wedding Night, Bella."

I whispered back, "Happy Wedding Night, Jake."

We laid there wrapped in each other in the middle of our big, comfy bed . . . it was heavenly. Finally I looked over at him and said, "That was amazing. Did it feel different for you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, it did. More intense. I'm not sure how to describe it."

I leaned over and kissed him softly. "Whatever is was, I definitely liked it."

"Me, too," he answered with a kiss.

We spent time just laying there together, kissing and talking. He reached over and put his hand on my belly. "You know, Bella, I can see a small baby bump now when you stand up. Have you noticed?"

I nodded. "This morning I noticed that my pants are getting too tight around the waist. I guess I may have to call Alice soon and go shopping for maternity clothes."

He smiled. "OK, but don't let her buy you any of that fancy stuff she wears. I mean, it would look great, but it's just not you. I love you just the way you are," he said with a kiss.

"I promise," I said as I kissed him back. "As much as I hate to, I have to get up and use the bathroom. Don't go anywhere, OK?"

"I wouldn't think of it," he said with a smile.

I climbed out of bed and went across the hall to the bathroom. This is how our honeymoon should have been. I was glad we had the weekend to spend together. I guess we could squeeze a honeymoon into one weekend. It was better than none at all. I looked in the mirror before I went back. I brushed my hair and washed my hands and face. Then I smiled. _Life is really good._

I opened the bathroom door and walked across the hall to the bedroom. I thought I saw Jake put his cell phone down on the bedside table. "Did someone call?" I asked. I was expecting a call from my mom when she landed in Florida.

Jake had propped himself against the pillows. "Just checking messages. I had one from some guy in Forks that wants to bring his car over to have me look at the brakes. Said he's a friend of Charlie's," he laughed. "I guess he's trying to help me get that loan paid off, huh?"

I crawled back into bed and Jake put his arms around me. "That's my dad," I said.

I actually felt a little sleepy, and the heat from Jake's body was really relaxing me. I fell asleep in no time.

Later, I woke up, and looked around. It was darker in the room, I was under the covers and Jake was gone. I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest, and looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I had slept for an hour. "Jake? Are you here?" I called out.

"Coming!" he answered and soon I heard him walking down the hall. He came into the bedroom carrying a big pizza box, some napkins and a couple of bottles of pop. He set the box on the bed, and the pop on the bedside table. "I wondered if you were awake yet. I ordered a pizza while you were in the bathroom. How about a picnic here in bed?"

I smiled. "Yay, pizza!" I clapped my hands like a little girl. When I did, the sheet fell down. "Oops, sorry," I said as I picked it back up.

He had thrown on a pair of basketball shorts, to answer the door and get the pizza. He stood there and laughed at me. "Bella, we're married. It's OK if I see your boobs. In fact, I've done more than just look at them," he said with a slow smile.

I'm sure I turned all shades of red. He reached down, picked up his t-shirt and tossed it to me. "Here, if that will make you feel better while we eat. But don't get used to it – I plan on taking if off again later," he said with a grin.

"I hope so," I said as I put the t-shirt on over my head and pulled it down. I loved wearing his t-shirts. They smelled like him, and I loved having that smell around me.

He crawled back onto the bed, kissed me then picked up the pizza box. "Your mom called while you were sleeping. She said to tell you that she made it home OK. I told her you would call her back tomorrow."

"OK, thanks," I answered. "Hurry, I'm starving," I said to him as he was opening the box.

He laughed as he handed me a piece of pizza and a napkin. "OK, woman, calm down!"

"I will let that slide today because I am so happy, but you know how I feel about you calling me 'woman.' "

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Go ahead. Smack me," he said holding out his arm.

So I did.

We ate pizza, drank pop, actually had a burping contest then rested back against the pillows. I turned my head and was staring at him. _God, he's so gorgeous and strong and sexy . . ._

"What?" Jake asked when he noticed me staring at him.

"Nothing. Just wondering if sex is like swimming. Do you have to wait an hour after eating so you don't get a cramp?" I asked him with a slow smile.

He burst out laughing then he reached over and took me in his arms, pressed me back against the mattress and said, "Well, let's find out, shall we?"

So we did. And, for the record, neither one of us got a cramp.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Jacob POV:**

I opened my eyes and squinted. The sun was up already . . . morning came too soon. I stretched out in the middle of the big bed. _Man, this feels good. _I was laying there naked, which also felt pretty good! But, I noticed, I was alone. W_here's Bella? _

I got up, slipped my basketball shorts on, and went across the hall to use the bathroom. I came out into the hall and smelled coffee. _Follow the coffee smell, you find Bella. _I headed through the living room and walked into the kitchen. Bella was standing at the sink, wearing one of my black t-shirts with her back to me. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her and chuckled as I felt her jump. She must not have heard me! I moved her hair to the side, then wrapped my arm back around her waist and began kissing her neck.

She leaned back against me. "Mmm, good morning, Jake," she sighed.

"Good morning." I turned her to face me and said, "I woke up in the middle of my big bed, naked, and no wife beside me. Let's don't make that a habit, OK?" I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, husband," she said with a smile. "I woke up starving, so I came out and ate a bowl of cereal. I guess this baby is like his Daddy, and needs to be fed pretty regularly," she said as she put her hands on her belly.

"_His_ Daddy? Have you decided it's a boy now?" I asked her.

She looked at me with surprise. I guess she didn't realize that she had said _his_. "I don't know . . . I guess I have," she laughed.

I let her go and grabbed a cup and poured some coffee in it. I set it on the table and grabbed a bowl and spoon, then sat down and poured some of the cereal that Bella left on the table into my bowl. I added milk, and dug in.

Bella poured another cup of coffee and sat down beside me. "I guess I should buy de-caf the next time I shop. I'm not supposed to have caffeine. Not good for the baby," she said with a frown. "I guess that means caffeine-free pop, too. How am I supposed to stay awake?" I wondered out loud.

"What else is not good for the baby? Maybe we should get some baby books or something. I guess I don't really know much about babies," I said as I poured my second bowl of cereal.

"Did you even chew that, or do you just swallow it whole?" Bella asked with a smile.

I pointed my spoon at her and said, "Hey, you like this body. Just remember that when you make fun of how much I eat."

"Mmmm, you do have a point. I do like your body," she said while running her fingers along my arm.

I smiled at her as I shoved another spoonful in my mouth and chewed loudly so she could see that I _was_ chewing my food.

She laughed then said, "I'm sure Emily has some baby books. I'll ask her if she has some we can borrow. I think we are going to need all the help we can get."

We spent the day just doing whatever we felt like doing. It was one of the best days I ever had. We lounged on the couch and watched an old movie on TV. We ate when we were hungry, we napped when we felt sleepy. And we made love . . . on the couch, in the bed, and my favorite, in the shower. I asked Bella if we could replay that fantasy from when she first came home from the hospital, and she was more than accommodating.

We slept that night wrapped around each other in our big bed, and when I woke up the next morning, Bella was still there. _This is how life should always be. _

It was Sunday, the last day of our "weekend honeymoon." I wanted to do something special, so I decided that we should take a picnic up to the spot where I proposed to Bella. I decided that since my mom did that with us, I would do that with my family, too. It was actually a beautiful day, so I decided we had better take advantage of it.

Bella thought that was a great idea, too, so, I was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the picnic. Bella walked in wearing her favorite pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She plopped down at the kitchen table and propped her head with her hands under her chin.

"Hey Bells. I know I should know this, but do you want cheese on your sandwich, or no cheese?" I asked. I heard her mumble something. I looked over at her and said, "What?"

"No cheese," she mumbled again.

I stopped what I was doing and sat down at the table beside her. "Bella? What's wrong? You look pretty mopey. You feeling OK?"

She smiled a small smile, and put her hands down on the table. "Yes. I just feel bad because I don't have any pants that fit. I have to wear these sweatpants today because I can't get any of my jeans on." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I put my arms around her and she laid her head on my bare chest. "Oh honey, it's OK. You're having a baby, Bella. Our baby! This is a good thing," I said to her.

She sat back up, wiped her tears with the back of her hand and smiled. "I know, I know. But here you are being all romantic and wanting to take me on a picnic, and I have to go wearing sweatpants. It's just not right." She put her head back down on my chest.

I laughed. "Well, you know Bella, you could go wearing nothing at all. I mean, that's how I like you best," I told her.

She sat up and gave me a look. Then she smacked me on the chest. "Would you be serious for one second." Then she found herself laughing. "Alright, I know I'm being stupid. It's probably just the hormones or something," she sniffed. I handed her a napkin and she blew her nose.

I stood up and finished making the sandwiches. "Look Bella. I don't care if you wear sweatpants, pajamas, a ball gown or an overcoat. We are going on this picnic, damnit, and you are going to enjoy it. Got it?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her.

"Yes sir. I got it."

"Good. Let's get going," I said as I put the last sandwich in the big back pack we were using as a picnic basket.

**Bella POV:**

Jake drove the truck down the little lane that led to the path and parked it. He opened the door and turned back to grab the blanket and the rather large backpack that was loaded with our food. I opened the door and got out of the truck. Jake met me there and bent down and kissed me. "Smile, Bella. Your husband is being romantic. Most wives would kill for this, you know." I gave him my biggest, cheesiest smile. "That's better, wom . . . _sweetheart._"

I gave him a look. "Good catch."

He put the blanket under his arm and threw the back pack on his back. He reached down and took my hand and we started walking up the path that would take us to our picnic spot. Then he stopped and looked at me with a frown.

"What?" I asked. "What did I do? We have only walked 20 feet."

"I didn't think about the walk uphill. It's pretty far and going uphill over all those tree roots. I don't think we should take the chance of you falling and hurting yourself and the baby," he said.

"Jacob, seriously, I know I'm a klutz, but I'll take it slow. It'll be OK," I said.

"Nope. Not taking the chance," he said as he dropped the blanket and back pack. He pulled off his shoes and whipped off his boxers and shorts then rolled them up.

"Jake! I can walk. You don't have to do this," I said as he was tying his shorts to his leg with the cord he kept there.

"Come on, Bells. It'll be fun!" He smiled at me then turned around and jogged a small distance.

_Fun? For him, maybe._

As always, I was thoroughly amazed watching him phase into wolf form. I had only seen that a couple of times, but it never got old. He padded over to me and bumped me with his head. He truly was as beautiful as a wolf as he was in human form. His fur was a rich russet color, and his eyes . . . well, they were Jake's eyes. I smiled at him and ran my hand along the side of his body.

I quickly tied his shoes together and then pushed them through the strap of the back pack. He was laying there waiting for me to climb on, so I threw the blanket over him and put the back pack on then I slid onto him on top of the blanket, and grabbed a handful of his fur in each hand. "You know this isn't my favorite mode of transportation, so please take it easy, OK?" He nodded and stood up.

He took off at a trot up the path, but picked up a little more speed as we got closer and I hung on for dear life. We finally made it to our picnic spot at the top, and he stopped and laid down. I slid down his back, taking the blanket with me. I shrugged out of the back pack as Jake trotted a few steps away. I watched in amazement as he phased back into human form. He reached down and untied the shorts from his ankle, and slipped them on. I smiled at him as he walked over to me and took me in his arms. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. It wasn't," I admitted.

"I didn't freak you out by phasing in front of you, did I?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Well at first, a little, but, Jake, it's so amazing. You know, when you first came over to me as a wolf, I realized that you are just as beautiful as a wolf as you are as a man. I am a lucky woman, Jacob Black."

He grinned at that. "Yes you are, Mrs. Black. And so am I." He brought his lips down on mine and kissed me until I was breathless. Then he let go and said, "I'm hungry! How about you?" as he picked up the back pack with the food.

I found myself spouting one of Jake and Embry's favorite sayings, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He laughed hard at that one. "I'm sorry, Bells, is there a problem?"

I went over wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. "You don't kiss me like that then toss me aside for food, got it?" I pushed him down onto the blanket to straddle him and assault his lips.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a grin.

So, I proceeded to show him what happens when you start something and don't finish it. I think he enjoyed it a little too much for it to be a punishment. But then, so did I. Sex with Jake was always good . . . _very good_.

We finally pulled our clothes back on and I picked up the back pack and put it on the blanket. He opened it and took the food out and spread it in front of us. As we enjoyed our lunch, he told me a little more about his mom. I remembered her just a little, but I didn't visit much until I was older, so I really didn't know her, but I enjoyed hearing Jake talk about her.

"She made these cookies . . . I don't know what they were called, but man, I loved them," he told me.

"Maybe Rach or Becca might have the recipe?" I suggested. "I could ask Rach."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'd like to share them our baby," he said with a soft smile. Then he chuckled and said, "God, Embry's right. I'm turning into such a chick! Why do babies do that to you?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "You're not a chick. You are just sensitive and loving. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, that's guy code for: 'You're a turning into a fucking chick!' " I laughed. Finally Bella joined me. "I don't know, maybe Embry's right. I need to man up, you know? Belch, fart, get drunk, swear up a storm . . ."

"Yeah, cause that's so attractive to women. No wonder Embry's still single."

I really laughed at that. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Embry that one!"

We finished eating, and packed all of the trash into the back pack. I was leaning against the log where Jake proposed to me and Jake laid his head in my lap and smiled up at me. I found myself running my hand through his hair, over and over while I looked out at the gorgeous view. Before long, his eyes closed and he was sleeping. I smiled down at him and thought how happy I was. I never could have imagined this a year ago, sitting here feeling so relaxed. I was so ready to make the wrong choice for the wrong reasons. Thank God, I woke up in time or I would have missed out on all of this.

I went back to admiring the beautiful view. The bright blue sky was reflected onto the water and the sun was warm and felt so good on my skin. I felt so relaxed just sitting there watching the waves wash against the rocks. I started thinking about bringing the baby here someday, which started me thinking about the baby_. _I gently reached into my pocket and took out the ultrasound picture. I know it was silly, but I had picked up the habit of carrying it around with me. I liked to take it out and look at it through the day. I looked down at it and thought, "_Are you a boy or a girl?" _If the baby was a girl, we had already decided on Sarah Renee as her name. If it was a boy, I was actually thinking about William Charles after our dads. But I would call him Will. _I'll have to ask Jake about that. _I continued thinking about the baby, and was contemplating what color to paint the baby's room when, all of sudden, Jake opened his eyes and jumped up into a crouch.

"Jake?" He shot me a look that told me I had better stay quiet. He stood there looking around. He turned to his left as he heard something.

I heard a stick snap and I tensed for the worst. Thankfully, it was Sam, in wolf form. Jake looked at me as he stripped his shorts off and I nodded. He took a few steps and phased. I was afraid to move, so I sat there waiting as Sam stood watch then Jake came trotting back to stand by him. I knew they were "talking" to each other. I turned one way then the other to look into the woods to see what had them spooked, but of course, I saw nothing, but that didn't mean there wasn't a vampire out there somewhere. And I knew because of the treaty, it wasn't a Cullen.

Sam took off and Jake trotted over and nudged me with his huge head. I stood up and started to gather up the blanket. He nudged me again, harder this time.

"OK, I guess that means to leave it," I muttered and he nodded.

He turned and laid down, so I climbed on and grabbed a hold of his fur. We flew down the path, and right past the truck. He didn't stop running until he got to Sam and Emily's house. Seth was there, in human form, sitting on the porch, waiting. Jake stopped and I slid off of his back. He turned to go then he turned and trotted back to me to rub his head against me. I reached over and put head next to his furry neck and leaned into him. "Be careful," I whispered. I stepped back to see him he nod then take off at a run into the woods.

I could hear Seth step up behind me. I turned to him and said, "What's going on, Seth?"

"Just a little while ago, Jared and I were finishing our patrol when we picked up a bloodsucker scent. One we've never had here before. It's fresh. So Jared stayed on the trail, and I ran to your house to get Jake. But you weren't there, so I came here to get Sam. I told him what we found, and he told me to stay here with Emily and Lily, and he took off. I guess he found you guys," he finished.

"We were up on the hill having a picnic," I said softly. I felt horrible. _The pack needed Jake, as the Alpha. And he was with me – on a picnic._

"Sam alerted the rest of the pack. He and Jake will take care of it, Bella," Seth assured me.

We walked inside the house and Emily was in the kitchen, as usual. Lily was in her high chair, picking up Cheerios from her tray and putting them in her mouth. She smiled at Seth when he walked toward her. "Hey, baby girl," he said softly to her when he reached the high chair. He sat down on a chair beside her, and she reached out with her cute little baby hand and fed him a Cheerio. I smiled at him, loving how gentle he was with her.

"Hey Bella," Emily said as she came over to me. She pulled out a chair and gently pushed me down then sat down beside me. "You OK?"

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Yes. I just feel bad that Jake wasn't there when Seth came to get him. I know he will be upset about that."

"Don't go there, Bella," Emily warned me. "You two deserve to have a life, OK? Sam and I have been down that road many times. You can't sit at home all the time waiting for something to happen. Sam was here, and he found you, so everything is fine."

I looked at her. She was right, I knew. But I still couldn't help feeling bad for Jake. As the Alpha, it was his responsibility to be there for the pack.

Lily started to fuss, so Emily went over and washed her hands and face. Seth unhooked the tray from the high chair and lifted Lily out. She laid her head down on his shoulder and popped her thumb in her mouth. It was so sweet!

"I think she's ready for her nap," Emily said. She reached out to take Lily.

Seth stopped her by saying, "It's OK, Emily. I'll take her back and lay her down." He smiled and headed down the hall.

She looked over at me and said with a smile, "That boy will be a great father someday. He has a heart of gold."

I nodded. "Yes, he does." Suddenly, I felt the need to look at my ultrasound picture again. I reached into my pocket . . . _it was gone!_ I frantically reached into the other pocket.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Emily asked me, her voice filled with concern.

"My ultrasound picture. It was in my pocket, now it's gone!" I said fearfully.

She smiled and put her hand on mine. "When did you put it in your pocket? Maybe you didn't push it in all the way and it fell out."

I thought back to the picnic, right before Jake had jumped up. I told her that.

"Well, then, when Jake goes back there to get your things, he'll probably find it. Don't worry," she said. "Hey, I went through the closet yesterday and pulled out some maternity clothes I thought you might want to borrow. Come on. Let's go back to my bedroom and you can look through what I have, OK?"

I nodded and followed her down the hall. We walked by Lily's room on the way, and there was Seth, sitting in the rocking chair with his eyes closed, holding a sleeping Lily. "Awww, isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen? This big, bad werewolf holding my beautiful little angel," Emily said. I nodded with a smile. It made me excited to see Jake as a daddy.

We spent time going through the maternity clothes. I found a pair of jeans that I tried on and they fit perfect. I left them on and stuck the sweatpants in the bag with the rest of the clothes. I took the bag and set it on the floor by the front door while Emily went to check on Seth and Lily.

Emily came back into the kitchen and told me she was making us some tea. She set out a plate of cookies on the table, so I sat down and helped myself to one.

Emily made our tea, brought it to the table then she pulled out a chair, and we sat there and did what all good werewolf wives do: we waited.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**Jacob POV:**

_Shit!_ We lost the trail right before the Canadian Border. Jared had stayed on the trail when he sent Seth to get me and Sam. _Damnit! The first time the pack comes to me, and I'm not there! W_e followed it to him, and he filled us in. He never caught sight of the bloodsucker, but the stink was pretty strong. At least it was only one. And it was a scent we had never had here before. That made me feel a little better. I hoped it was a stray newborn or a nomad and not someone looking for Bella.

The three of us nosed around a little more on the way back, making sure we hadn't missed anything. Sam had told the others to stay closer to home looking for any other trails. We were to all meet up at Sam's.

Sam and I "talked" as we traveled about who it could be. We knew they didn't usually travel alone. Except Victoria and Laurent had both made individual trips here. That's what worried me. I decided we should talk to Carlisle about this and see what he knew. Sam agreed.

Sam and I ran back to the hill to pick up my things. Embry and Quil had met up with us right before we got to the hill. The stink hit me as soon as I stopped. Same scent! We split up and looked around. No one was there now. I sniffed around. Sam came up behind me and I could hear him say, "_Man, that stink! Did you see anyone?"_

"_No, but it's the same scent. How on earth could it have doubled back and got here before we did?" _We both sniffed around and tried to find the trail. I asked Embry and Quil if they had seen anything.

Embry said he and Quil would take the trail from here and see what they could find. They took off back down the trail.

"_I need to get our stuff and the truck is down at the bottom of the hill," _I told Sam.

"_I'm going to nose around here to see if I can find anything," _Sam said then he left.

_Damnit! This fucking leech was making us look like idiots! _It had us running all over and finding nothing. I phased back then walked into the small clearing to grab my shorts and pull them on. I untied my shoes from the back pack and then put them on. Then I scooped up the blanket and shook it out and folded it. I looked around to make sure I had everything then I threw the back pack on my back, picked up the blanket and ran down the hill, back to the truck. I opened the door and threw the stuff inside, just as Sam came jogging up.

"I told Jared and Paul to stay out and patrol along with Embry and Quil. I have no idea where the hell Leah is," he added angrily. "She's been off the rez a lot lately with that guy . . . Ivan, or whatever the hell his name is."

"Evan," I corrected.

"Like that matters" he grumbled as we jumped into the truck to head back to his house to meet up with the pack.

"Jealous or just pissed?" I asked him.

"Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous? That was over a long time ago," he insisted.

"Yeah, I know. But we all know you still care about her."

He sighed as he stared out the window. "Yeah, I do. I wish I didn't."

Bella must have heard me pull up. She had come out the door and was running for the truck. I got out and caught her as she ran to me. "Jake! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alright," she mumbled into my chest.

I pulled back and said with a smile, "Well, thank you for that welcome, but I'm fine, Bella. Jared followed the trail to Canada then lost it. He and Paul and Quil and Embry are still out in case this thing comes back." I didn't tell her about the visit to the hill where we had been. I didn't want to upset her. I slammed the truck door shut and put my arm around her to walk to the house. Sam had already gotten out and was inside.

"Jake! Wait," Bella said as she stopped me with a hand on my chest. "You picked up our things, up on the hill, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I told her. "The blanket and back pack are in the truck."

She looked up at me said, "Did you find the ultrasound picture? Was it on the ground?"

I frowned as I thought, "_Did I see it?" _Then I shook my head and asked, "Why would it be there? I thought it was hanging on the fridge at home."

She looked at me rather sheepishly and admitted that she had taken to carrying it around with her. "I know it's stupid. I stuck it in my pocket when we were leaving the kitchen, and I had it out looking at it when we were laying on the blanket right before you jumped up. I don't have it now, so I figured I dropped it there. I _have _to find it. It's the only one we have."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Bells, calm down. We'll find it. Did you happen to put it in the back pack, maybe?"

"I don't know," she said dejectedly.

"Come on, let's look real quick," I said as I led her back to the truck. I opened the door and took out the pack and handed it to her. She unzipped it and frantically began taking out all of the trash and piling it on the truck seat. She stopped when it was empty and no picture.

"Bells, honey, don't get upset. I'm sure you can call the hospital and get another picture." I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head against me.

"It's my fault for carrying it around with me." She looked up at me and said, "I'm such an idiot."

I smiled at her and said, "Well, good. Because I remember someone calling me an idiot not so long ago, so I guess we're just meant to be together." I leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled. _That's what I was waiting for._

"Come on, we better get inside." I slammed the truck door and we went into the house.

"What took you so long? I mean, seriously, do you guys have to take a kiss break like every 30 seconds or what?" Embry started in as soon as we walked in the door. He and Quil had just gotten there and reported to Sam that the trail went cold.

"Look, Embry, I don't need your shit right now, OK?" I shot over at him. Then instantly, I felt like a jerk. I looked at him and said, "Em, I'm . . . "

He held us his hand, "No worries, dude. You're right. I'll shut up." Then he smiled at me.

I looked around and everyone had stopped talking. _Wow, this isn't awkward at all. _"OK, did anyone else find a trail? Or anything that would tell us who this is and what the fuck they are doing on our land?" I asked.

Sam told everyone about Jared running the trail to the Canadian border, then losing the scent. He added that we nosed around on the way back and found nothing new. Paul and Jared had gone east of the trail and found nothing. Same with Quil and Embry to the west.

"We followed the trail from the hill. It led to the old trail and followed it to the border, then disappeared again. Man, I really wanted to find something to put my teeth into!" Embry added.

"OK," said Sam. "Looks like our leech is from the north."

I heard Bella's intake of air. I looked over at her and could see she was thinking about something. "Bella?"

She glanced over at me, but kept thinking. I looked up at Sam and said, "Maybe you could talk about dividing up and setting up a new patrol schedule. I think we need to step up and patrol 4 at a time, 24/7 for awhile, don't you?" He nodded. He could see that I needed to talk to Bella.

Just then, Leah walked in. "Nice of you to finally show up," Sam said snidely. "Sit down and try to follow along."

I almost said something as I could see the anger in both of them, but I quickly decided to stay out of it. Instead, I took Bella's elbow and walked her out of the kitchen and out onto the porch. "OK. What's up? What are you thinking?"

"Denali. There is another vampire family in Denali. But they are friends with the Cullens . . . they are also 'vegetarians.' But Laurent spent some time there with them before he came back for . . . "

"You. Yeah, I remember that dude." _My first vampire kill. You always remember that first one._

She nodded. "Well, remember when we needed help with the newborns, the Denali clan would not come because of Irina's relationship with Laurent? Maybe she is looking for me?"

I smiled. "Don't they always come here looking for you? You're like a leech magnet, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake. That makes me feel SO much better." She turned and walked to the end of the porch and sat down on the swing. (Yes, Sam had to go out and buy Emily a swing after she sat on ours.)

I walked over and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood a little." I put my arm around her. "Look, Bella, Sam and I already talked about going to see Carlisle and asking him what he thinks. Will you set that up for us? Some neutral spot?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. I think that's the right thing to do."

I stood up and held out my hand. She took it and came back inside with me. We walked over to Sam and I told him what I asked Bella to do. He agreed. "How soon do you think you can arrange that, Bella?"

"I have Carlisle's number in my cell phone. I'll call him right now," she told him. She took her phone out of her pocket and walked outside to make the call where it wasn't quite as noisy.

"What was she thinking? Did she tell you?" Sam asked me.

"There's another bunch of leeches that live in Denali, up in Alaska. That's where Edward went after he . . . you know. Anyway, they are like the Cullens, you know, they don't feed on humans. But, Bella remembered that this Laurent, the one we killed that had Bella cornered in the woods alone?" He nodded. "He had spent time there before he came here for Bella," I shared with him.

"Maybe someone left cause it wasn't to their taste?" Sam asked.

"Or someone else is looking for Bella," I answered wearily.

**Bella POV**:

Carlisle agreed to see us right away. He was as curious as we were about what was going on. He said that he would call Tanya in Denali and ask her a few questions, then get right back to me.

I walked back into the house to report to Jake. "Thanks. Sam is out back – he started a fire so we can cook hot dogs. I'll go and tell him."

Emily was putting food out in the kitchen. All these wolves in one place, they were bound to get hungry sooner or later. I walked over to her and asked what I could do to help. She smiled, and handed me a huge tray with five packages of hot dogs, buns, ketchup and mustard. I took it and headed down the hall to go out the back door. Everyone had made their way out already. Rachel had just gotten here, and she and Paul were making out, as usual. Jake had noticed and was standing with Quil, glaring at them. Seth had Lily on his lap and was playing patty-cake. Embry was on the phone, I guessed talking to a girl by the way he was pouring it on pretty thick and saying, "baby," a lot. I had a feeling this little get together was messing with his dating schedule.

I walked over to Sam and set the tray down on the picnic table. "Emily sent this out. Anything else you need?" I asked him.

"Don't think so, thanks, Bella," he said then he put another log onto the fire.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. He watched me take it out of my pocket and answer, "Hello?"

"Bella? This is Carlisle. I just talked to Tanya and she said she had no idea who it might be. She hasn't had any travelers come through for quite awhile. I would still like to meet with Sam and Jacob. Could they come to the clearing, tonight at, let's say, 7:00?"

"I'm sure that will be fine. Thanks, Carlisle. We'll see you then." I hung up.

Jake had noticed me on the phone and had come to stand beside me and Sam. I shared with them what Carlisle had told me. "He still would like to meet with you both though to talk about it. He said he would be in the clearing, at 7:00."

They both nodded. "Well, that gives us some time to eat," Sam said to us. "OK everyone, listen up," Sam yelled out. "Jake and I are meeting with Carlisle at 7:00 to ask him what he knows. That gives us some time to eat. So grab a stick and cook a hot dog."

I went back into the kitchen and helped Emily bring out more food: potato chips, potato salad, cookies, and apples. She was always ready for a crowd! We carried it out and set everything on the picnic table, along with paper plates. "Dig in everyone!" she shouted.

I was sitting with Seth and Leah while I ate. I asked Leah how things were going with her new man, Evan. She brought him to the wedding, but I didn't get much of a chance to talk to anyone that day. All I knew was that Embry met him at the beach one day while he was hanging with Quil and Claire. Evan is apparently a photographer and he was trying out some new camera equipment that day. Leah came along to pick up Claire, and Embry introduced them.

She smiled and said, "Things are good. I never thought about going out with someone like Evan, you know? He's so smart and so not like these animals. We talk about . . . books and movies and traveling to other countries. He's so interesting, and not to mention one hell of a good kisser. I just wish I could spend more time with him, you know? It will be harder now that we'll be patrolling 24/7."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that," I said, the anger in me rising. "Once again, because of me, everyone I care about is in danger . . ."

"Bella! Are you fucking serious?" Seth interjected. "It's been too boring around here for too long. Everyone is psyched!" He looked over at Leah, "Well, almost everyone." She gave him a disgusted look, and he went on, "We finally get a chance to do what we were born to do – chase vampires! If anything, Bella, you're doing us a favor," he finished with a grin.

I smiled at Seth. "Is that the truth, or are you just trying to make me feel better?" I asked him.

"Both. C'mon Bella. It's cool, OK?" he said as he shoved half a hot dog in his mouth.

I laughed and tousled his hair. "Thanks, Seth."

Jake came over and plopped down beside me. "Hey," he said. He had a hot dog in his hand and he bit in half then said, "What's up?" he said with his mouth full.

Leah rolled her eyes and said, "Animals! God, I miss Evan." She got up and walked away.

"What? What did I do?" he said then he swallowed and shoved the rest of the hot dog in his mouth. He looked over at Seth who was cracking up.

I shook my head and laughed. "Gee, I wonder. She was talking to me about Evan. She said that she really likes him because he's so smart and he's not an animal like all of you."

"Oh. Well, too bad for her. He sounds boring to me," Jake said with a smile. "You gonna eat that?" he asked as he picked up the last bite of my hot dog.

I shook my head as he popped it into his mouth. He might be an animal, but he was _my_ animal.

**Jacob POV:**

We walked into the clearing at seven on the dot. Carlisle was there, and so was the big one and the blonde guy who always looked like he was in pain. I had been afraid that Edward might show up, too, but there was no sign of him. Bella reminded me that they did have names: Emmett and Jasper. _Yeah, whatever._

Sam, Bella and I walked up and greeted them. The big one, uh, Emmett, actually came over to Bella and lifted her up into a bear hug. "It's good to see you, Bella – you look good!" he told her as he set her back down. I scowled at him.

"Thanks, Emmett! You, too!" she laughed.

"Bella, you look well. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he took Bella's hands.

She smiled and told him that she was doing really well. "I have an appointment with Dr. Bailey on Thursday," she told him.

"Good. I'm very glad to hear that." Then he turned to me. "So, tell me everything, from the beginning." Sam spoke up and told him the whole story from Jared and Seth discovering the scent, to running down the trial to the north, and no one finding anything else in any direction. I added how we picked up the scent again at the picnic site, but found a cold trail. Bella shot a look at me.

"Whoever this is, they are fast. Faster than anyone we've had here. They are making us look like fucking idiots," I finished.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he spoke up and said, "Tanya was very quick to say that she had had no travelers through in quite awhile. I asked her about Irina. You may remember that Laurent and Irina were . . . involved. She assured me that Irina had not left Denali, and knowing how she feels about the werewolves, it would be unlikely should would come here. But I also know that Tanya would do anything to protect her sister. I would like to talk to Edward and see what his impression might be. He actually spent time with Irina when he stayed there recently."

My heart sunk. Exactly what I did NOT want to hear. When were these fucking leeches going to leave us alone? And now he wanted to bring Edward back into this! Bella reached over and took my hand and squeezed it.

"Jake? Jake!" Sam elbowed me.

"What? Sorry," I mumbled. "So, you think this may be another chick out for revenge for us killing her boyfriend?"

"That could be a possibility. Although I have known Irina for years, and it would certainly surprise me to think she would kill for Laurent. She has not been that type in the past," Carlisle said.

"Maybe she didn't have a reason in the past," Sam commented.

"Maybe," Carlisle said. "I will speak with Edward then I will call you," he said to Bella.

"Alright, thanks Carlisle," Bella answered. "Oh, Jasper? Will you please tell Alice to call me tomorrow? I need to go shopping for maternity clothes," she said with a small smile.

"Sure, Bella." Jasper smiled. "That will make her day."

"Let's go," I said as I took her arm and turned toward the woods. I had to get out of there. The stink was getting to me.

She turned and waved at Carlisle who had said good-bye.

"Jake! You're being rude," she scolded as we walked back into the woods. "What is your problem?"

I just kept walking, dragging her with me. Sam had phased and taken off for home. He knew better than to stick around with the mood I was in.

Bella shook herself from my grasp and yelled at me, "JACOB!"

I stopped and turned to look at her. "What is my problem? Are you fucking kidding me? We have yet another freak of nature bloodsucker chasing you down to kill you. Oh, I don't know, call me crazy, Bella, but that tends to piss me off! And then there's the fact that we have to rely on your fucking leech ex-boyfriend, who tried to KILL you once, to supply us with information that I am SURE he will want to deliver to YOU personally!" I ran my hands through my hair and turned and took a few steps to try to calm down.

"So that's what this is all about? Edward? Really, Jake? Are you still that threatened by him? Do you think that I am suddenly going to change my mind and run away with him? While I am carrying your baby? Are you that fucking insecure? Or do you still think that he is going to sink his teeth into my neck the first chance he gets? Is that it? God, Jake! How many times do I have to prove to you that YOU are the one I want! I CHOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU, JACOB BLACK! Do you hear me? I love YOU!"

"No, this is not ALL about _him_. I'm sorry if you don't get why I haven't gotten past the fact that he tried to fucking KILL you. And even though he is playing all 'nicey-nice' now and being such a 'gentleman,' I will NEVER totally trust him. OK? It's HIM I don't trust, NOT you. I trust YOU, Bella. I know that you love me. I know that you CHOSE to be with me because YOU LOVE ME. OK?" I yelled at her.

Bella was quiet, just standing there with her arms wrapped around her like she used to do way back when _he_ left her. I shook my head and sighed as I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Bella, I have too much to lose. I have you AND this baby to protect. I'm sorry if that makes me a little crazy."

She gave me a small smile. "I know. I get it." She sighed and laid her forehead against my chest for a moment then she looked back up at me. "Jake, I am so sorry. I don't know why this keeps happening. How many more vampires are out there plotting their revenge against me? I feel like it's never going to stop." She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

I put my arms around her and held her. "I know, Bella. I feel the same way." I just stood there and held her for awhile. Finally, I reached down and took her hand and we walked back to where we had left the truck.

As we were driving home, I said, "Sorry our picnic was ruined. It had a great start, though," I smiled at her.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah, it did. So I take it that our _visitor _went to the picnic site and you just forgot to tell me about that?" she asked.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't want to worry you. We didn't find anything."

She was quiet for a few minutes then she said, "The picnic was a very romantic idea. But you know, you have set a very dangerous precedent. Now I am going to expect these romantic gestures from you on a regular basis."

"Shit. I screwed up, didn't I?" He said with a grin.

I scooted over to sit by him and put my head on his shoulder. "No, you didn't," I said quietly.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, both of us worried of what was to come.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**Bella POV:**

Jacob went back to work, but only if I promised not to venture out alone. He had four werewolves on patrol, all hours of the day and night, and they were patrolling our house in case the vampire decided to pay a call. _Gee, that's not creepy at all._

I called Mrs. Newton to see when I was scheduled to work again. She had been very understanding of my situation, and had no problem giving me the two weeks off. She let me know that she had scheduled me for only three days this week, as she wanted me to ease back into work. She was very sweet.

So, I didn't work until Wednesday, and it was Monday. What to do with myself for the next two days? The house was clean, and I didn't have a whole load of laundry to do yet. I looked in the fridge and decided I did need some groceries. I went back to the bedroom and took out the bag of clothes that I borrowed from Emily. There was another pair of jeans in there, and I found a green shirt that buttoned up. I could wear my white tank top and put the shirt over it. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. Not bad. I put my hands over the baby and smiled. I grabbed my purse and keys and decided I had better call Jacob so he wouldn't worry.

"This is Jake," he answered.

"This is your wife," I said sweetly.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"I need groceries, so I am going to get in my car and go to Forks. That OK with you? I thought I might get Dad to have lunch with me."

"Sure, sure. Might be good for you to get out of La Push for awhile. I'll let the pack know. Just be careful, OK?"

I promised him I would be good, and that I would call him later. I had always felt so safe in La Push. I really hated the fact that someone had invaded my sanctuary.

I locked the door behind me and walked out to my car to drive to Forks. I realized as I headed out of La Push that it had been a long time since I drove my car. It felt good to fly down the road with the window down. I even turned on some music and hummed along.

I drove to the station to see if I could get Sheriff Swan to take a break and eat lunch with his daughter. I walked in and greeted everyone then knocked on Dad's office door. "Yeah! Come in!" he barked.

I opened the door and stuck my head and said, "Hey Dad. Is it safe to come in?"

He looked up from all of the paperwork on his desk and smiled at me. "Bella! Hey this is a surprise. Come on in." He stood up and came around the desk to wrap me in a hug. He had taken the habit of doing that more and more lately. I couldn't say I didn't like it.

"Here, sit down, sit down," he said as he pulled over a chair.

"No, Dad, that's OK. I wondered if you could take a break and go to the diner for some lunch," I said with a smile.

He looked down at his desk. It was a mess. There were papers everywhere. I could see he was pretty busy. "Look, Dad, I can see you're pretty busy. I should have called . . ."

"No, honey, I was just thinking how happy I would be to get away from this for awhile. Lunch sounds great. Let's go!"

We walked across the street to his favorite diner. It was an old place. Probably built in the 40's. It still had a lunch counter and a lot of the locals ate breakfast and lunch here everyday. We walked in and took his usual table in the corner close to the door. Nora, the waitress walked over right away with the coffee pot and poured Dad a cup. "Hey Charlie. And Bella! It's been awhile since you've been in here with your dad. How are you? Want some coffee?"

"No, thanks. Just water, please. And I'm good," I answered.

"You know, she's a married lady now, Nora," Dad said, puffing out his chest a little. I laughed at him.

"No! Bella? Are you old enough to be married? My how time flies!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yep. Married a good boy from La Push, Jacob Black, just a couple of weeks ago. Known each other since they were little kids. He recently bought Collins Auto Repair shop just outside of town," Charlie bragged. "He has a partner – both of them only 19, but they are good mechanics and hard workers. You know anyone that needs a car or truck looked at, you send them that way, OK Nora?"

_Way to pour it on, Dad. _I smiled at him as he talked. Maybe Jake would have this loan paid off in no time.

Nora smiled and nodded. "I sure will, Charlie. You want the usual?"

"Yep," Charlie answered.

"How about you, hon. What can I get you?" she asked me.

"Chef salad . . . no, wait. Grilled cheese sandwich, please, and fries." She nodded and walked off to place our order. I looked at dad. "What? I guess I feel like being bad today," I said as he chuckled and commented that "it was about time."

We sat and talked and ate. It was good to spend time with my dad. I looked at him as I dipped a fry in the ketchup and asked, "So, what do you hear from Mom, lately?" I popped the fry in my mouth.

He gave me a look that said I was being nosy. "Not much. How about you?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, she calls me about every other day asking me how I'm feeling, and if I am taking it easy, and reminding me to let Jacob do things for me. I swear, I'm just pregnant. It's like she thinks I can't handle this," I told dad while dipping another fry.

He smiled. "Well, Bella, you have had a certain reputation for being a little klutzy. She's just worried about you, that's all."

"I know. I don't mean to complain. I suppose she calls you and tells you I'm being stubborn," I hedged.

He looked at me again. _Nosy, yeah, I know. _"What exactly do you want me to tell you, Bells? Just say it."

I rolled my eyes. "OK. I'm sorry for being nosy, Dad. It's none of my business what you and Mom talk about." I hesitated for a moment then added, "You do talk, don't you?"

He laughed and shook his head at me. "Yes, Bella, we have been talking, OK? Is that what you are so desperately trying to find out? Yes, we talk on the phone a couple of times a week. Satisfied?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I'm satisfied." I drank the last of my water.

He picked up the check and said, "Well, I better get back. That paperwork isn't going anywhere." He stood up and moved to the register to pay the bill. I stood up just as my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and went outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Jasper tells me you are ready to shop. Yay! How about today? Are you busy?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No, actually, I'm not. I just ate lunch with my dad, and we are getting ready to head back to his office."

"Good! Stay there, and I'll pick you up. Bye!" She hung up.

I laughed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Dad had walked up beside me while I was on the phone. "Who was that?"

"Alice. She wants to take me shopping for maternity clothes. She's going to pick me up at your office." I rolled my eyes. "It's going to be hard to keep her contained on this one, I can just tell."

He chuckled, knowing Alice's reputation as a super-shopper. "Well, good luck on that one."

We walked back across the street and I said good-bye to Dad telling him I would just wait outside as I knew it wouldn't take long for her to get there the way she drove. He hugged me – again – thanked me for inviting him to lunch then went inside. About three minutes later, Alice cruised up in her Porsche. I climbed in, fastened my seat belt and we were off toward Port Angeles.

On the way we chatted. She wanted to know all about the baby. I told her the names I was thinking of and how amazing it was hearing the baby's heartbeat in Carlisle's office. Then we got quiet, and I asked her if she thought Irina was coming for me because of Laurent.

She looked over at me. "I don't know, Bella. I don't know her well, but she just doesn't seem like the type. I thought it might help to spend some time together today, just you and I, to see if . . . well, if I could _see_ anything."

I nodded. I hoped she saw something that would help.

"But, of course, our main objective is to shop," she said with a grin.

I shook my head. _Yes, we need to have our priorities . . . creepy vampire lurking around or shopping? _

Alice parked her baby, and we headed for the first shop. Alice was in her element. She pulled out hanger after hanger after hanger from the racks and sent me into the fitting room.

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled the tank top off and reached for he first hanger when my phone rang. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. Black. How's your day going?" Jacob asked.

I smiled. "Fine, Mr. Black. How about you?"

"Good. I just talked to three more people this morning about working on their cars. Man, we really need to get moved to the shop this week."

"Well, I just had lunch with my dad, and he talked you up at the diner. You're right, Charlie is trying his best to help you pay off that loan."

He laughed and said, "I know, right? The last guy I talked to today said that Charlie told him to give me a call. I guess I should be paying him a commission or something." We both laughed then he asked, "So what are you doing?"

"I am in the fitting room of a shop in Port Angeles. Alice has me loaded down with stuff to try-on. She called me right as I finished lunch with Dad and asked if today was good to shop, so here we are," I told him.

"Bella? Have you tried anything yet?" Alice called from outside the door. "Do you need any different sizes?"

"Sorry, Alice! Give me a minute, OK? Look, Jake, I gotta go. Alice is on a mission."

"OK, Bells. I should be home around six. See you then. Be careful, OK?" he said.

I smiled. I secretly loved the way he worried about me. "I will. Love you," I said.

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hurried and undressed and tried on the first outfit. The top was huge! I turned to the side and held it out. _Wow! Am I going to get that big?_ I opened the door to show Alice. She tilted her head to the side and looked me over. She had me turn around.

"I think we need a smaller top. Unless you have triplets in there, you'll never fill that up."

"Good, I was worried," I said with a laugh.

The sales clerk came over and tied a baby bump pillow to me that would show me what I would look like at around 6-7 months along. I tried another top on with the pillow and turned sideways to look in the mirror. I smiled and rubbed the pillow. _This is really happening. I'm going to have a baby. Jacob's baby._ I smiled as I realized . . . I was glowing. Just like Emily.

We spent the rest of the afternoon that way. Of course she insisted on buying everything. I told her I didn't want her to do that. Before when she would buy me an outfit, it was usually for a special party that she was throwing . . . and I thought we were going to be sisters and I wanted to fit in with the family. But, things didn't work out that way. Now I just felt guilty for her spending money on me. Before we left the last shop, she actually bought a few outfits for the baby, too.

We put the bags in the trunk of her car, she put the lid down, took my hands and said, "Bella, please don't feel bad about this. I WANTED to buy these things for you. You know that I will never have this experience that you are having. I will never be pregnant, have a baby, or be a mother. I guess in a way I am using you to try and see what it would be like."

I hugged her and said, "Thank you, Alice. I will be happy to share this experience with you." I pulled back and she flashed me her beautiful smile. _OK, I guess I could let her spoil me a little if she was going to use that old "I'm a vampire and I can't have a baby" excuse._

"Thank you, Bella. OK, let's go!"

We got into the car and she drove me back to Forks. She pulled up and parked beside my car and as I turned to thank her again, I noticed she had that stare. I knew she was seeing something. I sat and waited.

She blinked her eyes and looked at me. "Bella? Did you notice anything missing yesterday? Anything?"

I thought back. Jake had picked up everything and brought it home. He didn't say anything was m . . . _the picture_! "Yes. I had the ultrasound picture of the baby with me. But when I got to Sam and Emily's, I discovered it was missing."

"Whoever was there, Bella, took that picture. Soon, Aro will contact Carlisle and ask him whose baby you are carrying. I see him holding a small ultrasound picture."

It was a good thing I was sitting in the car, because when she told me about Aro holding my ultrasound picture, I blacked out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**Bella POV:**

I opened my eyes to see Alice staring at me. "Bella? Are you OK? Should I take you to see Carlisle?"

"What?" I said. I was still fuzzy on what was happening.

"Bella, you fainted! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you what I saw until I talked to Carlisle," Alice rushed on.

"No, Alice, I'm OK. Really. Can you put the window down a little so I can get some air?" I still wasn't sure that I wouldn't pass out again.

"Sure, Bella. She pushed a button and the window slid silently down a few inches.

"So, whoever was here, was from the Volturi? Do you think that Aro sent them to spy on me?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella. Anything is possible with Aro. I need to talk to Carlisle," she said.

"Then let's go talk to him right now," I told her. She looked at me. I knew that "_Bella's so fragile"_ look. I hated that look. "Alice, don't even start. I'm fine and I want to know what's going on. Drive!"

She gave me a small smile in defeat. "Alright. He's still at the hospital." She turned the car on and whipped out of the parking lot. I hoped Dad didn't see that.

We met Carlisle in his office at the hospital. Alice told him what she had seen and what I told her about the missing picture. Thankfully, she left out the part about me blacking out.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, his head propped on his left arm and his hand covering his eyes. "Why? Why would Aro send someone here to spy on Bella? And why would he care about Bella being pregnant? He knows that she is not with Edward. Unless he believes, for some reason, that this is Edward's baby. Then he would be VERY interested."

"Have you talked to Edward yet? About this?" I asked him.

He put his hand down and looked at me. "Yes, Bella. I spoke to him last night." He hesitated. He looked at Alice.

"What is it you are not telling me?" I looked at both of them.

"Edward is on his way, Bella. He should be here soon," Carlisle said quietly.

Alice smiled. "Sooner than that!"

Just then the door opened and Edward walked in. He smiled at Carlisle and said, "Hello! I came straight here . . ." he stopped when he saw me sitting there.

I looked at him and said, "Hello Edward."

"Bella. How are you?" he asked politely as he closed the door.

I smiled and replied, "I'm fine. I just survived a shopping trip with Alice. Aren't you proud of me?"

He smiled at that and said, "Yes, I'm very proud of you. Alice is a maniac when she goes shopping."

"I'm not that bad!" she said as she looked at both of us. Then she let out her tinkling laugh and said, "OK, maybe I am."

"Sit down, son. We need your input here," Carlisle said. Edward perched on the edge of the desk. "I told Edward about what happened yesterday, and asked him his impression of Irina. Will you share with Alice and Bella what you told me?"

He nodded. "The time I spent there was not a good time for me," he started quietly as he looked at me.

I looked down at my hands. _Because of me._

"I kept to myself mostly. I hunted alone, and spent time playing the piano. I didn't really spend much time around anyone there. Except Irina."

I looked up at him then. He looked at me. "She came to me. She kept offering to listen if I wanted to talk. She told me that she had recently lost someone that she cared for very much and that she knew what I was going through." He stopped and sighed. "I will spare you the details, but, I did finally talk to her . . . about Bella and she told me about Laurent. She and Laurent became . . . mates. They didn't spend much time together, speaking in our terms of time. Laurent was trying to learn our ways, but it was difficult for him. Irina was . . . upset to say the least, when Laurent left. After he was killed . . . well, she has never been the same. She is a very different Irina."

"Different enough to come after me in revenge for the wolves killing Laurent?" I asked.

"I really don't know, Bella. Before I talked to her, I would have said no. But now, I'm just not sure," he answered. "I saw a lot of conflicting things in her head . . . a lot of emotion there. One day she was fine, the next, very macabre. And she really has no love at all for the wolves."

Carlisle looked at Alice and said, "Please share with Edward what you saw earlier today."

She nodded, and Edward looked at her. "What?" he said after a few seconds. He looked at Bella. "Are you alright? Did Carlisle examine you?"

I shot a look at Alice. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't be selective with Edward. He sees everything," she said as she glared at him.

Carlisle looked at me and asked, "Bella? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I blacked out for a second when Alice told me what she saw. I was sitting in the car. I didn't fall over or anything. I'm fine." I added my glare to Alice's at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I still care about you," Edward said quietly.

"I know." I understood. I just wish he didn't care so much.

"Alright, so now you've seen what we might be dealing with. Let's put this all together and try to figure this out," Carlisle suggested.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Alice's head came up as she looked at Edward. "Really? Do you really think that is a possibility?"

Edward remained quiet, but I knew that he and Alice were still communicating.

"Ew, gross!" Alice said.

"Alright, you two. You need to share with the rest of us," Carlisle scolded.

Edward looked over at me then he looked down and cleared his throat. "When Aro was here before, he was very intrigued with Jacob. He thought briefly of using Jacob for some sort of breeding experiment." He looked over to Carlisle and said, "Apparently he has always been interested in the thought of breeding a werewolf and a vampire in some way to get some super monster. After I explained that Jacob's tribe was different than the _Children of the Moon_, as he calls them, that it was genetic, he put it out of his mind. But after he saw what they became, how strong and powerful they were, the thought returned."

Carlisle laughed then sobered and said, "You're serious? That is the strangest idea I have ever heard. How could it be done? A vampire could not carry a baby. I wonder, does he have a theory to go on, or is he just imagining this?"

"I didn't get a good enough look into his mind. It was a fleeting thought, so I don't know for sure. But for those few seconds, he seemed very excited - I don't think that he has forgotten it," Edward said.

"So, you are suggesting that he sent someone here to spy on Jacob and Bella? Or maybe on the all of the werewolves?" Carlisle asked.

I was getting colder by the minute. Just listening to them talk was terrifying me. It wasn't me they wanted. _It was Jacob!_

"I don't know," Edward said quietly. He looked over at me. I'm sure he could see the terror in my eyes. He moved off of the desk and came over to kneel beside me. He reached up and took my hand and said, "I think your hands are as cold as mine."

I gave him a small smile. "Bella. It's alright. We will figure this out. OK?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but sit there and nod.

Carlisle got up from behind the desk and walked to gaze out the window. Everyone was so quiet. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

I reached into my pocket and held up my phone and he smiled at me. "It's Jacob," I said quietly. _How could I talk to him right now without him hearing the terror in my voice?_ "It's after 6:00. I was supposed to be home by now, "I said softly, my voice shaking.

I just sat there and let it vibrate. Then it stopped. I looked at Edward. "I can't talk to him. He will hear the terror in my voice," I whispered.

"He needs to know, Bella," Edward said.

I nodded. I knew he did. I just didn't know how to tell him.

Carlisle came over and held out his hand. "Bella, let me talk to him." I nodded and handed him my phone. "Number 2 on speed dial."

He pushed the button and waited. "No, Jacob, it's Carlisle. Jacob, she's fine. But she is here in my office, and we have had something come up that we need to talk to you about. Alice has seen something. You need to come right away."

Carlisle smiled and handed me the phone. "He's on his way."

I noticed that he didn't mention Edward. _Great. That's just what I need. Another thing to worry about. _I looked over to Edward who had pulled over a chair and was now sitting beside me.

"Bella. I can leave if you need me to. I don't want Jacob to be any more upset than I'm sure he is right now," he said to me.

"Maybe. I don't know," I answered. I looked over at Alice.

She sat there quiet for a moment then said to Edward, "You should go."

I looked at Edward and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

He smiled and said to me, "It's alright, Bella. I understand. I would feel the same way if it were me." He stood up and told Carlisle, "I will meet you at the house." Then he left and we waited for Jacob.

**Jacob POV:**

I jumped into the truck and stomped the gas pedal to the floor down the road to Forks. For the millionth time, I wished this truck would go faster. I had too much time to run scenarios through my mind. _What had Alice seen? Was it Bella? The baby?_

I finally pulled up to the hospital, and ran all the way to Carlisle's office, knocking people out of the way. I threw open the door, slammed it behind me and went right to Bella, who was sitting quietly in a chair. I noticed quickly that she was wearing a new purple shirt, her favorite color. And she looked terrified.

"Bella, honey, are you OK?" I asked her. She nodded. I drew her up into my arms. I just had to hold her.

We stood there holding each other for a few seconds then she pulled away. "I'm fine, Jake. The baby is fine. Sit down, we need to talk to you."

I looked around. Carlisle was sitting behind his huge desk, and Alice was sitting in a chair beside Bella. They both gave me a small, constrained smile. _Damn, it stinks in here._ I would never get used to being around them like Bella could. I sat down in the other chair beside Bella, keeping a hold of her hand then I said to Carlisle, "Tell me what's going on."

Carlisle started talking. He told me what Edward had told him about the vampires in Denali. "OK, chick vampire out for revenge. We've dealt with that before. Not a big deal," I said. I looked at the three of them and said slowly, "But I have a feeling there is more."

He smiled and said, "Yes, Jacob. I'm afraid there is. Alice had a vision today. She has seen Aro holding Bella's missing ultrasound picture."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted. "He sent someone here to spy on us? Why would he have the picture? Why would he care that Bella is pregnant?"

"I'm not sure unless for some reason, he feels this might be Edward's child," Carlisle explained calmly.

"She is NOT with Edward anymore. He knows that. He knows that this is not some kind of freaky vampire baby." He stopped for a second, and with his eyebrows pulled together, he looked at Carlisle and asked, "Can that even happen?"

Carlisle laughed and said, "Well, technically, it has happened before between a vampire and a human, but usually the human woman dies before giving birth. And no, it cannot happen between vampires."

"OK. So what does the old leech want?" I asked. They were all quiet, and the three of them looked at each other. "Come on, you're all freaking me out here. What does he want?" I said a little louder.

"We're not sure yet. He may just want to make sure this is not Edward's baby, and that' all I hope it is," Carlisle said.

"But you're thinking something else. What?" I insisted.

"Do you remember when I told you that Aro has always been fascinated with werewolves?" he asked me.

I nodded. Then I remembered what Edward told me after the Volturi left that day. _Something about using me for breeding._ "You have got to be fucking kidding me now. Come on! Edward told me something that day about him thinking about using me for breeding, or something. This is a joke, right?"

"I wish it were, Jacob," Carlisle said. "Edward told Alice what he saw in Aro's mind. When he found out that your tribe passes this on genetically, he thought for a second about taking you, but he saw that was not going to be an option that day. But he obviously didn't forget about his strange idea." He stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. "I have no idea what he is really thinking. I don't know if this is just in his imagination, or if he is actually working on an experiment of some sort. All I know right now is that he is interested in the fact that Bella is pregnant. Alice says that he will contact me soon and ask whose baby she is carrying."

I jumped out of my chair and walked a few steps back and put my hands through my hair. _What the hell is happening here? Why can't we live a normal life? _I turned around and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure, but I have to be prepared when Aro contacts me. I have to tell him the truth – that this is your baby. I could lie and tell him that she left you for another human, but he would find out eventually. I think it is better to face this head on now."

I nodded and walked back to Bella then sat down and took her hand. "Bella? I don't want you to worry. You know I will protect you and the baby."

"But who will protect you, Jake? What about you?" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I smiled and said, "I can protect myself. I will be fine. I have seven other werewolves ready to kill for me. I'm the Alpha, Bella. They have to protect me."

Carlisle said, "I want you to know, Jacob, that my family will also do what we can. We owe you that. Let's wait and see what Aro says when he contacts me. Thanks to Alice, at least we have had a warning, and been given some time to think. We will stay in contact, alright?"

I turned to Carlisle and said, "I will talk to the pack. I appreciate your help, Carlisle. Please let us know as soon as something else happens, and we'll do the same."

He nodded.

"Right now, I want to get Bella home. Come on," I said as I pulled her out of the chair.

She turned to Alice and hugged her. "Thank you so much for today."

"You're welcome, Bella. Oh! I still have all of your bags in the trunk of my car. I'll walk you out," Alice volunteered.

The three of us went to the parking lot. Alice opened the trunk, and I whistled. "Is there anything left in Port Angeles?"

Alice actually smiled at me. _That's a first._ "Yes, we left a couple of things," she answered with a little sass.

I took the bags and put them in the truck, while Bella said good-bye. "Please call me if you find out anything at all, OK?" she asked.

Alice nodded and waved and walked back inside the hospital.

"What about my car? It's parked at the station," Bella told me.

"Alright. I'll take you there then follow you home."

I opened the truck door for Bella and she climbed in. I walked around, got in and headed for the station.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**Bella POV:**

We were sitting at the kitchen table. Jake had pulled out some leftover pizza and was eating it cold. I had made a sandwich, but I hadn't taken a bite. I just sat there. Staring at my sandwich.

"Bella, honey. You have to eat for the baby. Just a few bites, OK?" he said gently.

I looked up and smiled at him. I knew he was right. I picked up half of the sandwich and took a small bite. It was all I could do to swallow it without gagging. I took a drink of milk to try and wash it down.

Jake smiled at me. He knew he had to call a pack meeting, and yet he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. I think he was hoping that this was all a bad dream or something, and if we waited long enough, he would wake up. He finished the pizza and put his plate in the sink. He stood at the sink with his back to me. I heard him turn on the water and rinse his plate then he shut the water off and just stood there.

I got up and went to stand behind him to put my arms around his waist and lay my head against his back. He turned and put his arms around me then bent down and kissed me on top of the head. He pulled back and looked down at me and smiled. "Is this shirt new?" I nodded. "You look so pretty in purple," he said as he reached up and brushed the hair away from my face.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He moved his hand behind my neck and lowered his head slowly to put his lips on mine. He kissed me slow and long, gently at first, then with more urgency. I pushed myself into him and he tightened his arm around me. I opened my mouth on his and his tongue darted inside. I met it with mine, and we deepened the kiss until we were clinging to each other. Suddenly, he turned me around and pinned me against the refrigerator. I could feel the cold of the refrigerator on my back, and the heat of Jacob burning against my chest. I had my hands under his shirt, running them up and down his back, his sides, his chest. Anywhere I could touch his skin. He had slipped my shirt off and it was now laying on the kitchen floor. He had his lips on my neck and was nipping me with his teeth. His hands ran up the sides of my body, and around to cup my ass. I lifted his shirt off over his head and let it fall. Our lips found each other again, our tongues assaulted one another. The heat of his body burned, and I couldn't get enough. I ran my hands over his strong shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck to cling to him. He pulled my pants down over my hips, and they fell to the floor. I felt his hands leave my body and pull his shorts down. He looked into my eyes as his hands slowly crept up my body then suddenly they came around behind and he lifted me up to straddle him. I wrapped my legs around him and as I slid down, he thrust into me. I cried out and wound my hands in his hair. I pulled his lips back to mine and we ravaged each other as we moved together. It didn't take long - we came in a rush and clung to each other, panting. Jake looked at me, his eyes so intense. He put his forehead to mine. "Bella," was all he said.

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. I kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Jacob."

He nodded. He couldn't speak. I knew he had tears close, and he was trying to control them. He pulled out, but kept me in place then turned and carried me back to the bathroom. He set me down on my feet and reached into the shower and turned on the water. "Why don't you take a shower? I'll make you something to eat and bring it to you in bed, OK?" Then he turned and walked out.

I got into the shower and let the water run over me. I thought about what just happened. The intensity of it was overwhelming. I let the tears come while I washed. I stood there before I turned the water off and thought about the emotion running through me. There was such an intense emotional connection between Jake and me. Sometimes it was so strong that it scared me. I knew that if I ever had to face living without him, I could not stand the physical and emotional pain it would bring. I thought about what I went through when Edward left me, and I was sure that it would be worse than that. I never wanted to know what that would feel like.

I got out of the shower and dried off then I wrapped the towel around me and combed through my hair. I walked across the hall to the bedroom. There was a tray on the bed with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast sitting on it, along with a glass of apple juice. I smiled as I walked in and picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. Then I looked over and saw the note on the pillow.

I picked up the note and read it:

_Bella,_

_I have to talk to the pack. I sent out the word and called them to meet me here out back. Please stay here in the house. It will be easier for me if I can do this alone. _

_Love you,_

_Jake_

I sat down on the bed and picked up the plate of eggs and took a bite. _OK, I'll wait._

**Jacob POV:**

_What was I going to say to them? _

They came in, a few at a time. Some came as wolves, and phased back when they got close. Some came in cars or trucks. But it didn't take very long until they were all here. Paul was last, of course. He came in and grumbled, "This better be good, Jake. Rachel was . . ."

"Damnit, Paul! Shut up, will ya? You know how I hate when you talk about how hot my sister is for you, OK?" I snarled at him.

He put his hands up and walked over and sat down next to Jared.

I put my hands up and ran them through my hair. I wished that I had had time to talk to Sam first, alone. But, I might as well just get this over with.

I cleared my throat and started, "Hey! Listen up! I had a talk with Carlisle today, and he told me some pretty bizarre shit." I stopped. _God, help me. I gotta get through this._ "First of all, he talked to Edward about the vampire up north. We killed her mate last year, and she might be out for revenge, but they don't think so. It's still a possibility, though." _OK, come on. . . _"Alice had a vision today when she was with Bella. When this bloodsucker came through here, it stole Bella's ultrasound picture. Alice saw this Aro dude from the Volturi holding it and asking Carlisle about whose baby Bella is having."

I heard some grumblings and whispers. Seth spoke up and said, "Why does he care that Bella is pregnant? I mean, that should show him that she is not going to be with Edward or become a vampire, right?"

I looked at him and said, "Carlisle thinks that Aro suspects this is Edward's baby. If that were true, this would be some freak of nature vampire baby. Then he would very interested. We know that's not the truth, but he doesn't. But Carlisle thinks it may be something else entirely." I stopped. _Just say it! _"When they were here before, Edward heard Aro thinking . . . about us. Carlisle had warned me before he got here that he had always been fascinated with werewolves. Edward explained to him that we were different that the werewolves he knew in Europe. He explained that ours is genetic, passed down to each other." I stopped again. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Come on, Jake! Just spit it out, dude. What are you trying to say?" Quil called out.

I looked at him. "He has this horrible fucking idea that he can somehow mate a vampire and a werewolf to make some kind of super monster. Apparently, he had this idea to use me . . . in this experiment . . ."

"He wants to fucking BREED US? With THEM?" Embry shouted out.

"Jake? Are you fucking with us?" Sam had walked over and touched me on the arm.

I heard some nervous laugher around. I looked at Sam and said, "I wish I was, dude."

"Alright! Listen up!" Sam yelled. "There is no fucking way that ANY of us will be used as a lab rat by any filthy bloodsucker! We are going to do everything we can to protect Jake and Bella. They are the main targets right now. But NONE of us are safe." He looked over briefly at Leah. "OK, break it up and go home. The four of you that are on patrol, get back on it. Any of you come across ANYTHING, you get to me or Jake. Go!"

Jared, Quil, Paul and Seth got up and took off.

Sam walked over to Leah , sat down beside her and began talking.

Embry came over to me before he left. "Jake, man. I don't know what to say. I guess this isn't the time to be a smart ass, huh?" I smiled and he put his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to know, I got your back, bro. Bella, too."

"Yeah, I know Em. Thanks." He pulled me into a quick "bro hug" then patted me on the back and walked away.

Sam and Leah walked over. "Jake? Do they know about Leah? Do they know that we have a _female_ werewolf?"

_Wow, I didn't even think about that._ "I honestly don't know. I don't think so, though." I looked over to Leah and put my hand on her arm. "Look, Leah. We will do everything in our power to hide you. There is no way in hell I want him to find out about you."

She smiled. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Jake. Might be fun to be a vampire incubator." She laughed nervously.

I pulled her into a hug. "Come on, Leah. It's OK to be scared. I'm terrified," I whispered to her.

She held on to me for a moment, then let go. She nodded, and started to walk away.

Sam stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm then looked up into his eyes. "Let go of me, Sam . . . please," she added, her voice breaking.

He kept his hand there and said quietly, ""Leah, I don't want you alone. At least for awhile, OK?" His eyes pleaded with her. She nodded.

He looked around and yelled, "Embry! Come here."

"Yeah, what's up?" he said as he jogged over.

"I don't want Leah to go out alone, OK? We are not taking any chances. We have to keep her hidden. Got it?" Sam looked him right in the eye.

He looked over at Leah and nodded, for once being very serious. "Got it."

I looked at Leah and was happy that, for once, she didn't argue with us. That's when I realized she was just as terrified as I was.

Sam finally let his arm drop to his side. Leah looked at Embry and nodded, then they walked away together.

I made my way back into the house. I checked to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked then turned out the lights. I walked down the hall and into the bedroom. There was Bella, wearing one of my t-shirts, curled up in the middle of the bed sleeping. I smiled. She looked like a little girl all curled up like that. It made me think again how I hoped the baby was a girl.

I turned the bedroom light off and stepped over to slide my shorts off and crawl into bed. She must have felt me climb in, because she turned to face me and said, "Hey."

I reached over and pushed the hair from her face. "Hey back," I said with a smile.

"Everything go OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Bella? About what happened earlier – in the kitchen?" I asked softly. "I'm not quite sure why . . . are you OK?"

She smiled. "Jake, I'm fine. What happened is the two of us needed each other. And we acted on that. It was kind of hot, actually."

_Oh how I love this woman._ I grinned. "I love you so much, Bella. You are the perfect woman for me, just like I always knew you would be."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**Bella POV:**

Jake went out on his first patrol in a long while. He was terrified to leave me, and I was terrified for him to go out. But I insisted he go. I had to practically shove him out the door. It was very early in the morning, and I was going back to work today at Newton's. I was glad that I had somewhere to go today to get my mind off of what was really going on.

I was sitting at the kitchen table finishing my breakfast, and I kept thinking about Leah. _Did the Volturi know about her?_ I didn't think they did. They didn't even know about the pack until they came running out of the woods that day. _What if Aro found out about Leah?_ I shuddered. He would want her. I knew that he would.

I had taken advantage of the extra time I had to put a load of laundry in the washer before I ate my breakfast. Now I headed out back to hang it to dry while I was at work. I felt very uneasy out there until I noticed a pair of eyes in the trees behind the house. Then Seth padded out of the woods and came over to me. I smiled and said, "Hey Seth. I'm glad to see you." He sat down and watched me as I hung up the last few items in the basket.

I picked up the basket to head for the house. I turned to Seth and said, "I'm leaving for work in about a half hour."

He nodded and trotted back to the tree line and sat down. I waved and went into the house.

I finished getting ready, and made my way out to the car. I was wearing one of the new outfits that Alice bought me. I had on a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue shirt. It felt good to wear clothes that fit, but it felt weird to let my baby bump show. People would know that I was pregnant now. It wasn't my own little secret anymore.

**Jacob POV**:

"_Would you PLEASE think of something else, Jake? God, I need to get a woman." _Embry and I were out on patrol. I couldn't get what happened in the kitchen between Bella and me out of mind.

"_Sorry, bro. Bella would kill me if she knew that you saw that, so don't say anything." _Seth and Quil were patrolling the opposite side of the reservation.

"_At least when I patrol with Quil, all I see is cute little Claire, digging in the sand, or playing Candyland. But you! Dude, you're X-rated! How am I supposed to look at Bella now without wanting to jump her?"_

"_That is my wife you're talking about Embry, come on."_

"_Sorry, but you remember what it was like for us at first with Sam and Emily, right? Yeah, you're that only ten times worse."_

Whoa, that was bad. _Focus, Jake, focus. _I finally focused my mind on the patrol. I forced myself to think about what we were looking for. I still couldn't figure out how this bloodsucker had come in, run around and got out without any of us seeing it. And to take something that belonged to me – that burned me up.

"_Me, too. This must be some super leech or something," _Embry added. _"Hey, you sure you don't want me to stay out here with you?"_

"_No. Sam should be here any minute. You go and keep packing up the garage. I really want to move into the new shop this week. I'll be there later this afternoon when the others are done with school."_

A few minutes later, Sam showed up and Embry took off. Jared and Paul would take over for Seth and Quil. Seth had to get to school. Of course this would happen just as the new school year was starting. At least Embry and Quil were done with school now.

"_What's up? Anything new?" _Sam wanted to know as we took off to the north.

"_No."_

"_I couldn't sleep last night, Jake. I'm really worried they'll find out about Leah somehow. I know if this dude knows she's here, he'll want her."_

"_I know. I've thought a lot about that, too. Maybe we shouldn't have her out on patrol."_

"_It would piss her off, but I thought that, too. But, if she's not on patrol, she'll be going into town to see that smart ass she's dating, Ivan, or whatever, and we can't protect her there."_

"_Evan, Sam."_

Sam just growled at me.

_"OK, chill, I get it. You decide on this one, OK? I want her protected just as much as you do."_

Sam and I finished our patrol then I headed over to the garage to help Embry pack things up to move. The bank had finally finished the paperwork and Mr. Collins had given me the keys to the shop. We were taking this week to move in then we would get back to work. At least, I hoped things would work out that way.

Before I even got close to the garage, I could hear the music blasting. I laughed. Embry had this thing about blowing out his hearing with loud music. I decided to stop in the house first and see Dad. I hadn't talked to him for a couple of days, and I kind of missed him.

I walked into the house and hollered, "Hey Dad? You here?"

"Yeah, Son. Be right out!" he hollered back. He must have been working on his woodcarving.

Rachel walked out of the kitchen. "Hey little brother! What are you doing here?" She gave me a quick hug.

"I came to pack up the garage, but I wanted to say hi to Dad," I answered.

"Hey, Jake!" Dad said as he rolled into the living room. I went over and gave him a hug. Not like me, but for some reason I really felt like doing it.

He looked at me and knew something was up. "Come on in here and sit down and have a talk with your old man."

I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. It still felt weird coming back here knowing I didn't live here anymore.

"So, Jake, what's up? You look worried," Billy said.

I smiled at him. "I'm sure Rachel and Paul have already filled you in on what happened. It's a freak show we live in, Dad. A fucking freak show."

He laughed. "Yeah, Paul told me you had a bloodsucker here and he took Bella's ultrasound picture. But why? Why would he care? Do you think he still thinks that it could be Edward's?"

"He might. I hope that is all he wants, Dad."

"What else would he want?" Billy asked.

_Rachel and Paul didn't tell him? _Just then I heard, "Hey Jake! Can you come here and help me for a sec?" Rachel called from the kitchen.

I looked at Dad and said, "Be right back." I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Rachel pulled me over to the sink and whispered, "We didn't tell dad they might be after you. I didn't want to worry him."

"Rach, I gotta talk to him about it. I need some answers and he might be able to help. He's a strong man. He's not going to have a stroke or anything. Come on!" I whispered back.

She gave me a mean look. "Jake, I mean it! Don't worry him with this."

"Why? What are you so worried about?" This wasn't like her. Rachel was a strong, mouthy girl.

"I'm worried about you, OK? You dumb ass. I'm worried about you." I shook my head as I pulled her into a hug.

"Well, thanks, Rach. But I'm OK. I have a whole wolf pack watching out for me. I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled back and looked at me. She took her hand and wiped away the few tears that had slipped from her eyes. Then she smacked me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked her.

"For making me worry. I hate worrying! And for making Paul do more patrols," she said while picking up a towel to dry a pan in the sink.

"OK, now we get to it. That's what's really pissing you off. You can't make out with Paul 24 hours a day. You need to take a break once in a while. God, I don't know how you have any lips left," I said with mock disgust. "And that's all I want to think about you doing, OK?"

"You should talk." She hit me with the towel and told me to get out of her kitchen.

Dad looked up as I walked back to the living room and said, "I know your sister is worried about something. I guess she thinks the old man is too fragile to hear it. But you don't, so spill it."

I sat down and told Dad everything. I needed to talk to him. I needed him to give me his thoughts and advice.

I finished talking and he sat there quietly, thinking. He shook his head and said, "I never saw this one coming. We are mortal enemies, made to kill each other. How could he think that he could get one of each to mate without killing the other? It must be done scientifically. In a lab, maybe. I can't see any other way. I have never heard of this type of thing before."

"But do you think it's even possible? Carlisle said that he has heard of vampires getting a human pregnant, but that the woman always dies before giving birth. So, I don't see how . . . Oh, I don't know. It all sounds like a bad horror movie."

He looked right at me and said, "Son, are you afraid that he will come for you?"

_Was I? _"A little I guess. I am more worried about Bella and the baby. And Leah."

He nodded. "Well, son, I think you are doing all you can right now. Patrolling around the clock, making sure that someone is always watching the house, and keeping tabs on Leah. I still think it is safest here on the reservation."

"Yeah, I think so, too." I stood up and said, "Thanks, Dad. I better get out to the garage and help Embry. We really need to get moved into the new shop."

"I'm going to miss you working here. I won't get to see you as often," he said.

I smiled. "I'll miss you, too. It's still weird to walk in here and realize that I don't live here anymore."

He laughed. "Well, this will always be your home, son. Even if you don't live here."

"Thanks, Dad." I reached down and hugged him – again. I was getting soft. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out the back door to the garage. Embry had turned down the music and was on his cell phone. I walked over to him and shoved him in the shoulder to let him know I was there. He smiled and said into the phone, "OK, baby, I gotta go. Bossman just walked in. See you tonight."

"Hot date?" I asked with a smile.

"God, I hope so. After patrolling with you this morning, it's either that or a cold shower," Embry said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "I feel for you, bro. You KNOW what I get to go home to."

"Geez, cut it out, will ya!" Embry walked over and threw more tools into a box.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you put these boxes in the truck."

We went to work packing up the garage. It felt good to hang out with my best friend and do some manual labor and get my mind off of things I didn't want to think about.

**Bella POV:**

I just got off work at Newton's and was walking to my car. I unlocked it and slipped inside. Just then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella." It was Edward. "Can you meet Alice and I in front of your Dad's house to talk?"

"Sure. I just got off work. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up. _What's that all about?_

I started the car and put it in drive. I pulled up to Dad's house and saw Edward's silver Volvo parked down the street. I opened the door and stepped out and there was Edward. I jumped and grabbed my chest.

"Sorry!" he said with a soft smile.

"I forgot how you just appear out of nowhere." Alice stepped out behind him and said, "Hi Bella!"

I slammed the car door and said, "So, what's up? Have you heard something?"

He nodded. "Carlisle and I are leaving this afternoon for Italy. Instead of a phone call, Aro sent a summons."

"What does this mean? Alice did you see anything else yet?" I asked hurriedly.

"No," Alice answered as she shook her head.

"We are going to Italy in person so Carlisle can talk and I can try to read what Aro is thinking. Although with me there, he will be guarded. I'm not sure I will see what he is really thinking unless he slips somehow. I'm more afraid of what he may read from me," he said.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am so afraid he will see Leah. I will have to try hard to bury her in my mind," he answered.

"Call and let us know what happens right away, OK? And, be careful."

He smiled. "I will, Bella."

"Edward?" I reached out and touched his arm. "Thank you. You don't have to do this, you know." I said quietly.

"Yes, I do, Bella." He smiled and reached out and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. Then he bent down and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

Alice said, "Edward, we have to go. Carlisle is waiting on you."

He nodded and walked toward his car.

Alice reached out and squeezed my hand. "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything. We're going to watch until you get in your car and get on the road to La Push." She let go and walked to the Volvo.

I got into the car and took off for home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

**Jacob POV:**

I heard the car pull up out front. _Finally!_ I opened the front door and met her on the porch and pulled her into my arms. I was in physical pain, waiting for her to get home. Now, the pain evaporated. I pulled back and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. That's when I smelled it. _Him._ I let her go and stepped back. "Bella? Where were you?" I asked, trying hard to control the anger.

She dropped her head and sighed. "Yes, Jake, I was with Edward. And Alice. We met in front of Dad's house to talk. He told me that Carlisle received a summons to go to the Volturi and he is going with him to try and read what is going on inside Aro's mind. They just left. That's it."

"He could have called you and told you that over the phone," I stated angrily.

"Yes, he could have. I don't know why he didn't. He touched me on the cheek before he left. That's probably what you smell. It was nothing, Jake."

"Nothing! I . . . " _Damnit! Get a grip_. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need to stop with the jealousy, I know." I sighed.

"Yes, you do. Can I go into the house now?"

"Yes, you can. Please, come in," I said as I opened the door for her and she walked past me into the house. She threw her purse on the couch. "Are you cooking something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just threw two frozen pizzas into the oven. It' all we had," he said sheepishly.

She smacked her forehead with her hand. "Groceries. You know I got a little side-tracked yesterday then I worked all day today. I'm sorry. I'll go tomorrow, I promise. I guess I am shirking my wifely duties, huh?"

I walked over to her and pulled her close to me. "No, not all of your wifely duties. There are some you do very, very well," I said as I lowered my head to kiss her on the lips.

She pulled back and smiled at that. "I forgot – you only think about two things, food and sex."

"Damn right! And don't you forget it."

**Bella POV:**

Jake and I went together to see Dr. Bailey. Carlisle was right. I really liked her. We listened to the heartbeat again, and she said that the baby and I were both doing fine. I asked her if I could have another copy of my ultrasound, as I happened to lose the one I had. She smiled and opened the folder that held my records. She pulled a copy of the picture out of the folder and handed it to me. "Take this one. I will have them send me another copy," she said with a smile. She also informed me that I would be having another ultrasound at around 24 weeks just to make sure the baby was growing properly. That made me very happy.

After I climbed into the truck, I looked down at the picture of the baby in my hand. Jake looked over and smiled at me then said, "Now, hold onto to that one, OK?" I nodded happily.

We left the doctor's office and Jake drove to the new shop to unload all of the stuff in the back of the truck. Embry and Quil were already there, unloading their trucks. I liked the shop. It was an older brick building, but Mr. Collins had kept it immaculate. It had two very large white garage doors, and a smaller door that led to the office.

I waved to them as we drove in. I noticed that Embry was having a hard time looking me in the eye lately. He hadn't hugged me in awhile either, now that I thought about it. And that wasn't like Embry. I looked at Jake, and told him what I was thinking as he parked the truck. "Did I do something to piss him off?" I asked.

He got a grin on his face, but didn't say a word.

"What? Jake? What's going on?"

"Um, you remember how when we are in our wolf bodies, we hear and see what each other is thinking? Well . . . I, uh, have had a little problem lately screening what I am thinking when I am patrolling . . . and Embry saw some of those things when we were on patrol together," he said slowly.

_What does he mean by that?_ _Screening his thoughts . . . _"JAKE!" I yelled. "You mean you have been thinking about us . . . having . . . doing . . . " he was grinning sheepishly. I smacked him. "No wonder he can't look at me."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I can't help it. You are so hot . . . and well, I love sex with you. Sometimes it stays with me for awhile." He put his arm around me. "Bells, it's OK. We all deal with it. Now you understand why I will NEVER patrol with Paul. You think I want to see what really goes on between him and my sister? I had to get used to it with Sam. It was hard to look at Emily for awhile, but it's part of the deal. You have to learn to live with it. Don't be embarrassed, OK?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, don't be embarrassed, right."

He gave me a quick kiss and got out of the truck. I took a deep breath and opened the door to climb out as Jake grabbed some boxes out of the back. I walked into the shop to look around. It was going to be so much better for the guys to work. More room, more equipment. They actually had a lift now so they could get underneath a car easier. I made my way into the office to take a look in there. Now this needed some organizing. And cleaning. I decided to look for a broom, a dust pan and some cleaning supplies. I walked out the door and ran right into Embry!

He caught me so I wouldn't fall. I just stood there close to him, with my hands on his arms. He looked at me and dropped his hands. "Bella! Shit! I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Embry, I'm fine."

He tried to back away as I talked and he wouldn't look at me. I gripped his arms tighter.

"Embry? What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you look at me? Have I pissed you off in some way?" I asked.

"No! I'm not pissed, Bella. I just . . . look, Jake has a problem with . . . God, Bella, just let me go, will ya?" he stammered.

I laughed and said, "I will let go after you give me a hug. Just one, Embry. I know what's going on. Jake told me. I know it's awkward, but Embry, I don't want to lose our friendship. OK?"

He finally looked at me. I pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks, Em." I let him go.

"That was mean, Bella." I nodded with a grin. Then he said, "But cool." He winked at me and walked away.

We worked at the shop until late in the afternoon. I organized and cleaned the office, and I thought it looked pretty good. There was a counter in front of the small outside door, and the desk was behind that. There was a small copier that the Collins left for us, too. I couldn't believe how nice the Collins had been to Jake. We were very lucky.

Jake came into the office and said, "Wow! Look at this place. Thanks, Bells. You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to," I told him. I was sitting in the desk chair. I had just finished cleaning and was giving my back a rest. Jake leaned against the door frame. "You know, Jake, I always thought I would run the office for you when you finally had your own shop. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I don't know how I can do that right now. I don't think we can afford for me to give up my job at Newton's. I know I don't make much, but it is still money coming in. Maybe when the shop takes off and the loan is paid. But now with the baby coming . . . "

"Bella, it's OK. I want you to be with the baby. I want to be able to support us. But you're right, we do need a little extra money right now, so if you can work for awhile until the baby comes, that would help. Actually, Embry and I have been talking about this. We came up with the idea to ask Leah to sit in the office right now. It's kind of a sneaky-ass way to get her where we can keep an eye on her," he said with a smile.

I smiled. "Sneaky, but smart. I like that idea. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"I don't know. She might. We are going to talk to her about it in the morning." He came over and held out his hand and said, "Come on, I'm beat. Let's go home."

I went to stand up and all of a sudden, I felt a kind of a flutter and I sat back down_. There it is again! _A little movement. I looked up and said, "Jake, I think I just felt the baby."

"What? Are you OK?" He sounded worried.

I looked over at him and said hurriedly, "No, I mean in a good way. It was very small, but it was amazing! Emily told me it should happen soon." I stood up and Jake walked over to put his arms around me. "It's like it's really real, you know?"

"I can't wait until I can put my hand there and feel her move," Jacob said.

I looked up at him. "Her? So you've decided the baby is a girl?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "I'll be happy either way, but I would kind of like a little girl," he said with a smile.

I pulled his face down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"That's good, because you're stuck with me." Jake said with a grin.

I grinned back and said, "Let's go. I'm starving! Think we can splurge and hit the McDonald's drive-thru on the way home?"

Jake laughed. "Yes, we can splurge. Come on."

We pulled out of the drive-thru and I was digging in the bag for french fries. I pulled the box out of the bag and fed some to Jake. I had just put a couple in my mouth when my phone rang. I quickly wiped my hand on my jeans and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I said while trying to quickly swallow the food in my mouth.

"Bella, it's Edward. Do you know where Leah is right now?"

"What? I don't know. We just left Forks. We're in the truck driving to La Push. Why?" I asked.

"Find her, now, then call me back," He hung up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked me.

"Um, it was Edward. He wanted to know if we knew where Leah was. He told me to find her now and call him back," I answered. "Does Leah have a cell phone?"

I noticed that Jake had put the pedal down and was going as fast as the truck would go. He shook his head and said, "Call Sam, then hand me the phone."

I pushed Sam's number and handed Jake the phone. "Sam, where's Leah? We need to find her now. Yeah, I don't know. Edward just called Bella from Italy and told her to find Leah right now. Call me back." He handed the phone back to me and said, "Call the Clearwater house."

I dialed the number and handed Jake the phone. "Sue, it's Jake. Is Leah there? Uh huh, did she say when she would be home? Did she say where they were going? OK. Well, if you hear from her, can you have her call me or Sam right away? OK, thanks, Sue. I will. Bye." He held out the phone for me to take. "Damnit! She said she went out with Evan and she didn't say where they were going. She told her mom she'd be home by midnight."

"She has to answer Sam if he calls, right? Or does it have to be you?" I asked. I still didn't understand exactly how all the Alpha stuff worked.

"Either. I'm sure Sam is trying that now," he answered.

I reached into the bag and handed him a burger. He unwrapped it and took a big bite. I unwrapped mine and took a bite. I was worried, but I needed to eat. So did Jake. He finished the first burger, handed me the paper and I handed him the next one. I noticed he flew by our house. Must be heading for Sam's. Even though Jake was really the Alpha, the gathering place was still Sam's.

He finished his third burger by the time we pulled into Sam and Emily's. We jumped out and ran into the house. "Anyone find her?" Jake shouted out as we came through the door.

Emily said, "Sam is trying. Nothing yet."

Jake took out his cell phone. "Embry, have you seen Leah? Do you know any of the places that she goes with this Evan guy? You are? OK. Keep checking and call me." He hung up.

I stepped out onto the front porch, took my phone out and called Edward. I needed to know what the hell was going on. He answered on the first ring. "Bella, did you find her?"

"Not yet. Everyone is looking. I want to know exactly what happened. All of it. Edward, tell me what is going on. Now," I demanded.

"We went to see Aro. Carlisle began by asking why he had sent a summons. He said that he had become aware that you were pregnant. He would not say how he found out. He said that he had his ways to find out what he needed to know. Apparently he sent someone here to spy on you, like we suspected. They got lucky when you dropped the picture. Carlisle told him that you were married to Jacob now and that the baby was his. He had believed that I was possibly the father. I assured him that was not possible. I let him hold my hand and see that I was telling the truth. I did my best to read him while he was trying to find the truth. He was guarded, but I teased him a bit letting him see Jacob. I held back, Bella. I did not reveal Leah. He did! I felt a small jolt of excitement and all of a sudden I saw a hint of his plan. He has had a plant in town for quite awhile. He is not a vampire. He is a human that Aro is using. His name is Evan."

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Leah has been seeing Evan for a few weeks now," I told him.

"You have to find her. If Evan has her, it may be too late. I don't know how they found out that Leah is a werewolf, but he is very anxious for Evan to capture Leah. It seems they just found out. Evan has been using Leah to stay close to the pack. I don't have the time to tell you the whole story now. Carlisle and I are still in Italy. We will stay here in case he brings her here. Bella, we will do whatever we can. I want you to let Jacob and the rest of the wolves know that."

"I will. Thank you, Edward. I will call you when I know something."

"Me, too. Good-bye, Bella."

"Bye." I hung up and just stood there. _Oh Leah, where are you?_

"Bella? You OK? Why are you out here alone?" Seth asked me. He must have come in the back while I was out here.

"Has anyone found your sister yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet," he said. "Sam is pretty pissed at me. He told me not to leave her alone. I was gone when they left, Bella. I should have been there and stopped her. I didn't know."

I put my arm around him. "This is not your fault. Don't let Sam pin this on you, OK? Besides, we really don't know that anything is wrong. She could be home by midnight from her date, just like she said." He kept his head down and nodded. "Seth, have you ever really talked to Evan?" I asked.

He shrugged and replied, "Yeah, he's been to the house to pick up Leah. I mean, we talk about sports some, but I really don't know that much about him I guess. Why?"

"I just talked to Edward. Seth, don't freak out, but Edward just told me that Evan is working for Aro." I told him gently.

Seth's eyes grew wide. "Evan . . . is a vampire? We would know that . . . "

"No, Seth. He's not a vampire. He is human, but he is being used by Aro. I'm not exactly sure how, Edward didn't have time to explain. I'm sorry, Seth." I squeezed him closer. "Come on, I need to go tell Jake." He nodded.

We walked into the house and Jacob came over to us. I knew he could see by Seth's face that there was something wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

I told him quickly what Edward had told me. "Oh God, Bella. What the hell is he going to do to her?"

"I don't want to think about that right now. Let's just find her."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

**Jacob POV:**

Sam and I both tried the wolf call. If Leah was anywhere close, she would have to come to obey the Alpha command. She didn't.

"Maybe we should call Charlie. He could put out an APB out on them. Maybe we could report Leah as a runaway?" I suggested.

I just shook my head and said quietly, "I don't know, Bella. Maybe."

"I've been thinking . . . I mean, Leah is a werewolf. She can defend herself if she needs to, you know," she said.

Just then, my phone rang. "This is Jake. No. Yeah? Did you find them? OK, keep on it. Thanks, bro." I hung up. "That was Embry. He knows Evan's car. He is in Forks, trying to spot it. He'll keep us updated."

Seth just sat there at the table, with his head down. Emily walked in with Lily. She had just given her a bath, and had her ready for bed. "Someone wants to say goodnight," she said to Seth. He looked up and Lily smiled and held out her arms for Seth. He smiled at her and took her onto his lap. Emily looked at us and smiled. She always knows exactly what someone needs.

Quil was babysitting Claire, so he had to bring her with him. She walked over to stand beside Seth and talk to Lily. She would stay here with Emily if we had to go.

Bella's phone rang. She answered it as she walked out onto the porch. "Hello?"

I watched her walk out the door. I was standing behind Seth with my hands on his shoulders. I know he felt horrible, like it was his fault that Leah was missing. Sam had already yelled at him. Lily was working her magic on him. She had that way of making all of us melt. I smiled at her and ran my hand over her soft brown hair.

I squeeze Seth's shoulder and decided to go out and see who Bella was talking to.

She was standing there, very quiet. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back into me. "Bella, did you hear something new?"

She nodded but didn't say anything right away. _That's not a good sign._

"Alice saw something new, Jake," she said. She turned around to face me then said, "She saw Aro standing in a room. There were pictures, lots of pictures of you and me, some from our wedding, and Embry, Quil, Seth . . . and lots of Leah."

"Leah told me that Evan was a photographer here working on a book. I guess that was his cover," I told her.

"Yes," she said quietly. She closed her eyes and said, "He knows, Jake." She hesitated then opened her eyes and said, "Alice said he has been studying the pictures of Leah more than any other. He is excited when he looks at them. Somehow he knows she's a werewolf."+

I could feel the anger rising. "DAMNIT! I should have protected her!" I yelled. I stalked off the porch and went to stand in the yard a few feet away. _This is so damn frustrating!_ I ran my hands through my hair.

Sam came running out onto the porch. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I turned and shouted, "I fucked up, that's what!"

Bella told him what Alice told her on the phone. He sunk down and sat on the porch steps. "We both fucked up." He put his head in his hands and said, "We have to find her."

I walked over to him and said, "I am so sorry, Sam."

Sam stood up and said, "Let's quit feeling sorry for ourselves, get off our asses and find her!"

Just then my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. "This is Jake. What? Where? Stay on it." I hung up and said, "Embry spotted the car."

"Where? Let's go!" Sam said hurriedly.

"Down by the old docks," I answered.

Jake hollered for Seth, and he came running. "What? Where are you going? Did Embry find her?" Seth asked hurriedly.

"He spotted the car down by the old docks. Jake and I are going to take off now. I need you to tell the others. We need to fan out around that area." I noticed how all of a sudden he jumped back into Alpha mode. I was just about to call him on it when Seth exploded.

"I'm coming with you! She's my sister, Sam. She's nothing to you anymore!" Seth yelled at Sam.

Sam hands curled into fists as he leaned toward Seth to yell back and I quickly stepped in between them and said to Sam, "You and Seth go now. I will tell the others and catch up to you."

Sam gave me a look, but didn't argue. He looked at Seth and said, "Let's go!" They phased on the run and took off.

Everyone else was out back. Some were on cell phones, some were pacing. "Hey! Listen up! Embry spotted Evan's car down by the old docks. He's looking around there and Sam and Seth are on their way there now. Quil, Jared, Paul . . . come with me. Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

We were just about to head out when Bella grabbed my arm. "I'm coming with you, Jake!"

"The hell you are!" I yelled. I took her by the shoulders and said more calmly, "Bella, please. You have to think about the baby. Do you hear me? It's not just you anymore. You are carrying our baby! Please, stay here. I can't go and do my job if I am worried about the two of you. Do you understand?" I was pleading with her. _Please let her understand._

The tears were falling down her face as she nodded. I pulled her close and said, "Thank you, Bells. I'll be back soon with Leah. I promise." I pulled back and kissed her. Then I let go, turned and took off at a dead run to catch up to the others. I just hoped I could keep that promise I just made to Bella.

As the wolf pack descended on the old docks area, I was trying hard to keep up on everyone's thoughts. Sam and Seth had run hard and they were there with Embry. Jared, Paul, Quil and I were closing in. Embry was checking out the old boat house while Sam and Seth were scouting out and around. Quil took off to join Embry.

Suddenly, Sam picked up a scent. _It's the same scent that was on the rez, Jake. The one who took your picture. And it's close._

"_Follow it. We're on our way. Embry, anything at the boathouse?" _I was on a dead run. We were close, but I wanted to be there now.

Embry reported, _"Yeah, bloodsucker scent . . . and someone else - it's warm – Leah's scent and Evan's. But I don't see them anywhere. Shit!" _

Suddenly Sam and Seth snarled and leapt at a figure in the shadows. It was a woman. A fucking leech!

"_Don't kill her! We need her to talk," _I screamed to them in my head. _"Hold her . . . I'm almost there."_

They held her down, as Jared, Paul and I ran up. Paul had to get in on the action, so he ran right over and added his weight. I phased into human form so I could talk to her. I went to stand in front of her, not bothering to take the time to cover myself. I could care less if a fucking leech saw me naked.

"Who are you and where is Leah?" I demanded.

She was scared, but trying to play it cool. "I am Petra," she got out. The guys were leaning on her pretty good, so I told them to back off a little and let her talk.

Seth backed off completely and came to sit by me. "OK, talk. NOW!"

She looked up at me. Her eyes blazed blood red. She was tall and thin, with long black hair sprayed all around her as she lay there on the ground. She hissed at Sam and Paul. Paul leaned on her and I heard a snap as he broke her arm.

"Where is Leah?" I demanded again, this time louder.

"Gone!" she screeched. "You are too late. They took her to Italy to Aro." Then she laughed, cackled actually. Paul leaned on her leg this time. _CRACK! _That shut her up.

I whipped around to see who was left. Quil had caught up to Embry and they were hot on their trial – they couldn't have gotten far. "Seth, Jared! Go out and scout around – find a trail. Sam, Paul, take care of this trash, then catch up." I phased on the run and listened.

I heard Embry, "_We found Evan! Small barn. Come quick!"_

I ran as fast as I could. _Please let us find her in time,"_ was all I could think.

"_She's not here. Just Evan. Shit! SHE'S NOT HERE!" _Embry was shouting.

"_I'm almost to you. Seth ,meet me at the barn. Embry, Quil, keep on the trail . . . Jared, go with them."_

I got to the barn and phased to human form. I pulled my shorts on quickly as I ran to the door of the barn. There was Evan, slumped over, leaning against the wall. I couldn't tell if he was out, or if he could talk to us. I walked over and kicked him in the foot. He put his head up. He had a black eye, and was holding his arm like it was hurt. He looked at me with a haunting look, like he didn't care if he lived or died.

I squatted down and looked him in the eye and said, "Evan? Where's Leah?"

He just sat there staring. I took a hold of him by the shoulders and shook him and screamed, "DAMNIT, EVAN! WHERE'S LEAH!"

"She's gone. They took her," he said very quietly. "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."

I looked back at Evan. "Listen, Evan. I know you were working for Aro, you son of a bitch. You talk to me NOW!"

He looked at me and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I was sent here by Aro to spy on all of you. I really didn't understand why. I was doing it because he promised me that if I did this for him, I would see my sister again. She has been missing for months. I followed her to that place where Aro lives, and I lost her there. I kept going back everyday to find her. One day, some guy grabs me and takes me to Aro. He lays out this plan for me to come here and pose as a photographer. That way I can take pictures of all of you and this place and send them to him. He told me something about you guys being werewolves, which I thought was ridiculous. But I agreed. I needed to find my sister. I promised my mother before she died, that I would do everything I could to protect her. I guess I failed at that, huh?"

"We don't have much time here, Evan, focus! How did you find out that Leah was a werewolf?" I demanded.

"She told me."

"WHAT? That's not possible. She would never tell you. We are not allowed to tell our secret to _anyone_," I said.

"She said that with imprints, it's different," he said softly.

I grabbed him by the shoulders again and shook. I saw him wince in pain. "What the hell are you telling me? Are you telling me that Leah imprinted on you?"

"Yes, Jacob. Yes! She just told me about imprinting. She said that when she met me on the beach, she imprinted. She said she couldn't believe it herself. At first I was just glad that she wanted to be with me all of the time. She was my in with all of you. But I didn't plan on falling in love with her. I couldn't help it! She is so beautiful, and kind. And she's tough . . ."

"Spare me the fucking love talk right now, OK?" I let him go and stood up. I raked my fingers through my hair. _She imprinted on this guy . . . fuck. _I turned back to him. "If you loved her, why did you tell him?"

"I didn't. Petra did. She is the other spy that Aro sent. She overheard Leah and I talking yesterday. She told Aro," Evan answered.

"Where did they take her? We need to catch up to them."

He shook his head. "Italy. Aro wanted her there immediately. He wanted me to take her, but I knew I couldn't. I told him to give me a little time to figure out how I was going to get her to leave, just to stall for time. I knew he wouldn't buy it, and he didn't. So I had made plans to pick her up and take her away from here for awhile. We left her house, and as I was driving, I told her I had to get her away from here. I didn't tell her why. I just told her she was in danger. But she told me she couldn't leave. She was bound here as a wolf. I was panicking! I knew I had to get her out of here. We stopped at the old docks to talk. She loves it there for some reason. Then, they found us. There were four of them. I tried to stop them, but . . ."

"Yeah, I see that. OK, I want to know one thing. Are you still working for Aro? Or are you serious about being in love with Leah?"

"I love her, Jacob, honestly. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. And I know now that it is too late for my sister. After being around Petra, I understand what Aro and his kind are. She is one of them now." Tears were rolling down his cheeks fast now.

Just then, Seth came trotting in, still in wolf form. _Oh, when Seth found out, this wouldn't be pretty._ "They find anything? Anything at all?" He shook his head.

"OK. I know this won't make sense to you now, Seth, but I need you to carry Evan back to Sam's. Tell Bella to talk to him and listen to his story. Tell her . . ." I looked over at Evan. He was a broken man. "Tell her, I trust him. Then tell her to call Edward. Leah is headed for Italy." I saw the pain in Seth's eyes. "I know. We'll find her. Edward and Carlisle are there. They'll help." He nodded and walked over to Evan.

I helped Evan onto Seth's back. "Hold on with everything you have," I told Evan. Seth took off at a trot and went out the door.

I hung my head. _What a fucking freak show! How am I going to find her if she is already on her way to Italy? I can't leave here and go to Italy. _I decided to phase and join the pack, looking for clues as to where they took her. There was still a chance we could find her here before they left. I took off at a dead run, and before I could phase, I felt a sharp stab in my neck. Then everything went black.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were so damn heavy. I felt so drugged, like after the newborn fight, only worse. I could hear a humming, like an engine of some kind. I couldn't move. My hands and legs were tied, and I had something over my mouth. I tried again to lift my eyelids, but I couldn't. I gave up and everything went black again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

**Bella POV:**

_This waiting is killing me!_ Emily kept trying to get me to eat something. She told me to think of the baby. _Think of the baby! Think of the baby! Yes, I know . . . I'm always thinking of the baby. _I loved this baby. Why did everyone think they had to tell me what to do? It was so infuriating! I finally ate an apple just to get everyone to leave me alone. I was sitting on the porch swing just finishing it when Seth came into the yard. It was dark, but I could just make out that he had phased back to human form and he had someone with him. I threw the apple core out into the yard and ran off of the porch to meet him.

"Seth! Who is with you?" I shouted as I ran to him.

"Evan!" he shouted back.

I reached him and said, "What? Where's Leah? Wasn't she with him?"

He shook his head as we walked toward the house. "They are still looking for her. Bella, Jake sent me here with Evan. He said that you were to talk to him and listen to his story. Jake also told me to tell you that he trusts him. And you need to call Edward. They are going to take Leah to Italy," he finished. I could see the pain in his eyes as he said the last part.

I helped him get Evan into the house and down onto the couch. He didn't look good. "Emily! Can you bring a glass of water? And maybe some pain medicine of some sort?" Then I said to Evan, "Evan! Look at me. Tell me, where are you hurt?" I could see he had a black eye, and some other scrapes and bruises. At least there were no bite marks.

"My arm. I think it might be broken," he said softly.

Seth took it gently and felt around. Evan gasped and winced. "It's broken. I'll make a splint for it until we can get him to the hospital." He got up to look for some materials to make a splint. Emily walked over and handed Evan a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. He took them and swallowed.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, Jacob says that I am to listen to your story. So, start talking," I said.

Evan told us his story. As he talked, Seth made a splint out of breaking a yard stick in two, and tying the pieces on either side of Evan's arm to keep it in place. Then Emily fashioned a sling out of an old sheet for him to put his arm in. After he finished his story, he smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

I knew Seth was having a tough time. He told me that he wanted to be a doctor, and he was doing his best to help Evan, even though I knew he wanted to beat the shit out of him at the same time. When he finished with Evan's arm, he sat there quietly. I didn't think he was liking the idea of Leah imprinting on this guy. We really didn't know much about him.

I looked around and tried to decide who should take Evan to the hospital. "Kim? Rachel? Can you guys take Evan to the ER to have his arm cast?"

Kim walked over and said, "Sure, Bella. Come on, I'll help you up, Evan."

Evan stood up and looked down at me and Seth. "I want you both to know that I am telling the truth. I love Leah with all my heart. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect her."

I stood up and put my hand on his good arm. "I know, Evan. I believe you. I am going to call Edward. He and Carlisle are still in Italy. They will find her. Go and get your arm fixed up, OK? I'll call Kim if I hear anything." He nodded and walked out the door with Kim and Rachel.

I took out the phone and called Edward. "Bella? Have you found her?" he answered.

"No, not yet. But here's what we do know." I filled him in on what Evan told me. "We have no idea if they have left the area. None of the pack have reported back yet. As soon as we hear, I will call again. Just be ready, OK? I don't know what you and Carlisle can do, but I know you will think of something."

"We will do everything we can, Bella. I hope you believe that," Edward said.

"Of course I do. Will you call Alice please? I know she can't see the werewolves, but she might see something that will help," I suggested.

"Yes, I will. I will talk to you soon." He hung up.

_Jacob, where are you? Please find Leah and come home to me!_

Jacob POV:

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a white, tiled ceiling. Bright fluorescent lights blinded me for a second and I blinked until my eyes adjusted. I was in a small room of some sort, everything white. I knew I was lying on my back, on some sort of metal table. My arms and legs were restrained with metal bands. I couldn't move anything but my head. I looked over to my right, and I saw someone else lying on a table. _Leah! _"Leah? Are you OK? Are you awake?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm? What? Ow, fuck, my head!" Leah said slowly.

"It's Jake. Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Just have a bump on my head I think. I can't move." She turned her head to look at me. "Jake? Where are we?" she asked.

"I think we are in Italy. Aro had some fucking leeches grab us and bring us here."

"What are they going to do to us? How are we going to get out of here?" she asked hurriedly.

"Leah, don't worry. Bella will call Edward. He and Carlisle are here," I told her. I wanted her to stay calm. "Leah? I talked to Evan."

"Is he OK? They didn't hurt him too bad, did they? They didn't bite hi . . ."

"No!" I interjected. "No, they didn't change him. He got lucky. I think he might have a broken arm, but that's all. I told Seth to take him back to Bella and have her listen to his story. Why didn't you tell anyone, Leah? About imprinting?"

"I wasn't really sure, at first. I asked Jared about what it felt like for him when he imprinted on Kim. I was just so shocked, you know? I never saw this guy before. Then, all of a sudden, I couldn't think of anything or anyone else! It was so freaky, Jake. It scared me."

"I wish you would have come to me. I would have helped you," I said.

"Yeah right, you were busy with the wedding, and then after, with Bella. I didn't want to bother you. I just told him yesterday. I don't know how they found out about us, Jake. The only person I told was Evan."

_Oh, God. She doesn't know? She doesn't know that Evan was working for Aro? Do I tell her?_

"Leah, I have to . . ." I was cut off as someone came into the room. I looked to my left and I saw an older guy with a bunch of wild gray hair, wearing a white coat. He wore his glasses perched on the end of his nose, and he pushed in a small cart with a bunch of medical supplies on it.

"Ahhh, I see you're avake." He spoke with a heavy accent. Sounded German, maybe? "I vill be taking some blood now." He wrapped a rubber tube around my arm and turned to pick up a syringe.

"What the hell are doing to us? I think we have a right to know," I said through clenched teeth. _God I hate needles!_

He jabbed the syringe into my arm and it began filling with my blood. He ignored my question, and pulled the filled tube off to put an empty one on. It filled, and he put a third one on. Finally, he looked at me. "I vill not hurt you. I just need to gather specimens."

He pulled the rubber tube from my arm then pulled the syringe out. He put a piece of gauze over the injection site and taped it in place. They he walked over to Leah and did the same to her. When he was finished, he took his cart and went back through the door and closed it behind him.

"Jake?" Leah called, her voice shaking. "I am so fucking scared right now."

"Yeah, me, too."

**Bella POV:**

It was getting really late. Seth had been back for three hours already, and still no pack. I was pacing the front porch, back and forth, back and forth. Seth was sitting on the steps, his head in his hands. "How am I going to tell my mom, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I stopped my pacing and went to sit with him on the steps. I put my arm around him. "I don't know, Seth. Let's just wait and see what happens first, OK? No need to worry her right now."

He nodded. Just then, Kim's car pulled in. She and Rachel got out. The back door opened and Evan climbed out, and I noticed a bright blue cast on his arm.

"The doctor in the ER said to tell whoever put the splint on my arm, that they did a great job. So, thanks, Seth," Evan said quietly. "It's broken, but it was a clean break, so it should heal in about 4 or 5 weeks."

Seth stayed quiet. Emily had come out and she walked over to Evan. "Come on in and sit down." She guided him inside. Kim and Rachel followed her.

"I hate that guy," Seth said under his breath.

I smiled. "You're supposed to. He's dating your sister. Now you know why Jake hates Paul," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But everybody hates Paul."

I laughed and leaned over and bumped him. We sat there quiet for a minute then Seth jumped up and looked out toward the woods. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry came walking toward us. No Leah. _Oh God, no. _I stood up and walked over to stand by Seth. I scanned them looking for Jake. _Where is he? Maybe he has Leah? _I kept looking as they drew closer.

Sam walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. _Oh God. Something's wrong. _I could tell by the look in his eyes he had something to tell me that he didn't want to say."Where is he, Sam? Where's Jake?"

I started shaking as Sam struggled to speak. Embry walked behind me and put his arms around me like Jake did when he protected me from the Volturi. "Oh God . . . he's not dead. Please tell me he's not dead," I begged, shaking my head back and forth.

Sam shook his head and finally said, "He's not dead, Bella. Bella! Listen to me," he shouted to get my attention. "They took him, Bella. They took him and Leah. We tried to track them down, but they were too far ahead of us. They took them to an airport and put them on a private plane. They are on their way to Italy. We need to call Carlisle, NOW. Do you understand?"

I leaned against Embry. Now I knew why he was there. I would have fallen had he not been there to hold me up. He held me as I cried. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, my hands shaking so badly I could barely hold on to it. Sam reached over and took it from me.

Quil was standing with Seth. He had his arm around his shoulder. Seth had tears rolling down his cheeks, but he wouldn't move or say a word.

Embry moved over to sit me down on the porch steps. He sat down with me and kept his arm around me. "Bella. Jake is my brother. Please tell me that the Cullens can help us find them? Please, just tell me that," he begged.

I looked over at him and sniffed to try and stop the tears. "They will do everything they can. I trust them, Em. I know they will."

Sam dialed the phone. "Carlisle, this is Sam. They took them. They have Leah and Jake. We need your help, man," his voice broke on that last word. He listened then said, "We tracked them to an airport where they had a small private plane. It left before we got there. About an hour ago. OK. Thanks." He hung up.

Emily had come out onto the porch and walked straight over to Sam to put her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head down and held on for dear life.

Rachel walked out onto the porch and said, "What is it? What's happening?" I stood up and turned to her as Paul jogged over to the porch. She knew as soon as she saw my face. "Jake! Where is he? Someone tell me right now _where the fuck my brother is_." Paul reached her and put his arms around her.

"They took him and Leah," I got out. Embry was now standing beside me, holding me up again. "They are on their way to Italy."

"We can't leave here to go get them. We can't fucking do anything!" Embry cried. "I HATE THIS!"

I turned to him and took his face in my hands. "Embry, listen to me. Now we have to trust Edward and Carlisle, OK? Trust them."

"Trust fucking bloodsuckers," he muttered. "God, this is so messed up." Finally he nodded. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I knew he was hurting as much as I was. I left him and went to Sam. "Sam, I need my phone. I want to call Edward." He looked at me warily. "Give it to me, Sam." He held it out and I took it.

I dialed the number. "Bella! Are you alright?" Edward answered on the first ring.

"No, I'm not. They took him, Edward. They took Jacob," I said evenly into the phone. I took my hand and wiped my face. I needed to stop bawling and figure out a way to help.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle just told me. We will find them. I promise you, Bella. I will find Jacob and bring him back to you."

How did this happen? Jacob and Edward hated each other. But now, Edward was my only hope to finding Jacob. "Where is Alice, Edward? I need her now. Tell her I am coming to the house to see her. And call me as soon as you know what you are going to do, OK?"

"I will, Bella." He hung up.

I walked toward the truck. Embry and Seth came running after me. "Bella! Where are you going?" Embry said as he caught me by the arm.

"I'm going to see Alice. She can get me to Italy."

"Bella, are you fucking serious? You can't go . . . Jake would kill me if I let anything happen to you," he said.

I smiled at that and kissed him, this time right on the mouth. "You're probably right, but I'm still going."

"Bella, come on. Don't go," Seth begged.

"Seth, I love you. You are the little brother I always wanted." I put my arms around him and hugged him tight then pulled back to add, "But I have to go. I have to find him."

"Wait! I'm going with you," I turned and saw Evan jogging toward me. "I need to go, Bella. It's my fault this happened. I have to go. I have to find her."

He was right. It was his fault. Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed my fist into his chin. His head reeled back and he stumbled into Seth, who caught him. _Ow! That hurt my hand. Didn't I learn anything when I slugged Jake? _I shook my hand and the pain roared through it.

"Bella!" Seth cried out. Then he smiled and said, "Nice fucking shot!"

I laughed as Embry checked my hand to make sure it wasn't broken. "Seth's right. Damn, remind me never to piss you off."

"Is it broken?" I asked Embry.

"Naw, you're fine."

"OK, Evan. I feel better. Let's go."

"Please be careful," Embry said to me as he grabbed my arm. I nodded and he added, "And bring him home."

"I will. I promise."

I drove like a mad woman to the Cullen house. Alice knew I was coming, so she met us in the driveway. "Bella!" she cried as she caught me in a hug. "I'm so sorry. Who's this? Wait, this is Evan . . . and he's here with you?"

I nodded. "Yes. Long story. I'll tell it to you on the way to Italy. Let's get going!" I said hurriedly.

I had stopped at home and quickly grabbed my passport, credit card and packed a change of clothes into a backpack. Evan had his passport on him and his wallet. I wasn't giving him a chance to get anything else.

"Italy? Bella, not only would Jacob kill me, but so would Edward. Bella you have to think of the . . ."

"Baby, I know!" I finished for her. "I am so damned sick and tired of everyone saying that! What kind of monster do you think I am? Of course I am thinking of the baby. I love this baby! But this baby needs its father. I need its father. Alice, I can't live without Jake. I'm going with or without you."

She looked at me and saw my determination. Or as Jake would say, _my stubbornness. _She shook her head and smiled then said, "Let me grab my things."

An hour later, we were on a private jet headed to Italy. It's amazing what Alice and a lot of Cullen money can do. Emmett and Jasper had insisted on coming, too. Jasper, of course, would not allow Alice out of his sight, and Emmett didn't want to miss a good fight. Rosalie and Esme decided to stay and help the pack in any way they could.

I didn't want Charlie to worry about me, so I decided to call him in the morning and tell him that a friend of Billy's had loaned Jake and I a little cabin in the mountains for a belated honeymoon. We would be out of touch for awhile, but I would call him when we returned. I knew that Rachel would tell Billy what was going on. He would help keep up the ruse. Yet another lie I had to tell my dad.

I finally relaxed in the seat and tried hard to sleep for awhile. I was going to have be stronger than I had ever been to accomplish what I was setting out to do.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

**Jacob POV:**

I had fallen asleep again. This time, I opened my eyes to see Aro standing over me. He smiled at me. One of those smiles that made me think of a crocodile looking at it's next meal. _Motherfucker._ "Hello, Jacob. We meet again."

I looked quickly to my right to see if Leah was still there. She was. She looked at me and I could see the terror in her eyes.

I rolled my head back to the left. "What are going to do with us, you fucking psycho?" I said evenly. "I think we have a right to know."

"You should be happy, Jacob. You and Leah here are like voyagers. You are going where no one has gone before," he laughed what only could be categorized as an evil villain laugh, like you usually hear in a low-budge horror movie. I was starting to believe that was exactly where I was.

I squeezed my eyes shut in anger. _God I just wanted to plant my fist into his pompous face!_

I opened my eyes and said, "OK, here's an idea. Use me, but let Leah go," I said.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but she is more valuable than you, actually. But I still have some plans for you, don't worry," he said with a smile. He stepped over to look down at Leah. He was practically salivating as his hand slid through her hair. She closed her eyes, and I could see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Get your fucking hand off of me," she managed to spit out.

"But, Leah, you are so beautiful," he said softly. He held a strand of hair in his hand and let it slide through his fingers. "I'm so happy that you will be carrying my baby."

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING LEECH!" I struggled against the restraints.

He turned and laughed again at me. "Please calm yourself, young one. As much as I would enjoy doing this the 'biological way,' I am too afraid of hurting her." He turned back to look at Leah. "She is too precious. Unfortunately we will have to have the doctor assist us."

Just then, the doctor walked into the room. "Ah, Doctor. How soon will we begin? I am anxious to get started."

"I have just begun to take specimens. I have much testing to do on them," he replied.

Anger flickered across Aro's face. "I want to begin now. I have waited long enough!" he bellowed.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard. "If you vant this done properly, you vill have to have patience. Ve only have a few chances to get this right."

Aro calmed himself. "Alright. Keep working." His hand again slid through Leah's hair then he turned and walked toward the door, stopping to say, "I will see you both later." He closed the door behind him and I let out my breath that I was holding. The old vampires stunk worse that any of the others.

The doctor checked Leah's blood pressure and pulse. "You must try to calm down. Your pulse is much too rapid. I vill have to give you a sedative if you do not calm yourself. You do not need to be so afraid. I have been a doctor for many years. I vill take good care of you." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"_Goddamnit, motherfucking, son of a bitch, cocksucking . . ." _I unleashed a string of obscenities as I struggled with every ounce of strength I had against the metal restraints. I hated feeling so vulnerable and weak. Finally I ran out of steam and lay back panting, feeling the tears of my frustration fall down my cheeks into my ears. "FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I turned my head to see Leah staring at me. Then she started laughing . . . really laughing! "Oh my God, Jake. I had no idea you even knew half of those words." I joined her and soon we were both laughing . . . hysterically. Our nerves were raw and I guess laughing was just another way of trying to deal with this shit.

Once I got control of myself, I said to Leah, "Look, I guess we both just need to try and stay calm and be patient. We know we have people who miss us and will be looking for us. I really don't want them to sedate us, OK?"

She tried to nod then she said very quietly, "I don't want to do this. I don't want them to make me pregnant with some fucking vampire monster baby. Jake, I don't know how, but we have to get out of here."

"I know." I hated that we so far from home that we couldn't phase. "I feel so damn helpless! I hate that I can't phase and get us out of here. I feel so weak."

"Me, too," she answered with a sigh. She was quiet for a few minutes then she spoke again. "You know, I never told you this, but I kind of like the whole wolf thing. I mean, at first I fucking hated it. I hated being around all of you, all of the time. Especially Sam. It was . . . unbearable." She was quiet for awhile. I thought maybe she fell asleep again. Then I realized that she was crying. "I know I've been such a bitch, but, it was so hard, you know? I loved him . . . and for him to just be with someone else . . . let alone, my own cousin . . . damnit. I am so fucking sick of crying over him. But I guess you know how that feels, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"But, hearing his thoughts, and seeing him with _her_, all the time . . . then the wedding, and now, Lily . . . it's been hell, Jake. A fucking nightmare that I can't seem to ever wake up from." She sniffed then went on, "As if losing Sam wasn't enough, I find out I am the only female werewolf, ever! How fucking great is that? Dealing with phasing, and trying to figure out how to carry clothes . . . like I want my little brother to see me naked, God," she huffed and went on, "I finally get a handle on the wolf thing, then . . . " she started crying again, harder this time. "Then, my dad dies."

"Leah . . . I'm so sorry," I said softly. "I should have been there for you . . . we all should have instead of treating you like we did." I was quiet and let her cry. I wished that I could hold her.

She took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry I'm losing it here. I guess I haven't ever really let all this out. Sorry you had to be the one to listen to all of this shit."

"It's OK, Leah. I'm always here for you, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I do, and it's been a little easier for me since you took Alpha . . . you know, to not have Sam ordering me around. I'm glad that you stepped up, Jake and not just because of that. I know this is something you didn't ask for . . . hell, none of us did. But . . . I'm proud of you."

"Wow, thanks, Leah," I said quietly. "That means a lot to me." _It does . . . I can't believe how much._

"You know, there was a time, back when Bella was engaged to . . . _him_, that I . . . shit, forget it."

"What? Tell me," I insisted.

"God, this is so embarrassing," she admitted with a sigh. "There was a time, I thought about us, maybe pairing up, you know? I guess I thought since we both had broken hearts, maybe we could help heal each other."

I smiled. "Yeah? Or was it just seeing this hot body naked?"

She snorted and said, "And there it is. God you guys are so arrogant!"

"I'm sorry, Leah. I couldn't resist," I told her.

"Jake, I really like being part of the pack. I like feeling strong and independent, but yet, I like that I have all of you to back me up. It's frustrating, but at the same time, I don't ever want to leave it." She started crying again. "What if we never get home? What if I never see my mom again? Or Seth? Or Evan . . ."

"Come on, Leah, don't do that. What about me? I just married the woman of my dreams and she's pregnant with my kid? You don't think I want to get the hell out of here? We have got to stay strong somehow. I will _not _give up, and neither will you."

**Bella POV:**

We finally landed in Italy and Carlisle and Edward met us at the airport. Edward rushed over and took me in his arms and I let him hold me, even though I knew Jake would blow a gasket if he knew. He pulled back and said, "We know where they are, Bella. We _will_ get them out."

I quickly introduced them to Evan as we made our way through the airport. Edward ushered us over to a big black SUV that could hold all seven of us. Carlisle drove, and Emmett jumped in front with him. Alice, Jasper and Evan climbed in the back, and Edward and I sat in the middle seat. He reached down and held my hand. Again, I knew that Jacob would hate that, but I really need his strength right now.

While he drove, Carlisle told us his plan. "Edward and I are going to ask for a meeting with Aro. While we are meeting, Alice, you will stake yourself outside where you can hear Edward. He will be reading Aro to see if he can find out where they are hiding Leah and Jacob. As soon as you have a fix, you take Emmett, Jasper and Evan and use any means to find them. Bella, you will come with Edward and me. I think that will throw Aro off just enough for Edward to get a good read. He is still intrigued with the baby you are carrying. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and agreed. As we sped through the streets toward the Volturi headquarters, I looked out the window and remembered the last time I was here. I made a deal to save Edward's life. Now he was here with me to save Jacob's. I just hoped we were in time.

We arrived at the creepy castle the Volturi called home and Carlisle, Edward, Alice and I walked into the fortress. Jasper, Emmett and Evan would stay behind now then find a way to work themselves into position. Carlisle went to the desk and demanded an audience with Aro. The girl sitting there smiled so sweetly then picked up a phone. She told whoever was on the other end that Carlisle Cullen and party wished an audience with Aro. She laughed and said softly, "I know. He is rather pompous – I guess he must think he's really important."

I rolled my eyes at Edward, and he smiled. He was still holding my hand, I noticed. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let go. We waited for a few minutes and then heard the girl say, "He will see you now."

A guard came forward to lead us to the elevator that would take us to Aro. I remembered how bizarre I thought this was the first time I was here. We stepped out of the completely modernized elevator into a gothic underworld to walk through seemingly endless hallways until we arrived at the door to Aro's audience chamber.

At the door, Carlisle turned and said to the guard, "Only Edward and I will enter."

"What!" I looked at Carlisle and said softly, "No, I'm coming with you!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bella. Please stay here with Alice," he said calmly. I looked into his eyes and saw a little sparkle there then realized this was part of the plan. He wanted me to argue with him.

"No! I am going with you, Carlisle. I did not fly all the way to Italy to stand out here like some scared little girl," I yelled, hoping that Aro was listening. He was.

"Please, Carlisle, let the girl accompany you. I do so enjoy her lively spirit!" Aro called out.

I looked at Carlisle and he gave me a small, quick smile. I sucked up all the courage I could muster, then turned away and stalked into the chamber, Carlisle and Edward following me. I stopped about 15 feet from Aro, and Carlisle came up to my right, and Edward to my left. Aro was accompanied by two guards, Renata, his shield, and Jane and Alec. I looked over and gave Jane a smug look. She squinted and looked like she wanted to kill me if only she could get to me. _Yeah, go for it, bitch._ I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye to see him smile then quickly hide it.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Aro began.

"I want to know where my husband is!" I said angrily.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Aro, my old friend. Apparently two of our Quileute friends have gone missing: Jacob, Bella's husband, and their young friend, Leah. For some reason, Bella believes that you had something to do with this. I tried to assure her that you would have no reason to take them, but she wants to hear it from you herself."

Aro smiled. _Oh I hated that smile. I wish I could punch it off of his fucking face!_ "Bella, Bella, Edward has already satisfied my curiosity over the paternity of the baby you carry. All is well with me. Unless, maybe, you have changed your mind? Maybe you have decided that living with the dogs is not to your liking?" he asked, still smiling.

"I would prefer 'living with the dogs' any day to sucking the life from humans like you," I said slowly.

His laughter rang though the chamber. I saw Edward move his head ever so slightly. I hoped that was the signal to Alice. Carlisle turned toward me, put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Bella, please." Then he turned back to Aro and said, "I'm sorry, Aro. She is spirited, as you say. We do have reason though to believe that maybe you were involved. I mean, you did send someone to spy on Bella and Jacob. We also know now that you sent a young man named Evan to find out more about the tribe. May I ask why?"

Aro dropped the smile. "Why do _you_ think I would do this?" he asked Carlisle.

"I know that you have always had a certain fascination with werewolves, Aro. Much to Caius' aggravation. I thought maybe you were gathering information for some reason," Carlisle replied.

Aro's face was growing more guarded. He knew that Edward would be reading him. He was trying hard to stay focused.

"Is that why you are interested in my baby? Not because you thought it was Edward's, but because it will be part wolf?" I asked him boldly.

Aro shot me a look. "Why would I be interested in your baby, Bella? It's half human and half dog. I have no interest in your mutt."

Carlisle looked over at Edward who gave a slight nod. Carlisle looked at Aro and said, "I have reason to believe that you are interested, my old friend. Let me tell you this: You always covet that which you cannot have. I have seen this many times in all of the centuries we have known each other. I have seen this with Alice and with Edward . . . and Bella. This is MY family, Aro. Even though Bella has chosen to be with Jacob, I still consider her a part of my family. And the members of the Quileute tribe are MY good friends. We established our treaty many, many years ago, and I will see to it that it is NEVER broken. Do you understand? This must stop, Aro. You cannot take what does not belong to you to satisfy your every whim. My family is not a threat to you now, but there are those out there that are. I ask that you concentrate on them and please, leave us in peace."

Aro did not respond. He just stared at Carlisle. To my delight, Carlisle did not back down.

Aro gave him a small nod. "If you swear you and your _family_ are no threat to us then I will have to trust you, _old friend_." I didn't like the way he said the word _family_, as if it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Aro suddenly turned to leave the room without so much as a wave goodbye. I wasn't sure I liked that. I was afraid it meant he had somewhere he wanted to be . . . like wherever he was holding Jake and Leah.

Edward used the hand on my back to turn me to leave. Carlisle led the way, and we followed. We walked out the door of the chamber and kept going down the hallway. I looked over to Edward. "Keep walking, Bella. Don't stop," he said urgently. So I did.

**Jacob POV:**

I tried to figure out how many hours we had been lying here. There was no clock, so I no idea what time it was. There were no windows, so I couldn't tell if it was night or day. I drifted in and out of sleep. So did Leah. Every now and then, I would hear her crying softly. I tried to keep her calm as best I could, but as more time went by, it was getting harder to keep myself calm. My body ached from lying flat on a metal table for hours and my nerves were frayed. I tried hard to concentrate on my breathing . . . _in and out, in and out._ Anything to keep my mind occupied and keep me from going crazy.

I also tried my hardest to keep from thinking about Bella and the baby. Thoughts like: _What if I never hold her again? Or kiss her, or have wild sex in the kitchen? What if I never see my baby? _Thoughts like that were going to kill me.

The doctor had inserted IV's into us to give us fluids. It helped with the hydration, but not with my hunger. My stomach finally gave up growling. So far, he had collected blood from us, twice, but nothing else.

I knew that Bella would call Edward and Carlisle. I just didn't know how they could get us out of this. I hoped that Bella had listened to me for once and had stayed home where she would be safe. I doubted it though. I secretly loved her stubborn streak, but I would never tell her that.

I heard voices in the other room. I was straining to hear what was being said. Suddenly the door burst and three robed figures walked in. They were wearing hoods, so I couldn't make out faces. I didn't know if they were men or women. Two of them went over to Leah's table, one at the foot, and one at the head. The other walked to the foot of my table. They just stood there while the fourth person was talking to the doctor.

"Aro wishes them to be well-rested before you begin your procedures. He also believes they should be fed. I have prepared a chamber for them, and we will take them there now. When would you like them returned to you?" _I know that voice! Who is that? Think, Jacob. Alice! _I looked down at the foot of the table. The figure tipped its head back far enough for me to see Emmett smile and wink at me. I laid my head back. _Thank God. I was never so happy to see these fucking leeches!_

"Have them back by 6:00 a.m. That should give me plenty of time to finish my tests. Then ve vill harvest the eggs. I vill send someone down soon to collect a sample from the male," the doctor finished. _Good timing, guys._

Alice walked in and went to the head of my table. She looked down and stuck out her tongue at me. I smiled. _Good to see you too!_ Emmett turned the table to fit it through the door, as Alice guided it from the top. The IV bag was hooked to a pole on the bed, and it was swinging back and forth. They pushed me through the door, through the lab and into a very large open hallway. It looked like something from an old scary movie. The other two figures did the same with Leah. Alice and Emmett waited in the hallway for them to catch up.

"Vait!" the doctor called out. _NO . . . so close! _"Here is the key to the restraints. So they can eat. Nothing after midnight."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Thank you. We will return them in the morning," Alice said calmly as she took the key from the doctor. "This way," she said to the others.

They pushed us down this long hallway, no one speaking. We turned a corner and Alice said quickly, "Over here!"

She opened a door and Emmett pushed me into a big, empty room. They followed with Leah and then Alice quickly closed the door. She handed Emmett the key, and he smiled and said, "Yeah, like I need that," as he threw the key over his shoulder. He reached down and snapped the metal restraint off of my arm. He continued with all of them until I was free. "Thanks, man." I said. I sat up, but I had no feeling in my arms and legs. I tried to move them a little to get some circulation back into them. I felt so damn helpless.

The other two figures finally put down their hoods. It was Jasper and Evan. Emmett snapped the restraints for Leah and she sat up and cried, "Evan!" as he put his arms around her and held her.

"Where's Carlisle and Edward?" I asked Alice. She didn't reply for some reason.

"I am so sorry, Leah. God, I'm so glad you're alright." He pulled back and looked at her. "They didn't hurt you, did they? They didn't . . ."

"No, I'm fine. Just scared. Look at you." She reached up and touched his black eye. Then she noticed the cast. "Are you OK?"

Evan smiled. "It's broken, but it will be fine. We need to get you out of here." He looked over at Alice. "Now what?"

I put my legs over the side of the table and tried to stand up. _Whoa!_ My legs felt like Jello. Emmett reached out to steady me and made me sit back down.

Alice reached to touch the IV line that came from my arm. "We have to get these IV's out," she muttered. She was quiet for a moment then she looked at me. "Look. This has to be done carefully. We cannot let any blood spill at all, do you understand? Any blood will be smelled immediately by anyone that might be walking by. And I . . . I don't think that we should be in here. Evan? Can you help Leah and Jacob do this?"

"Of course I will," he answered.

"Alright. We will step outside and keep watch. Please do it quickly and cleanly. _Very_ cleanly." She reached behind her and took two more robes off of a chair that was sitting by the door. "I found these and stashed them here. Put these on then knock on the door so we will know it is safe to come in," she said to Leah and me. "And hurry!"

Alice then moved to the door and stood quietly with her eyes closed. Then she nodded to Jasper and opened the door and the three of them slipped out quietly and Emmett closed the door behind them.

Evan looked at Leah. "This will hurt a little I'm afraid."

She smiled and said, "It's OK. I just want to go home."

He took her arm and quickly peeled the tape off that was covering the needle. "I need something to soak up the blood." He stepped back and took off his shoe and pulled off his sock. "OK, here goes," he said to Leah. He put the top of the sock on her arm and held it against the needle as he pulled the needle out of Leah's arm. He used the sock to soak up the blood from the needle then held the sock in place to catch any blood from the injection site. He looked up at her and asked quietly, "Are you OK?"

She smiled and nodded. Watching them, I could tell he really did care for her. I still wished I had had a chance to tell her that Evan was sent to us by Aro. I had a feeling he would tell her. I would let them enjoy this time right now, cause when Leah found out, I felt sorry for Evan. I had a feeling she would kick his ass! But, then she would forgive him. That's what imprinting does to you. It gives you the ability to forgive just about anything. It's pathetic really.

"Hold that there tightly to help the bleeding stop. I'm going to help Jacob," Evan said to Leah.

He took off his other shoe and sock and came over to me. I had already ripped the tape off, so he proceeded to pull out the needle, clean it and put the sock on my arm. I took it from him and applied pressure to it.

He sat down and quickly put his shoes back on.

I checked the site to make sure the bleeding had stopped. The circulation was coming back into my legs so I stood up again and put the robe on. "What do we do with these?" I asked Evan.

He looked around the room. He spotted an urn sitting on a shelf. He picked it up and brought it over to me. He lifted the lid and I put the sock inside. He walked over to Leah and she did the same. Then he replaced the lid and put the urn back on the shelf.

Evan helped Leah up and she put the robe on. Then he went over and knocked softly on the door.

Alice poked her head in and asked us to put our hoods up. "OK. Coast is clear. Follow me," she said quietly. We walked two-by-two down the hall. Alice and me in front, then Leah and Evan, and Jasper and Emmett. I felt like we were in a maze, there were so many twists and turns. We got to a door and Alice held up her hand and stopped. Emmett slowly opened the door a slit. He held up two fingers. Jasper came up beside him. They waited then they stepped out quickly, each grabbed a guard and turned their neck to the side and _SNAP!_ They broke their necks and let them fall to the floor. I heard Leah gasp. _Wow . . . that was bad ass._

Emmett motioned for us to come through. Alice led us and Jasper and Emmett fell in line after we passed. We turned down yet another hallway. We heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. "Keep your heads down," she whispered. We did.

I glanced to the side to see a legion of four guards walk by. My heart jumped and began to beat wildly. _Keep walking, Jake. Don't trip, don't fall, just keep walking._ One of the guards looked at us as we walked by. I thought I heard him mutter, "Humans?"

Before I knew what to do, Emmett and Jasper sprung at the guards. Emmett had the first one down before he knew what hit him. Jasper snapped the other's neck quickly. The back guard went for Alice, who flipped herself quickly over him, and as he looked for her, Jasper ran straight into him and knocked him to the floor. I quickly grabbed Leah out of the way and put her behind me. Evan moved to the side of her to shield her. Emmett had the last guard in a hold and we heard his neck snap.

Alice turned quickly down the next hallway and whispered, "To that door at the end of the hallway! Fast!"

I ran to the door and whipped it open and ran through. Evan shoved Leah through in front of him and the rest followed. Alice shut the door quietly. "Where are we?" I whispered.

"This is a tunnel that leads out. We need to go quickly. It won't be long until someone finds the mess we left and they come after us!"

I ripped the robe off and started running. Everyone behind me did the same. Someone shot by me in a blur. We made it to the end, and there was Alice, standing with her eyes closed. We all stopped and watched. She opened them and looked at me. "When I open this door, go out and turn to the right. Take the alley all the way to the end, then look left. There should be a big black SUV parked there. Get in. Got it?"

I looked around. Everyone nodded. She opened the door. I looked out, took Leah's hand and we ran down the alley. When we got to the end, I looked left. No SUV! I just stood there and waited for them to catch up. "Alice?" I pointed to where the car should be.

"Oh!" she said. She looked down the street one way then the other. She closed her eyes and stood quiet. "Wait," she said quietly.

Suddenly, I heard a squeal of tires and a huge black car screeched to a stop. A door was thrown open and I heard someone say, "Get in! Quickly!"

I threw Leah in ahead of me, then Evan. Emmett practically picked me up and threw me in next. I landed on a seat and heard "OH MY GOD! JAKE!" _Bella?_

I turned around quickly and there she was. I pulled her into my arms and held on tight. "Oh, Bella. Bella." I buried my face in her hair. I breathed in her scent. I couldn't believe I was actually holding her.

Everyone was in and the SUV took off. I pulled back and looked at her. "Are you alright? The baby . . . " I asked.

She was smiling. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine. The baby's fine. Are you . . ."

"I'm fine, Bella. Both of us . . . we're good," I said, hoping she understood. Then I kissed her soundly. I thought I would never get to do that again.

She pulled back and laughed. "Jake . . . the baby just moved."

I smiled and put my hand on her belly and held it there as if to let it know it's daddy was here. Then I looked around. Edward was driving like a maniac – there's a surprise. Carlisle was in the front with him. I reached up and put my hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for coming to our rescue. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you home first, alright"

I relaxed back against the seat and took Bella in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder. I said to her, "I thought I told you to stay at Emily's?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Since when have you ever known me to do what I was told?"

"Do I have to show you again who's boss?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, please," she said quietly as she laid her head back on my shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

**Bella POV**:

I couldn't believe we actually made it to the airport where the private jet was waiting, and pilot was in the cockpit, ready to go. Carlisle had called him from the car and told him to be ready when we arrived. Edward pulled the SUV up to the plane and screeched the car to a stop and we all poured out and made our way quickly into the plane. Soon, we were flying down the runway and lifting into the air. Finally, I allowed myself to breathe.

Carlisle had examined Jacob and Leah and decided they were actually quite well, just really hungry. Alice was trying to find some food for them in the plane's galley. She came out with a plate of sandwiches for each of them, and little bags of pretzels, along with a couple of bottles of water. "Sorry, this is all I could find," she said with a small smile.

It didn't matter. Jacob inhaled everything, except one sandwich that he made me eat – "for the baby." I rolled my eyes and ate the sandwich to satisfy him, but had to admit to myself, I was kind of hungry.

As I ate, I looked over at Leah. She was sitting with Evan and eating, but she was taking her time and being more lady-like than Jake. I smiled at them. I was happy for Leah. I didn't know much about Evan, but at least maybe now Leah could move on from Sam. I hoped that Evan could erase all of that pain from Leah's heart. Jake told Evan that he didn't tell Leah about him working for Aro. He was leaving that up to Evan, who said he would talk to Leah on the plane ride home. I was watching closely for the fireworks to begin.

I shifted my gaze to Jake. He was staring at Edward who was sitting across the aisle from us, talking with Carlisle.

"Jake?" I touched him on the arm.

He turned his head to look at me, "What?" he answered. He looked so tired.

"What are you thinking? You keep staring at Edward." I said.

He smiled. "How weird it is that our 'mortal enemies' as my dad calls them, are the ones that came to our rescue? Leah and I owe them our lives. I can't get over it. I mean, I hate that guy, Bella! He tried to take you away from me forever . . . and now, I owe him my life."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, it's hell that you actually have to tell him 'Thank You.' "

"I know. What a bitch," he muttered as I shook my head at him and laughed softly.

Just then I heard Leah say loudly, "What the hell are you talking about? You worked for HIM?" _The show is starting!_

Evan said hurriedly, "Leah, please! Just listen to the whole story, OK?"

Things got a little quieter, and I couldn't hear all of what was being said. I was straining to hear when I saw Leah reach out and slap him across the face! _Poor Evan! First me, then Leah._ She got up and walked to the back of the plane.

I looked over at Jacob and said, "Be right back." He gave me that "_Bella don't get involved look_," but of course, I ignored it. I walked back to where Leah was standing.

"Leah? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quietly.

She turned and looked at me. "What?" She quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"When Seth brought Evan back to Sam's, Jake had sent word that I should listen to Evan's story, and that he trusted him. You know that Jake wouldn't trust him if he thought he was still a threat. Evan told him about you imprinting on him, and how he didn't plan to, but he fell completely in love with you. He tried to save you from them, but he couldn't and it was killing him."

She nodded. "I know. I just can't believe I was so gullible. I feel like a fucking idiot! Why would I imprint on someone who is spying on me? And for . . . _HIM! _Do you know what he wanted to do to me, Bella?" I shook my head. "He was going to plant his freaky vampire baby inside me. He wanted me to mother his . . . God, I can't believe how lucky I am that you all came when you did." She started to cry again.

I reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Oh God, Leah. I didn't realize Aro was thinking of himself . . . well, I guess knowing his arrogance, I should have thought of that. Does Evan know?"

She pulled back and shook her head. She wiped her hand across her face and said, "I couldn't tell him. Only you and Jake know. Please don't tell anyone else."

"I won't," I told her. "You know, when I was leaving to find Alice to go to Italy, Evan ran to me and begged me to take him along. He said he knew it was his fault you were taken there, and he wanted to help find you. That's when I popped him in the chin."

Her eyes grew big and she said, "You hit him?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Same hand I broke when I hit Jake. It hurt like hell!"

She laughed with me. "Oh Bella! I wish I could have seen that."

"Seth told me it was a 'nice fucking shot.' "

We stood there laughing for a moment. Then I saw her look behind me. I turned to see Evan standing there. There was a red mark on his face where Leah had slapped him. "What is this? A meeting of the 'I hit Evan in the face club?' " he asked with a weak smile.

We looked at each other and laughed again. I turned to him and said, "Yeah, you better watch out. I got my eye on you."

He smiled. "I got it. I'll be good, I promise," he said.

"Leah? You OK if I go sit down?" I asked.

She looked over at Evan and said, "Yeah, I'm good." I turned to leave and she said, "Bella?" I turned around. "Thanks. For everything." I smiled and turned to walk back to Jake.

I crawled over Jake and took my seat. He looked at me and said, "Well, Miss Nosy? Did you fix everything?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much," I answered saucily.

He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. "Good, cause I'm not letting go of you again, so don't even try it."

I put my head on his chest, snuggled into his body and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

We landed hours later at a little airstrip outside Port Angeles. Carlisle had called Esme and she and Rosalie were waiting there with two cars to take us all home. As everyone stood to go, Jacob and Leah personally thanked each one of the Cullens, which I know was not easy for them. Jake shook Jasper's hand and then stood in front of Emmett, who disregarded his outstretched hand and pulled him into one of his big hugs.

Jake looked at Alice rather sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry for the way I have always treated you. I owe you my life. And I have to say that I really admire the way you marched into that room and told that doctor you were taking us. Even I believed you until you looked down at me and stuck out your tongue."

I looked over at her and laughed. I could see her doing that.

"It's OK, Jacob. I haven't always treated you very well either. But I can't promise that I won't call you a mutt anymore," she said with a smile.

He smiled and shrugged. "That's OK, leech."

He stood in front of Carlisle and all of a sudden he couldn't speak. I knew how much he respected Carlisle now, and he was having trouble controlling his emotions. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "I owe you so much, Carlisle. You have been there for both Bella and I . . ."

"It's alright, Jacob. I consider you and Bella part of my family. All of the pack as my good, good friends. I will always be there to help," he said with a smile.

Jacob extended his hand and Carlisle shook it. "Thank you. Thank you so much. As Alpha of the pack, I want you to know that I officially offer to you any help that we can give at any time."

"Thank you, Jacob. That means a lot." Carlisle smiled, patted him on the shoulder then turned and left the plane.

Emmett jumped the last few steps and ran over and picked Rosalie up in a big hug. Carlisle walked over to Esme and held her. Alice and Jasper walked off of the plane and hand-in-hand walked to one of the cars. Evan held Leah's hand with his good hand and they walked toward Alice and Jasper. It was just the three of us left on the plane: Jake, Edward and me.

My heart ached for Edward. Everyone was paired off. I hoped that someday soon, he would find someone, too.

Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Um, Edward. Can we talk for a minute?"

Edward smiled and said, "Of course."

"Thank you for protecting Bella when I couldn't be with her . . . and for coming to help . . ." He had to stop and clear his throat again. "Look, I guess I'm still a little in shock at what all has taken place over the last few days. I mean, I have spent a lot of time hating you . . . really hating you and I am amazed that you would step in and come to my rescue. I guess I would like to think that if the situation were reversed, I would be man enough to help you. Thank you." He finished and held out his hand.

Edward smiled and shook it. "Jacob, we have been through a lot. I know it's too much to ask that we be friends. But I like the idea that we can agree to not be enemies. Let's stick to that for now." Jake nodded.

Edward looked at me. "Bella, you were amazing. The way you walked into that chamber and took on Aro. I was so proud of you. And that look you gave Jane, well it was priceless. It was hard for me to keep a straight face. Please let me be the one to tell Jacob the story."

"You did what?" Jacob said slowly as he turned to look at me.

"I'm in a hurry to get home. Come on, let's go!" I pulled Jake by the arm down the stairs of the plane.

"No, I think I need to hear this story, Edward," he said over his shoulder. "How about you tell me on the ride home?"

"Can we go back to you hating each other?" I asked them.

They actually laughed as we all climbed into the back seat of Carlisle's car, me in between them. Carlisle took off and Edward started the story. "Jacob, you would have been so proud of her. She walked right in there and gave Jane this really smug look . . ." then he proceeded to tell Jacob the whole story as I sat in between them, silently begging Carlisle to drive faster.

**Jacob POV:**

"God, I'm beat," I told Bella as we climbed into the truck at the Cullens where Bella had left it. We were taking Leah and Evan home with us, so Bella was sitting beside me, Evan beside her, and Leah was sitting on Evan's lap. A little tight, but none of us minded.

"Me, too. I think I could sleep for a week," Bella said.

Bella had called Sam when we landed to tell him all was well, and that we were on our way home. He let her know that the pack was at his house waiting for us. I really wanted to get home and curl up with Bella in my big bed, but I thought we could do this one thing for them. Everyone was so upset that we had to be rescued by someone else – not them. _Rescued by the bloodsuckers_ . . . I still couldn't get over it.

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's and honked the horn and in an instant, there was a rush of people running out the front door. Seth ran straight to Leah and picked her up into a hug, then he handed her off to Sue who held her and they both cried.

I didn't get far . . . Embry picked me up and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. "It's OK, bro . . . I missed you, too."

He let go and said, "God, Jake, don't ever do that to me again? Hear me? I couldn't stand being stuck here, not able to do a fucking thing to save you. It killed me."

"I know. It was horrible there not being able to phase and get myself or Leah out. I felt so weak, and I hated every fucking minute. It is really good to be back home," I told him. He smiled and hugged me again.

Finally I pushed him away, called him 'fucking chick,' and everything was good again.

Quil was next, then Rachel, who cried all over me. She told me that she called Dad and he was expecting me to come and see him as soon as I could.

I looked over to see Sam fold Leah into his arms. Emily was looking on, but there was no jealousy there. She knew Sam was hers, but she also knew he was hurting. Leah pulled back and said, "It's OK, Sam. I'm OK, but I need to talk to you." She looked at Emily and said, "Both of you. About me and Evan." They nodded and all four of them walked into the house together.

Seth still had tears wet on his face when he walked up to me. I reached out and pulled him in for a "bro hug." He pulled back and said, "I am so glad you are back, Jake."

"Yeah? You missed me?" I tousled his hear and shoved him . . . our stupid way of showing affection.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make Bella stay here. Embry and I tried . . . he even told her you would kill him if anything happened to her."

I laughed and looked over at her and said, "Well, thanks for trying. But I know Bella . . . I knew that she wasn't going to stay put, no matter what."

"So about this Evan dude. Is he for real? Can we trust him with Leah?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I think so. He risked his life to rescue us, Seth. He didn't hold back. He and Leah talked on the plane, and at one point she slapped him in the face. So, she's aware of what's going on, and I guess we'll leave it up to them to work things out."

He looked at Bella and asked with a grin, "So, how's your hand?"

She laughed and said, "It's good. We've even started a club . . . Evan called it the 'I hit Evan in the Face Club!' Wanna join?"

"You KNOW I do!" Seth laughed.

"OK, what the hell are you two talking about?" I asked impatiently.

Seth told me all about Bella hitting Evan on the chin. I laughed and said, "Hey I've been on the other end of that fist. She packs a punch . . . for a wimpy little girl."

"Don't piss me off, mister," she said to me holding her fist up.

We all laughed then moved into the house to sit and talk. Everyone wanted to hear the story. Leah and I did our best, but we sugar-coated it some. I didn't want them to know how close we had come to never coming home. I also didn't want them to know about Aro wanting Leah to carry his baby. I hadn't even told Bella that, but I found out later that Leah had.

Of course Sue and Emily had to feed us. I have to admit I was still starving. I filled my plate several times.

Finally I said, "Look guys, I have got to get some sleep. I am taking my wife home and we do not wish to be disturbed for a couple of days, got it?"

"Whoooooo!" we heard from everyone. Embry said, "I am NOT patrolling with you any more, bro. I can't take that many cold showers."

Everyone laughed as Bella turned red. It was good to be home.

**Bella POV**:

I opened my eyes and looked over. I had to keep checking to make sure Jake was still there. He was exhausted . . . he had been sleeping for 12 hours already. I had slept off and on, but I was so afraid I would wake up, and he would be gone.

It was after 10 in the morning when he finally opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled. "Have you been laying there watching me sleep?" he said softly.

"Off and on, yeah. I wanted to make sure you were really here," I answered.

He rolled over and hovered over me. "I'm right here, Bella and I am never leaving you again." Then he slowly brought his face down to mine and kissed me. I felt that familiar jolt of electricity go through me when our lips touched. I opened my mouth and let his tongue play with mine. It had been so long since we had been together. I deepened the kiss to let him know what I was thinking. He moved his lips over mine, slowly playing with me. It was working – I could feel that warmth creep through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my hands into his hair. His lips left mine and he put them on my neck and kissed a trail from my ear down my throat. He nipped at my shoulder with his teeth. _Oh how I love that. _He rolled to the side so his hands could travel my body. I was wearing one of his t-shirts, and he slowly pulled it up and over my head. "Bella," he whispered. He took a moment to look at me, lying there with nothing covering me. Then he bent his head to my baby bump, and kissed it. He looked back up at me and smiled. I put my hands up to his face and brought it back to mine to kiss him. I hated to be away from his lips for too long. His kisses were like a drug – once he started, I had to have more.

We kissed and touched for a long time, enjoying the pleasure we could bring to each other. Finally, he moved on top of me and looked into my eyes as he slowly entered me. He moved and I joined him in our familiar rhythm. He brought his lips down on mine and kissed me until we both found the release we were looking for. We lay there trying to catch our breath, and Jake whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bella. Forever."


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV:**

"I feel like I'm going to explode. This baby better come soon," I complained for the hundredth time today. I was sitting on the couch with my feet up. My ankles were always swelling, so I always had my feet up. I had to quit my job at Newton's because it was too hard to be on my feet all day.

Jake walked in and handed me a glass of orange juice. For some reason, I couldn't get enough orange juice lately. "Thanks," I told him and then I took a big drink. "Mmm . . ."

I sat up, and he sat down behind me so I could lean on him. He put his arm behind me so he could bring his hand around and rest it on the baby. He loved to feel the baby move and roll. He would talk to it at night before we went to sleep. He had taken to calling the baby, "Sweet Pea." He'd come home from work and say, "How's little Sweet Pea today?" I was pretty sure he was still hoping for a girl.

"Oh man, my back is killing me." I laughed suddenly and said, "Geez, I complain a lot."

Jake chuckled and said, "Yes, but it won't be for much longer." He leaned down and kissed me on the head. "You hear from your mom today?"

My mom had moved here at Thanksgiving, and had taken an apartment in Forks. She and Dad had been seeing a lot of each other. "Yes, she and Dad are going out to dinner and a movie tonight. How weird is that? My parents are dating – each other!"

"I think it's cool. I hope they get remarried. Charlie's been alone too long. You know, Billy has been hanging around Sue quite a bit. Rachel thinks there's something going on there," Jake told me.

"Well, yeah, I figured that out awhile ago. Where have you been?" I asked him with a smile.

"Uh, working! It's been crazy busy at the shop. Which is good. I should be able to make an extra loan payment again this month," he said.

I smiled at him and said, "I'm so proud of you guys."

They had been working hard, and they had offered the office position to Leah, who surprised them by taking it. She was now officially engaged to Evan, who had started his own photography business. Since there wasn't much competition around, he was busy with weddings, graduation pictures, baby pictures . . . but more importantly, he was finally happy and at peace. So was Leah. I was happy for both of them.

Hey, guess what? I gotta pee," I told him.

"What else is new?" he said as he flicked channels. He gave me a little push to help me up.

I waddled down the hall and walked into the bathroom. All of a sudden I felt this rush of liquid pour down my legs and hit the floor."Jake! I need you," I called to him.

He came running, "What? Are you OK?" He stopped at the bathroom door and looked at me. I was standing there, my sweatpants were soaked and he says, "Man, you _really_ had to pee!"

I looked at him and laughed and said, "My water just broke you idiot! Get me some clean underwear and pants, then call Dr. Bailey and tell her we are on our way to the hospital. This baby is FINALLY coming!"

**Jacob POV:**

On the way to the hospital, Bella called her mom to let her know what was happening. "Mom, we're almost there. I have to go – another pain is coming. Bye!" Bella began breathing through the contraction.

I pulled up to the ER and helped Bella out of the truck and we walked into the hospital. I tried hard to put the memories of our last trip to the hospital far away from my mind.

Her pains were coming about every 6 minutes, so they put Bella in a wheelchair and we headed up to maternity. The nurses got Bella undressed and into a gown, and put her in a birthing bed. We had taken childbirth classes, so we would know what to expect, but now that it was here, I just stood there and couldn't remember any of the things I was supposed to be doing.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Jake? You look terrified. Stop it!"

I smiled and walked over to sit down on the stool by her bed. I took her hand just as another contraction was starting. She squeezed and began her breathing. They had put a monitor on the baby, so I watched and let her know when the contraction was coming to an end and she relaxed.

She looked over at me and said, "You can chase vampires but you panic at the thought of me having your baby?"

I flashed her a grin. "Yeah, big brave werewolf, huh?"

Hours went by and the pains came closer together and got stronger. I hated seeing Bella in pain . . . but she kept reminding me that every pain brought her that much closer to seeing the baby. _Man, she's braver than I would be. _I fed her ice chips and held her hand and felt completely helpless. But then she would smile at me and tell me she loved me and thank me for being here with her, and I felt a little better.

Dr. Bailey came in and took a look and finally announced, "This baby is ready, Bella. With the next contraction, you bear down and push, OK?"

Bella nodded and a couple of minutes later, told us she felt the need to push. I held her up and she pushed with everything she had through the contraction and then relaxed back against me when it was over.

"You're doing great, Bella! This baby is anxious to meet you. Take a deep breath and push again – NOW!" We kept going . . . "OK, Bella, the baby's head is here, one more good push!"

I held her up and she pushed. I looked down and saw the doctor pull the baby out and hold it up. Bella fell back against the pillows. "It's a girl!" Dr. Bailey shouted. Then we heard her cry for the first time. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard.

The doctor laid her on Bella and we got a look at her. Even though she was covered in blood and fluid, she was still beautiful to me. The doctor asked if I wanted to cut the cord, and I politely said no. I couldn't take my eyes off of my little Sweet Pea.

The nurses took the baby to weigh her and clean her. Bella and I were both crying and laughing like idiots. I held her and told her how proud I was of her. "Bella, I love you. I love you so much," I whispered in her ear.

"Is she OK?" Bella asked the doctor.

"She looks good, Bella. Her lungs are healthy, she's a good weight, all her fingers and toes. I'll take a good look at her as soon as I finish here with you," Dr. Bailey said as she worked on Bella.

I went over and watched the nurses clean our baby. "She's looks good," the nurse told me. "She weighs 7 pounds 2 ounces, and she's 20 inches long."

When they were all done, one of the nurses wrapped her up tight in a blanket, put a little pink hat over all the black hair on her head to keep her warm then she turned and handed her to me. "Here you go, Daddy."

_Daddy. I'm someone's daddy. _I looked down at her, my precious baby girl. She had her eyes open and we just stared at each other. I felt a connection with her that I had never felt with anyone in my life. Even Bella. This was different. I bent down and put a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you, baby girl," I whispered.

I walked over to Bella and asked, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. I bent down and put the baby in her arms. "Are we still naming her Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes. Sarah Renee Black," she answered softly as she looked into our baby's eyes for the first time. "Jake, she is so beautiful!" Bella pulled the hat off and said, "Look at all of her black hair!"

It was standing straight up, and it was so soft. I reached down and gently ran my hand over her hair. Bella smiled and handed me her little hat to put back on her head. She opened her eyes again and looked at Bella. I knew she could feel that new connection too.

The nurse came over and told us that they needed to help Bella clean up and then take her to a different room. The doctor wanted to look over the baby, so they told me this was a good time to go out and talk to family that may be waiting for the good news. I kissed the baby gently then Bella. "I'll be back, honey. I have to go make some phone calls."

She nodded and said, "OK, see you soon."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and walked into the waiting area. I looked up for a place to sit and make phone calls, and Bella's mom practically knocked me over! "Jacob! Is she OK? Is the baby here?" she asked quickly.

I looked around and saw Charlie standing right behind Renee, my dad with Rachel and Sue, Sam and Emily holding Lily, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah and Evan. Jared and Paul must have stayed out on patrol. "Wow! What are you all doing here?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We're here waiting to hear about the baby, now talk! Tell us what is going on," Renee demanded.

"Oh yeah, the baby is here, and its a girl . . . Sarah Renee Black. Bella did great," I added with pride.

Everyone cheered and Renee grabbed me in a hug as Charlie patted me on the back.

Embry came over and picked me up in a big bear hug and shook me. "Oh my God, Jake! You're a Dad. This is fucking awesome!" I laughed and ordered him to put me down.

I walked over to Dad and bent down to give him a hug. "I hope you and Charlie aren't too disappointed. I know you were hoping for a baseball player."

"Nope. You can try for a boy next time," he said with a grin.

I laughed and said, "That will probably be awhile, Dad."

Rachel hugged me and said, "Thank you so much for naming her after Mom. I think she would really like that."

Everyone took turns offering their congratulations. "How soon can we see her?" Seth asked me.

"Uh, I don't know. The doctor was looking Sarah over when I left, and they were getting ready to move Bella to a room. I'll go check and be right back, OK?" I told them.

I walked back down the hall and the nurse saw me and told me to go to room 234. I walked in and Bella was propped up in bed holding the baby. I stopped in the doorway and just took in the moment. Bella looked so beautiful holding a baby . . . _our baby_. I walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed her on top of the head. She looked up and smiled at me and I thought my heart would burst. I looked at Sarah and thought how we came so close to losing this precious little baby just a few months ago, and now here she is. Perfectly healthy, and so beautiful.

"Did you call my mom?" Bella asked.

"I didn't have to. Everyone is here in the waiting room," I said. I told her who all was out there.

"They all came to see us? Wow," she said in awe.

"Your mom wants to see you really bad. Can you have visitors yet?" I asked her.

The nurse had just walked in the room and she answered me, "Yes, but only 2 or 3 at a time. And just for a little bit. Bella and the baby are both going to need some rest."

I walked out and told Renee, Charlie and Dad to come back first. Renee was crying as soon as she walked into the room. She walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek then said, "Oh let me look at my beautiful granddaughter."

Bella smiled at her mom and handed the baby to Renee. "Oh Bella, she has your eyes and nose. Does she have hair?" Bella reached up and pulled the cap off of Sarah's head. "Look at all of her black hair! Jacob, she definitely gets that from you."

Charlie and Billy both took a turn holding Sarah. They oohed and aahed over her and I could tell she was going to be pretty spoiled.

They all left and sent in Seth, Embry and Quil. Embry looked at Bella and said, "You did good, Bella. Good thing she looks like you." He laughed as I shoved him.

Seth came over and said, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Bella said as she carefully handed her to Seth. He was a natural with babies. Maybe he would deliver them one day as a doctor.

After they left, Sam, Emily and Leah came in. Emily held Sarah and looked over at Sam with a smile. He smiled back.

"OK, you two. What are you grinning about?" Bella asked.

"Lily is going to have a little brother or sister in about 6 months from now," Emily said happily.

"Emily! Wow . . . that's great," Bella said with a smile.

"Geez, Sam, give the girl a break will ya?" I said.

"It's not me . . . talk to Emily," he said with a laugh.

Emily handed the baby to Leah. She looked down at her and smiled. I walked over to Leah and put my arm around her. We had grown a lot closer since our "ordeal." She was truly a sister to me now. "So, what do you think? You and Evan ready to settle down and have a couple of these?" I asked her quietly.

She turned to look at me. "Maybe. I've been thinking about it," she answered with a smile. "I'm really happy for you, Jake. You have everything you have ever wanted. That doesn't always happen, you know." She looked briefly over at Sam, who had his arms around Emily as they talked to Bella. "But then, life has a way of working out in ways you never imagined," she finished with a smile.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm happy for you, too, Leah. Evan turned out to be a pretty good guy." I meant that, too. I did like Evan. He had healed Leah's heart, and they were very happy together.

Everyone went home and it was just me, Bella and little Sarah. I was sitting in the rocking chair that was in the room holding the baby while Bella napped. Sarah was sleeping, too, and I just stared at her. I couldn't believe that Bella and I had made this precious little person.

As I rocked Sarah, I thought back over the journey that Bella and I had taken to get to this moment. _I thought about us as kids going fishing with our dads and making mud pies. Her moving back to Forks . . . working on the bikes in the garage . . . saving her after her dive off of the cliff and almost kissing her in her kitchen. Saving her from Laurent and Victoria . . . our night in the tent, and that kiss right before the big fight with the newborns. I remembered how she took care of me after that, and what that had led to: our first time together . . . now that was a night. Then almost losing her when Edward lost control . . ._

I looked over at Bella sleeping so peacefully. _I remembered proposing to her on the hill. That was a great day . . . one of the happiest of my life. Then, working on the house together, and the day the bed was delivered. Our wedding day . . . how my heart stopped when I saw her walk down the aisle . . . then after . . . those days in the hospital_. I looked down at my little Sweet Pea. _Thank you, God. She's here and she's perfect._

Even our horrible ordeal in Italy. Everything that happened had brought us to where we are now. I had no idea what the future would bring, but I knew that I would do anything and everything to make sure that Bella and Sarah were safe and happy. I even hoped that Sarah would have some brothers and sisters. At least I knew I would have fun making them.

"Hey Jake," Bella said softly.

"Hey yourself," I looked up and smiled at her. She was lying on her side looking at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm, good. Tired. How is she?" she asked.

"Perfect," I answered. "Just like her mom."

She smiled and said, "You know she won't always be this quiet."

"Well, then it will be your turn to hold her," I told her with a grin.

"Yeah, that figures," she answered back. She rolled onto her back and pushed the button to sit the bed up a little.

I got out of the chair and went to sit on the bed beside Bella. I handed the baby to her then leaned down and kissed her. "I can't wait to take you both home. Today is the first day of our new life together as a family."

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "I never thought of it like that."

"While I was rocking Sarah, I thought about all that has happened to bring us where we are now. I can't wait to see what will happen next," I said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "Me, too." Then she sobered and added, "Just think . . . I almost missed this, all of this." Her lips brushed a soft kiss on Sarah's forehead then she turned her eyes to me. "Thank you, Jacob, for never giving up on me."

I leaned forward to touch my forehead to hers. "Never, Bells. You're stuck with me."

"Good. I can live with that," was her answer.

I grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. That was the best part . . . she was alive and living her life with me. _Life was good._

_A/N: This is not only my first fan fiction – this is the first story I have ever written! I want to thank everyone who took the time to read it, and to those who reviewed it. I am a little sad to end it, but this was a good place to stop, so I will for now. _

_I had this story in my head for quite awhile. I read all four Twilight books before the movies came out, and fell in love with the character of Jacob right away. I could never figure out why Stephanie Meyer wrote such a great character only to torture the crap out of him! I hated Breaking Dawn! I could never figure out why Bella would choose to be with Edward when she had a guy like Jacob so in love with her. And imprinting on the demon spawn? I have no words . . . _

_So, anyway, I feel good to finally get this story on paper. I hope to revisit it someday and add more description. I know that this is just a basic storyline, and it lacks some depth. But I really enjoyed writing it! _

_I am now thinking about writing an Embry story. The Embry in my story is a little different from Stephanie's. I like writing for this Embry – I never know what will come out of his mouth._

_Thanks again, and watch for another story!_

_**A/N 1/27/11**: Well, I just finished the re-write on this story, and I am much happier with the results. I was very embarrassed by the writing the first time around, but hey, it was my first try! I hope you enjoyed the re-write . . . review and let me know. Thanks!_


End file.
